Zindagi ban gaye ho tum
by suhashinivsk1977yahoo.com
Summary: this is another story on dareya. Shreya ne apana graduation complete kiya hai aur unaka dream choreographer banana hai...per kuch aisa hota hai ki woh choreoghrapher ki wajah ek cid officer banane ka sochti hai...kya woh cid officer ban payengi...aur daya aur shreya ki mulakat hogi janane ke liye is story ke sath Jude rahiye
1. Chapter 1

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum

CHAPTER – 1

Meri yeh story wahan se start ho rahi hai jab shreya ne apana graduation complete kiya tha aur who abhi cid officer nahi bani thi.

Here we go

In ahemdabad

There was a dark room and guy well built bodies with stunning height and he was looking so handsome in his black t-shirt and black jeans. He was enter in the room. As soon as he was enter in the room the light was switch on and the dark room turn into beautiful pink colour room ….with wooden flooring….and cream colour curtain lying on the window and door….there was a cream colour bed in the middle of the room …and the most beautiful girl was lying on the bed and sleeping peacefully…..she was looking gorgeous in her pink colour t-shirt and blue colour lower…she was having black silky shoulder length hair. She was just looking like an angle …..he was moved towards to her and looked at her for a moment and admiring her beautiful face …he moved his hand and touch her lips. As soon as he touch her lips she was open her eyes and looked at him but due to sleepiness she could not able to see his face … and as soon as she open her eyes he bent over her and he was about to kiss her…..on her lips. Then - a thunderstorm and she was open her eyes and got up with a jerk…she looked around there was nobody around her….and then she realized that it was a dream…she smiled and lightly slapped her head…she again think about her dream and smile crept on her lips and she was blush… are yaar yeh toh ek dream tha par woh tha kaun mai uska chehara nahi dekh payi par uski hight lagbagh 6 feet ki hogi aur uski muscular body ko dekhkar lag raha tha ki woh jo koi bhi tha bahut handsome hoga kash mai uska chehra dekh pati…..kash woh jald hi kahin se mere samane aa jaya jishane mujhe sapane me kiss karne ki kosish ki….. just then she heard the sound of rain…. And she was immediately got down and moved towards to window and opened the windows….as soon as she opened the window she felt a cool wind over her face….. and she became happy …wow it was raining in outside….and she went towards to balcony and opened the door and went outside…..she was enjoying rain. She was started singing and dancing and remembering that person whose came in her dream and about to kiss her.

 _ **(Mere Khwabon Mein Jo Aaye Aa Ke Mujhe Chhed Jaaye) – 2**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Usse Kaho Kabhi Saamne To Aaye**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mere Khwabon Mein Jo Aaye Aa Ke Mujhe Chhed Jaaye**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Usse Kaho Kabhi Saamne To Aaye**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mere Khwabon Mein Jo Aaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(Kaisa Hai Kaun Hai Woh Jaane Kahan Hai) – 2**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Jiske Liye Mere Hothon Pe Haan Hai**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Apna Hai Ya Begaana Hai Woh**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sach Hai Ya Koi Afsaana Hai Woh**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Dekhe Ghur Ghur Ke Yoonhi Door Door Se**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Usse Kaho Meri Neend Na Churaye**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mere Khwabon Mein Jo Aaye Aa Ke Mujhe Chhed Jaaye**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Usse Kaho Kabhi Saamne To Aaye**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mere Khwabon Mein Jo Aaye**_ _ ****_

 _ **(Jadoosa Jaise Koi Chalne Laga Hai)1**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main Kya Karoon Dil Machalne Laga Hai**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Tera Deewana Hoon Kehta Hai Woh**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Chup Chup Ke Phir Kyun Rehta Hai Woh**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Kar Baitha Bhool Woh Le Aaya Phool Woh**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Usse Kaho Jaaye Chand Leke Aaye**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **(Mere Khwabon Mein Jo Aaye Aa Ke Mujhe Chhed Jaaye) – 2**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Usse Kaho Kabhi Saamne To Aaye**_ __

She was enjoying so much and she is full wet. Then she heard her mother voice.

Mother : shreyaaaa…..andar aa jao nahi toh bimar pad jaogi.

Shreya : areee maa kuch nahi hoga…..aap chinta mat karo.

Sm: aree kaise chinta nahi karoon abhi bade maje me bheeg rahi ho…aur baad me poori raat cheekte hua aur khaste hua nikal jayegi. Tujhe toh abhi maza aa raha hai lekin hume baad me saza milegi.

Shreya made a face but she was still enjoying rain. Then her mother entered in balcony.

Sm: bas shreya bahut bheegana ho gaya hai…..ab chalo andar and she dragged her inside.

Shreya: kya maa aap bhi na.

Sm: etani badi ho gayi ho lekin bachpana abhi tak nahi gaya hai ab jaldi se jaker fresh ho jao aur neeche aakar breakfast kar lo samjhi and her mother left the room and shreya take her cloth and moved towards to washroom. After 20 minute she became ready and makes her way towards to drawing cum dining room.

She entered in the room and saw her father was sitting on couch and reading news paper and her mother was preparing coffee for them.

Sheryl: good morning papa and mamma.

Sm & sf : good morning beta.

Shreya : maa aaj breakfast me kya banaya hai.

Sm: sandwich.

Shreya made a face: kya maa sandwich kuch toh achcha banana chahiye tha na.

Sm: ab jo bana hai woh kha lo chupchap.

Shreya was annoyed and said ab khana toh padega hi bahut bhook jo lag rahi hai.

Sm: haan bhook toh lagegi hi bachchon ki tarah barish me naach jo rahi thi. ab kab sudharogi shreya, ab toh tumahari shadi ki umar ho gai hai ab toh bachpana chod do.

Shreya was frustated: kya maa jab dekho shadi-shadi ki rat laga rakhi hai. nahi karni hai mujhe abhi shadi. mujhe abhi life me kuch banana hai, apani life ko injoy karni aur job karni hai. samjhe aap shreya said in irritatingly.

Sm: kya shadi nahi karni haan tumahari umar me toh meri shadi ho gayi thi aur tum paida ho gai thi. sm moved to her father and said – aree aap wahan kya pad rahein etani der se yahan aakar samjhaiye na apani beti ko.

Then shreya's fathers got up on the couch and put the news paper on the side table and came and sit on the dinning chair in front of shreya and said.

Sf: kya hai kaveri, haan kitani achchi story chapi hai news paper me padane bhi nahi deti. aur kya subah-subah se shuru ho gai haan ushe chain se breakfast bhi nahi karne deti and he looked at shreya, she made her face more innocent.

Sm:yeh achcha hai ab dono baap beti ek side ho gaye toh theek hai mai kuch nahi boloongi jo karna hai woh karo.

Now shreya and her father gave hi-fey and shreya's mother made a face.

Sf: waise shreya tumane aage kya socha hai graduation ke baad kya karana chahti ho.

Shreya: hamm….papa mai abhi tak kuch soch nahi pai hoon. Par mai soch rahi hoon ki dancing me apana career banau aur ek achchi choreographer ban jaaun. Phir sare hero heroien mere ishare par dance karenge. She said in winked.

Sf: yeh bhi koi career hai haan.

Shreya was annoyed: kya papa aap bhi aree choreographer banana me kya burai hai. aree ishame toh bade-bade hero aur heroien se haath milane ko milega she said in very excitement.

Sf: yeh bhi koi hero hai agar haath hi Milana hai toh real life ke hero se milao jo aapani jaan par khelkar doosaron ki jaan bachate hai. shreya made a face.

Sf : aree asali hero toh cid ke officer hain jo apani jaan ki bazi laga dete hein aur kitane logon ko bachate hai, kitane criminal ko padte hein, taki hum log surakshit rahe. aur aaj hi maine aise jaanwaj cid officer ki story padi hai news paper. I am proud of him he was a real hero. Pata hai ush officer ne apani jaan par khelkar kitani bachchiyon ko bachaya hai eshame ushe do goliyan bhi lagi hai, pata nahi abhi who kaisa hoga. Aree yaar kya naam hai ush officer ka haan inspector daya.

Shreya was murmur and thinking: daya….daya. She was feeling something very different and very special. I don't know why I am feeling like that. maine toh aaj pahali bar yeh naam ko suna hai toh phir mere dil me yeh ajib si feelings kyun aa rahi hai. any ways mujhe yahan se nikalana chahiye nahi toh mummy shadi ki rat lagati rahengi aur papa apane real hero ke bare me bol kar mera din barbad karenge. Then she was getting up and said: mummy thanks for breakfast mai apane rom me ja rahi hoon. her mummy and papa nodded and she left the dining room.

Here in Mumbai-

In the city hospital-

All the officers were standing in front of the icu and our abhijeet was roaming here and there in tension. Then someone placed hand on his shoulder and he was immediately turned and saw acp sir and tears were rolling down from his eyes.

Acp sir: abhijeet…..ab daya kaisa hai haan.

Abhijeet: sir doctor ne operation karke bullet toh nikal di hai par ushe abhi tak hosh nahi aaya hai. doctor ne kaha hai ki agar 24 hours me hosh nahi aaya toh who koma me ja sakta hai.

Acp sir: abhijeet calm down kuch nahi hoga daya ko woh mera sher hai, who jarur theek ho jayega. He sat on chair and tears were developed in his eyes.

Tabhi kuch reporter aa jate hai aur acp sir ka interview lena chahte hein.

Freddy : aree sir yeh media wale kahan se aa gaye hein. Enko kisane khabar kar di ki hum daya sir ko yahan lekar aaye hein. Tabhi reporter acp sir ko gher lete hein aur question karane lagte hein.

Reporter 1 : haan toh acp sir aapko kaisa lag rah hai aapake officer ne apani jaan ki baji laga di hai ish case ke liye.

Acp sir: mujhe bahut garv mehsoos ho rah hai mere officer par.

Reporter 2: suna hai sir aap unhe apana beta mante hein toh aapko taklif toh bahut ho rahi hogi unko aise haal me dekhkar.

Acp sir: no personal question please. Now abhijeet getting annoyed.

Reporter 3 : aapko kya lagta hai woh baach jayenge kyunki unhe do goli lagi hai. now abhijeet could not control himself and moved towards to reporter and held his collar.

Abhijeet: tumahe ek baar samajh nahi aa raha hai wahan hamara officer apani zindagi aur maut se lad raha hai aur tumahe interview ki padi hai.

Reporter 3 : sir hum toh apana kaam kar rahein hai.

Abhijeet : eshe tum kaam kehate ho haan ek toh hum waise hi pareshan hai aur tum humein aur pareshan kar rahe ho. Then acp sir placed his hand on abhijeet.

Acp sir : relex abhijeet. calm down. Then signals to freddaric to consol abhijeet. then he moved to reporter and said dekhiye hum samajhte hein aap apana kaam kar rahe hai par aap hamari bhi pareshani samajhiye. jab hamare officer ko hosh aa jayega tab aap uska interview le lijiyega ok.

Reporters : ok sir.

Aur tabhi doctor wahan aata hai. all officer moved towards to doctor.

Abhijeet: doctor sahab ab daya kaisa hai. ushe kuch nahi hona chahiye please doctor.

Acp sir: doctor aap kuch bol kyun nahi rahe ha kaisa hai daya.

Doctor: abhi hum kuch nahi bata sakte ek baar unko hosh aa jaye tabhi kuch kaha ja sakta hai. hum bhi chahte hai ki aisa jaanwaj officer ko kuch nahi ho. Hum apani taraf poori kosish kar rahe hai ab upper wala hi kuch kar sakta hai and he entered in icu to cheek daya. Doctor talk to nurse: patient ki sari report aa gayi hein.

Nurse: haan sir sari report aa gayi hein. Then she show him all report.

Main time they were seeing some movement in daya's eyes and he was murmur.

Daya: abhi….abhi….abhi…..abhijeet.

Doctor: lagata hai enhe hosh aa raha hai and he was cheeking daya.

After half an hour daya was conscious.

Doctor: kaise hein inspector daya ab kaisa feel kar rahe ho.

Daya: I am fine doctor.

Then came out from icu. All officer were again moved to doctor. Then doctor said.

Doctor talk to all officer: aap logon ki dua kaam aa gayi hai aapke officer ko hosh aa gaya hai aur woh abhi theek hai. aap unse abhi mil sakte hein. Then doctor moved to reporters aap abhi unka interview nahi le sakte hein. Kyunki mai nahi chahta ki unhe abhi koi stress pahoonche.


	2. Chapter 2

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum

CHAPTER – 2

Thanks for everyone give me your support and thanks for your review. Aur grammar mistake and spelling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Here we go

In Mumbai at city hospital.

Doctor talk to all officer: aap logon ki dua kaam aa gayi hai aapke officer ko hosh aa gaya hai aur woh abhi theek hai. aap unse abhi mil sakte hein. Then doctor moved to reporter's aap abhi unka interview nahi le sakte hein. Kyunki mai nahi chahta ki unhe abhi kisi bhi tarah ka koi stress pahoonche.

After hearing daya was out of danger abhijeet could not contain his tears now. Acp sir looked at him in tears he moved towards to abhijeet and placed his hand on his shoulder. Abhijeet just hugged him and cried about everything that went wrong with his brother. Acp sir also hugged him back. Acp sir one hand around his back and one on his head. he has also tears. he was patting him in an attempt to make feel better.

Freddy: aree abhijeet sir aap ro kyun rahe hein yeh toh khushi ki baat hai na ki hamare daya sir ko kuch bhi nahi hua.

Acp sir: rone do freddy ishe etani der se ishake dil me jo derd tha daya ko aise haal me dekhkar aur uske khone ka dar who sab aanshu banker nikal jane do.

Vivek : Haan sir darr toh hum sab bhi gaye the. After some time abhijeet was feeing relex.

Freddy: sir ab hum sab chalein daya sir se mil lein who bhi toh hamara intazar kar rahe honge.

Acp sir : haan freddy chalo. They are moved towards to icu to see daya but doctor unhe rok deta hai.

Doctor: aree aap sab log kahan ja rahe hai.

Freddy: aree doctor saab woh hum daya sir se milane ja rahein hai.

Doctor: haan par, abhi hume inspector daya ko ward me shift toh karne do usake baad aap mil lijiyega.

Vivek and tasha at a time: par doctor sahab aapne hi toh kaha tha abhi ki aap unse abhi mil sakte hein. And both are looking each other and smile.

Doctor haan maine kaha tha woh kya hai na mai bhi aap logo ki tarah bahut excited ho gaya tha aur excitement me mere muh se nikal gaya. Aap log thoda wait kar lijiye phir jakar unse mil lijiyega. A smile crept on all officer's lips. Then doctor moved towards to his cabin.

Acp sir: chalo yeh toh bahut khushi ki baat hai ki hamara daya hume wapas mil gaya. Mera beta mera sher maut ko hara kar apani zang jeet gaya.

Abhijeet : haan sir, hum sabka pyar aur duaon ne ushe maut ke muh se kheench kar hame wapas kar diya. Aur sir pata hai daya ko hosh aa jaye ishke liye freddy aur smitha bhabhi(freddy's wife) ne fast rakha hai. They gave to freddy proud look.

Freddy: aree sir aap bhi…yeh toh humara farz tha aur aapko pata hi hai ki smitha aap sabko ko kitana manti hai.…then looked at acp sir and said : sir mujhe ek baat samajh me nahi aayi ki jab woh reporter ne aapse poocha ki aap daya sir ko apana beta mante hai toh aapne kuch jabab kyun nahi diya.

abijeet: freddy yeh baat tum nahi samajhoge.

Vivek: par sir freddy sir kyun nahi samjhenge.

Abhijeet: kyunki vivek uske liye dimag hona chahiye aur hamare freddy me bas usi ki kami hai. All were giggled.

Freddy in fake anger: kya abhijeet sir aap jab dekho tab meri tang kheechate rehate ho. Sir woh to baat yeh hai ki aap aur daya sir mujhe mauka hi nahi dete hai. Jab bhi koi case aata hai na jane aap dono ko kya ho jata hai etani jaldi lagi hoti hai case solve karane ki hume pata hi nahi chalta hai ki kab case solve ho gaya.

Vivek: haan sir, yeh toh freddy sir sach keh rahe hein aap logon ko unke sath aisa nahi karna chahiye unhe bhi mauka milana chahiye he said in naughty smile.

Abhijeet :vivek keh to tum sahi rahe ho, par hum ishliye jald karte hai case solve karane ki taki hamara cid bureau chalta rahe aur cid bureau par tale na lag jayein. All were laughing.

Freddy: abhijeet jaiye mai aapse baat nahi acp sir said.

Acp sir: aree freddy tum naraj mat ho yeh toh abijeet aise hi tumahe ched raha hai.

Freddy: woh toh sir mujhe bhi pata hai sir aur waise bhi mai en logon se kaise naraj ho sakta hoon sir yeh toh mere bhai jaise hai.

Acp sir: yeh toh tumane bilkul theek kaha hum sab ek family toh hai par yeh baat cid bureau ke andar hi rehani chahiye samjhe kyunki agar cid ke bahar yeh khabar fail gai toh hamare dushmano ko pata chal jayega aur who ishka faida utha sakte hein. Ishliye hum apane relation kabhi doosaron ke samane jahir nahi hone dete. Ab samajh me aaya maine kyun reporter se nahi kaha ki mai daya ko apana beta manta hoon.

Freddy: yes sir.

Main time nurse came out from wards and said

Nurse: ab aap log daya sir se mil sakate hein.

As soon as abhijeet heard this he immediately run toards to ward and entered inside the ward and saw daya was lying on the bed with close eyes and bandage tide on his bound. He felt pich in his heart and He moved towards to daya and sat beside him and held his hand moved near his heart and kissed on his hand and then kissed on his forehead. As soon as abhijeet kissed on his forehead daya opened his eyes and looked towards to abhijeet. Meantime all officers also came inside and looked them. Tears were rolling down from abhijeet's eyes. Daya moved his hand slowly and wiped his tears.

Abhijeet in chocked voice: kaisa hai tu.

Daya: ab tum jo aa gaye ho toh mai theek hoon. He said in weak smile.

Abhijeet: thank god tumahe kuch nahi hua, mai kitana dar gaya tha mujhe laga ki maine tujhe kho diya hai.

Daya: aree aise kaise kuch ho jata mujhe haan. mere sath mere pitah saman acp sir aur salunke sir ka aashirwad tha aur tere jaisa bhai jaisa dost aur etani pyari cid family ka pyar tha enahe chodkar mai kahan jata tum sab ka pyar hi toh hai jo mujhe wapas laya hai aur waise bhi mai tumahara peecha etani aasani se nahi chodane wala samjhe tum. Abhijeet hit his shoulder playfully and kissed on his forehead. Then acp sir moved towards to other side of bed and touched daya's face and kissed on his forehead: ab kaisa lag raha hai daya.

Daya: sir mai theek hoon aapka ashirwad aur pyar jo mere sath tha toh mujhe kya hota. Sirrr…woh…woh..ladkiyan sab theek hai na.

Acp sir: haan daya woh sab theek hai aur apane-apane ghar chli gayi hai aur humane un gundo ko bhi pakad liya hai.

Daya that's good.

Freddy: dekhiye daya sir aaj meri wife ne aapke liye gajar ka halua banaya hai.

Daya: aree freddy eshki kya jarurat thi phir bhi tum meri or se smitha bhabhi ko thanks kehana.

Vivek and tasha at a time: welcome back sir. And again they looked each other and smile.

Tabhi acp sir ke mobile par ek call aata hai aur who baat karke call cut karate hai aur abhijeet sir se kehate hai

Acp sir: abhijeet hum log nikalte hai ek case report hua hai tum daya ka dhyan rakhana aur haan sham ko vivek daya ke paas aa jayega aur tum ghar jaker rest karoge samajhe. Abhijeet nodded. Theek hai daya tum aaram karo hum nikalte hai and acp sir and other officer left for bureau.

Acp sir jaise hi ward ke bahar aate hai tabhi someone called him.

Person : acp sir kya aapke paas two minute hai mujhe aapse baat karani thi.

Acp sir: jee kahiye par aap hai kaun.

Person: sir mera naam ramesh hai aur mai abp news chanel ka editor hoon.

Acp sir: nice to meet you mr. ramesh kahiye kya baat karana chahte hein aap.

Ramesh: sir woh hum kahin baith kar baat kar sakte hein.

Acp sir: haan kar toh sakte hein par abhi nahi. Abhi hume case ke investigation ke liye jana hai if you don't mind kya hum kal baat kar sakte hein.

Ramesh : oh yes off course sir.

Acp sir: toh theek hai hum kal 10 baje cid bureau me milte hai.

Ramesh : ok sir. Then acp sir and our officer left to investigation.

Here in daya's ward

Daya: abhi.

Abhijeet: hammmm.

Daya: tu ne kuch khaya ya nahi.

Abhijeet: haan thoda bahut kha liya tha.

Daya : jooth mat bol kyunki mai janta hoon tumane abhi tak kuch khaya nahi hai.

Abhijeet: haan toh tujhe pata hai toh kyun pooch raha hai.

Daya: abhi tum na apana bilkul bhi khayal nahi rakhte ho kya jarurat hai bhooke rehane ki haan.

Abhijeet: daya mai kaise khana kha leta haan tujhe aise haal me dekhkar. pata meri toh sansh hi atak gai thi jab tujhe wahan jameen par pada dekha toh. Kitana khoon beh raha tha tere body se mai bahut dar gaya tha mere bhai.

Daya : ab mai theek hoon ja ab kuch kha le.

Abhijeet: nahi mera maan nahi kar raha hai abhi baad me khsa loonga. And they are chatting after some more minute then daya felt slip due to medicine and abhi put daya's head on his lap and moved his finger inside of his hair.

In ahmedabad

Shreya was lying on bed and she was thinking again and again her morning dream. Pata nahi woh kaisa hoga jishe maine sapane me dekha hai, kash usaka chehra bhi dikhai deta toh kitana achcha hota and she was lost in that guy who was came in her dream a smile crept on her lips.

 _ **Andekha anjaana sa pagla sa deewana sa, jaane woh kaisa hoga re - (2)**_

 _ **Chori se chupke chupke baitha hai dil me chupke jaane woh kaisa hoga re**_

 _ **Mere khayalo me na jaane kitni tasvire banane lagi**_

 _ **Bas aasmaano pe do dilo ki takdire banane lagi**_

 _ **Bin dekhe hai aisi bechaini tauba oye rabba dekha to jaane kya hoga**_

 _ **Palko ke upar niche dil ke dhadkan ke piche, jaane woh kaisa hoga re**_

 _ **Na jaane kya hoga na kya hoga pehli mulakaat me**_

 _ **Kaise chupaoongi chand ko main us chaandni raat me**_

 _ **Oye oye yeh bechaini oye oye yeh betaabi, jaane woh kaisa hoga re**_

 _ **Andekha anjaana sa pagla sa deewana sa, jaane woh kaisa hoga re**_

shreya came out her thoughts and slapped her head kya yaar shreya abhi to woh tere sapane me aaya hai toh tera yeh haal hai par jab woh haqikat me tere samne aayega toh jane kya hoga and she was smiling on herself and blushing.

But when she remembered the conversation between her and her mother in dining room her smile was vanished and expression were changed into annoyed. She was anger on her mother thought. She was talking to herself kya yaar jab dekho shadi-shadi ki rat laga rakhi hai. kya shadi hi sab kuch hai. Aree yaar shadi karane ke liye toh poori zindagi padi hui hai par mumma ko kaun samjhaye. Mujhe abhi kuch banana hai, apani life me kuch karake dikhana hai, maine jo apani life ke liye sapane dekhe hai unhe poora karana hai, apane liye kuch karana hai, apane parents ke liye kuch karana hai, aur apane aas-paas ke log ke liye bhi kuch karana hamara farz hai.

Then she remembered the conversation between her and her father …. Yeh papa bhi na kuch samajhte hi nahi hai dancing mera passion hai aur agar mai apane passion ko apana career bana loon toh eshame kya burai hai haan – kitana achcha profession hai choreographer banana film industry ke bade-bade actor aur actress mujhe pehchanege. Wow mai toh soch ke hi etani excited ho rahi hoon toh jab yeh huqikat me hoga tab… par yeh papa ki sui toh sirf real life ke hero me ataki hai. woh kya naam hai unke real life ke hero ka haan inspector daya. Daya….daya she murmur. After murmur daya She was felt again something different.

Shreya pov: aree yaar ab yeh kya nayi problem hai na jane yeh kaisi feeling mehsoos ho rahi hai jaise ki mera ish naam se gehara sambandh jaise yeh naam mere dil par chapa ho. Par mai kabhi bhi ish naam wale kisi ladke se nahi mili hoon. phir yeh naam sunate hi ya bolte hi mere dil me halchal hone lagati hai ek special wali feelings aane lagati hai. aisa kyun ho raha hai mere sath ek taraf sapane me woh ladka dikhai de raha hai aur ab yeh inspector daya and she was again feeling something special. She was lost in her own world but her thought disturbed by her mobile ringtone and she came out her sense. Then she picked her mobile and cheeked id it shows priya.

Shreya : hello.

Priya: hello shreya what are you doing.

Shreya: nothing special and you.

Priya: I am also doing nothing. Waise tera mood theek nahi hai kya.

Shreya: aree nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Priya: mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki tujhe koi baat pareshan kar rahi.

Now shreya became annoyed: maine kaha na aisa kuch nahi hai.

Priya: ab tu mujhse chupayegi apani best friend se bata de nahi toh din bhar pareshan rahegi. Mai tujhe tujhse jyada janti hoon samjhi. Chal ab ek kaam kar mere ghar aa ja phir shanty se teri problem par discussion karenge.

Now shreya calm down: chal theek mai tere ghar aati hoon. and phpne was disconnect. And she moved towards her cupboard and took her cloth and after 20 minute she was ready to moved towards priya's house. She was coming in living room and said.

Shreya: maa papa mai priya ke ghar ja rahi hoon.

Sm & sf : ok beta aaram se jana aur wahan pahoonch kar phone kar dena.

Shreya: ok maa papa bye and she took her car keys and left for priya's house.

End of chapter. How it is

Always keep loving dareya


	3. Chapter 3

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum

CHAPTER – 3

Thanks for everyone give me your support and thanks for your review. Aur grammar mistake and spelling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Here we go

In Ahmadabad

Shreya reached at priya's compartment and she parked her car at parking lot and moved towards to priyas's house main door and she was ring the door bell. After few second the door was open and she saw priya's mom was there. Then she said

Shreya: good afternoon aunty. How are you.

Priya's mom: I am fine beta and what's about you.

Shreya: I am also good. Anyway aunty priya kahan hai.

Priya's mom: woh apane room me hogi beta tum jakar dekh lo.

Shreya: ok fine aunty and she moved up stair and reached priya's room and she peeped inside the room and found priya was sleeping peacefully on her bed. She nodded her head in disbelief. Yeh kya baat hui mujhe yahan bulakar maharani aaram farma rahi hai. She moved towards to her and jerk her shoulder and said priya wake up yaar. But she could not able to wake up her friend. Yaar yeh toh sare gadhe godhe bechkar so rahi hai etana hilaya par maharani uth hi nahi rahi hai ab mai kya karoon ishe kaise jagaun. Then ideas strike on her mind and she was smile evilly. Haan yeh hi sahi rahega. Then she moved towards to wash room and bring a mug of cold water. Ab mai bhi dekhti hoon tum kaise nahi uthti ho ar phir shreya mug ke pani ko priya ke face par dalti hai. priya was ake up with a jerk and saw shreya.

Priya: shreya ki bachchi yeh kya tarika hai uthane ka haan she said in anger. Poora bhiga diya aur who bhi aisi thand me haan.

Shreya: toh mai kya karti haan etani der se tumahe uthane ki kosish kar rahi hoon par tum na sare gadhe ghode bech kar so rah thi and gave her evilly smile.

Priya: haan toh aise koi uthata hai kya and she was get up from bed and moved towards shreya and shreya was start running around the room and she was chasing behind her. Then few second she caught shreya and hit on her shoulder.

Shreya yelled at her. Bas kar yaar lag rahi hai and she was moaned. Ahhhhh

Priya: oh sorry shreya jayada jor se lagi toh nahi na.

Shreya: nahi mai theek hoon waise yeh kya baat hui haan mujhe yahan bula kar khud so rahi hai.

Priya: aree yaar mai toh tera hi intazar kar rahi thi pata nahi kaise aankh lag gai.

Shreya: kyun raat ko soyi nahi kya.

Priya: haan yaar woh raat ko bahut late ho gaya tha sone me.

Shreya: kyun aisa kaun sa kaam kar rahi thi tum jo jaldi nahi so payi haan. Kahin kisi ladake ka chkkar toh nahi hai na dekh agar aisi koi baat hai toh mujhe abhi bata de haan agar mujhe kisi or se pata chala toh teri khair nahi.

Priya: kya yaar shreya tu bhi agar koi ladake ka chakkar hota toh kya tujhe nahi pata chalta. Ek tu hi toh hai jo mujhe mujhse bhi jyada janti hai aur tujhe toh pata hi hai ki mere pass itana time kahan hai jo ladakon ke chakkar mai apana time barbad karoon haan.

Shreya: haan yaar yeh toh sach hai tujhe time hi kahan milata hai beauty parlor se, Jim se ki tu ek boy friend maintain kar sake. Mai bahut lucky hoon ki tune apane busy schedule me se apana kimti samay mere liye nikala and she gave her a naughty smile.

Priya gave her horror look and said very funny, shreya ki bachchi tu nahi sudharegi na and she slap her head playfully.

Shreya: ab yeh sab chod aur bata raat ko kyun late soi haan.

Priya moved towards to her bookself and picked blue colour portfolio and hand over to shreya and said maine raat bhar jagkar yeh taiyar kiya hai and show her that folder she said in exictement.

Shreya was looking at her folder and slapped her fore head and nodded her head in disbelief tu pagal ho gai hai kya. She was laughing madly… Ha…ha….ha…..ha….ha….ha…haha

Priya made a face and said: aree ishame itane hasne wali baat kya hai haan.

Shreya control her laugh and said: aree hasoon nahi toh aur kya karoon haan. Mai yeh to janti thi tu pagal hai par itani badi pagal hai yeh toh mujhe aaj pata chala aur tune apani ish harkat se sabit kar diya. I don't believe that tune raat bhar jagkar yeh file taiyar ki hai jisame tere sare favorite hero's ki photo chipki hui hai aur woh bhi tune news paper se cutting karke chipkai hai and she was again laughing… Ha…ha….ha…..ha….ha….ha…haha she was holding her stomach and laughing loudly.

Priya became annoyed and hit on her shoulder: ab chup kar or kitana hasegi haan aur mai karti bhi kya haan meri mummy ne koi rasta choda tha mere liye woh aaj hi sari raddi bechane wali thi toh mere paas koi chara nahi tha ki raat bhar jagkar yeh photos news paper me se collect karne ka.

Shreya control her laugh and said: aree meri maa mujhe ek baat bata kya duniya bhar ke net café band ho gaye hai ya internet provide karane wali companions ko tala lag chukka hai ya phir sari stationary band ho chuki hai jo tujhe raat bhar jagkar news paper se photo cutting karani padi aur ish file me chipkani padi haan. Aur waise bhi tere hero etane famous hai ki tujhe internet par unki hajaron photo mil jayenge tu unhe aasani se print kar sakti thin a ya stationary se khareed leti. phir yeh mehnat karane ka kya faida haan tu bhi na and she was again laughing ha…..ha ….ha….ha…haha

Priya became anger: bas ab bahut ho gaya shreya agar tune hasana band nahi kiya toh mai tujhse kabhi baat nahi karoongi. Aur rahi baat internet aur stationary se photo collect karane ki toh mai apani pocket money kyun barbad karoon haan jab mujhe aise hi unki photo mil rahi hai toh.

Shreya looked at her anger face and control herself and said : ok baba ab nahi hasoongi mai aur yeh kya itani kanjoosi theek nahi hai aur waise bhi tujhe in sabki photo aise collect karane ki kya jarurat hai.

Priya: kya kaha tune mai kanjooshi kar rahi hoon madam ishe kanjooshi nahi akalmandi kehte hai aur rahi baat photo collect karane ki toh woh log mere inspiration hai jinko karib se dekhana aur unke sath e kaam karana mera aim hai aur mai apane aim ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti hoon samajhi par tu yeh baat abhi nahi samjhegi jab tu kisi par fida hogi aur woh tera inspiration banega na tab tujhe pata chalega ki mai yeh sab kyun kar rahi thi. aur haan khabardar tu yeh baat meri mummy ko nahi batayegi samjhi. She gave her warning look.

Shreya: haan theek hai par aunty ko mujhe yeh baat batane ki kya jarurat hai unahe toh waise bhi pata chal jayega.

Priya: woh kaise.

Shreya smile and said: woh aise buddhu kyunki jab aunty news papers ka haal dekhengi toh unahe batane ki bhi jarurat nahi padegi woh khud hi samajh jayengi ki news paper ka yeh haal kaise hua hai and she blinked her eyes.

Priya wants to change the topic because she doesn't want to more argue with her on this topic. So she said: yeh sab chod aur yeh bata ki tera mood itana off kyun tha ush samay haan kahin phirse aunty ki ramayan toh nahi chalu ho gai wahi shadi wali and shreya became sad and said.

Shreya: haan yaar roj ek hi baat sun-sun kar mere kaan pak gaye hein jab dekho shadi-shadi. Then narrate all conversation between her and her parent in morning on dining table.

Priya: haan yeh baat toh hai. par mujhe lagata hai ki tu abhi khali baithi hai ishliye aunty tujhse yeh sab bar-bar keh rahi hai agar tune kahi join kar liya toh ek – do saal woh chup rahengi.

Shreya: haan yaar mujhe bhi lagta hai ki tu sahi keh rahi hai par mai aage kya karoon mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai.

Priya: aree yaar tujhame itana achcha talent hai dancing ka toh tu aage kuch karti kyun nahi hai haan aur dancing toh tera passion hai na.

Shreya: aree yaar mai bhi toh wahi chahti hoon par papa nahi manege.

Priya: aree yaar ek baar tu suru toh kar dekhana bad me uncle tujh par naaj karenge ki tune sahi decision liya hai.

Shreya: haan yaar kash aisa hi ho.

Priya: aree dekhana aisa hi hoga. ab tu mere hi ghar me dekh le mai meri mummy aur papa meri acting ke khilaf hai. par maine soch liya hai ki mai actress banoogi. Aur yeh soch agar tu choreographer ban gai aur mai actress ban gai toh hum ek sath film industry me apana carrier start karenge aur yeh film industry meri jaisi actress aur teri jai choreographer pakar dhanya ho jayegi nahi she said in excitement. shreya was smiling see her excitement.

Shreya: haan yaar yeh toh tu sach keh rahi hai film industry toh dhanya hi ho jayegi tujh jaisi actress pakar and she gave her naughty look.

Priya: yeh tu meri tarif kar rahi hai ya mera majak uda rahi hai.

Shreya made a innocence face and said: aree maine kab tera majaq udaya hai haan.

Priya looked at her innocent face and said: toh theek hai. kash mera yeh dream jaldi poora ho jaye. Sach me shreya mera yeh dream hai ki mai bahut badi actress banoo aur in sab heros ke sath kaam karoon aur unhe karib se dekhun.

Shreya heard about her dream and she was also lost in her morning dream and which was made a smile on her lips. This was noticed by priya.

Priya: aree shreya yeh tu mere sapane ke bare me sunkar kahan kho gayi haan aur itana muskara kyun rahi hai sach-sach bata baat kya hai haan.

Shreya was murmur and said: woh…..woh and her cheeks were turned into red.

Priya: aree yaar ab yeh woh…woh kya laga rakha hai bata na aur tere yeh cheeks itane red kyun ho gaye hai aree yaar bata na ab mujhse sabra nahi ho raha hai.

Shreya said in shly smile: woh aaj main eek dream dekha hai and she narrate about her dream. priya was looking at her open her mouth.

Priya: wow shreya kya sapana dekha tune. mai toh sunkar hi etana excited hoon. waise tera woh dream boy kaisa dikh raha tha bata na toh hum ushe search karane ki kosish karenge.

Shreya in sad voice: yehi toh problem hai yaar maine uska chehra nahi dekha. He was well built bodies with fare complexion and stunning height around six feet and he was looking so awesome in his black t-shirt and black jeans she said his description in excited voice.

Priya : aree shreya kahin tune amitabh bachchan ya abhishekh bachchan ki film toh dekhkar nahi soi thi jo tujhe sapane me aakar tujhe kiss kar rahe hai.

Shreya: chup kar yaar aisa kuch bhi nahi hai.

Priya: waise shreya mai soch rahi thi ki kyun na hum saturday ko mall chalein who mujhe kuch dress kharidane hai apani photo kichwani hai kyunki mujhe monday ko acting college me jakar admission form summit karna hai tab photo lagegi aur tu bhi dancing ke liye admission le lena kya khayal hai.

Shreya: khayal toh achcha hai chal phir Saturday ka program pakka aur tujhe mai saturday ko batati hoon ki mai monday ko tere sath chaloongi ya nahi.

Priya: ok theek hai aur haan saturday ko tu mere ghar par hi rukegi samajhi mai aunty se baat kar loongi.

Shreya: ok done. Chal ab mai chalti hoon bahut der ho gai hai mummy intazar kar rahi hogi.

Priya: ok.

Here in Mumbai

at city hospital

It was 7:00 pm in the evening and our acp sir, dr. salunke and cid team were arrived to visit daya at city hospital and as soon as they enter in daya's ward and they were saw abhijeet was sitting on bed and he take his back on the back rest and sleeping peace fully and his hand was inside of daya's hair and daya was sleeping on bed and his head was placed on abhijeet's lap. After looking them like this all were smiling.

Acp sir: kitane achche lag rahe hai na dono ek sath. Yeh dono cid ki jaan hai. in dono ke bina cid bureau me bilkul bhi achcha nahi lagta hai.

Dr salunke: haan yaar pradumen tum bilkul sahi keh rahe ho. Aur waise bhi in dono ki dosti bahut khas hai bilkul hamare jaise jab hum in dono ki umar ke the toh aise hi ek doosare ka khayal rakhte the hai na.

Acp sir: salunke tere kehane ka kya matalab hai mai ab tumhar khayal nahi rakhta haan.

Dr. salunke: aree maine aisa kab kaha tum rakhte ho. Then he thought to tease him par jab tum jawan the tab aur bhi jyada khayal rakhte the.

Acp sir: tere kehane ka matalab kya hai haan mai ab budha ho gaya hoon haan. Budha hoga tu mai toh abhi jawan hoon.

Dr. salunke: kya kaha tune mai budha hoon. aree yeh kya baat hui haan tumhare beton ki shadi ki umar ho gayi hai aur ab tumahari naati poton ke sath khelane ki umar ho gayi hai phir bhi apane aapko jawan samajh rahe ho.

After listening their argument our cid team was smiling then freddy said.

Freddy: aree sir please aap dono shant ho jaiye hum hospital me hai aur daya sir ko dekhane aaye hai.

Acp sir and salunke sir cool down then they moved towards to duo and placed their hand on abhijeet shoulder. Abhijeet open his eyes with jerk and saw old duo a smile crept on his lips.

Abhijeet: aree sir aap log kab aaye.

Acp sir: daya ab kaisa hai.

Abhijeet : sir abhi theek hai. then he placed daya's head on pillow and moved but daya caught his wrist and murmur abhi…abhi…..abhijeet. abhijeet turn and moved his hand into his hair and rubbing his hair lovingly and said mai yahin hoon daya tumhare paas. Daya opned his eyes and looked at abhijeet and smile and then he saw acp sir, salunke sir and our cid team and trying to sit but acp sir signal him lete raho.

Dr. salunke : ab kaise ho daya tum.

Daya: theek hoon sir aapka aashirwad hai.

Dr. salunke: who toh hamesha tumhare sath rahega daya and I am proud of you my son.

Acp sir: oye…kya kaha tumane my son kyun jab yeh log tumahe pareshan karte hai jab forensic lab me tab toh tum kehate ho ki apane beton ko samjha lo aur aaj jab usane apani jaan par khelkar un ladkiyon ko bachaya toh aaj yeh tera beta ho gaya haan. All were smiling after seeing their argument.

Dr. salunke: what do you mean kya mai unahe apana nahi manta hoon haan woh toh mai aise hi kehta hoon par mera bhi unpar utana hi huq hai jitana tera samjha aur waise tujhe itani jalan kyun ho rahi hai haan. Aree yaar usane itana achcha kaam kiya hai toh mujhe bhi toh proud feel hoga na.

Acp sir: nahi mujhe kyun jalan hogi haan. They were arguing some more time and then they both were smiling and hugging each other. All were smiling.

Acp sir : toh ab hum chale.

Dr. salunke : haan yaar jaldi chalo mujhe time se sona bhi hai taki kal me time se forensic lab pahunch jaun and smile.

Abhijeet: aree wah salunke sir aap bahut khush lag rahe hai aur muskara bhi rahe hai kya baat hai sir kahin kal aapki girlfriend toh nahi aa rahi hai forensic lab mai jo kal aapko jaldi pahunchna hai.

Dr. salunke: dekha pradumen tumane apane bade bete ko haan kis tarah se mujhse baat kar raha hai haan and then he turn to abhijeet and said tumahe kuch problem hai mere muskarane se haan kyun mai muskarate hua achcha nahi lag raha kya. he said in fake anger.

Abhijeet murmur : aree…. Sir…. please aap naraj mat hoiye mai toh bas aise hi keh raha kyunki aapko kabhi itana khush nahi dekha na.

Daya also support abhijeet and said to dr. salunke: aree sir please aap naraj mat hoiye abhijeet se woh such keh raha hai darasal humne kabhi aapko itana khush nahi dekha isliye janana chahte the ki aap aaj itana khush kyun hai. all were agree with daya and abhijeet and said haan sir abhijeet sir and daya sir sahi keh rahe hai.

Then Dr. salunke smile and said: aree mai itana khush ishliye hoon kyunki kal hamare forensic lab me ek new joining hai aur isliye mai kal jaldi forensic lab pahunchana chahta hoon ab samjhe.

All were loudly: yes sir.

Abhijeet: par sir aapne yeh nahi bataya ki who new join karane wala ladaka hai ya ladaki kyunki aapki khushi dekhkar toh yeh lagta hai who ek ladki hai.

Acp sir gave a look to abhijeet " tum nahi sudhroge ab chup raho". Then abhijeet bite his lips and his head down.

Dr. salunke glare to abhijeet and smile and said: aree haan who toh mai tum logon ko batana hi bhool gaya ki kal mere dost ki beti dr. tarika join karane wali hai. After hearing dr. tarika name abhijeet heart beat increase and a broad smile came on his lips this was noticed by daya and he was smile and gave a naughty look to abhijeet "tum kabhi nahi sudhroge haan". Then after half an hour all cid member moved towards their respective house except abhijeet and daya.

End of chapter. How it is

Always keep loving dareya


	4. Chapter 4

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum

CHAPTER – 4

Thanks for everyone give me your support and thanks for your review. Aur grammar mistake and spelling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Here we go

In Mumbai

At cid bureau:

Acp sir to all officer: aaj abp news chennal ke editor mujhse milane aane wale hai toh woh jaise hi aaye toh mujhe inform kar dena ok.

All officer: yes sir.

Then acp sir moved towards his cabin. It was sharp 10:00am freddy was completing their pending file work and tasha and vivek were busy entering data in their computer. Then the bureau door was open and someone was coming inside the bureau. Freddy was noticed him and moved towards to person.

Freddy: yes sir, kahin aap abp news chennal ke editor toh nahi hai.

Person: haan officer mai hi abp news chennal ka editor hoon mere naam ramesh hai.

Freddy: oh hello mr. ramesh.

Mr. ramesh: hello officer. Woh acp sir ne mujhe aaj milane ka time diya tha toh kya mai unse mil sakata hoon.

Freddy: haan ek minute rukiye mai sir ko inform kar deta hoon. Then he call to acp sir and informed him about mr. ramesh.

Acp sir: theek hai freddy tum unhe mere cabin me bhej do.

Freddy: ok. Then he send mr. ramesh to acp sir's cabin.

Mr. ramesh knock the cabin door and said may I come in sir.

Acp sir: yes mr. ramesh please come in.

Mr. ramesh: good morning sir how are you.

Acp sir: very good morning mr. ramesh and I am fine thank you and how are you. Please have a seat.

Mr. ramesh: oh thank you sir and I am also good. Sir ab aapke officer ki health kaisi hai.

Acp sir: haan ab woh theek hai aur aaj ya kal me ushe discharge bhi mil jayega.

Mr. ramesh: yeh toh bahut achchi baat hai sir.

Acp sir: toh mr. ramesh aap mujhse kya baat karana chahte the.

Mr. ramesh: woh actually sir baat yeh hai ki aapke officer daya ne jin ladkiyon ko un gundon ke chungal se bachaya tha unme se jyadatar ladkiyan ahemdabad se hai. Aur uname se ek ladki mere friend ki beti hai.

Acp sir: ohhh…..toh aap hum se kya chahte hai.

Mr. ramesh: sir mai wahi bata rah hoon sir un ladkiyon ke parents ka kehana hai ki ish incident ka unaki bachchiyon par etana gehara asar pada hai ki woh andar se ek dum tut chuki hai. unka self confidence ek dum tut chuka hai aur etana kamjor ho gaya hai ki woh apane ghar se bahar nikalne se bhi daar rahi hai.

Acp sir: haan mai samajh sakta hoon unaki feelings ko.

Mr. ramesh: toh sir un ladkiyon ke parents humare news chennal ke head quarter jo ki Ahmadabad me hai wahan aaye the request lekar ki woh aapka aur aapke officer especially inspector daya ka personally milkar aabhar prakat karana chahte hai aur aap logon ka samman karana chahte hai. Then Mr. ramesh hand over the request letter to acp sir which has given by girl's parents and acp sir read the letter.

Acp sir: aree ishme aabhar prakat karane ki aur samman karane ki kya jarurat hai yeh toh humara farz tha aur humari duty thi.

Mr. ramesh: sir mai janta hoon yeh aapki duty thi par yadi aap wahan aakar un ladkiyon se milenge aur unahe samjhayenge aur unhe protasahit karenge toh sayad unka self confidence bad jaye aur woh apani life me aage bad payein.

Acp sir: hummm…..

Mr. ramesh: aur sir hum ish program ka life telecast karana chahte hai aur aapka aur aapke officer ka live interview lena chahte hai taki baki ki ladkiyan bhi yeh program dekhein aur aapka aur aapke officer ka interview sune taki unka bhi khoya hua self confidence wapas aa jayein aur sath-sath desh ki aur ladkiyan aur unke parents bhi satark ho jayein aur un logon ko bhi jaga de jo log dekhakar bhi anjan ban jate hai aur kuch nahi karte hai.

Acp sir: dekhiye mr. ramesh agar un ladkiyon ka self confidence jagane me hum kuch bhi kaam aaye toh hume bahut khushi hogi par usake liye hume ahemdabad jana padega aur isake liye mujhe pahale cid head quarter se permission leni padegi. Waise aap yeh program kab rakhana chahte hai.

Mr. ramesh: sir humare chennal yeh program saturday ko yani kal raat ko 8:00 baje rakhana chahte hai.

Acp sir: hummm…...theek hai Mr. ramesh mai cid hq se baat karata hoon ish bare me aur phir unka jo bhi decision hai woh aapko inform karata hoon.

Mr. ramesh: ok sir theek hai mujhe aapke jabab ka intazar rahega.

Tabhi freddy acp sir ke cabin me enter hota hai.

Freddy: sir ek case report hua hai.

Acp sir: ok theek hai. Then he turn to mr. ramesh and said: hume abhi jana padega mr. ramesh.

Mr. ramesh : oh yes of course sir. mai bhi nikalta hoon and he left the bureau.

Acp sir moved towards to other officer and asked.

Acp sir: case kahan se aaya hai.

Vivek: sir hotel blue heaven me khoon hua hai. Wahan ke kisi staff ne call kiya tha.

Acp sir: hummm….chalo phir chalte hai aur sab bureau ke bahar aa jate hai aur car me baith jate hai.

Acp sir said: vivek pahale hospital chalo.

All were confused. Then Freddy asked in confusion: sir hume toh crime scene par jana hai na case ki investigation karane ke liye toh phir hum hospital kyun ja rahe hai.

Acp sir: woh isliye freddy is case me hume senior officer ki jrurat padegi isliye hum pahale hospital jayenge aur wahan se abhijeet ko lekar hotel blue heaven jayenge aur tum wahan daya ke paas rukoge. Ab samjhe aur haan tum abhijeet ko call karo ki woh ready rahe.

Freddy: yes sir samajh gaya and then he called to abhijeet and informed him. After 10 minute they reached the hospital and they picked abhijeet and moved towards to the hotel blue heaven.

Then they reached in the hotel and start their investigation.

Acp sir to hotel staff: aap me se kis ne hume call kiya tha.

Hotel staff member: sir maine call kiya tha.

Abhijeet: kya naam hai tumhara aur kab dekhi thi tumane lash.

Hotel staff member: sir mera naam kamal hai aur sir aaj subah jab mai room no 304 me room service ke liye gaya toh maine door par knock kiya toh darwaja thoda khul gaya. Tab maine awaj lagai par kisi ne jabab nahi diya toh mujhe kuch doubt hua aur maine aandar jhank ke dekha toh sir bed par lash padi thi aur maine aapko call kar diya.

Acp sir: theek hai kamal hume room no. 304 dikhao and they all moved to room no 304. Then they checked the body and send body to forensic lab.

Then abhijeet moved towards to hotel staff and said: tumhare hotel ka manager woh dikhai nahi de raha hai.

Hotel staff: sir manager sahab toh yahin the par pata nahi abhi kahan chale gaye. Hum bahut der se unhe call kar rahe hai par unka phone switch off aa raha hai.

Acp sir: hummm…..hotel me ek khoon hota hai aur hotel ka manager gayab hai abhijeet mujhe aisa lagata hai ish murder me ish hotel ke manager ka hath toh nahi.

Abhijeet: haan sir ho sakta hai. Mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai then he turn to hotel staff and said tumane manager ko aakhari baar kab dekha tha.

Hotel staff: sir aaj subah 8 baje.

Acp sir: vivek tum hotel staff se ush manager ke bare me information collect karo aur tasha tum ish room no 304 mai kaun thehara tha usaki sari detail aur information collect karo aur uake baad tum dono cctv footage check karo ok.

Tasha and vivek: yes sir and they moved to collect the information. Then abhijeet and acp sir checked the whole room and hotel.

Abhijeet: sir eski maut goli lagane se hui hai aur kamal ki baat hai yahan kisi ne bhi kuch na hi dekha hai aur na hi kuch suna hai.

Acp sir: ho sakta hai abhijeet khooni ne silencer wali gun use ki ho.

Abhijeet: haan sir nahi toh aas paas ke logo ko goli chale ki aawaj toh sunai deti.

Acp sir: haan abhijeet aur na hi yahan par koi aise nisan hai jisase pata chale ki yahan hah -tha pai hui hai aur usaka saman bhi sahi salamat lag raha hai.

Abhijet : haan sir aur tabhi vivek aur tasha aa jate hai.

Vivek: sir ush menager ka naam rupesh hai aur woh pichale 3 mahine se woh yahan kaam kar raha hai. aur yahan woh gajanan society me rehta hai.

Acp sir: hummmmm… theek hai. haan tasha tumane kya information collect ki.

Tasha : sir jo mara hai usaka naam jiganesh patel hai aur woh ahemdabad ka rehane wala hai. Aur yahan kal raat ko hi aaya hai.

Abhijeet: aur kuch pata chala ki yahan aaj usase milane koi aaya tha kya.

Tasha: nahi sir usase milane koi nahi aaya tha.

abhijeet: sir abhi tak kuch pata nahi chala ki khoon aakhir kyun hua hai.

acp sir: haan abhijeet, ek kaam karate hai forensic lab chalate hai abhi tak salunke ne kuch toh clue dhondh hi liya hoga.

Abhijeet: haan sir. Then they left the hotel and moved towards to cid forensic lab.

They reached the forensic lab and enter inside the lab.

As soon as they entered in forensic lab abhijeet was looking here and there but no sign of dr. salunke's asistent so he looked at dr. salunke he was doing something test on dead body.

Abijeet: kya baat hai salunke sir aaj aap bade udas lag rahe ho kal toh bahut khush the aapke lab me new assistant join hone wali thi. Par aap toh yahan akele kaam kar rahe hai(dr. salunke looked at him but didn't reply and he focus on his work) so abhijeet again said to tease him: kahin aapki us assitant ne apane pahale hi din job se resign toh nahi kar diya haan. Jarur woh aapake sath kaam karke bore ho gai hogi aur apana maan badal liya hoga hai na. Tabhi mai kehta hoon sir kabhi muskara bhi liya karo. Now dr. salunke gave him serious look and said.

Salunke: bhai abhijeet aisa hai jab tak hum serious hokar apana work nahi karenge tab tak tum logon ke liye clue kaise dhoodhenge haan aur hamare diye clue se hi tum asali mujarim tak pahoonch paoge. Aur meri assistant apane work ki taraf bahut conscious hai samjhe tum. Tumhari tarah nahi jab dekho tab doosaron ki tang kheechane me lage rehte ho.

Abhijeet: aree salunke sir aap kehana kya chahte hai hum log apane work ke liye serious nahi hai toh mujarim aise hi pakade jate hai kya aur maine aapki tang kab kheenchi who toh….. mai then he shut his mouth because acp sir was giving him angry look.

Acp sir: salunke yeh sab chod aur bata kuch pata chala.

Salunke: haan boss isaki maut goli lagane se hui hai.

Abhijeet: kya salunke sahab yeh toh hume bhi pata hai ki isaki maut goli lagane se hui hai isame naya kya hai and he giggle.

Salunke annoyed: yaar pradumen samjha le apane bete ko, jab dekho mujhe pareshan karta rehta hai.

Acp sir gave signal to abhijeet "keep quite": aree tum use chodo na yaar aur yeh batao tumane kya pata lagaya.

Salunke: boss isake chest se hume 6 mm ki goli mili hai jo sidhe isake dil me jakar lagi hai aur ise lagbhag 10 feet ki doori se goli mari hogi. Isaki maut subah lagbagh 7:45am par hui hai. Aur hume isake stomach me kuch mila hai jiski report abhi aane wali hai.

Tasha: sir tab toh yeh jag gaya hoga phir sir isane halla kyun nahi machaya.

Abhijeet: usaka pata toh hume isake stomach me jo mila hai uski report aane ke baad hi chalega.

main time the door of forensic lab was open.

Salunke: lo tarika report lekar aa gai. Aur sab log tarika ke taraf mudate hai.

As soos as abhijeet saw her it was as if his heart skipped a bit…. A beautiful girl with curly hair and she was looking gorgeous in her black trouser and pink top with black coat. Abhijeet was admiring her beauty and lost in her.

 _ **Ho ek ladaki ko dekha to aisa laga - 2**_

 _ **Jaise khilata gulaab jaise shaayar ka khvaab**_

 _ **Jaise ujalii kiran jaise ban mein hiran**_

 _ **Jaise chandanii raat jaise naramii baat**_

 _ **Jaise mandir mein ho ek jalta diya ho**_

 _ **Ek ladakii ko dekha to aisa laga**_

 _ **Ho ek ladakii ko dekha to aisa laga - 2**_

 _ **Jaise subah kaa roop jaise saradii ki dhoop**_

 _ **Jaise vinaa ki taan jaise rangon kii jaan**_

 _ **Jaise balakhaayen bel jaise laharon ka khel**_

 _ **Jaise khushboo liye aaye thandii hawa**_

 _ **Ho ek ladakii ko dekha to aisa laga**_

 _ **Ho ek ladakii ko dekha to aisa laga - 2**_

 _ **Jaise nachataa mor jaise resham ki dor**_

 _ **Jaise pariyon ka raag jaise sandal ki aag**_

 _ **Jaise solah singaar jaise ras ki phuhaar**_

 _ **Jaise aahistaa aahistaa badhta nasha**_

 _ **Ho ek ladakii ko dekha to aisa laga - 2 ...**_

He was come out his sense after hearing salunke sir's voice.

salunke sir: haan tarika report mai kya aaya hai.

Tarika: sir jaisa humane jo socha tha wahi hua hai ishe tea me nashila padarth milakar diya gaya hai.

Acp sir: abhijeet…tabhi isane shor nahi machaya kyunki yeh apane hosh me tha hi nahi jab ise goli mari ja rahi thi.

Abhijeet: haan sir. waise sir mujhe lagata hai us manager ke sath hotel ka staff ka koi member bhi mila hua . hai.

Acp sir: haan abhijeet…..aur usaka hume pata lagana hi padega….. hume pata lagana hi padega jo us rupesh ke sath mila hai. ek kaam karte hai phir se us hotel me chalate hai. Then he moved towards to vivek and tasha and said vivek tum aur freddy us rupesh ke ghar jao aur uski sara chittha nikalo ki woh kahan jata hai aur usase kaun-kaun mila hua hai aur tasha tum is jiganesh ke call record check karo ki aakhari baar isane kisase baat ki ya message kiya ya ise kisi ne call kiya aur sath hi sath rupesh ke mobile location ko check karo.

Vivek: yes sir and they moved.

Then Salunke: tarika inse milo beta yeh hai acp pradumen cid Mumbai aur mere friend.

Tarika came near acp and touch his feet and said hello sir.

Acp sir: hello beta hamare yahan betiyan pair nahi chooti.

abhijeet murmur: sirf bahuain pair chooti hai.

salunke: abhijeet tumane abhi kuch kaha.

abhijeet: nahi...sir maine kahan kuch kaha.

salunke: par mujhe aisa kyun laga ki tumane abhi kuch kaha. abhijeet want to say somthing but cut by tarika.

Tarika : sir aap salunke sir ke friend hai toh mere liye pitah saman hua na.

Salunke: dekha meri beti kitani sanskari hai aur tumhare bete hunhh…

Abhijeet: aree salunke sir aap bhi na waise tarikaji mai senior inspector abhijeet cid Mumbai se and he extend his hand towards her and said hello.

After hearing tarikaji in abhijeet's mouth tarika feel something different and she like it and she shook his hand and said hello abhijeet and looked at him in smile. Abhijeet also looked at her and both were joining their hand and looking into each other eyes.

Salunke: dekha boss tumhare beta ne phir se flirt karna shuru kar diya hai aur who bhi meri beti ke sath.

Acp sir: kya yaar salunke jab dekho mere bete ke peeche pade rehte ho who toh apana intro de raha hai bas.

Salunke: intro de raha hai toh phir etani der se meri beti ka haath kyun nahi chod raha hai haan. after hearing dr. salunke's voice both were come out in reality and embraced.

Then abhijeet turn to acp sir and unwonted said: sir hume hotel chalna chahiye.

Acp sir: haannnn…haan abhijeet chalo wahan ka kaam khatam karke mujhe hq bhi jana hai.

Abhijeet and salunke became confuse.

Salunke: arre pradumen tumahe hq kyun jana hai.

Then acp sir narrate all the conversation between him and mr. ramesh.

Abhijeet: sir mujhe lagta hai hume jarur jana chahiye un ladkiyon ka self confidence jagane.

Salunke: haan boss aur tum yahan ki tension mat karana yahan mai samhal loonga.

Acp sir: who sab theek hai par hq se pahale permisioon mil jaye.

Salunke and abhijeet said together: haan who toh hai. then abhijeet and acp sir left for hotel. After 15 minute they reached the hotel and start their investigation again. Aur aakhir me unahe pata chalta hai ki hotel staff ka member kamal us rupesh ke sath mila hua hai aur usane hi jiganesh ke room se breakfast aur chai ke cup hataye the. Then they arrest him and moved back to cid bureau. After one hour freddy and vivek also come back at bureau.

Vivek to acp sir and abhijeet: sir hum us rupesh ke ghar gaye the toh who wahan nahi tha usake padoshi ne bataya usane aaj ushe saman lekar bhahar jate hua dekha hai aur humne usake ghar ki talashi lit oh pata chala ki who ahemdabad ka rahne wala hai.

Abhijeet: kya who bhi ahmedabad ka hi rehane wala hai. matlab sir yeh rupesh yahan jiganesh ka hi khoon karane aaya tha. tabhi tasha wahan aati hai and said:

Tasha : sir jignesh ke call records se pata chala hai ki usane aakhri baar rupesh ko call kiya tha aur sir rupesh ka phone band aa raha hai aur usaka phone band hone se pahale hotel me hi tha.

Abhijeet: iska matlab sir who jab hotel se nikala tabhi usane apana phone switch off kar diya.

Acp sir: haan abhijeet lekin hum use kahi se bhi dhoond nikalenge. Ek kaam karo tasha tum ise rupesh ke mobile ko check karate rehna kabhi na kabhi toh active jarur hoga.

Abhijeet: sir mai hospital jata hoon daya ke paas.

Acp sir: haan abhijeet chalo mai tumahe hospital chod deta hoon mai bhi daya se mil loonga aur phir wahan se hq chala jaoonga. And then they reached the hospital and entered in daya's room.

Acp sir: aur daya kaise ho.

Daya: sir ab mai bilkul theek hoon. Please sir ab toh mujhe is jail se aazad karwa do tang aa gaya hoon mai aise aaram karke aur hospital ka khana khake. A smile crept on abhijeet and acp sir's lips. Main time doctor was come.

Doctor: good evening acp sir and abhijeet sir and hello mr. daya ab kaise hai aap.

Daya: hummm….mai theek hoon doctor. Then doctor checked him and his report and said in smile.

Doctor: acp sir ab yeh bilkul theek hai.

Daya in happiness: wow matlab mujhe yahan se azadi milane wali hai that's great. Then he whispered in abhijeet ears thank god abhi agar mai kuch aur din yahan rukata toh mai jarur mar jata yahan ka khana khake. Abhijeet smile lightly and hit on his head lovingly.

Abhijeet: maare tere dushman.

Acp sir: toh hum daya ko discharge kab tak karva sakte hai doctor.

Doctor: kal morning me. Daya gave a horror look and murmur kya nahiiiiiii koi toh mujhe bacha lo.

Then doctor left the room and trio chit chat about case and ahemdabad program. Then acp sir moved to hq. at 10:00 pm acp called to abhijeet and he picked the phone.

Abhijeet: yes sir.

Acp sir: abhijeet abhi –abhi tasha ka phone aaya tha us rupesh ka phone on ho gaya hai aur ahemdabad location bata raha hai aur mujhe ahmedabad jaane ki permission mil gai hai hq se. maine mr. ramesh ko inform kar diya hai. toh kal subah ki flight se hum ahmedabad ja rahe hai aur wahan apana case bhi solve kar lenge aur program bhi attained kar lenge.

Abhijeet: jee sir yeh toh bahut achchi baat hai

Acp sir: toh tum abhi doctor se baat kar lo discharge formalities poori karke daya ko lekar ghar pahooncho aur tum dono ka bag pack karo. Haan flight subah 7:00 baje ki hai toh time se tum dono airport pahuch jana samjhe.

Abhijeet: ok sir. Then he filled all the discharge formalities and then duo went towards their house and packed their bags.

End of chapter. How it is

So daya aur baki ki team ahmedabad ke liye ravana ho rahi kya daya aur shreya ki mulakat hogi ahmedabad me. Kya shreya ka mind change hoga ya phir who apane passion ko hi apana career banaigi.

Always keep loving dareya


	5. Chapter 5

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum

CHAPTER – 5

Thanks for everyone give me your support and thanks for your review. Aur grammar mistake and spelling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Here we go

In Mumbai

In Duo house

Daya was sitting on a couch and watching movie and abhijeet was in his room. After some time daya yelled to abhijeet.

Daya : abhi tumane apana bag pack kar liya kya toh aa jao na yaar mai yahan akele baithe-baithe bore ho raha hoon. Tumhare bina movie dekhane me maja hi nahi aa raha hai please common yaar aa bhi jao. But no reply.

Daya pov: aree yaar yeh jabab kyun nahi de raha hai. So he moved towards to abhijeet's room and peeped inside and found he was lying on bed. He was watching towards to ceiling and smiling.

Daya : abhijeet tum yeh ceiling ko dekhkar kyun etana muskara raha ho. But abhijeet was to much lost in his thought so he didn't answer. Then daya wave his hand in front of him and said: aree abhijeet kahan khoye hua ho yaar mai tumse hi pooch raha hoon. Then abhijeet was holding his hand and looked at him and start singing.

 _ **Ho ek ladaki ko dekha to aisa laga - 2**_

 _ **Jaise khilata gulaab jaise shaayar ka khvaab**_

 _ **Jaise ujalii kiran jaise ban mein hiran**_

 _ **Jaise chandanii raat jaise naramii baat**_

 _ **Jaise mandir mein ho ek jalta diya ho**_

 _ **Ek ladakii ko dekha to aisa laga**_

Daya became shocked and surprised too pov: aree ise kya ho gaya...yeh aise kyun behave kar raha hai...then somthing hid dent in his mind and said: kahin bhoot toh nahi lag gaye isake peeche.

Then Abhijeet was looking him very lovingly and murmur.

Daya pov: yeh mujhe itane pyar se kyun dekh raha hai kahin sach me bhoot toh nahi lag gaye.

Abhijeet: tarikaji ...aap or yahan. woh bhi mere ghar me...nahi-nahi mere kamae me kahin mai sapana toh nahi dekh raha hoon. daya was looking here and there but he could not find any body.

Daya : hein tarikaji. Hello, mere bhai yahan mere alawa aur koi nahi hai...aur mai daya hoon tumhara daya. Aur yeh tarikaji kaun hai. Tum kis ki baat kar rahe ho abhijeet…..par abhijeet toh hosh me tha hi nahi woh toh tarika ke khayalon me hi khoya hua tha so he didn't answer.

Abhijeet : aree mai toh aapki baat kar raha hoon tarikaji mujhe pata hai yahan aapake alawa koi nahi hai.

daya became shocked: hein ise mai tarika lag raha hoon. Abhijeet tum hosh me toh ho haan.

abhijeet was smile shyly and said : aree tarikaji ab mai aapako kya bataun jab se aapaka beautiful face dekha hai mere toh hosh hi ud gaye hai. Mujhe har jagah aap hi aap dikhayi de rahi hai. Aapki brown eyes mere dil me bas gayi hai. Aur upar se aapake curly hair jo aapki khoobsurati me aur char chand laga dete hai. He said still in lost and unknowingly. After hearing this daya became surprised.

Daya pov: ohhhh toh kisi ladki ka chakkar hai tabhi mai sochun yeh aise kyun behave kar raha hai. hummm yani humare senior inspector abhijeet jinki yadon me khoye hua hai unaka naam tarika hai. Tarika yeh naam toh maine kahin suna hua lag raha hai par maine kahan suna hai yeh naam. Aree haan yaad aaya kal salunke sir keh rahe the ki unki lab me nayi assistant join hone wali hai usaka naam dr. tarika hai. ohhhh toh yeh baat hai aaj janab dr. tarika se milkar aaye hai tabhi inke hosh ud gaye hai. humm ab mujhe lagata hai bahut jalad hi mujhe ek bhabhi milane wali hai and a broad smile crept into his lips.

Then daya jerked his shoulder and abhijeet came out in reality.

Abhijeet : aree daya tum yahan kya kar rahe ho tumahe toh aaram karana chahiye tha na. kuch kaam tha kya haan.

Daya : aree kuch kaam nahi tha woh toh mai aakele baithe-baithe bore ho gaya tha isliye tumahe bula raha tha par tumane kuch jabab nahi diya toh mai yahan aaya par tum toh tarikaji me khoye hua the. After hearing this abhijeet became shocked.

Abhijeet was murmured: ta…tarikaji, kaun tarikaji aur mai kyun tarikaji ke khayalon me khoonga haan. pov: ishe kaise pata chala ki mai tarikaji ke bare me soch raha tha. kahin ishe meri aankhein aur dil ko padana toh nahi aa gaya na.

Daya: ab janab mujhse pooch rahe hai kaun tarikaji. Jishe dekhate hi mere bhai ke hosh ud gaye hai woh tarikaji aur jo ab har kahin mere bhai ko najar aa rahi hai woh tarikaji. Ab kuch samajh me aaya aur unki detail bataoon jaise ki unki eyes brown hai aur unake curly hair hai. Abhijeet became more shocked and surprised too.

Abhijeet murmur: tumahe…kaise…..kaise pata chala haan tumane toh use dekha bhi nahi hai.

Daya: aree mere bhai abhi-abhi tumane hi toh unki khoobsurati ka bakhan kiya na jab tum apani tarikaji me khoye hua the. Now abhijeet bits his lower lips and he became embraced and his cheeks were turn into red due to shyness. Daya was looking at him and smiling.

Daya : aree wah kya baat hai mera bhai toh blush kar raha hai matlab jarur daal me kuch kala hai.

Abhijeet : k..k..kya daal k….k….kala. kali daal. tum kya bol rahe ho mujhe kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai he said in innocently. Daya was smile after looking his innocence face.

daya pov: Bachchu ab aaya hai uoonth pahad ke neeche. Ab toh bahut maja aane wala hai. Bahut shauk hai na doosaron ki taang khichane ka ab dekho mai kaise sachchai nikalta hoon tumhare muh se. thn h said.

Daya: achcha toh janab ko kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai haan. jayada innocence banane ki jarurat nahi hai samajhe. Mujhe lagata hai tumahe pahali nazar me hi tarikaji se pyar ho gaya hai. Kyun abhijeet yeh sach hai na.

Abhijeet: n...nahi ..a...aisa kuch bhi nahi hai daya he said in shyness and immediately looked at other side .

Daya: achcha agar aisa kuch bhi nahi hai toh tum meri taraf kyun nahi dekh rahe ho haan aur itana shy kyun kar rahe ho. Tum mujhe nahi bataoge apane bhai ko haan.

abhijeet pov: mar gaya ab yeh baal ki khal nikal kar hi rahega. aree yaar mai bhi kahan phas gaya ab kaise peecha chudaoon.

daya was found abhijeet was lost in his thought: ab aise chup kyun baithe ho haan yeh sach hai na tumahe tarikaji se pahali hi nazar me pyar ho gaya hai. maan kyun nahi lete ho tum haan. ab bolo bhi...

Abhijeet became irritated: haan...haan...haan mujhe tarikaji se pahali hi nazar me pyar ho gaya hai he said louldy... ab khush ab toh bata diya na ...daya was smile and immediately hugged abhijeet. abhijeet became normal and he too hugged him back.

Daya in excitement: tumahe nahi pata abhijeet mai kitana khush hoon tumhare liye. Lagata hai woh ladki bahut khass hogi jo sidhe mere bhai ke dil me bas gayi.

Abhijeet: haan daya jab maine use pahali baar dekha toh dang reh gaya usaki khoobsurati dekh kar. Jab who mere samane aayi toh mujhe aisa laga ki yahi hai who jo sirf or sirf mere liye hi bani hai aur use dekhkar mera dil jor-jor se dhadak raha hai. Aur jab usane apani melodius aawaj me mera naam liya toh mere dil ke sare tar hil gaye daya. Daya was looking constantly him and lessening him.

Daya: toh kab apane dil ki baat bol rahe ho meri bhabhi se.

Abhijeet: kya bhabhiiiiiii.

Daya: haan bhabhi. ab bhai ki girlfriend ko bhabhi hi toh kahoonga na.

Abhijeet: daya hum aaj hi mile hai aur tune itani jaldi use apani bhabhi bhi bana liya.

Daya: haan toh theek hai na jab mere bhai ke dil me enter ho hi gayi hai toh ek na ek din woh meri bhabhi bhi ban jayegi. Abhijeet was smile shyly and wants to topic change he said

Abhijeet: achcha yeh sab chodo aur ab so jao hume subah jaldi uthana bhi hai kal subah 7:00am ki flight hai ahemadabad ki.

After some chit-chat both were drifted into slip.

Next day at 6:15am in airport

Acp sir, dr. salunke , dr. tarika and freddy came in airport but could not find daya and abhijeet so they became worried.

freddy: aree sir yeh daya sir aur abhijeet sir abhi tak kyun nahi aaye.

Dr. salunke : dekh le pradyuman tumahare bete abhi tak nahi aaye, kitane careless hai haan jabki tumane unahe bata diya tha ki flight 7:00am ki hai tab bhi abhi tak nahi aaye.

Acp sir in annoyed: kya yaar salunke tu jab dekho mere beton ke peeche pada rehta hai aate hi honge abhi.

Dr. tarika: haan sir please aap tension mat kariye aa jayenge woh dono.

After 10 minutes duo came. As soon as abhijeet saw tarika he stopped on the entrance gate. He was freeze on his place and surprise too. He was constantly looked at tarika. Daya also stop and looked towards to abhijeet to find why he stop. Then he found he was lost in his place and looked someone. So daya turn his face and followed his gaze and find a beautiful girl with curly hair. She was looking awesome in her pink colour top and blue colour jeans.

Daya pov: ohhhh toh yeh hai tarikaji jinhone mere bhai yani senior inspector abhijeet ke hosh uda diye hai. Manana padega isame mere bhai ka kasoor nahi hai kyunki yeh hai hi itani beautiful jise dekh har kisi ke hosh ud jaye. Then he looked again towards to abhijeet who was lost in his tarikaji. A smile crept on his lips.

Freddy looked at daya and abhijeet and said: lijiye sir abhijeet sir aur daya sir bhi aa gaye.

All looked towards to daya and abhijeet. Tarika look at abhijeet and found he was staring at her so she felt awkwardness and smile shyly. This was notice by dr. salunke. He gave abhijeet annoyed look.

Dr. salunke: aree abhijeet flight nahi pakadni hai kya haan agar aise hi khade rahoge toh flight choot jayegi humari. But no reply from abhijeet side he was still freeze his place and continuous looking at tarika. So tarika became turn into red due to shyness. Then daya who was known his buddies'condition. He was smile and placed his hand on abhijeet's shoulder and jerks him. Then abhijeet came out in reality and duo moved towards to acp sir and salunke sir and wished them. Then abhijeet turn towards to tarika and said

Abhijeet: hello tarikaji kaisi hai aap.

Tarika was smile shyly and said: hello abhijeet mai theek hoon.

Dr. Salunke: aree kal sham ko hi toh tum mile the tarika se ab raat bhar me tarika ko kya ho jayega.

Abhijeet: aree sir aap toh naraz ho gaye mai toh aise hi haal chaal pooch raha tha.

Abhijeet again turn to tarika and said: so sweet of you tarikaji aap itani subah-subah hume air port par see off karane aayi hai.

Tarika open her mouth to say but cut by dr. salunke.

Dr. salunke : hello mr. hum log yahan see off karane nahi aaye hai samajhe tum. Hum ahemdabad ja rahe hai.

Abhijee to tarika : kya such me tarikaji aap bhi humare sath chal rahi hai. He became happy.

Dr. Salunke : kyun tumahe koi aitaraz hai.

Abhijeet : aree sir bhala mujhe kyun aitaraz hoga haan. Mujhe toh bahut khusi ho rahi hai ki tarikaji bhi humare sath chal rahi hai. Tarika was smile and look at abhijeet.

Dr. salunke open his mouth to say something but cut by acp sir.

Acp sir: aree kya tum dono bhi ab chalo nahi toh flight choot jayegi.

Daya moved towards to abhijeet and tarika and said.

Daya : by the way dr. tarika I am inspector daya. Nice to meet you and he forward his hand towards to her.

Tarika shook his hand and said: hello daya and nice to meet you too. Abhijeet glare daya so he immediately left tarika's hand.

Now all were moving to plane.

On plane…

Acp sir and salunke sir were sited together. As well as daya and freddy were sited together. There was no option for abhijeet and tarika so they were sited together. After some time all were drifted in slip except abhijeet. While in sleep tarika placed her head on abhijeet's shoulder. Our abhijeet sir was looking at his tarikaji and lost in her.

 _ **Tera hone laga hoon  
Khone Laga hoon  
Jab se mila hoon  
Tera hone laga hoon  
Khone Laga hoon  
Jab se mila hoon**_

Shining in the shade in sun like a pearl up on the ocean  
Come and feel me  
O feel me  
Shining in the shade in sun like a pearl up on the ocean  
Come and heal me  
O heal me

Waise to maan mera  
Phele bhi raaton mein  
Aksar hi chahat ke haan  
Sapne sanjota tha

Phele bhi dhadkan yeh  
Dhun koi gaati thi  
Par ab jo hota hai woh  
Phele na hota tha

Hua hai tujhe  
Jo bhi jo bhi  
Mujhe bhi is paar hua  
Toh kyun na main bhi  
Keh doon keh doon  
hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua

Tera hone laga hoon  
Khone Laga hoon  
Jab se mila hoon  
Tera hone laga hoon  
Khone Laga hoon  
Jab se mila hoon

They all woke up after hearing announcement. Tarika found her head on abhijeet's shoulder so she immediately sit properly and said.

Tarika : wo…..woh sorry abhijeet woh neend me na jane kab tumhare shoulder par sar rakh diya pata hi nahi chala. Tumahe taklif hui hogi na. Par tumane mujhe jagaya kyun nahi.

Abhijeet : it's ok tarikaji. Mujhe koi taklif nahi hui aap itani gehari neend me thi ki mujhe jagane ka maan hi nahi kiya. Mujhe toh khushi is baat ki hai ki mai aapke kisi kaam toh aaya he said in smile. Tarika was also smile. Then both were looking at each other and lost in each other eyes.

 _ **Aankhon se choo lun ke  
Bahein tarasti hai  
Dil ne pukara hai haan  
Ab toh chale aao  
Aaoge shabnam ki  
Boonde barasthi hai  
Mausam ishaara hai haan  
Ab toh chale aao**_

Bahon mein dale bahein bahein  
Bahon ka jaise haar hua  
Haan maana main ne maana maana  
Hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua

Tera hone laga hoon  
Khone Laga hoon  
Jab se mila hoon  
Tera hone laga hoon  
Khone Laga hoon  
Jab se mila hoon

Shining in the shade in sun like a pearl up on the ocean  
Come and feel me  
Girl feel me  
Shining in the shade in sun like a pearl up on the ocean  
Come and heal me  
Girl heal me  
Thiking about the love we making  
And the life we sharing  
Come and feel me  
Girl feel  
Shining in the shade in sun like a pearl up on the ocean  
Come and feel me  
Com'mon heal me

After few second they came out after hearing air hostage voice she calls to them.

Air hostage: sir mam please aap seat belt band lijiye humara plane land karane wala hai ahemdabad airport par.

Abhijeet and tarika both looked at each other and smile aur who seat belt lagate hai thodi der me plane ahemdabad airport par land karta hai. Everyone came out the plane and they moved towards to their hotel and check in. after 20 minute they meet in restaurant area and they done their breakfast and moved towards to rupesh house.

Freddy : address ke hisab se rupesh ka ghar yahi hai sir.

Acp sir: haan toh knock karo.

Freddy knocked the door after few second mid fifty age lady open the door.

lady: jee kahiye.

Freddy: mataji rupesh ka ghar yahi hai kya.

lady became anger after hearing mataji and she burst out: how dare you tumane mujhe mataji kahane ki himmat kaise ki haan kya tumahe mai mataji lagti hoon. freddy was stunned after sudden burst. And all were giggled.

Daya: aree madam aap toh naraj ho gayi maaf kar dijiye use please aap hume bataingi ki rupesh yahin rehata hai.

lady: it's ok. Haan rupesh yahin rehta hai mai usaki mother hoon.

Abhijeet : madam kya hum rupesh se mil sakte hai.

lady: aap log kaun hai.

Daya: hum cid Mumbai se hai ab kya hum rupesh se mil sakte hai.

lady: cidddd… par aap rupesh se kyun milana chahte hai.

Abhijeet : dekhiye madam, rupesh jis hotel me manager tha us hotel me ek khoon ho gaya hai.

Lady became shocked: kyaaaa khoon ho gaya hai.

Abhijeet: haan madam khoon ho gaya hai aur hum usi ki investigation ke liye rupesh se milna chahte hai.

Lady: aap log rupesh se kyun baat karana chahte ho…aap mere bete par shuk kar rahe hai….mera beta khoon nahi kar sakata hai and she was sobbing now. Acp sir gave signal to tarika so she moved towards to rupesh mother and console her.

Acp sir: dekhiye madam please aap humari help kariye. Agar aapaka beta nirdosh hota toh who yun bhagkar ahemdabad nahi aata samjhi aap. Then he signal to freddy and then freddy show a photo to rupesh's mother and said

Freddy: madam kya aap ishe janti hai.

Rupesh mother: haan yeh toh ziganesh patel hai mere bete ka dost tha.

Daya: dost tha matlab.

Rupesh mother: matlab sir kuch salon pahale inaki dosti tut gayi.

Abhijeet: dosti tut gayi….kya aapko pata hai ki inaki dosti kyun tuti.

Rupesh mother: nahi sir mujhe kuch nahi pata. Maine bhi kai baar poocha rupesh se par usane nahi bataya. Then she heard rupesh voice he was stand behind of our cid team.

rupesh : maa yeh log kaun hai.

as soon as they heard rupesh voice they were turn around.

Rupesh saw them and thought yeh toh cid team hai and he started to run. as soon as rupesh was started to run our cid team also run behind him.

Here priya was waiting her best friend in front of iscon megha mall. she was waiting for her last half an hour so she was try her number but no reply.

Priya: shit yaarrrr yeh shreya phone kyun nahi utha rahi hai...jarur yeh bhool gayi hai ki humane aaj shopping ka plan banaya tha. Then she again try her number but this time shreya cut the call which was made her irritated.

Priya: aree yaar pahale toh phone pick nahi kar rahi thi aur ab phone cut kar rahi hai. aaj toh isaki khair nahi. main time someone put hand on her shoulder and she became shocked. She immediately turn around and found shreya was there.

priya in angar: tu phone kyun cut kar rahi thi haan aur itani der kyun laga di mai kab se tera wait kar rahi thi.

shreya: sorry yaar woh traffic me fas gayi thi aur jab me parking me gadi park kar rahi thi toh tera phone aaya isliye cut kar diya.

priya: its ok.

shreya: chalein ab hum apani shopping karein.

priya: haan chal.

shreya: waise tujhe kya-kya kharidana hai.

priya: mujhe kuch designer shoot aur matching accessory karidani hai.

Here rupesh was running very fast and saw iscon megha mall. Then he turn back and found abhijeet and daya was still followed him. So he decided to moved in mall. then he hurriedly entered in mall and collide with someone and those person who collided with rupesh fell on floor. "priyaaaaa... tumahe lagi toh nahi. ai mr. tum dekh kar chal nahi sakate haan"par rupesh rukata nahi hai aur lift me enter ho jata hai. here shreya help her to stand properly but main time abhijeet and daya also enter in mall. and as soon as priya stand proparly she again collide with abhijeet and again fell on floor so he stop and look towards to priya. shreya became shocked to see her friend again fall on floor.

priya in angar: hey you mr. aap dekh kar nahi chal sakate hai. itani jaldi kya hoti hai tum logon ko haan she burst out. every one looked at them.

abhijeet: sorry mam.

priya: kya sorry haan. ek toh gira diya upar se sorry keh rahe ho.

abhijeet : sorry mam maine janbhoojhkar aapko nahi giraya. and he forward to his hand to priya for made her stand but she refused him. so he said again sorry to her and turn around and moved towards to daya who was searching rupesh. shreya could not able to saw them because she was shocked and totally engrossed in her friend. Then shreya was again help her to stand properly.

shreya: priya tu theek hai na.

priya: haan mai theek hoon.

shreya: aaj toh tera din hi kharab hai priya. chal hum wapas ghar chalte hai isase pahale ki aur kuch gadbad ho jaye.

priya: shut up mai kahin nahi jane wali hoon shopping kiye bina samajhi she said in angrily.

then they moved towards ladies section and it was on 2nd floor. so they moved towards to escalator and climbed in escalator.

here abhijeet noticed something and said : daya maine rupesh ko abhi dekha hai.

daya: kahan abhijeet.

abhijeet: woh second floor par hai.

daya immediately moved towards to escalator but their was to much rush on escalator toh daya opposite direction wali escalator par chadta hai aur jaldi-jaldi chadane lagta hai. here priya saw daya climbed to hurriedly on opposite direction escalator so she said to shreya.

priya: jise dekho aaj jaldi me nazar aa raha hai. ab yeh dekho us janab ko itani jaldi hai ki opposite direction wali escalator par hi chad gaye mahashay. Lagata hai apani girlfriend se milane ja raha hai tabhi itani jaldi me hai. shreya was smile and turn her face towards to that side which was showed by priya. Shreya was saw him and found a guy who was wear blue t-shirt with blue jeans and he was climbing very fast but his back was towards to her so she could not able to saw his face. she was observing his figar out. Now daya was reached the 2nd floor and he came out from escalator and stand properly. As soon as he stand properly shreya was admiring his hight. Suddenly something strike on her mind and she immediately close her eyes and remember her morning dream in which a tall handsome guy was about to kiss her. then she became shocked and open her eyes.

shreya pov: ohhhh god yeh toh...yeh toh wahi hai jise maine apane sapane me dekha tha. now she was scanning his body structure same height, same body structure, same hair style bus agar kuch change hai toh woh hai isake kapade. Kash ek baar tumhara dekhna chahti hoon mai. Now her heart was beating twice as fast. she was almost hoping that she saw his face. shreya apane dream boy me etana khoyi hui thi ki use pata bhi nahi chala ki kab escalator ke end me aa gayi and she became in her sense after hearing priya screaming.

priya screame : shreeeeeeeeeee...

but its too late shreya lost her balance and about to fall...

end the chapter hope you like it

toh kya hoga shreya bachegi, kya woh apane dream boy ka chehara dekh payegi in sare sawalon ka jawab aapko mere next chapter me milega

so keep loving dareya.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter - 6

Here we go ...

shreya pov: ohhhh god yeh toh...yeh toh wahi hai jise maine apane sapane me dekha tha. Now she was scanning his body structure same height, same body structure, same hair style bus agar kuch change hai toh woh hai isake kapade. Kash ek baar tumhara face dekhna chahti hoon mai. Now her heart was beating twice as fast. She was almost hoping that she saw his face. Shreya apane dream boy me etana khoyi hui thi ki use pata bhi nahi chala ki kab escalator ke end me aa gayi and she became in her sense after hearing priya's scream.

priya scream : shreeeeeeeeeee...

But its too late shreya was lost her balance and about to fall...

But as soon as priya scream main time daya was about to turn and he saw a girl who was in escalator and she was lost her balance and about to fall on escalator but daya immediately hold her hands and pulled her towards to him. Daya itani teji se shreya ko kheenchata hai ki shreya kuch samjh hi nahi pati hai and her body was crashed with daya's body. She was so scared that she closed her eyes very tightly and hugged daya's body very tight. As soon as daya hold her hand and she was hugged him he became felt something different inside in his body. He was feeling a current through out his body and his heart beat was increasing and beating twice as fast. Shreya's warm breath was touching his neck.

daya pov: yeh yeh kya ho raha hai mere sath is ladki ko touch karte hi mera dil itane teji se kyun dhadak raha hai aisa toh pahale kabhi nahi hua isase pahale bhi maine kai baar apani female friends ka hath pakada hai aur unahe hug bhi kiya hai par mera dil aise nahi dhadka jaise ki aaj dhadhak raha hai aur na hi kabhi mujhe aisa feel hua jaisa aaj feel ho raha hai. Aakhir kya baat hai is ladaki me. Par use kuch samajh nahi aa raha tha ki aakhir usake sath ho kya raha hai and then Daya was lost his sense and he also hugged her back. His one hand warped around her back and moved up and down on her back and other free hand slide up her neck and he let his hand caress her hair to made her feel better and relax. Shreya was still closed her eyes and she was breathing heavily due to scarceness.. She could smell of his deodorant more strongly...she felt dizzy. After some time daya came out his sense and he saw all around of them and found they were surrounded by every one and they were staring them and some were laughing on them and some were gossiping about their position and giggling. Then daya some how remove himself from hug and looked towards to shreya but he could not able to saw her face because her hairs were scattered on her face. So daya was leaned on her to remove her hair from her face ... but but but main time he heard abhijeet's scream "aahhhhhh...dayaaaaa".

After hearing abhijeet voice daya became panic pov: yeh toh abhijet ki aawaj hai...lagata hai woh kisi mushibat me hai and he was so scared and looking all around but he could not able to found abhijeet. Then he immediately turn his face towards to priya. who was looking at shreya in shockingly. Daya looked at priya and said

daya: excuse me madam...kya aap meri help karengi.

priya: ha...hannnnn... kahiye she said still looking at shreya.

daya: kya aap inahe sambhalengi...woh mujhe kahin urgently jana hai.

priya : ha...haan kyu nahi. Then priya hold shreya and she turn to daya to say him thanks but daya already left from there.

priya: aree yeh kahan gaya abhi toh yahin tha. Then she turn to shreya and looked at her she was still in closed eyes then she said : shre...shreya please apani aankein kholo... But she did not open her eyes so she turn to others and said please thoda pani milega kya. After few minute a guy gave her water bottlel. She thanked to him. Then she sprinkle water on shreya's face aur phir woh shreya ke gaal ko thapthapati hai

Now shreya open her eyes and looked towards to priya and she said in weak voice: pri...priyaaaaaa. After looking that she was normal priya became emotional and she hugged her tight and start crying

priya: tu...tu theek hai na shreya kitana dar gay thi mai ...still she was hugging shreya and crying

shreya: haan priya ab mai theek hoon.

priya: thanks god aapane us ladake ko bhej diya shreya ki jaan bachane ke liye varna aaj na jane kya ho jata. Now shreya became shocked.

Shreya : kyaaaa ladaka, aur kaun sa ladaka haan...aur kis ladake ki baat kar rahi hai tu haan kisane mujhe bachaya.

priya : wohi ladka jo escalator par rong side se teji se chad raha tha...yaad aaya. Shreya nodded her head in yes.

shreya pov: mai us ladake ko kaise bhool sakti hoon woh hi toh mera dream boy hai. Jisake bare me mai har samaya sochati rehati hoon use kaise bhool jaoon. aaj use dekhkar mujhe yakin ho gaya hai ki woh sirf mera ek sapana hi nahi balki hakiqat hai.

priya: kahan kho gayi shreya tum meri baat sun rahi ho. Shreya nodded her head. usi ladake ne tujhe bachaya hai.

shreya pov: use toh mujhe bachana hi tha kyunki usi ki wajah se toh mai girane wali thi. priya placed her hand on her shoulder so shreya came out her thought.

priya: yeh tu baar-baar kahan kho jati hai haan.

shreya: areee kahin nahi...achcha yeh sab chod aur yeh bata usane mujhe bachaya kaise she said last line in excitement.

priya: ab kya bataun aisa lag raha tha jaise mere samane koi movie chal rahi thi jaise tu girane wali thi tabhi achanak woh ladaka kahan se aa gaya aur tujhe girane se bacha liya jaise movie me hero kaise apani heroin ko bachata hai theek waise hi usane tujhe bachaya then she told her what happened and how daya saved her from falling and after escaping her, how she hugged him. after hearing about the incident shreya became turning into red because she was imaging herself in daya's arms which made her blushed. which was noticed by priya.

priya pov:" hein ishe kya ho gaya yeh itana sharma kyun rahi hai" then she said: tu itana sharma kyun rahi hai haan...

shreya bite her lower lips and said: kya kuch bhi bolti rehti hai...mai kahan sharma rahi hoon.

priya: achcha toh tere gaal aise hi tamater ki tarah laal ho gaye hai na.

shreya : areee yaar tu bhi na...yeh sab chod aur yeh bata ki tune usaka chehara dekha tha.

priya: nahi yaar kahan dekh pai

now shreya became shocked: kyaaaaaaa tune nahi dekha ...par kyun.

priya: kyunki us samay mai itana ghabara gai thi ki mera poora dhayan tuj par tha aur jab usane mujhe tujhe sambhalane ko kaha tab mujhe hosh aaya aur maine use thanks karana chaha tab tak woh ja chuka tha.

now shreya became restless : kya woh chala gaya areee aise kaise chala gaya haaan...woh mujhase mile wagair kaise ja sakta hai.

priya became shocked and hold hertightly and said : shreya...shreya kya ho gaya hai tujhe haan... tu aise kyun behave kar rahi hai haan...aur woh tujhase mile wagair chala gaya isaka kya matlab hai haan. But shreya could not able to listen her she was her own world. She was looking frustrated and worried also. she was so restless and moving here and there.

shreya pov: tum aise kaise ja sakte ho haan. Tum mujhse mile bina kaise ja sakte ho. Mai itane dino se tumhare bare me soch rahi thi aur tumne mujhse ek baar bhi milana uchit nahi samjha kyun. Ab mai tumahe kaha dhoondoongi haan...nahi mujhe tumahe dhoodhana hi hoga. Then she moved towards to priya and said : chal priya use dhoondhate hai.

priya: kyaaaaaa...yeh tu kya keh rahi hai. L

shreya: mai sahi keh rahi hoon. Mujhe usase kisi bhi haal me milana hai.

priya: par kaise shreya humane toh usaka face bhi nahi dekha hai.

shreya: toh kya hua priya hum phir bhi use dhoondh lenge mujhe poora yakin hai ki mai use dekhate hi pehchan jaoongi.

priya: tu pagal ho gayi hai shreya itane bade mall me hum use kahan dhoondh lenge.

shreya: maine kaha na hum hum use dhoondh lenge. Tu chal rahi hai nahi toh mai akele hi ja rahi hoon.

priya: haan meri maa chal rahi hoon mai. Then both were moving to search for daya.

here daya immediately left from there and start to searching for abhijeet main time he heard again abhijeet voice aur woh aawaj ki disha ki taraf aage badata hai. He moved down to 1st floor. He was searching abhijeet in first floor and at last he saw him. He saw abhijeet was struggling to free himself from Rupesh grip. Rupesh was holed abhijeet by his one hand and his other hand hold a knife. He wants to hit abhijeet with knife but abhijeet hold his hand and trying to saved himself. Then daya immediately moved towards to them. Phir daya ek haath se rupesh ki gardan pakadta hai aur doosare haath se usase chakoo chinta hai. Par unfortunately rupesh ki kohani daya ke bound par lagati hai near his heart jishse daya ko bahut tej pain hota hai

Daya was screaming louder: ahhhhhhhhhh... Aur uasaki grip rupesh par dhili ho jati hai. After hearing daya's scream abhijeet immediately looked towards to daya worriedly.

Abhijeet: dayaaaaa tu theek toh hai na

Rupesh dekhata hai ki abhijeet ka dhayan daya par hai toh woh daya ko push karta hai aur bhagane ki koshish karta hai par usaka bed luck ushi samay freddy, acp sir tarika aur salunke sir wahan aa jate hai aur ushe giraftar kar lete hai. Then **rupesh** accept karata hai ki jiganesh ka khoon ushi ne kiya tha kyunki usane jighanesh se 10 lakh rupaye udhar liye the jishe woh nahi de pa raha tha. Aur jiganesh ushe bar-bar- dhamki de raha tha ki agar usane paise nahi lautaye toh woh hotel ke malik se kehkar use naukari se nikalva dega...then acp sir told him fanshi wala dailog and then they sanding rupesh to polish headquarters.

Abhijeet moved towards to daya and said: daya...daya tu theek toh hai na.

Daya: aahhhhhhh...mai mai theek hoon.

Abhijeet: par tujhe dekhkar lag toh nahi raha ki tu theek hai.

Daya: nahi mai theek hoon bas mai thoda rest kar loonga toh theek ho jaoonga.

acp sir: abhijeet ek kaam karate hai daya ko hospital lekar chalate hai.

Daya : nahi sir usaki jarurat nahi hai mai theek hoon yeh toh abhijeet bekar me hi itani chinta karta hai. Abhijeet made a face.

Acp sir: toh theek hai ab case solve ho gaya hai toh ab hum sab lunch karate hai ek achchese restaurant me aur phir rest karte hai sham ka function bhi toh attend karna hai.

freddy became happy and said: haan sir bahut achcha khayal hai mujhe toh bahut jam ke bhook lag rahi hai ab toh.

tarika: Woh toh aap ko dekhte hi pata chal raha hai ki aapako kitani bhook lagi hai freddy sir and she was giggled.

freddy sir: kya yaar tarika yeh abhijeet sir aur daya sir kya kum the jo ab tum bhi meri tang kheechane ke liye aa gayi haan.

daya moved to abhijeet and said: abhijeet tum log exit gate tak pahooncho mai abhi aaya.

abhijeet: tum kahan ja rahe ho daya haan.

daya : areee tum log chalo na mai abhi aaya. Abhijeet wants to say spmething but daya was already left from there.

abhijeet pov: ab ise achanak kya ho gaya hai.

Here daya reached the same spot where he left Shreya. But she was not there because she was already left that place to finding daya.

Daya sir: areee woh kahan gayi abhi toh mai use yahin chodkar gaya tha. Pata nahi woh ab kaisi hogi kafi daar gayi thi. Kash mai use ek baar mil pata. He became sad and then he received call from abhijeet.

in call

daya: hello...

abhijeet: kahan hai tu haan hum kab se tera intazar kar rahe hai.

daya: haan aa raha hoon.

abhijeet noticed his sad voice and said: daya kya hua sab theek hai na jayada derd toh nahi ho raha hai.

daya in irritation: nahiiii abhijeet mai theek hoon.

abhijeet: toh aa ja na yaar acp sir naraz ho rahe hai.

Then daya unwantedly moved towards to exit gate of mall. In exit gate he found all were waiting for him. As soon as daya reached abhijeet immediately moved towards to him and asked.

abhijeet: kahan gaya tha tu haan kab se tera intazar kar rahe the hum.

daya: woh...woh mai washroom gaya tha.

daya pov: pata nahi woh kaun thi. abhijeet placed his hand on daya's shoulder so daya came out his thought.

Abhijeet : achcha theek hai chalo chalte hai.

Then daya mall se bahar nikalane se pahale ek baar phirse usi jagah ko dekhata hai ki shayad use woh ladaki dikh jaye par abaki baar bhi use woh nahi dikhati aur woh dukhi maan se mall se bahar chala jata hai.

Then they moved towards to restaurant to take their lunch and after half an hour they reached restaurant and takes lunch and after lunch they reached their hotel to take some rest.

Here in mall shreya and priya were moving here and there and searching for daya. They were searching whole mall but there was no sign of daya but daya already left mall.

Priya: ab kya karein shreya humane toh poora mall search kar liya par woh kahin nahi mila.

Shreya became more frustated pov: aakhir kahan ho aap ...aakhir kahan dhoondu mai aapako ... Jara sa bhi taras nahi aa raha hai aapko haan... Ek toh sapane me aakar mera chain churate ho aur ab hakiqat me dikhai diye toh mil nahi rahe ho ...) Aakhir kyun kar rahe ho aap mere sath aisa...kyun kar rahe ho. Then she hit her leg with the wall in frustration and hurt herself ahhhhhhh

Priya immediately moved towards to her: yeh kya pagal pan hai shreya haan...aakhir laga liya na apane pair me chot haan. Bas ab bahut ho gaya ab hum ghar ja rahe samajhi.

Shreya: nahi mujhe ghar nahi jana hai abhi mujhe usase milna hai woh aise kaise ja sakta hai mujhse mile bina.

Now this is too much : aakhir kya hai usame haan jo tu uasase milane ke liye aisi baichain hua ja rahi hai haan...tu toh usase milane ke liye aise tadap rahi hai jaise ki woh tera boy friend ho jisake bina tu reh nahi sakti...mai manti hoon usane tujhe bachaya hai aur tu use thanks kehana chahti hai. ...Aakhir kaise milaun tujhe usase haan jabki woh yahan hai hi nahi aur jishe mai janti tak nahi hoon...jabse jid pakad rakhi hai mujhe usase milana... . Then priya forcefully dragged shreya to her house. After half an hour they reached in priya's house. Priya's mom belcome them and they enter inside the house.

Priya : aa gaye tum dono aur shopping kaisi rahi haan.

Priya said: kya khak rahi haan...aur yeh aap mujhse kyun pooch rahi ho isase poocho...aaj ka toh din hi bahut bura tha she said in anger and she glared at shreya. Then they both were settled on couch. Shreya saw her with angry mood. She down her gaze. After looking priya's angry face and shreya's sad face priya's mother became confused and said

Priya's mother: shreya kya baat hai beta isaka mood itana kharab kyun hai aur tu itani sad kyun nazar aa rahi hai beta aakhir baat kya hai.

priya: rehane do maa yeh kya batayegi mai hi bata deti hoon and then she narrate all the matter.

priya's mother: kyaaaaaa...shreya tu theek hai na beta.

shreya: haan aunty mai theek hoon.

priya mother: yeh toh achchi baat hai beta tu theek thank god woh ladka sahi samay par aa gaya varna... then she looked at shreya's face and said : shreya beta tum udash mat ho bachche...baad me jab woh tumahe milega toh tum use thanks keh dena theek hai. shreya nodded and gave her week sad smile.

shreya pov: ab aunty mai kya bataun us ladake ka milana mere liye kitana jaruri tha.

priya's mother: achcha yeh sab chodo aur thoda sa kuch khakar rest karo aur phir sham ko tum dono ko mere sath jana bhi hai.

priya and shreya looked at priya's mother and said: jana hai kahan jana hai mom/aunty.

priya's mother : woh humari Charity ne aur abp news channel ne milkar ek function organised kiya hai jisame hum cid mumbai se aaye officers ka swagat karenge aur sammanit karenge. Toh mai chahti hoon tum dono bhi mere sath us function me chalo.

priya: kyaaaaaaa...no way...mai kahin nahi jane wali.

priya's mom: par kyun...

priya: ek toh waise hi mera din itana bura gaya hai ab mai apani sham nahi kharab karane wali us function me jakar samjhi aap. After hearing this priya's mother became sad. Then she turn to shreya and said:Aur beta kya tum bhi mere sath nahi aaogi haan. she looked at towards to shreya with hopeful eyes.

Shreya looked at her wants to say no but after looking priya's mother sad face and hopeful eyes she could not able to say no. So she said : haan aunty mai aapake sath chaloongi balki hum dono aapake sath chalenge and she looked at priya. She was already looked at shreya with irritate looked. priya's mother became happy and said.

priya's mom: thank you beta and she left towards to her bedroom.

priya: tumane aisa kyun kiya haan...aakhir chahti kya ho tum aaj haan.

shreya made innocence face and said: maine kya kiya...

priya: yeh tu pooch rahi hai kya jarurat thi maa ko haan kehane ki aur sath me mujhe bhi ghasit liya tune haan.

shreya: i am sorry priya mai kaise mana kar deti woh mujhe kitani hopeful eyes ke sath dekh rahi thi... aur mujhe aunty ka sad face dekha nahi gaya isliye maine haan keh diya...kya hum unaki khushi ke liye itana bhi nahi kar sakte haan. then she looked straight into priya's eyes.

priya nodded her head in disbelief : theek hai mai bhi chaloongi tum logon ke sath.

here in hotel

daya was lying on bed and he was lost in that girl jishe usane bachaya tha. And he was remembering again and again how to he saved her and how to she hugged him very tight. He was still felt her touch and a smile crept on his lips

Daya pov : aakhir kaun ho tum haan...jabse mili ho mujhe ek pal ke liye bhi chain nahi aa raha hai...mai bar bar sirf or sirf tumhare bare me hi soche ja raha hoon...Jabki maine na toh tumhara chehra dekha hai aur na hi tumhara naam janta hoon par phir bhi pata nahi aisa kyun lag raha hai ki jaise ki tum sirf or sirf mere liye hi bani ho...jaise ki mai tumahe bahut pahale se janta aur tum mere liye bilkul ajnabi nahi ho... Mai apani jindagi me kitani ladkiyon se hath milaya hai apane school me college me par kabhi woh feel nahi kiya jo aaj tum se milkar kar raha hoon. Pata nahi tumhare us ek touch ne aisa kya jadu kar diya hai ki mere dil ke sare tar hi hil gaye hai aur ek ajib si baichaini ho rahi hai. Bas mera dil tumahe pana chahta hai. Tumahe dekhana chahta hai. Tumase dubara milana chahta hai aur poochna chahta hai ki kya tum bhi woh hi feel kar rahi ho jo mai feel kar raha hoon...he thinking more and more about her and after some hour he drifted into sleep.

at evening

in priya's house

priya and shreya get ready to attend the function.

priya wear a blue and pink combination umbrella suit and she tide her hair in pony and shreya was looking so gorgeous in her black colour anarkali dress. She left her hair loose with little make up. They both were looking very beautiful. After few minute later they left for venue with priya's mom.

here in hotel

Abhijeet was in blue jeans and light pink shirt with blue jacket he was looking outstanding and daya was in black t-shirt with black jeans he also looking outstanding anybody can felt on him. They all get ready for function and reached in reception area except tarika.

Acp sir looked towards to daya and found he was looking some disturb. So he moved towards him and said: daya ab tumhara derd kaisa hai haan.

Daya: sir i am fine aap tension mat kariye.

Acp sir pov: par tumhare chehare se pata chal raha hai ki tum theek nahi ho. Yeh function hone ke baad ise ek baar medical chekup ke liye hospital le jayenge taki hume bhi tasali ho jaye.

Here abhijeet was looking here and there searching for tarika but he couldnt found her. Aree yaar na jane yeh tarikaji kahan reh gayi abhi tak neeche kyun nahi aayi. After few minute later a girl was downstair she was looking so beautiful in red sadi and black blause. As soon as abhijeet looked at that girl he was lost in her beauty. When that girl saw towards to abhijeet she and found he was lost and staring at her. She became red and she was smile shyly.

Salunke sir: lo tarika bhi aa gayi toh ab hum chale.

Acp sir: haan haan chalo maine kab mana kiya haan. After hearing salunke sir and acp sir voice abhijeet came out his sense and moved towards to tarika and said.

Abhijeet : wow tarikaji aap toh sadi mai bahut beautiful lag rahi hai.

Tarika smile shyly and said: thank you abhijeet.

Then they All left for venue.

Here shreya,priya and her mom reached their destination. Then they moved towards to function hall and shreya and priya occupied their sheets. Its from right side corner sheet in third row from stage.

Priya's mother: beta tum dono bhi chalo na un logo ka welcome karane ke liye.

Priya: no way mom hum aapake kehane par yahan aagaye yeh hi kafi hai. Her mother nodded her head in no in disbelieve. Then she left from there.

Her our cid teams reached at venue. As soon as they reached all the cherity members, girls parents and news chennal employees came and welcomes them.

Then acp sir mat with mr rakesh and said.

Acp sir: humm...rakesh humari aapase ek request hai.

Mr. Rakesh: haan kahiye na sir.

Acp sir: woh darsal daya is not feeling well so hum chahte hai ke woh thodi der woh aapake resting room me rest kar lega aur jab aap bolenge toh hum daya ko stage par bula lenge.

Mr. Rakesh: oh sure no problem sir.

Then one employ was taking daya in rest room and other officers moved towards function hall. They came inside rhe function hall. The hall was fully filled with audience. Then our teams occupied their sheets.

After ten minute the function was start. then they saw beautiful girl who was wear red and blue combination sari with golden border on it. And with red blause. She came on stage and said :good evening ladies and gentlemen mai aapaki host garima chaudhary aap sabka is program me swagat karti hoon. Jaisa ki aap sabhi jante hai ki humane yeh program inspector daya aur cid ke officers ko summanit karane ke liye rakha hai. Jinhone apani jaan par khelkar un ladkiyon ko bachcaya tha. Aur phir woh one by one un sabhi ladkiyon ke bare me batate hai ki kaise woh kidnap hui aur phir last me us ladki ke bare me batate hai jise bachane ke chakkar me daya un gundon ke adade par pahoonch gaya tha aur phir kaise daya ne darwaja todkar un ladkiyon ko nikalte samay goliyan khayi. Here priya and shreya looked at each other.

shreya whisper to priya: how boring yaar.

priya: aur maan mom ki baat khud toh funsi hi aur sath me mujhe bhi fansa diya.

shreya : achcha achcha theek theek hai sari meri galti hai bas. Lekin ab kya karein abhi toh sirf 15 minute hi huye hai abhi toh 45 minute or baki hai kaise jhelenge.

priya: waise hi jaise 15 minute beete she said in irritate voice.

Then mr. rakesh: toh ladies and gentlemen taliyon ke sath swagat kijiye cid mumbai team ke acp mr. pradyumen aur senior inspector abhijeet ka.

then light focus on acp sir and abhijeet. As soon as shreya and priya looked towards to abhijeet they became shocked.

priya: ye...yeh toh woh hi hai na jo hume mall me mila tha.

shreya: haan yaar yeh toh 100% woh hi hai jisane t ujhe giraya tha. Then she realized what she said and looked at priya she gave her dedly look. sorry.

acp sir and abhijeet moved upstairs and sited beside mr. rakesh.

Garima: sabase pahale toh aap lsabhi ko aapake mission ke successfully solve karane ke liye badhai.

acp sir and abhijeet: thanks

Garima: Ladies and gentlemen mai aapako yeh batana chahti hoon jab humane acp sir se kaha ki hum aapaka aur aapake officers ka samman karna chahte hai kyunki inspector daya aur cid officers ne un ladkiyon ko ek nayi zindagi di hai toh unhone kaha isame samman karane ki kya jarurat hai yeh toh humara farz tha aur humari duty thi. After hearing that all were start to clapping for whole cid teams.

abhijeet: aap sabhi ka appreciate karane ke liye bahut bahut dhanyabad. acp sir ne bilkul sahi kaha hai ki yeh toh hamari duty hai. humara farz hai.

Garima : maine suna hai sir aapake inspector daya ko do goliyan lagi aur unhone is bare me aap logon ko inform un gundon ke adade par pahoonchkar kiya. After hearing daya's name shreya felt something different in her heart.

acp sir: haan yeh sach hai ki daya ne hume pahale inform nahi kiya aur use do goliyan lagi thi ek goli usake shoulder par lagi thi aur dosari goli usake heart ke bahut paas lagi thi.

Garima : ek baat poochoon sir aap bura toh nahi manenge.

acp sir: haan haan poochiye na kya poochana hai aapako.

here salunke sir wishper to tarika and freddy: dekho toh mahashay kitane pyar se poochne ke liye keh raha hai aur agar mai kuch poochata hoon toh kaise chid jata hai.

freddy suppressed his laugh and said: aree sir yeh bhi toh dekhiye na unase pooch kaun raha hai isliye woh pyar se bolenge hi na.

salunke sir: freddyyyyyy agar woh khoobsurat hai toh kya mujhme koi kante lage hai haan he said in irritation. freddy and tarika was giggled.

Here on stage

Garima: Sir aapako nahi lagta ki inspector daya hero banane ki kosish kar rahe the jo aakele hi un gundon ke adade par chale gaye aur jab situation handle nahi hui toh aap logon ko call kar diya.

This was too much for abhijeet he became anger on her and he clench his feast in anger. Acp sir also became in anger but he was control himself and place his hand on abhijeet's hand and little squeeze to console his anger and signal him to cool down.

Then acp sir said: dekhiye madam us samay situation hi aisi thi ki use hume inform karane ke liye time hi nahi tha isliye usane un gundon ka peecha kiya aur sahi samay aane par hume call kiya. agar usaki jagah mai bhi hota toh yahi karta. Now everyone were start clapping on acp sir's reply. Then acp sir again said to garima Aur rahi baat hero banane ki toh aapko nahi lagata humare officer kisi hero se kum hai. Humare officer me bhi woh sab qualities hai jo ki ek hero me hoti hai. abhijeet looked towards to acp sir in confusion.

Here garima and all the audience were also confused and looking towards to acp sir in confusion.

Garima: mai kuch samjhi nahi sir aap kehana kya chahte hai. shreya and priya also listen their conversation with interest.

Acp sir: aree aap mujhe aap sab mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe hai mai aapako samjhata hoon jaise apaka hero good looking hote hai toh humare officer bhi kisi se kuch kam nahi hai aap humare senior inspector abhijeet ko hi dekh lijiye kya aapko yeh handsome nahi lagte hai. Now abhijeet became shocked and turn into red due to shyness. Garma looked towards to abhijeet and nodded her head in yes. All were smiling and abhijeet was dying due to shyness.

abhijeet: areee sir yeh aap aap kya keh rahe hai he said in shyly.

salunke sir made a face and said to freddy : yeh tumhare acp sir budhape me sathiya gaye hai tumahe nahi lagta hunh abhijeet aur handsome.

tarika: are sir kya aap bhi jab dekho abhijeet ke peeche pade rehate hai acp sir sahi toh keh rahe hai...abhijeet toh bahut handsome hai and she looked at abhijeet.

Acp sir: aapake hero burai ke khilaf ladte hua dikhaya jata hai aur doosare ki jaan bachane ke liye woh apani jaan par bhi khel jate hai aur gundon se bhi ladai karate hai. Woh sab toh humare officer bhi karate hai. Bas fark sirf itana hai ki apake hero se agar koi galti ho jaye toh unahe 3 ya 4 retake milate hai par humare officer ko sirf ek chance milata hai aur usame galti ki koi gunjaise nahi hai by chance agar galti hui toh maut pakki hai. Madam yeh sab karane ke baad apake hero ke ghar wapas aane ki gairenty toh hai par jab hum subah ghar se nikalte hai na toh hum ghar wapas aa bhi payenge isaki koi guaranty nahi hai. Garima became felt gilt and she looked down. All were silent after hearing this.

abhijeet was said to himself: aree sir ek aur ferk hai enake hero ke aage peeche kitani heroine ghoomati hai par humare officers ke aage peeche kahan ghoomti hai. agar ghoomti hoti toh aaj humari kam se kam ek girlfriend toh hoti na. He said in very low voice but his bed luck all were listing his voice and they were burst out in laughter. Because he was totally forget about micro phone which was actual placed in his shirt collar. Now he looked at acp sir and found he gave him angry glare so he immediately down his head.

Salunke sir slapped on his forehead : yeh abhijeet na, yeh kabhi nahi sudhar sakta. tarika and freddy were smile.

Tarika was also smile on his comments and looked towards to abhijeet. Here abhijeet gave signals to freddy and he was called to someone.

Acp sir: waise humare officers ko hero banane wale koi aur bhi hai jinaki help ke bina hum itani jaldi case solve nahi kar pate aur woh hai forensic expert dr. salunke and assitant foransic dr. Tarika.

Garima : ladies and gentlemen now we are inviting Dr. Salunke and Dr. Tarika.

Both were stood up on their place and moved towards to stage. As soon as they start to moved abhijeet immediately stood up and moved towards to tarika and forward his hand towards to tarika.

Dr. salunke: Aree bhai tarika abhi jawan hai woh aasani se chad jayegi agar hath hi dena hai toh mujhe do bhai. Abhijeet bit his lips and tarika was smile shyly.

Priya to shreya: Yeh senior inspector abhijeet kuch kum nahi hai dekho na kaise us dr. tarika ki help ke liye pahunch gaya hai. I think he was liking her. no no liking he was loving her.

shreya: Ho sakta hai woh hai hi itani beautiful. And she was smile and down her head.

Here daya entered in hall and moved downstairs towards to stage. daya passed away third row and moved towards to first row where freddy was sited. Here shreya still down her head and thought about her dream boy.

shreya pov: kahan hai aap kash mai aapako dobara dekh pati. When a strong feminine smell hit on her nose and she immediately looked up and searching all around. Then her eyes elt on a body figure and she was freeze on her place.

Here the chapter end i know bahut boring tha. I am sorry for late updation.


	7. Chapter 7

zindagi ban gaye ho tum chapter -7

here we go ...

shreya: kahan hai aap haan. Pata hai jab se maine aapako aaj mall me dekha tab se mai kitani bachain hoon aapase milane ke liye. Us samay toh mujhe laga ki mai phirse sapana dekh rahi hoon. I can't believe ki mai aapako dekh rahi hoon aap mere dream me se nikal kar mere samane aa gaye ho. Aur jab mijhe yeh ehsash hua ki nahi yeh dream nahi balki yeh such hai toh mai bata nahi sakti ki mujhe kitani kushi hui thi ki kabhi kabhi sapane bhi such ho jate hai. I am so excited ki itane dino se me jinke bare me soch rahi thi, jo har lamha har pal mere khayalo me rehta hai, jo mere dil me aur dimag me chaya rehta hai, jinahe mai har jagah dhoondhti rehati hoon ki kash woh insan kahin toh dikh jaye, kahin se woh mere aankhon ke samane aa jaye woh aaj such much mere samane kada tha aur mai usake chehare ko dekhane ke liye besabri se usake palatane ka intazar kar hi rahi thi ki tabhi mere sath woh hadsa hote hote bacha. Aur mujhe bachaya bhi kisane mere us dream boy ne aur yeh mera bad luck hi toh hai ki mai aapake itane kareeb hone par bhi aap mujhse mile bina hi kahin kho gaye pata bhi hai maine kahan kahan nahi dhoonda aapako poora mall chan mara par aap nahi mile bhala aisa bhi koi karata hai. Kash mai ek baar aapase dobara mil pati. Oh god kash mai ek baar apane dream boy ko phirse dekh pati. When a strong feminine smell hit on her nose and she immediately recognized this smell. Then she was immediately looked up. She was looking all around for her dream boy and almost hopping that it is who she's thinking it is. She looked here and there in nervousness. Then she spotted that body figure jise woh itani der se dhoond rahi thi. She was freeze on her place and her heart was beating twice as fast. She could feel her heart beat. She was so much happy. Shreya ne priya ki mother ko man hi man me thanks kaha kyunki unahi ki wajah se woh aaj is program me aayi thi. Then she thanked to god ki itani jaldi usaki wish poori karane ke liye aur usake dream boy ko usake sapano me se nikal kar usake samane khada kar ne ke liye. Is baar usaka dream boy usake samane same out fits me tha jaisa ki usane sapane me dekha tha. But is baar bhi woh usaka chehara nahi dekh pa rahi thi kyunki daya ki back theek shreya ke samane thi.

Shreya to herself: bhala yeh kya baat hui haan jab aapako dream me dekha tab bhi aapaki back dikhayi di aur phir jab aapko hukikat me dekha tab bhi aap ki back hi dekh payi aur jab aapko phir se dekh rahi hoon toh bhi mai aapaki back hi dekh pa rahi hoon. Aur kitana mujhe sataoge yaar kam se kam ek baar toh aapaka chehara toh dekhane kamauka do. Par is baar mai aapako aise hi chodane wali nahi hoon samajhe aap is baar mai aapaka chehara jarur dekhoongi. Aur jab tak mai aapako dekh nahi leti tab tak aap meri nazaron ki kaid me rahenge. Then she continuously looked at him.

Here daya reached his seat and sat on the seat jo ki usake liye reserve ki gayi thi.

Freddy: abhi kaisa feel kar rahe hai aap sir.

Daya: hummmmm...little better. Kya baat hai freddy bade muskara rahe ho haan.

Freddy: aree kya bataoon sir aapane kya kya miss kar diya.

Daya: aree aisa kya ho gaya bhai maine aisa kya miss kar diya haan.

Then freddy narrate him each and every detail of program ki acp sir ne kya kya kaha aur salunke sir ne kya kya comments pass kiye. And then daya was start laughing after hearing each and everything from freddy. Here abhijeet was looking towards to daya and freddy and he also looked that daya was laughing.

Abhijeet: hunhhh...yeh freddy na jarur isane acp sir ki baatein daya ko bata di hai tabhi toh woh itana hush raha hai aree yaar yeh itana kyun khata hai ki koi baat isake pet me pachati hi nahi . Ab yeh daya jane kahan kahan se meri taang kheechega. Then he gave a angry glare to freddy.

Freddy pov: aree bap re aaj toh muhe abhijeet sir se koi nahi bacha sakta ab mai kya karoon.

Daya: oh god so funny i cant believe ki acp sir ne yeh sab kaha haha ha ha. Oh shit yaar maine kitana achcha scene miss kar diya. Aur phir thodi der bad freddy ko bhi stage par bulaya gaya aur taliton ki gadgadahat ke sath humare freddy sir girte padate aakhir stage par pahoonch hi gaye. And daya was sitting alone and thought.

Daya pov: yahan itani sari ladkiyan hai kash iname se woh bhi hoti. Par agar woh bhi hoti toh kya fayada haan maine toh usaka chehra bhi nahi dekha aur na hi usane mujhe dekha hai toh hum dono ek doosare ko pehchanege kaise. Ohhhh god mai baar baar use hi kyun soch raha hoon jab se maine use touch kiya hai jab se mere dil me ajeeb si baichaini ho rahi hai. Ek hulchal si machi hai mere dil aur dimag me jaise ki woh sirf mere liye hi bani ho. Par kahin agar woh married hui toh ek pal ke liye daya ko aisa laga jaise ki usaka heart dhadakana hi bhool gaya ho...nahi nahi aisa nahi ho sakta...par agar kisi ke sath engaged hui toh he felt a pinch in his heart. Yeh toh usake milane ke baad hi pata chalega par mai usase dobara kaise miloonga na hi toh mai usaka naam janta hoon aur na hi maine usaka chehara dekha hai.

shreya was continuously staring at his back and almost hoping that ki use daya ke chehare ki ek jhalak mil jaye. She was so excited ki woh use dobara dekh rahi hai and she was thinking about her dream and mesmerism daya's figure. Agar mere dream boy mere sapane me se nikal kar such me mere samane aa sakta hai toh mera sapana me woh mere sath jo kar raha tha woh bhi toh such ho sakta hai matlab kisss...after thinking about that a smile crept on her lips and she was blushing hard and her cheeks were turn into red due to shyness. Par mai itana khush aur excited kyun ho rahi hoon mujhe toh yeh bhi nahi pata ki woh single hai bhi ya nahi agar woh married hua toh ya phir usaki koi girl friend hui toh mai kya karoongi she was tumbling and shivering inside of her body and also worried. She was almost hoping that ki woh married ya phir engaged na ho. Oh god please aisa mat hone dena she was praying. Suddenly light was off and she came out her thought and became irritate.

shreya: ohhhhh shit yaar yeh light kisane off ki hai kuch bhi nahi dikhayi de raha hai. Then some thing strike on her mind and she became worried about that. Kahin is andhere me woh yahan se chala gaya toh mai use kahan dhoondoongi she thought in worriedly. Tabhi shreya ne dekha ki focus light on ho gayi hai and she heard garima's voice.

Garima: so ladies and gentlemen ab hum stage par unako invite karane wale hai jinki wajah se aaj yeh program organized kiya gaya hai toh taliyon ke sath swagt kijiye inspector daya ka and after hearing daya's name shreya felt somthing different in her heart. Then focus light felt on daya. Shreya was also looking towards to daya and became extremely shocked.

Shreya: yehhhhhhhh...inspector daya hai. Ohh my god tabhi mai sochun ki jab bhi mai daya ka naam sunti hoon toh mere dil aur dimag me itani hulchal kyun hone lag jati hai. Then Daya get up from his seat and moved towards to stage and he climbed up the stair and reached near acp sir and salunke sir and then he touched their feet and then he hugged to abhijeet. Daya forward his hand towards to garima for handshake and garima shook his hand she was so much excited. Shreya's eyes were following and watching each and every act of daya. Then daya was turn around towards to audience and wave his hand in front of them.

As soon as daya was turn around and for a second shreya was looking at his face she was forget every thing. She was staring at daya's face...without blinking her eyes and she kept her hand on her heart and opened her mouth and said "OMG he was so handsome and so cute. she could not able to off her eyes towards him. Her heart was beating very fast. And she can hear her heart was beating in rhythm and her heart was singing a song.

 ** _Preet ki lath mohay aaisi laagi  
Ho gayi main matwaali  
Bal bal jaaun apane piya ko  
He main jaaun vaari vaari  
Mohay sudh budh naa rahi tann mann ki  
Yeh toh jaane duniya saari  
Bebas aur laachar phiru main  
Haari main dil haari - 2_**

 ** _Tere naam se jee loon -  
Tere naam se marr jaaun -  
Teri jaan ke sadke mein kuchh aaisa kar jaaun  
Tune kya kar dala marr gayi main mitt gayi main  
Ho ji ha ji ho gayi main  
Teri deewani deewani- 2  
Tune kya kar dala marr gayi main mitt gayi main  
Ho ji ha ji ho gayi main  
Teri deewani deewani - 2_**

Daya was sitting beside abhijeet and talking to garima. Shreya was continuously looking at daya and she was admired each and every part of his cute and handsome face.

Shreya pov: ohhhh god he was so cute and so handsome. God ne bhi aapako badi fursat se banaya hai i can believe ki koi cop bhi itana handsome ho sakta hai. Here daya was answering each and every questions of garima. His brown and silky hair flew with air and again and again falling on his face and he was again and again set his hair with his fingers. Which made him more lovable. Shreya wants to go in front of him and moved her fingers into his hair and ruffling his hair and mess them. Then her eyes fell on his cheek plumpy pinkest cheeks. It was so plumpy she wants to just hold his cheeks in her hand and pulled them. Then her eyes falling on his tiny pink lips and as soon as she looked his lips shreya was thinking about her dream. She was imagine how to feel when daya will be kissed her and a smile crept on her lips and she was blushing hard and her cheeks turned into red due to shyness. She was came out after hearing another girls voice.

Person: oh god he was sooooo...handsome after hearing this she became jelous.

Shreya pov: hunh...in logon ko koi kaam nahi hai jahan handsome ladaka dekha nahi makhiyan pahale hi bhinbhinane lagti hai. Par mujhe itani jalan kyun ho rahi am i love him she became surprised. Par aisa kaise ho sakta hai maine toh inahe aaj pahali baar dekha hai.

Shreya's heart said: bhale hi aaj tumane inahe pahali baar dekha ho par yeh mere aandar tab se aa gaye hai jabse tumane inahe sapane me dekha hai mere har dhadkan me har sanson me shamil ho gaye hai woh. Aaj toh bas chehra dikha hai. Then she hear garima's voice.

Garima: dayaji kya mai aap se kuch personal question kar sakti hoon. Daya became surprised and looked towards to acp sir and he gave permission. Then daya turn towards to garima and said.

Daya: haan poochiye kya poochana chahti hai aap.

Garima was cleaning her throat and said: aapaki shadi ho chuki hai daya sir. Daya became shocked and he looked towards to abhijeet he gave him naughty look. Shreya also looked towards to daya and she was also wants to eager too know that ki daya single hai ya shadi shuda so she was waiting to daya's reply.

Daya was smile and said: jee nahi abhi nahi hui hai. After hearing this shreya was sighed of relief. And she became happy and excited also.

Shreya pov: thank god aap single hai varna yehi soch soch kar tension ne meri aadi jaan le li thi ki agar aap married hua toh mai kya karungi par agar apaki koi girlfriend hui toh this thought made her again tensed.

Garima: chaliye koi baat nahi aapaki shadi nahi hui hai par koi na koi girlfriend toh jarur hogi. Here daya became shocked and feelings awackward after hearing her questions and acp sir and salunke sir were exchange their glance and abhijeet was enjoying. Shreya was also looking at him in tension. Her heartbeat was increasing and she was waiting for daya's answer.

Daya: nahi garimaji meri koi girlfriend bhi nahi hai. After hearing this shreya became super duper happy.

Garima became surprised: par kyun aap toh itane handsome hai. After hearing this daya turn into red. Shreya was looking at his face and smile cutly.

Daya clean his throat and said: dekhiye garimaji humara profession hi kuch aisa hai ki jisame hume khud ke liye bhi time nahi milata toh girlfriend ko kya time de payenge.

Garima: haan mai samajh sakti hoon. Par phir bhi aapane apani would be wife ke liye kuch toh soch rakha hoga. Daya looked at acp sir and salunke sir. Then garima said: please daya sir bataiye na aapaki ki manpasand life partner kaisi honi chahiye. Hum sab yeh janane liye baichen ho rahe hai

Here is end of chapter

Toh daya kya jabab dega garoma ke question ka kya

Keep loving dareya


	8. Chapter 8

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum chapter - 8

Thanks for yours very nice reviews.

Here we go our next chapter of story...

Garima : Please daya sir aakhir kuch toh socha hoga na aapane apani life partner ke bare me.

Daya became more shy and his cheeks were turn into more red due to shyness. After looking his red cheeks and shyly smile a smile crept on shreya's lips. She was staring him very lovingly.

Shreya: awwwwwwww he was so sweet yaar, he was so cute aur so handsome i could not able to off my eyes towards him...Aur sharmate hua toh aur bhi jyada handsome aur cute lag rahe hai ki... i just want to go and hugged him tightly... aaj pahali baar maine kisi cop ko aise sharmate hua dekha hai. Ohhhh gos kahin mai apane hosh na kho baithoon. I wish ki kash unahe bhi mujhse pyar ho jaye aur mera woh dream poora ho jaye After thinking this shreyas cheeks were turn into red due to shyness. She was came out her thought after hearing garima's voice.

Garima: please daya sir bataiye na.

Now Daya looked all around and he was thinking about that girl jise usane aaj mall me bachaya tha. As soon as he think about that girl a face was appeared in front of his eyes jo ki balon se dhaka hone ki wajah se dikhayi nahi de raha tha. Aur jisake hug karte hi daya ke sharir me carrent ki lahar daud gayi thi. Aur jisane usake dil aur dimag me hulchal macha di thi. Aur jishe woh us incident ke baad se bhool nahi pa raha tha aur sirf or sirf usake baare me hi soch raha tha. Kash mai tumse mil pata ek baar. He came out his thought after hearing garima's voice.

Garima : kya hua sir aap kiske khayalon me kho gaye kahin aisa toh nahi hai na ki aap maan hi maan me kisi ladki ko pasand karte hai aur ab hum sab ke samane ya apane senior ke samne kahana nahi chahte.

Abhijeet : aree nahi nahi aisa nahi ho sakta agar aisa hota bhi toh woh sabse pahale mujhe jarur batata kyun daya. Daya looked at him and nodded his head in yes.

Garima : toh phir daya sir aap etana suspense kyun create kar rahe bataiye na dekhiye sab log janane ke liye kitana baichain ho rahe hai.

Daya was smile and said: hummmm ab mai aapako kya bataoon woh actually baat yeh hai ki maine abhi tak apani life partner ke bare kuch jyada nahi socha hai par phir bhi mai apani life me ek aisi ladki chahta hoon jo ki sweet simple loving and caring ho. Then he down his gaze and said ek aisi ladaki jo pahali hi najar me sidhe mere dil me utar jaye aur meri zindagi me shamil hokar wo meri zindagi ban jaye. Ek aisi ladaki jisako choote hi jo meri dil ki dhadkano ko bada de. Ek aisi ladki jisako dekhate hi mera dil kahe ke haan yeh wahi hai jisake sath mai apani poori zindagi bita sakta hoon aur jo sirf or sirf mere liye hi bani hai. Jo hashe toh aisa lage ki jaise poori kaynaat hus rahi hai aur woh jo bhi dress pahane toh aisa lage ki jaise woh sirf aur sirf usake liye hi bani ho. Then he pause some time. After hearing this Shreya was smiling very cutely. Here acp sir salunke sir and abhijeet became shocked and they were looking at him shockingly. Then daya again said ek isi ladaki jo na sirf mujhe samjhe balki mere kaam ko bhi samjhe. Aur haan mujhase jude her rishate ka respect kare aur unaki care kare he said last line looking at acp sir, salunke sir, and abhijeet. Ko meri zindagi ko khushiyon se bhar de aur haan ek sabse important baat yeh ki woh meri tarahllLl ek cid officer ho. After hearing this shreya became shocked and her happiness turn into sadness. A tear was slipped on her cheek.

Shreya pov: ye...yeh sab kya hai woh apani jindagi me ek aisi ladki ko chahte hai jo ki ek cid officer ho. Na...nahiiiiiiii aisa nahi ho sakata hai ho sakta hai shayad maine galat sun liya ho. She came out her sense after hearing garima's voice.

Garima : lekin daya sir cid officer hi kyun.

Daya : jaisa ki maine aapase kaha tha ki humari duty aisi hai ki humare paas khud ke liye bhi time nahi mil pata hai isliye mai chahta hoon ki meri life partner bhi meri tarah hi ek cid officer ho. Kyunki agar koi alag profession wali ladki hui toh ise hamesha sikayat hogi ki mai use woh time nahi de pa raha hoon jo usaka huk hai aur man lo woh sikayat na bhi kare tab bhi mujhe feel hoga ki mai apani patni ko usaka huk nahi de pa raha hoon. Aur sabse badi baat yeh hai ki hume lagbhag rojana hi apani life danger me dalkar mission complete karana pad ta hai aur agar is dar se woh kabhi meri duty me interfere kare toh woh mujhe bardast nahi hoga kyunki meri first meri duty phir kuch or. Agar ek cid officer hogi toh woh na hi mujhe samjhegi balki meri duty ko bhi samjhegi aur sabse badi baat yeh hai ki kam se kam hum ek doosare ke sath rahenge bhale woh investigation hi kyun na ho isliye mai apani life partner ek cid officer ko banana chahta hoon

Here shreya pov: na...nahi maine galat nahi sahi suna hai yeh apani life me ek cid officer ko chahte hai pa...par mai toh cid officer nahi hoon. Ohhhh god jab yeh cid officer se shadi karna chahte hai toh aapane mujhe woh dream kyun dikhaya haan. Agar dikhaya toh dikhaya phir unake liye yeh ehshash kyun jaga diye kyun god kyun aapane mere dil me unake liye feelings daal di. Aur ab dream dikhana kam tha jo unako hakikat me mere samae lakar khada kar diya. Meri life me abhi thodi der pahale hi toh khushiyan aayi thi, abhi toh der oh mere dil ne mujhse kaha tha ki mera dream boy ab mere sapano me se nikal kar mere dil me aa gaya hai, abhi thodi der pahale hi toh maine apane dil ne unake liye ek ajeeb se ehasash aur feeling ko mehsoosh kiya tha...toh...ab...ab mai kya karoon haan ab aap hi bataiye mai kaise apane dil ko samjhaoon haan...ab mai kaise pyar ke pahale ehasash aur us feelings ko dabaoon jisaki wajah se mera dil jor jor se dhadak raha hai...Nahiiiiii mai aisa nahi hone de sakti mai apane dil ki feelings ko nahi daba sakti... mai unase ek baar milkar unahe manaoongi ki woh apane yeh thinking badal de ...par aur agar phir bhi woh nahi mane toh and then she was shivering inside. She felt pinch in her heart.

Here on the stage. Daya kyun apani life me ek id officer chahata hai yeh janane ke bad garima kehati hai.

Garima: oh very nice. I wish ki aapaki zindagi e ahut jald aisi ladaki aaye jishe aap apani life partner bana sake.

Daya: thanks.

Garima : toh ab hum apane program ko aage badate hai aur isake liye mai invite karana chahoongi humare news channel ke ceo ko ki woh yahan stage par aaye aur humare cid officers ka summan karein.

Here shreya was too much lost in her thought so that she could not able to concentrate on the program. After half an hour the program was over and cid team were moved out of the hall and the audience were also start to moving outside of the hall.

As soon as the program was over priya turn toward to shreya and looked at her face she became shocked after looking at shreya's pale face.

Priya pov: ye...yeh shreya ko kya hua hai aur ye...yeh aisi halat me kyun hai. Then she called her but shreya was still ingroused in her thought so she couldnt able to listen priya's voice. Then priya cept her hand on shreya's and jerked her shoulder and called her loudly.

Priya: shreyaaaaaaaaaa...

After that shreya came out in her sense and immediately looked toward to stage aur khali stage ko dekhkar she became panic and turn her gaze toward to priya and said.

Shreya: wo...woh daya sir kahan gaye.

Priya: woh log toh chale gaye.

Shreya became restless and said: chale gaye par kyun. Now priya became confused.

Priya : aree program khatam ho gaya toh woh chale gaye.

Shreya became more restless and she was murmuring : wo...woh aise kaise ja sakte hai haan mujhe toh unase milkar baat karani thi...ma...mai unahe aise nahi jane de sakti. Then she immediately stand up and almost running towards to exit hate of hall.

Priya pov: Ise achanak kya ho gaya haan aur isase pahale toh kabhi yeh itani baichein nahi hui kisi cop se milane ke liye toh aaj aisa kya hua. Then she called shreya behind her. Shreyaa tu...tu theek hai na aur itani jaldi me kaha ja rahi hai woh bhi aise bhag kar.

Shreya: haan mai theek hoon priya aur mai tujhe sab bata doongi par abhi mujhe unase milana hai tu bhi aa jaldi .

Priya became shocked and she was also start moved behind her and following her.

Then shreya enter in corridor and looking here and there to find a glimpse of daya but she could not find.

shreya pov: shit yaar kahin woh chale toh nahi gaye ab mai unahe kaise miloongi aur kaise manaoongi. after thinking this she was too much panic and she cursed herself ki woh etana kaise apane khayalon me khogayi ki use pata bhi nahi chala ki kab daya sir wahan se chale gaye. Nahiiiii mujhe unase aaj hi milana padega. She was running and searching for daya.

 ** _Preet Ki Lath Mohe Aaisi Laagi  
Ho Gayi Main Matwaari  
Bal Bal Jaaun Apane Piya Ko  
He Main Jaaun Vaari Vaari  
Mohe Sudh Budh Naa Rahi Tan Mann Ki  
Yeh Toh Jaane Duniya Saari  
Bebas Aur Laachar Phiru Main  
Haari Main Dil Haari  
Haari Main Dil Haari  
Tere Naam Se Jee Loon  
Tere Naam Se Jee Loon  
Tere Naam Se Marr Jaaun  
Tere Naam Se Marr Jaaun  
Teri Jaan Ke Sadke Mein Kuchh Aaisa Kar Jaaun  
Tune Kya Kar Dala Marr Gayi Main Mitt Gayi Main  
Ho Ji Ha Ji Ho Gayi Main  
Teri Deewani Deewani_**

 ** _Teri Deewani Deewani  
Tune Kya Kar Dala Marr Gayi Main Mitt Gayi Main  
Ho Ji Ha Ji Ho Gayi Main  
Teri Deewani Deewani_**

 ** _Teri Deewani Deewani_**

 ** _Ishq Junoon Jab Hadh Se Badh Jaaye  
Ishq Junoon Jab Hadh Se Badh Jaaye  
Haste Haste Aashiq Suli Chadh Jaaye  
Ishq Ka Jaadu Sara Chadha Kara Bole  
Ishq Ka Jaadu Sara Chadha Kara Bole  
Khoob Laga Lo Pehre Raste Rab Khole_**

 ** _Yahi Ishq Di Marzi Hain  
Yahi Rab Di Marzi Hain  
Yahi Ishq Di Marzi Hain  
Yahi Rab Di Marzi Hain_**

 ** _Tere Bin Jeena Kaisa  
Haan Khudgarzi Hai  
Tune Kya Kar Dala Marr Gayi Main Mitt Gayi Main  
Ho Ji Ha Ji Ho Gayi Main  
Teri Deewani Deewani  
Teri Deewani Deewani  
Teri Deewani Deewani  
Teri Deewani Deewani_**

and at last she was found daya and cid team. He was surrounded by so many girls. They were taking autograph of daya and clicking sely with daya. After looking daya she took a deep breath. Tabhi usane dekha ki ladkiyan daya kabhi daya ke hath ko toh kabhi usake shoulder ko touch kar rahi thi after looking that shreya became jealous and she wants to go and pulled them away from daya but any how she controlled herself. Then she too moved towards daya. Shreya any how she moved towards to daya and came close to him. But main time girls were argueing ki woh daya sir ke sath pahale sely lengi. Tabhi uname se ek daya ke sath pahale selfy lene ke chakkar me daya ke right shoulder ko pull karati hai and due to sudden action of her daya was lost his some balance toh woh girane se bachane ke liye kisi ka hath pakad leta hai. And as soon as he hold that hand he was feeling a current was flowing through out of his body and his heart beat were increasing and beating twice as fast. As soon as daya hold that girl's hand she was shivering inside her body and feeling different inside her body. Her heart was beating faster. Yes she was none other then shreya. Daya ne support ke liye shreya ka hath pakad liya tha par woh shreya ko dekh nahi paya tha. Here daya immediately recognized her

Daya pov: ye...yeh toh wo hi hai jise maine bachaya tha mall me. And he immediately looked up to looked at her face but main time another girl pulled his left shoulder taki woh daya ke sath pahale sely le sake unfortunately daya was hurt on his bound and he was feeling extreme pain on his bound. Due to pain daya let out his moan ahhhhhh...he closed his eyes and hold shreya's hand very tight and brought her hand near his heart. As soon as daya brought her hand near his heart shreya became shocked and looked toward to her hand jo daya ke heart ke karib tha aur jise daya ne pakad rakha tha. Shreya was feeling a current through in her body and she felt joyness and nurvousness inside her body. She could able to feel his heart beat. After feeling his heart beat shreya's heart was beating fast. She could feel her heart was singing and she was lost in him.

 ** _He Main Rang Rangeeli Deewani  
He Main Rang Rangeeli Deewani  
Ke Main Albeli Main Mastani  
Gaaun Bajaaun Sabko Rijhaaun  
He Main Deen Dhram Se Begaani  
Ke Main Deewani Main Deewani_**

 ** _Tere Naam Se Jee Loon Tere Naam Se Marr Jaaun  
Tere Naam Se Jee Loon Tere Naam Se Marr Jaaun  
Tere Jaan Ke Sadke Mein Kuchh Aaisa Kar Jaaun  
Tune Kya Kar Dala Marr Gayi Main Mitt Gayi Main  
Ho Ri Ha Ri Ho Gayi Main_**

 ** _Teri Deewani Deewani  
Teri Deewani Deewani  
Teri Deewani Deewani  
Teri Deewani Deewani..._**

She came out her sense after hearing daya's painful moan. Shreya immediately looked toward to daya's face and became shocked after looking his pale face. Shreya could feel his pain in side her body and she also became panic after looking daya in that condition. Here as soon as abhijeet heard daya's painful voice he became worried and immediately moved towards to daya.

Abhijeet : da...daya tu theek hai na haan.

Daya: ha...haan abhijeet...ma...mai th...theek hoon... tu pareshan mat ho.

Abhijeet : kya theek hai haan tujhse theek se baat toh ho nahi pa rahi hai aur kaise pareshan na hoon haan. Tujhe pata hai na mai tujhe aisi condition me nahi ekh sakta. Shreya was continuesly looking at daya. And daya was still closing his eyes due to pain he could not to able to opened his eyes and looked at shreya's face. Main time acp sir salunke sir, tarika and freddy sir a lso came their.

Acp sir in worriedly : abhijeet daya ko kya hua haan.

Abhijeet : sir use derd ho raha hai.

Salunke sir: phir se derd ho raha hai.

Abhijeet : haan sir.

Acp sir: abhijeet ek kaam karo tum daya ko lekar gadi me baitho jab tak mai aur salunke mr. Ramesh se baat karke aata hai phir hum sab direct hotel chalte hai.

Abhijeet: theek hai sir. And then abhirika and freddy milkar daya ko wahan se le jane lagta hai. Here priya also came there and searching for shreya and after few minute she found her and came close to shreya aur phir woh shreya ko kheenchkar bahar le jane ki kosish karti hai. Aur jaise hi daya ke hath se shreya ka hath chootane lagata hai daya immediately opened his eyes and looked towards to shreya but main time someone click the camara and flash light felt on daya's eyes. So he could not able to saw shreya's face. Priya shreya ko bheed se bahar le aati hai. Now shreya became annoyed on priya and she yelled on her.

Shreya : Aakhir tumhari problem kya hai priya haan tujhe itani jaldi kya thi mujhe yahan lane ki. Pata bhi hai badi mushkil se me unake paas pahoonchi thi.

Priya became shocked and anger too: wahi toh mai tujhse poochana chahti hoon shreya aakhir problem kya hai haan aur tu unase milana kyun chahti hai.

Shreya became irritated and restless and said: kyunki mujhe unase milkar baat karani hai. Jane de mujhe unake paas yaar its too urgent. And she wants to moved parking side jahan cid team ke liye gadi khadi thi. But Priya hold her hand and stopped her. Shreya turn towards to priya and staring her in anger.

Priya: kyun milana hai tujhe unase haan aur kya baat karani hai tujhe haan. Aaj subah se dekhe ja rahi hoon tujhe pahale us mall wale ladake ke peeche bhag rahi thi phir ab us daya sir ke peeche bhag rahi hai aakhir tujhe ho kya gaya hai haan kahin bhoot toh nahi lag gaya hai tere peeche. Isase pahale tune kabhi aise kisi cop me itana intrest nahi dikhaya tha haan. Ab bole ab mujhe aise kyun ghoor rahi hai.

Shreya : Please priya jaane de yaar mujhe she said in requesting. Mai tujhe sab bata doongi par yaar abhi mujhe unake paas jane de she was saying almost crying. Then priya left her hand and as soon as priya left her hand shreya was running toward to out side but her bad luck because cid teams were left the place. Her eyes became moist and she sat on the floor in thudded. Priya was also came there and kept her hand on her shoulder. Shreya looked up to priya and Priya became shocked after looking her moist eyes.

Priya: shreya ye...yeh tu ro rahi hai haan. And she was also sitting beside her. Kya hua shreya.

But shreya could not able to say anything and she immediately hugged priya and tears were flowing down from her eyes. After five minute they were separate now shreya became normal.

Priya: kya hua shreya.

Shreya : Priya ab mai tujhe kaise bataoon tu beleive nahi karegi.

Priya: kyun aakhir aisi kya baat hai jis par mai believe nahi karoongi tu janti hai na mai tujh par khud se jyada believe karti hoon.

Shreya: haan janti hoon.

Priya : toh phir bata na aakhir baat kya hai.

Shreya : Tujhe yaad hai priya maine tujhe abhi thode din pahale apane morning dream ke bare me bataya tha.

Priya became confused: mor ...morning dream then something strike on her mind...haan yaad aaya woh tere 6 feet lambooo jo tujhe sapane me tujhe kisss kar raha tha.

Shreya said in sad smile : haan wahi dream aur maine tujhe yeh bhi bataya tha ki mai jab bhi daya naam sunati hoon toh mere dil me kuch diffrent feel hota hai.

Priya became more confused : Haan toh. Areee yaar tu paheliyan mat bujha aur saf-saf bata na aakhir baat kya hai.

Shreya took a deep breath and said : Baat yeh hai ki mera dream boy aur daya ek hi hai.

Priya became shocked : kyaaaaaa

Shreya: haan priya inspector daya hi mera dream boy hai.

Priya in super duper shocked : kyaaaaaaaaa...yeh tu kaise keh sakti hai haan.

Shreya: Kyunki woh aaj same get up me aaye the jaisa maine apane dream me dekha tha aur unako aur mere dream boy ko jab me comparison kiya toh pata chala ki unaki hight, unaki hair styl aur unaka body figure same hai aur sabase badi baat unaka naam daya hai you know.

Priya: ohhhh my god shreya yani morning dream such hote hai.

Shreya: haan priya mera yeh morning dream such hua hai. God ne mere dream boy ko mere sapane se nikalkar mere samane khada kar diya aur aaj subah bhi mujhe jisane escalator par bachaya tha woh or koi nahi inspector daya hi the.

This is the another shock to priya: kyaaaaaaa...Tabhi tu unahe aise dhoond rahi thi.

Shreya : haan priya aur mujhe tujhe ek aur baat batani thi

Priya: woh kya.

Shreya : wo...woh aaj hi mujhe yeh ehasash hua ki...

priya in confused and said: tujhe kya ehasash hua shreya.

Shreya : ki woh mera dream boy mere sapane se nikalkar mere...

Priya: tere kya.

Shreya : wo...woh mere dil me aa gaya hai.

Priya became shocked : kyaaaaaaaaaa...

Shreya : haan priya. Jab se maine woh dream me dekha hai tab se mai us dream me hi khoyi rehati hoon. Aisa ek pal bhi nahi jata jab mai us dream ke bare me nahi sochati aur na hi us body figure ke bare me. Aur ab woh body figure meri aankhon me etana bas gaya hai ki mujhe use dekhane ke liye apani aankhein band karane ki jarurat bhi nahi hai. priya was staring her in shockingly. Aur jab wo aaj mall me mere samane aaya toh maine usake body figure ko pehchan liya aur jab maine use stage par dekha toh...toh

Priya : toh kya shreya.

Shreya : toh mujhe usase pahali nazar me hi pyar ho gaya priya.

Priya: kyaaaaaa... Pa...par woh toh apani life partner kisi cid officer ko banana chahta hai.

Shreya : haan aur isiliye mai unase milana chahti thi aur aur baat karna chahti thi ki kya woh sachmuch ek cid officer se hi shadi karna chahte hai aur unahe manana chahti thi ki woh yeh decision badal de Par mai unase baat bhi nahi kar pai.

Priya : tu chinta mat kar hum koi na koi rasta jarur nikalenge.

Shreya: par kaise priya kahin woh aaj hi wapas na chale jaye.

Priya: maine kaha na tujhse tu chinta mat kar. Ek minute mai abhi aayi.

Shreya : par tu ja kahan rahi hai.

Priya: aakar batati hoon.

After fifteen minute priya came back aur usake chehare par khushi dikh rahi hai aur usako dekhate hi shreya kehati hai.

Shreya : kahan gayi thi tu haan.

Priya : thoda sabra karo meri jaan mai tere us dream boy ke bare me pata karane gayi thi aur tujhe yeh jaan kar khushi hogi ki unaki flight kal subah ki hai yani ki aaj poori raat hai humare paas. Chal chal kar tere us dream boy ka decision change karate hai.

Now shreya's face glow up and she was jump in excitement and said : thank you priya thank you so much.

Priya : maar roongi abhi friend ko thanks keh rahi hai.

Shreya : sorry na yaar ab chalein.

Priya : haan chalo. And both were left for hotel to meet daya.

Here the chapter end

Toh kya shreya daya se mil payegi aur usaka decision change kar payegi ya phir use daya ko bhulana padega ya phir kuch or janane ke liye jude rahiye meri story ke sath.

Always keep loving dareya.


	9. Chapter 9

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum chapter - 9

Here we go...

As soon as the function was finished. A person became too much anger and he moved his hand towards the side table and picked up the flower vase and throw it on the tv screen. The tv screen has been broken with loud voice. A lady who was around 55 years old was sleeping another room has became shocked after hearing the loud voice. She immediately get up from the bed and runs that side where the voice has come from. As soon as she entered in the room she became shocked after seeing the tv screen has been broken and the glasses were scattered all around. After looking that she yelled on that person.

Lady : yeh sab kya hai raju haan...kyun yeh tv ko toda tumane haan.

Raju : maa mai har woh cheez tod doonga jisame inspecter daya ka chehara dikhega.

Lady : kya tum pagal ho gaye ho haan.

Raju : haan maa mai pagal ho gaya hoon...aaj is inspector daya ki wajah se hume lakhon ka nukshan hua hai aur papa ko serious heart attache aaya jisaki wajah se unahe icu me bharti karana pada he was yelled loudly.

Lady : Shaant ho jao beta sab theek ho jayega ...tumhare papa bhi theek ho jayenge.

Raju : nahiiiii maa jab tak woh inspector daya sahi salamat hai kuch bhi theek nahi hoga...hunhhhh bahut khush hokar inter veiw de raha tha na aur award le raha tha...ab agar maine usase usaki sari khushi nahi cheeni toh mai bhi aapka beta nahi...ab use humare har nukshan ka harjana bharna padega maa...dekha lena maa mai usaki zindagi ko barbad kar doonga.

Then he called someone and said : dekho inspector daya abhi abhi venue se nikala hai pata karo kis hotel me ruka hai aur usaka room number kya hai. Mujhe usaki har choti se choti information chahiye samjhe...ki woh kisase mil raha hai ya phir usase kaun kaun milane aa raha hai sab kuch...

Here abhijeet daya ko gadi me bethakar sidhe hotel ki taraf jate hai. Gadi me driver ki side wali passenger seat par acp sir bathe the aur peeche ki side middle seat par dr. salunke, dr. tarika aur abhijeet baithe the aur last seat par daya freddy ke sath baitha tha.

Acp sir in worried voice : daya bahut derd ho raha hai kya .

Daya : nahi sir woh us samay bahut dhakka mukki aur kheecha tani ho rahi thi shayad isi wajah se derd uth gaya tha par ab theek hai.

Abhijeet : sir mujhe toh un sab ladkiyon par bahut gussa aa raha tha. Jishe dekho woh toot pad rahi thi daya se milane ke liye upar se haal yeh ki sabhi ko daya ke sath pahale selfi keechwani hai aur isi chakkar me yeh kheecha tani suru ho gayi aur usake chot me derd uth gaya. Batao selfi ke chakkar me kisi ki taklif ko bhi nahi dekhati hai yeh ladkiyan. Aur upar se dekh bhi rahi hai use derd ho raha hai phir bhi yeh nahi ki rasta de dein par nahi sahab hume toh selfi kheechani hai phir chahe daya ke face par khushi ho ya phir derd ho...hunhhhhhhh daya na ho gaya koi ajooba ho gaya hai. Badi mushkil se maine isako nikala un sab ki chungal se. he said in making face. After looking his face tarika was smile. And salunke sir made a face and said.

Salunke sir : lagata hai kahin se jalane ki boo aa rahi hai mujhe. Hearing this tarika suppress her laugh. Abhijeet became irritated after hearing this from salunke sir's mouth.

Abhijeet : jalan aur mujhe...woh bhala kyun haan.

Salunke sir: woh isliye kyunki sari ladkiyan sirf aur sirf daya se milane ke liye betab ho rahi thi aur usake sath selfi lene ke liye mare ja rahi thi obviously woh sab dekhkar tumahe jalan toh hui hogi hai na.

Abhijeet : dekhiye salunke sir ab kuch jayada hi bol rahe hai bhala mujhe jalane ki kya jarurat hai haan. Woh chahe daya se mile ya usake sath selfi kheenche. Mai toh apane bhai ki derd bhari aawaj sunkar bahut ghabra gaya tha isliye use wahan se turant lekar aa gaya taki hum jaldi se use hotel le chale. Aur waise bhi mujhe un ladakiyon se kya lena ya dena jabki mere sath already ek chand ka tukada hai toh bhala mujhe kisi aur ko dekhane ki, ya unase milane ki, ya phir selfy khichwane ki kya jarurat hai. Haan agar koi usake sath milana chahe ya usake sath selfy kheechwana chahe toh mujhe jalan jarur hogi. He said last line almost looking at tarika and he said last line in very low voice but tarika has listened. And as soon as she listen last line she became shocked and immediately looked towards abhijeet and found he was looking at her. Both eyes were met. As soon as their eyes were met tarika's heart beat was increasing. She felt something different in her heart. Both were lost in each other eyes And they share a brief eye lock.

 ** _Taakte rehte tujhko saanjh savere_**

 ** _Nainon mein haye_**

 ** _Nainon mein haye_**

 ** _Taakte rehte tujhko saanjh savere_**

 ** _Nainon mein bansiya jaise nain yeh tere_**

 ** _Nainon mein bansiya jaise nain yeh tere_**

 ** _Tere mast mast do nain_**

 ** _Mere dil ka le gaye chain_**

 ** _Mere dil ka le gaye chain_**

 ** _Tere mast mast do nain_**

 ** _Tere mast mast do nain_**

 ** _Mere dil ka le gaye chain_**

 ** _Mere dil ka le gaye chain_**

 ** _Tere mast mast do nain_**

 ** _Pehle pehal tujhe dekha toh dil mera dhadka haye dhadka dhadka haye_**

 ** _Pehle pehal tujhe dekha toh dil mera dhadka haye dhadka dhadka haye_**

 ** _Jal jal utha hoon main shola jo pyaar ka, bhadka haye bhadka bhadka haye_**

 ** _Neendhon mein gul gaye hain sapne jo tere_**

 ** _Badle se lag rahe hain andaaz mere_**

 ** _Badle se lag rahe hain andaaz mere_**

 ** _Tere mast mast do nain_**

 ** _Mere dil ka le gaye chain_**

 ** _Mere dil ka le gaye chain_**

 ** _Tere mast mast do nain_**

Their cute eye lock were came out in their trance after hearing salunke sir's voice.

Salunke sir: abhijeettttttt...kahan khoye hua ho haan kab se tumse kuch pooch raha hoon kuch jabab kyun nahi dete haan. Aur tum tarika ko aise kyun dekh rahe ho haan.

Abhijeet and tarika both were blushing.

Salunke sir : areeee ab is tarah kyun sharma rahe ho.

Abhijeet : sir mai...mai kahan sharma raha hoon...then he want to convert his mind so he said : waise sir aap mujhse kya pooch rahe the.

Salunke sir :ha...haan woh kya such me tumahe jalan nahi ho rahi hai daya se.

Abhijeet : nahiiiii sir mujhe koi jalan wagerah nahi ho rahi hai...par baar baar aap yeh sawal kyun pooch rahe hai aur aapako aisa kyun lag raha hai ki mujhe jalan ho rahi hai.

Salunke sir : kyunki mai tumahe achchi tarah se janata hoon aur tumhare nature ko bhiachchi tarah se janta hoon.

Abhijeet : achcha toh kya jante hai aap mere bare me aur mere nature ke baare me...jara mujhe bhi toh pata chale.

Salunke sir : yahi ki tum ek flerty ho aur har samay ladkiyon se flert karte rehte ho isiliye mujhe laga ki aaj ladkiya tumhari wajay daya ko ghere khadi hui thi toh yeh dekhkar tumhe jalan toh hui hogi. Tarika looked at abhijeet in shocked.

Abhijeet : excuse me kya kaha aapane mai flerty hoon aur har waqt ladkiyon ke sath flert karta rehta hoon. Mujhe lagta hai aapako koi galat fehami ho gayi hai maine aaj tak kisi ladki ke sath flert nahi kiya hai samjhe aap aur waise bhi yeh aap kaise keh sakte hai ki mai ladkiyon ke sath flert karta hoon haan kya aapane kabhi bahar mujhe kisi ladki ke sath flert kate hua dekha kya.

Salunke sir: nahiiii bahar toh kabhi nahi dekha tumahe ladkiyon ke sath flert karte hua par haan apane forensic lab me jarur dekha hai. Aur waise bhi tum jo mere lab me aakar meri assistant ke sath jo karte the woh flert nahi toh aur kya hai haan.

Abhijeet : achcha woh par mujhe nahi lagta ki woh flert hai aur waise bhi sir bhala kisi se hye hello karna ya unake kaam ki tarif karna koi flert thodi na hota hai. Then he looked at tarika and asked her ab aap hi bataiye tarikaji kisi se hello kehana ya usake kaam ki tareefein karana bhala koi flert hai kya. Tarika was nodded her head in no. Then he again looked towards salunke sir and said: dekha tarikaji ko bhi lagta hai ki woh flert nahi hai alur waise bhi for kind your information mai unake sath flert nahi karta tha balki woh mere sath flert karti thi. After hearing this salunke sir became shocked and annoyed. Tarika was also became shocked.

Salunke sir : achchaaaaaaaa...tum kahin ke rajkumar ho jo woh tumahe impress karne ke liye tumhare sath flert karengi haan. For kind your information woh tumhare sath flert nahi karti thi balki tum unake sath flert karte the. Unake sath chikani chupadi baatein karte the woh flert nahi hai toh bhala aur kya hai haan. Hunhhhhhh...woh mere sath flert karti thi. Tarika was looked at abhijeet in disbelif and then turn her face other side and looked out side.

Abhijeet : woh toh sir aapako chedane ke liye mai jaanbhujkar unake kaam ki tareef karta tha...you know jab aap chidate ho toh aap bahut pyare lagte ho. After hearing this a smile crept on everyone lips.

Salunke sir : hunhhhh...bahut pyare lagte ho...tumane kya mujhe apani girlfriend samajh rakha hai jo tum mujhe chedate rehte ho haan...

Abhijeet : areee sirrrrrrr...yeh aap kaisi baatein kar rahe hai bhala mai aapako apani girl friend kaise bana sakta hoon aur waise bhi mera test etana bura thode na hai. After hearing this salunke sir gave him angry glare. But abhijeet ignore his glare and said mana ki meri life me aisi koi ladki abhi tak nahi aayi jise mai apani girlfriend bana sakata hoon...par isaka matalab yeh toh nahi ki aisi koi ladki meri zindagi me aayegi hi nahi jo meri girlfriend ban sake haan...Aur waise bhi mere halat etane bure thodi na hai ki mai apane sasur ki umar ke aadami ko apani girlfriend samjhun haan(salunke sir still gave him angry glance) Bhala mai aapako apani girlfriend kaise samajh sakta hoon jabki mai aapko apana sasurji banana chahta hoon. He said last line in very low voice but tarika listened his last line this time also and she immediately moved her gaze on abhijeet and find he was also looking at her with cute smile. Then he again whispered : aur waise bhi mujhe lagta hai ki woh ladaki jo meri girlfriend ban sakati hai woh meri life me enter ho gayi hai. He was whispering almost looking into tarika's eyes. The way abhijeet was looking in her eyes, which was making tarika surprised. She can see something very special feelings in his eyes and which created a stir in the tarika's heart. Tarika did not understand what happening with her. why her heart was beating something strange rhythm.

 ** _Maahi be-aap sa, dil yeh betaab sa, tadpa jaaye tadpa tadpa jaaye_**

 ** _Maahi be-aap sa, dil yeh betaab sa, tadpa jaaye tadpa tadpa jaaye_**

 ** _Nainon ke jheel mein, utra tha yunhi dil, dooba jaaye dooba dooba jaaye_**

 ** _Hosho hawa salab toh khone lagey hain_**

 ** _Hum bhi deewane tere hone lagey hain_**

 ** _Hum bhi deewane tere hone lagey hain_**

 ** _Tere mast mast do nain_**

 ** _Mere dil ka le gaye chain_**

 ** _Mere dil ka le gaye chain_**

 ** _Tere mast mast do nain_**

 ** _Taakte rehte tujhko saanjh savere_**

 ** _Nainon mein bansiya jaise nain yeh tere_**

 ** _Nainon mein bansiya jaise nain yeh tere_**

 ** _Tere mast mast do nain_**

 ** _Mere dil ka le gaye chain_**

 ** _Mere dil ka le gaye chain_**

 ** _Tere mast mast do nain_**

Here daya couldn't concentrate on their conversation. He was very frustrated and annoyed kyuni woh is baar bhi us ladki ka chehara nahi dekh paya jisake touch se hi usake dil aur dimag me hulchul paida ho gayi thi aur jisko dekhane ke liye aur jisase ek baar milane ke liye usaka dil machal raha tha aur tadap raha tha. Then he looked his hand jisame abhi kuch der pahale hi usaka hath tha. He was still feeling touch of her soft hands in his hand. And then he moved his hand near to his nose and sniffs his palm. He has still felt her hand's smell in his hand. And as soon as he felt her hand's smell his heart begins beating very loudly. And once again his heart was stirred in the same manner... when he was first touched her hand and embraced her in his arms. After thinking about morning incident a electric current flowed through in his body. A cute smile crept on his lips and then he moved his hand near his lips and kissed on his palm and once again he was lost in that girl's thought with cute smile. But in a few minute his cute smile became vanished and his face expression change into panic and restless. He was murmuring in very low voice : ohhhhhhh god ab...ab mai us ladki ko ...kaise dhundoonga...bhagwan ki kripa se mujhe doosari baar usase milane ka mauka mila tha par abhijeet ki wajah se woh mauka bhi hath se chala gaya shit yaar ...kal subah ki wapsi hai aur waise bhi ...na toh maine usaka chehara dekha tha aur na hi mujhe usaka naam pata hai...aur na hi usaka address ...ab etane bade Ahmadabad shahar me woh mujhe phir se kahan milegi... yeh abhijeet bhi na kya jarurat thi etana hyper hone ki ek jara sa derd hi toh utha tha...kya chala jata usaka thodi der or ruk jata kam se kam ek baar mai usaka chehara toh dekh pata par...nahi janab ko toh ek minute ka bhi chain nahi tha jhat se mujhe kheenchkar usase alag kar diya hunhhhhhhh...is abhijeet ne toh meri love story start hone se pahale hi khatam kar di...isase pahale bhi jab subah jaise hi me usaka chehara dekhne hi wala tha tabhi janab ki aawaj sunkar mai use bina dekhe hi chala gaya aur ab bhi yahi hua ki jaise hi mai usaka chehara dekhane wala tha waise hi esane mujhe kheenchkar gadi me baitha diya...pata nahi yeh abhijet meri love story start bhi hone dega ya nahi. Then he looked towards to abhijeet and find abhijeet and tarika both were lost in each other eyes...hunh meri love story ko barbad karke kaise apani tarikaji ki aankhon me khoya hua hai.

Salunke sir in anger voice : abhijeet abhi abhi tumane kya kaha haan...jara jor se toh bolana haan...

Abhijeet became scared and said : wo...woh sir...mai...mai...yeh...but cut by salunke sir.

Salunke sir: yeh kya woh...woh mai mai laga rakhi hai haan saaf saaf bolo...now abhijeet open his mouth to say something but cut by acp sir.

Acp sir: Areee salunke yeh sab kya laga rakha hai tumane aur abhijeet ne haan lagta hi nahi hai ki ke tum cid ke senior forensic expert ho aur yeh ek senior inspector hai. Dono bilkul bachchon ki tarah ladte rehte ho balki mai kahoonga ek typical sas bahu ki tarah ladte rehte ho. Here salunke sir made a face.

Salunke sir : hunhhhhhhhhh...sas bahu. Tarika and freddy were suppressed their laugh.

Abhijeet : areee sir bhala hum sas bahu kaise ho sakte hai hum koi ladies thode na hai. Hai na tarikaji maine sahi kaha na(tarika was hide her smile and nodded her head in yes) balki aap yeh keh sakte ho ki hum sasur aur damad ki tarah ladte rehte hai.

Salunke sir: tum aur mere damad hunhhhhh...aaine me kabhi apani shakal bhi dekhi hai tumane haan...sapane me bhi nahi sochana ki mai tumahe apana damad banaoonga.

Abhijeet : areee kya burai hai meri shakal me haan...etana handsome toh hai mera face kyun tarikaji kya mai aapako handsome nahi lagata kya. Tarika was opened her mouth to say something but cut by salunke sir.

Salunke sir: tum aur handsome...agar tum is duniya ke aakhari ladke bhi hua na tab bhi mai tumahe apana damad nahi banaoonga samjhe tum.

Freddy : areee sir aap chirag lekar dhoondenge bhi toh aapako abhijeet sir jaisa handsome aur intelligent cop kahin nahi milega.

Salunke sir : hunhhhhh...handsome aur intelligent. Now acp sir became anger and he gave them angry glance.

Abhijeet wants to say something but he could not to say anything after looking acp sir's angry glance and down his gaze. All were keep quite. After some time they were reached at hotel. As soon as daya get down from the car he felt pain in his bound and he was moaning. After hearing his moan abhijeet became worried and immediately rushed towards him. He had tears after looking daya in pain.

Abhijeet : da...daya...tu theek hai na mere bhai...

After looking his worried and tearful face daya cursed himself. He can see pure love and care in his eyes.

Daya pov: kya daya lanat hai tujh per. Us ladki ki wajah se jise tune abhi tak dekha tak nahi hai aur jisaka tujhe naam tak pata nahi hai us ladki ke liye tu apane bhai saman dost ko kosh raha tha. Jo tere jara se derd ki wajah se etana pareshan ho jata hai. I am sorry abhijeet. Par mai bhi kya karoon mai apane is dil ke hathon majboor ho gaya. Aaj pahali baar kisi ladki ne mere dil me etani hulchal macha di hai ki mai use dekhane ke liye usase milane ke liye, usase baat karane ke liye tadap raha hoon. Aur yeh sochkar baichen ho raha hoon ki pata nahi meri destiny phir mujhe usase milane ka mauka degi bhi ya nahi. He came out his thought after hearing abhijeet's voice.

Abhijeet : daya tu theek hai na jabab kyun nahi de raha hai.

Daya looked at him and found abhijeet worried and tearful face and said: ma...mai theek hoon abhijeet tum chinta mat karo.

Abhijeet : areee kaise chinta na karoon daya tu mere liye sirf mera dost hi nahi balki mera chota bhai bhi hai.

Acp sir : daya jayad derd ho raha hai kya. Doctor ke pass le chalein haan. He said in worried voice.

Daya : nahi sir halka sa derd hai thodi der rest karoonga toh theek ho jayega.

Salunke sir: achcha theek tum apani medicine le lo aur thodi der rest kar lo phir dinner par milate hai agar koi bhi problem hai toh bata dena hum apane room me hi hai.

Daya : ok sir. Then they were moved towards their respective room.

Here shreya and priya were left for hotel to meet daya.

Priya was driving the car while shreya was sitting on pasanger seat. There was totaly silence in the car because priya was concentrate on driving and our beautiful and gourgeous shreya was lost in her own world...in her dream boy daya. Priya was looked towards to shreya and found she was smiling herself and looking out side the window. Her hairs were again and again falling down on her face and she was again and again tugging them behind her ears. Priya was smile on her and again concentrate on driving but after few minute her concentration was disturb by natter voice and she immediately turn her face in the direction of the natter voice and found shreya was natter something but she could not able to listen her croon. When shreya was natter then sometimes she sense of happiness on shreya's face...and sometimes she sense of shyness on shreya's face...and sometimes she sense of nurvousness on shreya's face. A naughty smile crept on priya's lips after looking so many expression on shreya's face. As soon as priya came close to her she can sense shreya was singing a song. After hearing her song a naughty smile crept on her lips and she nodded her head in disbelief .

Priya : yeh toh gayi kaam se.

Shreya :

 ** _Aaj Unse Pahli Mulaaqaat Hogi_** ** _  
Phir Aamne Saamne Baat Hogi  
Phir Hogaa Kyaa, Kyaa Pataa Kyaa Khabar_**

 ** _La Lala La , La Lala La..._**

 ** _Aaj Unse Pahli Mulaaqaat Hogi_** ** _  
Phir Aamne Saamne Baat Hogi  
Phir Hogaa Kyaa, Kyaa Pataa Kyaa Khabar_**

 ** _La Lala La , La Lala La..._**

Shreya was too much engrossed in her song ... she was feeling the song words from the depths of her heart...The song's lyrics " ** _Aaj Unse Pahli Mulaaqaat Hogi,_** ** _Phir Aamne Saamne Baat Hogi_** ** _"_** These lines were making her feel that in a few moments she would be in front of her dream boy. And as soon as she thinks about her dream boy daya and daya's handsome, charming and cute face appears in her eyes and his cute smile which was stolen away her heart. As soon as daya's handsome charming and cute face appear in her eyes her heart was beating very fast and she is so excited ... Oh God, I don't believe that I am going to meet my Dream Boy for the first time. Today I am very happy that I am going to talk to him for the first time. Ohhhhhhhhh...god see it, my heart is beating so loudly. ...I can hear the sound of my own heart...but I do not know why I'm getting so nervous, why my heart so restless. Ho sakta hai aaj pahali baar hakikat me mai unase baat karane ja rahi hoon shayad isliye mera dil etana baichen ho raha hai. Kamal hai na unako bina dekhe, bina jane mai unase kitani baatein karti aayi hoon par aaj hakikat me jab mai unase milane aur unase baat karane ja rahi hoon toh mera dil ghabra raha hai. Dekho na mere hath pair kaise phool rahe hai...ohhhhh god pata nahi kya hoga...kya mai unase apane dil ki baat keh paoongi...mujhe kuch bhi samajh me nahi aa raha hai ki mai unahe kaise manaoongi ki woh apana decision change kar de...kahin aisa na ho ki unake handsome charming and cute face ko dekhkar mai unake charming aur cute face me etana kho jaoon ki jo unase kehane aayi hoon woh sab bhool jaoon aur unase kuch keh bhi na paoon...nahiiiii aisa nahi hoga mai jab unake samane hongi tab mai unake face ki taraf dekhoongi hi nahi haan...yeh sahi hai rahega mai unake face ki taraf dekhoongi hi nahi toh mai unake charming aur cute face me khoongi hi nahi aur phir mai unahe apani feeling ke bare me bata doongi aur apane us morning dream ke bare me bhi ki jab se maine unahe us morning dream me dekha hai tab se unake bare me sochati chali aayi hoon... once again daya's handsome charming and cute face appear in her eyes and a shyly smile crept on her lips and her heart beat became increase...but after next thought her smile was vanished...mere us morning dream ke bare me jankar woh kya sochenge...un... unaka kya reaction hoga...ka... kya woh apana woh decision ki woh sirf ek cid officer se hi shadi karenge woh change karenge ...aur agar unhone apana woh decision nahi change kiya tohhhhh...And she could not able to think anything her whole body was shivering and trembling with fear. Shreya apane thought me etana jayada khoyi hui thi ki use pata hi nahi chala ki woh log hotel pahoonch gaye hai aur priya ne apani car ko parking lot me park kar di hai. Here priya parked the car and looked towards to shreya and became shocked after looking her worried and scary face.

Priya : shreyaaaaaaaa...but she couldnt answer so priya moved her arms and placed on her shoulder and jerked her. Shreya came out her sense and looked at her in few second.

Priya : shreyaaaaaaa...kya hua tujhe haan...tu theek toh hai na.

Shreya : ha...haan...ma...mai theek hoon.

Priya: kya theek hai tu haan chehara dekha hai apana tune kaise hawaiyaan ud rahi hai tere chehare par. Abhi thodi der pahale toh tu musakara rahi thi aur song gunguna rahi thi phir achanak kya ho gaya tujhe haan.

Shreya: wo...woh kuch nahi bs thoda nervousness feel kar rahi hoon ki mai unase milane toh aa gayi hoon lekin unase boloongi kya. Priya became confused.

Priya : matlab...saaf saaf bata baat kya hai haan.

Shreya : tu toh janti hai ki maine aaj pahali baar apane dream boy ko reality me dekha hai aur phir unaka decision suna ki woh ek cid officer se hi shadi karna chahte hai aur mai apane dil ke hathon majboor hokar aaj pahali baar mai unase aamane samane milkar baat karane jaa rahi hoon. Par ab mujhe daar lag raha hai priya mera dil bahut ghabra raha hai.

Priya became shocked and said : kyaaaaaaaa...kya kaha tune, the shreya ko daar lag raha hai jo aaj tak kisi bhi cheez se nahi dari us shreya ko daar lag raha hai, jo har mushkil ka bina dare dat kar samana karti hai woh shreya ko daar lag raha hai. Jisane bina dare na jane kitane manchalo ko achcha sabak sikhaya hai woh shreya ko daar lag raha hai i dont belive that.

Shreya : haan toh woh baatein alag thi priya.

Priya : janti hoon mai shreya woh sab baatein alag thi par aaj jo mamala hai woh tere pyar ka hai... Tere pahale pyar ka. Par agar aaj tu daar gayi na shreya aur daar ki wajah se tu apane dream boy se baat nahi kar payi ya phir use mana nahi payi toh kahin aisa na ho ki baad me bahut der ho jaye aur tere dream boy ki zindagi me koi aur aa jaye(after hearing this shreya was shiver)...aur tujhe pachtana pade aur es din ke liye apane aap ko kose ki mai apani manzil ke etane kareeb thi par apane daar ki wajah se mai unase kuch keh na saki...aur na hi mai unahe mana payi. Kash us din mai himamat kar leti toh aaj woh mere sath hote...aur mrs. daya shetty koi aur nahi balki mai hoti. Mai tujhse poochti hoon shreya kya tu apane pahale pyar ko kabhi bhool sakegi haan ... Kya apane dream boy ko kisi or ke sath dekh payegi haan.

Shreya : nahiiiii...priya mai kabhi unahe bhool nahi paoongi aur na hi unahe kisi or ke sath dekh paoongi.

Priya : toh phir ab chal aur chalker unahe apani feelings ke bare me bata de aur unahe mana le taki woh apana decision change kar de.

Shreya : wahi toh problem hai priya ki mujhe kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai ki ... mai unase kaise kahoon apani feelings aur unahe kya bataoon.

Priya : aree isame samajh aane wali kya baat hai shreya...unake samane jana hai aur apane us morning dream ke bare me batana hai bs aur kya.

Shreya : etana aasan nahi hai na priya...kahin woh mere morning dream ke bare me sunkar kahin woh mera majak na udaye aur kahin yeh na soche ki mai mental retire hoon.

Priya :shreya yeh sab faltu ki baatein chod de jaisa tu soch rahi hai na waise kuch bhi nahi hoga samjhi. Aur please ek baar unake samane jakar apane dil ki baat kah de shreya pata nahi phir zindagi tujhe doosara mauka degi bhi ya nahi. please common shreya uth yaar ese aisa samajh ki tujhe ek tuff assignment mila hai aur jise tujhe poora karna hai. Aur mujhe poora visvash hai ki tu apane is task me jarur safal hogi. hai na. Shreya nodded her head in yes and calm down herself. After looking her little bit comfort so priya said in excitement voice toh sipahi taiyaar.

Shreya nodded her head in yes And said : yes taiyaar. And then both of them got down from the car and enter in the hotel.

Here the end of the chapter

So aage kya hoga kya shreya daya se apane dil ki baat keh payegi...kya woh daya ko mana payegi...aur kya daya apane us decision ko change karega janane ke liye jude rahiye meri is story se and i am sorry for late update and happy valentine day.


	10. Chapter 10

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum chapter -10

Here we go our next chapter...

Here a guy about mid thirty was roaming here and there in side the hotel and find something and asking something for hotel staff member. But his face fell down after hearing reply from hotel staff. he was looked so disappoint and frustrated and very much upset. Main time his mobile was ringing and he pick out his mobile from his paint's pocket and looked at the number. After looking at the called id he became scare and tensed.

Person : shit yaar yeh toh boss ka phone hai agar unahe pata chalega ki mai abhi tak kuch pata nahi laga paya toh boss bahut naraj ho jayenge. Ek kaam karta hoon mai yeh phone nahi uthata...haan yahi sahi rahega but after remember something...nahi...nahi yaar agar phone nahi uthaya tab toh boss aur jayada naraj ho jayenge...ab kya karoon mai. After few second he gain some courage he picked up the phone and said.

person : .h...h...helloooooo...boss.

Here boss became irritated and frustrated and as soon as he received phone. He was screamed on the phone : kahan mar gaya tha haan... Kab se phone ki ring ja rahi thi haan... phone uthane me etani deer kyun lagi haan.

Person : wo...woh boss woh mai hotel staff se baat kar raha tha.

Now boss was little calm down and said : Haan bataon inspector daya ke bare me kya information pata chali haan usaka room no kaun sa hai.

Person : woh boss woh...

Boss became irritated and said : yeh kya woh woh laga rakhi hai abe bolega bhi.

Person : woh boss maine hotel ke andar jakar staff member se poochtach ki thi inspector daya ke bare me aur unake room number ke bare me par unhone inspector daya aur unake room no ke bare me bata ne se saaf saaf mana kar diya boss he said the truth.

Boss became too much anger : kyaaaa nahi pata laga paye tum...inspector daya ka room no... mujhe kuch nahi pata... chahe tum jameen aasaman ek kar do chahe kuch bhi karo... mujhe inspector daya ke bare me sari information chahiye samjhe. And the phone was disconnected.

Here the person became annoyed after talking with his boss and he hit his foot on the floor due to frustration and moved out from the hotel.

Here priya was looked towards to shreya before going inside the hotel and found she was so much afraid and looking nervous. So she said.

Priya : common shreya,...you can do it yaar. Isame etana darane ki ya nervous hone ki jarurat nahi hai yaar. i know that you can do it. Now shreya looked up and directly looked into her eyes. She was also looking into her eyes and said mujhe tum par poora visvash hai shreya tum inspector daya ke samane jakar apane dil ki baat keh sakti ho aur unahe apane decision ko change karane ke liye mana sakti ho. Mujhe poora yakeen hai shreya jab woh tumahe dekhenge toh apane decision par unahe jarur afsose hoga ki unhone aisa decision kyun liya...Shreya was continuously looking at her...Shreya jis tarah mujhe tum par poora yakeen hai usi tarah tumahe bhi apane aap par yakeen rakhana chahiye samjhi. Chalo ab hotel ke andar chale. But shreya didnot reply. Then priya said common yaar relax...sab achcha hoga aur jara muskara de aur apane yeh huliye ko thoda theek kar le aise jayegi apane dream boy se milane haan. Shreya nodded her head and smile a little.

Then shreya and priya enter in the hotel and became shocked after seeing so many girls in the reception hall.

Shreya : yeh yahan etani bheed kyun hai.

Priya : haan yaar kahin koi celebrity toh nahi aa gaya hotel me she said in excitement. lWow tere us dream boy ke chakkar me mujhe bhi us celebrity se milane ka mauka mil jayega. Aakhir bhavisya me mai bhi toh bahut jald ek celebrity banane wali hoon phir yahan aise hi mujhse milane ke liye ladkon ki line lagi hogi.

Shreya : Matalab yahan par jarur koi male handsome celebrity aaya hoga tabhi toh yahan ladkiyon ki bheed jama hui hai.

Priya : hummmm...just a minute i will find out why so many girls were gathered here and which celebrity has come here.

Shreya nodded her head and said : ok. Then priya asked the girl who was standing next to her in left side.

Priya : excuse me please. The girl looked at her.

Girl : yesss.

Priya : kya aap bata sakti hai ki yahan yeh ladkiyan kyun jama hui hai kya koi celebrity aaya hua hai.

Girl : yeh sab inspector daya se milane aayi hai.

Shreya and priya said in shokingly : kyaaaaaaaaaaa...

Girl : haan aur waise bhi woh kisi celebrity se kam hai kya.

Another girl woh was standing next to that girl said : haan yaar woh kisi celebrity se kam nahi hai he was so handsome, he was so charming, he so so cute yaar and what a hight koi bhi ladaki use dekhete hi apana dil use de degi. After hearing this shreya was glare both girls.

Another girl who was standing in distance from priya and shreya and that girls was said : hunhhhh jahan koi handsome face dekha nahi ki ...jise dekho woh chala aaya yahan inspector daya se milane.

Her friends: haan aur nahi toh kya kabhi aayana bhi dekha hai chali hai inspector daya ko impress karane ke liye. they were said looking towards to shreya and priya and that girls.

Here shreya became more scare and nervous after knowing that these girls came here to meet inspector daya.

Shreya pov : ohhhhhhh good etani sari ladkiyan yahan par aayi hai unase milane ke liye agar mere milane se pahale ename se koi unahe pasand aa gayi toh. She came out her thought after hearing priya's voice.

Priya : shreya tu in sab ki baaton par dhyan mat de yaar hoga vahi jo takdir me likha hoga aur mujhe poora yakeen hai ki teri kismat me tere dream boy ka sath jarur likha hua hai dekh lenana aur waise bhi jahan gud hota hai wahan makhiyan toh bhinbhinati hi hai to tu relax ho ja aur yahan par baith mai abhi reception pe jakar pata lagake aati hoon ki tere dream boy (Shreya glare her with fake anger) i mean daya sir ka room no kaun sa hai. Shreya nodded her head and then priya was went from there. Then sh sit on the couch and take a deep breath to relax herself and then closed her eyes...as soon as she closed her eyes daya's handsome charming and cute face floated in front of her eyes ...her heart beat was increased and a cute smile crept in her lips but in a few minute later she felt as someone jerked her hand... She immediately opened her eyes and looked towads the person and found a girls who was around 24 years stand in front of her. She was looking stunning in her denim sleeveless a line frok which was ended on her knee and wear long black colour boots on her legs. A black colour purse on her left hand. She left her long silky hair lose. She was looking so gorgeous that shreya could not able to off her eyes towards her face. She was biding her hand in front of shreya and said something.

Girl : hello excuse me miss... are you listening me. Now shreya was came out her stare and said.

Shreya : y...y...yes please.

Girl : if you don't mind kya aap mujhe thodi jagah dengi mujhe baithne ke liye.

Shreya : ohhhhh yes why not. And then she has moved a little to give her seat.

Girls : thank you. But main time her mobile phone was ringing and she pick out her mobile in her purse and looked at the caller id and sweet smile crept on her lips then she picked the call and said.

on call

Girl : hai sweet heart...sakshi kaisi hai. Shreya looked at her corner of her eyes.

Another girl said in excitement : mai toh theek hoon kasish...tum kaisi ho.

Kasish : mera toh haal toh bahut bura hai yaar. (Now shreya was looking at her in confusion) Areee yaar jabse us inspector daya ka interview dekha (shreya was glaring at her)...tab se mere hosh hi ud gaye hai yaar...kitana handsome aur charming face hai hayyyyyyyy...aur usaki woh smile toh uffffffff... Now shreya was greeting her teeth .

Sakshi : haan yaar, inspector daya hai hi etana charming aur handsome ki koi bhi ladki use dekhe toh usake hosh hi ud jaye. Par kya kar sakte hai yaar tune toh suna hi hoga usaka decision ki woh apani zindagi me ek cid officer...but cut by kasish.

Kasish : haan haan mujhe pata hai woh cid officer se shadi karna chahta hai par kya hai na jab usane yeh decision bataya tha tab mai wahan par nahi thi na warna woh yeh decision kabhi nahi leta she said proudly and blink her eyes. Shreya was still glaring at her and greeting her teeth and pressing her fingers against the couch.

Sakshi was giggle and supressed her laugh and said : haan yaar yeh baat toh tune bilkul sahi kahi the great kasish ko dekhkar toh achche achche log pani bharte hai toh yeh inspector daya kis khet ki mooli hai.

Kasish : aur nahi toh kya isiliye toh mai usase milane hotel aayi hoon.

Sakshi became shocked and said : kyaaaaaaaaa...tu...tu inspector daya se milane hotel gayi hai.

kasish : haan...meri jaan aur aaj maine apani khoobsurati se us inspector daya ke hosh nahi uda diye toh mera naam bhi kasish nahi. Dekh lena mujhe dekhte hi usake hosh ud jayenge aur woh apane aapko kosega ki... ki maine aisa decision kyun liya aur woh mere peeche peeche dauda chala aayega she said proudly. After hearing this shreya became shocked and jealous too.

Sakshi : achcha chal all the best aur phir baad me mujhe batana kya hua.

Kasish : achcha chal baad me call karti hoon. Then the call was disconnect and she was busy in her make up and shreya turn her gaze and she was lost in her thought.

Shreya pov : Ohhhh god yeh bhi yahan aayi hai daya sir se milane. Aur yeh toh toh bahut over confident hai ki daya sir jab ise dekhenge toh apane decision ko bhool kar ise apana lenge. Toh phir mera kya hoga...nahi nahi mai aisa hone nahi de sakti...mai apane dream boy ko aise kisi bhi keemat me kho nahi sakti unahe kisi bhi aire gaire logon ke sath jane nahi de sakti...mujhe aaj daya sir se apane dil ki baat kehani hi hogi...yes shreya you can do it. After few minute she was came out due to voice of screaming. She looked towards there jahanvse aawazein aa rahi thi and found twi girl were fighting arguing and fighting each other. After few minute the security gourd has come and separate them and warn them.

Shreya : areee yaar yeh priya kahan reh gayi abhi tak aayi kyun nahi...chalo jab tak mai yeh magazine hi pad leti hoon and she took about the magazine kept on the side table and started flipping the pages. As soon as her eyes fell on the photo which printed on the page her hand stopped flipping the pages of magazine. Yes, the picture was not a common man...the man of her life...her first love...her "dream boy"...her daya sir. He was looking awesome in his black suit with white shirt. A black and white strip tie was tied around his neck. He was holding a gun in his hand in this photo. He was looking so handsome shreya could not able to off her eyes from his photo. She was looking at the photo carefully and lovingly and admiring his handsome face. After looking his photo shreya was murmur lovingly.

Shreya was murmur in very low voice : my prince ...my dream boy.

Here priya reached near the reception and asked the receptionist.

Priya : excuse me madam.

Receptionist was looked towards to priya and asked : yes mam, how may i help you.

Priya: wo...woh mujhe kuch information chahiye thi.

Receptionist : haan..haan bataiye na, kya information chahiye thi aapako.

Priya : wo...woh actually hum yaha inspector daya se milane aaye hai toh ka...kya aap bata sakti hai ki inspector daya shetty ka room no kaun sa hai aur woh is waqt apane room me hai ya nahi.

After hearing this the expression of receptionist's face has changed into irritation and said rudly : dekhiye mam aap logon ko koi kaam dhandha nahi hai kya agar nahi hai kam se kam hume toh karne dijiye haan jise dekho woh chala aa raha hai inspector daya se milane ke liye.

Priya became shoked after looking her changing expression and her rudeness and she said : ohhh hello mam hume bhi aapako disturb karne ka koi shauk nahi hai samjhi aap. Aur yeh kya haan abhi toh aap badi politely baat kar rahi thi ki may i help you aur jaise hi maine aapase information mangi toh aap aise mujhse rudly baat kar rahi hai.

Receptionist : ab kya karein jab aapase ek hi question baar baar poocha jata hai toh irritation hoti hi hai na.

Priya : ohhhhhh i understoodhat ki baar baar ek hi question ka jabab dene se irritation hona swabhik hai aur aapaki jagah mai bhi hoti toh aise hi irritated ho jati par mam yeh toh aapaki duty hai na.

Now after hearing this receptionist was little bit calm down herself and said : soory mam maine aapase rudely baat ki.

Prya : i am sorry too mujhe bhi aapase achche se baat karni chahiye thi.

Receptionist : ohhhh its ok mam.

Priya : toh phir kya aap mujhe inspector daya ke bar me information dengi pleaseeee.

Receptionist : i am sorry mam mai inspector daya ke bare mai aapako koi bhi information nahi de sakti.

Priya became shocked and asked : kyaaaaaa...par kyunnnnnn...

Receptionist : woh mam hume yahan ke manager se instruction mile hai ki kisi ko bhi inspector daya se milane nahi diya jaye aur na hi unake room kisi ko bhi bataya jaye priya became sad. Then she join her hand in front of receptionist and said.

Priya : please mam mai aapake samane hath jodti hoon humara unase milana bahut jaruri hai.

Receptionist : sorry mam maine aapase kaha na ki is baare me mai aapaki koi help nahi kar sakti hoon. Priya became irritated after hearing this but control herself and said in requesting voice.

Priya :please mam...please ek baar aap apane manager se baat toh karke dekhiye na. Yeh meri friend ki zindagi ka sawal hai usaka aaj inspector daya shetty se milana aur unase baatein karana bahut jaruri hai please ek baar use unase milane ka mauka de dijiye agar woh aaj unase nahi mili toh kahin aisa na ho ki bahut der ho jaye. So please ...please aap kuch kijiye na dekhiye kuch na kuch toh rasta nikal hi jayega...and she was looking at receptionist with so much hopping.

Receptionist : aap samajhane ki kosish kijiye na mam agar mere vash me hota toh mai aapki us friend ko inspector daya se jarur milva deti par I am sorry mam me aapaki kuch help nahi kar sakti.

Now priya became more irritated and annoyed : bhale hi kisi ki zindagi ya maut ka sawal hi kyun na ho. Agar aaj meri friend inspector daya se nahi mili toh woh buri tarah toot jayegi aur mai use tutate hua nahi dekh sakti mam please. Main time hotel ke manager wahan aa jate hai and he asked to receptionist.

Hotel manager : kya baat hai komal kya ho raha hai yahan par.

Komal : woh sir yeh mam inspector daya se milana chahti hai isliye unaka room no maang rahi hai.

Hotel manager : kyaaa...maine tumahe mana kiya hai na kisi ko bhi cid officers ke room no nahi bataye jaye specially inspector daya ka.

Komal: yes sir mujhe pata hai aur mai etani der se inahe yahi samjhane ki kosish kar rahi hoon par yeh maan hi nahi rahi hai.

Now Hotel manager came in front of priya and said: sorry mam hum aapako inspector daya se nahi milwa sakte hai aur nahi unaka room no bata sakate hai. kyunki inspector daya ki tabiyat theek nahi hai aur woh abhi rest kar rahe hai isase pahale venue me inspector daya ke sath pahale selfy lene chakkar me ladkiyon ne khoob kheecha tani ki thi jisaki wajah se unako pain uth gaya tha isliye Acp prduman ab nahi chahte ki koi bhi inspector daya semile aur unaki tabiyat aur kharab ho jaye isliye unhone strictly hume mana kar diya hai ki ab woh kisi ko bhi daya sir ka na toh room no bataye aur na hi kisi ko unase milane diya jaye. yahan tak ki service boy ko bhi permission nahi hai unake room me jane ki. Jab tak ki woh khud hume call karke nahi bulate tab tak room me kisi ki bhi entry nahi hai. Ab aap samajh rahin hai na humari problem hum acp sir ki izajat ke bina kisi ko bhi daya sir se milane nahi de sakte hai. So please mam aap se request hai ki aap yahan se chali jaiye. Aur waise bhi hum sirf aapako hi jane ke liy nahi keh rahe hai aap khud hi dekh sakti hai yahan pahale se hi etani ladkiyan mauzood hai daya sir se milane ke liye isliye mam please aap hume mjboo mat kijye security ko yahan bulane me. Now priya was feeling so bad kyunki woh apani sabse pyari sabse best friend ko usake dream boy daya se nahi mila pa rahi thi.

Priya : ohhh no yeh kya ho gaya ab mai shreya ko kaise bataoongi ki mai use usake dream boy se nahi mila sakti...yeh sunkar na jane woh kaisa react karegi...kahin woh toot kar bikhar na jaye mai apaani jaan se bhi pyari friend ko aise toot kar bikharte hua nahi dekh sakti. ohhh god ab mai kya keroon. Now she goes from there sadly.

Here daya's photo had created some magic on shreya that she was feeling some energy inside her body and she became little bit comfortable now. She was calm down herself. Now a cute and shyly smile crept on her lips. The expression of nervousness had been vanished from her face and shyness had been taken place on her face and her cheeks turn into red due to shyness. Now she was looking most beautiful and most gorgeous girl in the world. Now she was ready to confess her feelings in front of her dream boy her daya sir. She was looking so excited to meet her dream boy.

Here daya was lying on the bed in his room. And he was trying hard to stop himself not to think about that girl but every time his thought was again and again turned back at that girl who had created a flutter in his heart since morning. Oh God, please do something either you remove my attention from her or please let me meet her once again. Otherwise I'll die merciless in her memory. I do not want to spend my life in her memory...rather I want to spend my whole life with her in happiness. And his attention was break after hearing phone's voice. Then he picked up his phone on side table and chek the id and found this was freddy's number and he thought.

Daya pov : yeh freddy mujhe phone kyun laga raha hai. utha ke dekhata hoon kuch urgent toh nahi hai and he pick up the call.

In call

Freddy : hello daya sir.

Daya : haan freddy, kya baat hai tumane phone kyun kiya haan.

Freddy : woh darasal acp sir pooch rahe hai ki aapki tabiyat ab kaisi hai.

Daya : hummm...now i am much better.

Freddy : yeh toh bahut achchi baat hai. Toh kya aap dinner karane ke liye neeche aayenge ya phir hum aapaka dinner aapake room me bhijava dein.

Daya : hummmm...nahi nahi dinner upar bhijavane ki jarurat nahi hai mai neeche hi aa jata hoon. Waise bhi me room me lete lete bor ho gaya hoon. Bs dus minute me neeche aa raha hoon.

Freddy : ohhh thats great. And call was disconnect. And daya get up from the bed And he proceeds towards to wash room to be get ready. and after ten minute he left the room and Then he descends the stairs to go to the restaurant.

Here priya was reached that place where shreya was sitting. And as soon as she was arived that place she was freeze on her place and became shocked to seem shreya's face. She could see the happiness on her face, she could see the glow of joyousness in her eyes and she could see the excitement to meet her dream boy. Now she felt pinch in her heart and she had tears in her eyes after looking shreya's happy face. She cursed herself ki abhi thodi der baad woh apani friend ke chehare ki khushi chinane wali hai use yeh batakar ki woh usake dream boy se mil nahi sakti kyunki lakh kosish karne ke babjood bhi woh usake dream boy ke room ka pata nahi laga payi.

Now shreya was noticed her presence so she immediately looked towards her but she was so excited so she could not able to noticed her pale face. She immediately get up from the couch and moved towards to priya with shyly smile on her face and said.

Shreya : tune mujhe aawaj kyun nahi di haan kabse khadi hai yahan par. But priya could not reply only to looked at her face and her happiness and excitement. Then shreya again said : Areee yaar ab aise chup chap mat khade reh ...chal ab raste me batana... isase pahale ki yeh ladkiyan daya sir se milane jaye...usase pahale mai unase milana chahti hoon aur unase milakar apane dil ki baat unahe batana chahti hoon aur waise bhi mujhse ab aur sabra nahi ho raha hai. Maan kar raha sidhe udkar unake paas pahoonch jaoon aur unahe jaldi se mana loon ki woh apana ek cid officer se shadi karane ka decision change kar dein. Then she immediately turn around and moved to leave the place. But priya hold her hand and stopped her to leave. Shreya became confused and immediately turn around and saw her face. As soon as she saw her face she became shocked and confused too after looking her pale face. Now shreya's smile was vanished and she immediately placed her hand on priya's shoulder and said.

Shreya in confusion : priyaaaaa...kya hua tujhe haan...tu...tu aise chupchap kyun khadi hai haan.

Priya : wo...woh shreya.

Shreya : ab aage kuch bolegi bhi haan ki kya hua tujhe. Aur tu etani pareshan kyun dikhai de rahi hai.

Priya : wo...woh shreya.

Shreya became little bit irritated : areeee yaarrrrrrrr...kuch toh bol aakhir hua kya hai tu etani pareshan kyun hai aur tune mujhe jane se kyun roka.

Now priya took a deep breath and said: woh shreya hotel ke staff ne mujhe daya sir ka room no dene se mana kar diya hai aur woh log daya sir se milane bhi nahi de rahe hai. After hearing this shreya was freeze on her place. She was too much surprised.

Shreya said in shocked voice : kyaaaaaaa...par kyunnnnnn...tu... tune bataya nahi ki humara unase milana kitana jaruri hai haan.

Priya : haan shreya maine unase bataya tha par unaka kehana hai ki inspector daya ki tabiyat theek nahi hai aur woh abhi rest kar rahe hai isase pahale venue me inspector daya ke sath pahale selfy lene chakkar me ladkiyon ne khoob kheecha tani ki thi jisaki wajah se unako pain uth gaya tha isliye Acp prduman ab nahi chahte ki koi bhi inspector daya semile aur unaki tabiyat aur kharab ho jaye isliye unhone strictly hotel staff ko mana kar diya hai ki ab woh kisi ko bhi daya sir ka na toh room no bataye aur na hi kisi ko unase milane diya jaye.

Shreya : par tujhe unahe batana toh chiye tha priya ki yeh meri zindagi ka sawal hai.

Priya : haan shreya maine unase hath jodkar request ki thi aur kaha bhi tha par woh nahi mane aur mujhe i am sorry kaha aur kahane lage ki woh isame humari koi bhi madad nahi kar sakte.

Shreya : tu ...tu toh janti hai na riyap yeh sab yahan daya sir se milane aayi hai unase apani feelings batane aayi hai aur unaka decision badale aayi hai agar aaj inase pahale agar mai unase nahi mili toh kahin aisa na ho ki mai unahe humesha humesha ke liye kho...but she could not able to complete her sentence... Now Sheya became restless and panic. She had tears in her eyes and a tear drop rolling down on her cheek and she was murmur in panic voice : ab...ab kya hoga priya tujhe pata hai abhi kuch hi der...pa... pahale hi toh unaki photo dekhkar...ma...maine...apane aapako ko...sa... sambhala tha...ab... abhi kuch hi der pahale...toh...ma...maine apane aapako...sa... samjhaya tha...ab... abhi kuch hi der pahale toh...ma...maine apane ander energy bhari thi...ta... taki mai apane dream boy ke...sa... samane jakar usase apane dil ki baat keh sakoon...au... aur unahe mana sakoon. Par ab...ab mai kya karoongi priya...mu...mujhe bahut daar lag raha hai priya...ka...kahin ma...mai apane dream boy ko kho na doon...agar mai aaj usase nahi mili toh mere sare sapane toot jayenge priya jo maine tab se dekhane suru kar diye the jabse maine woh morning dream dekha tha. Kya woh sapane humesha ke liye toot jayenge priya...kya mera pahala pyar adhura reh jayega priya...priya was felt pinch in her heart and she immediately came close to her and hugged her and console.

Priya : shreya please calm down yaar sab theek ho jayega.

Shreya in painful voice: Kya theek ho jayega priya...woh log mujhe daya sir se milane nahi denge.

Priya : areee woh tujhe daya sir se milane nahi denge toh kya hum aise hath par hath dhare rahenge kya haan. Hum kuch karenge shreya...tu chinta mat kar mai tere pahale pyar ko adhoora nahi rehane doongi mai tujhe tere dream boy se jarur milwaoongi.

Now shreya separated from hug and said : tu...tu sach keh rahi hai na priya.

Priya : ha...haan meri jaan mai sach keh rahi hoon. Chal ab apane aansu ponch dekh sabhi log humari taraf dekh rahe hai. Now shreya was little calm down and wiped her tears.

Priya pov: maine ise manane ke liye keh toh diya ki mai ise daya sir se milwaoongi par kaise. mujhe toh kuch bhi samajh nahi aa raha hai. Then she closed her eyes...ohh god ab tum hi humari madad kar sakte ho ...please meri friend ko usake daya sir se milwa dijiye...please god agar aapane humari madad nahi ki toh meri friend toot jayegi aur mai use aise tootate hua nahi dekh sakti please god help us and she opened her eyes and get surprised. As soon as priya opened her eyes felt on daya. He was descending the stair. Priya became jump of high due to happiness and thanked to god and said.

Priya turn to shreya and said : shreyaaaaa...(Shreya immediately looked towards to priya ) shreya udhar dekh and she signal her towards to satire and shreya followed her gaze and found daya was descending the stairs. She was also became sooooo much happy and lost in his handsome face and murmur.

Shreya : da...daya...si...sir. Here other girls were also became so much happy.

Others girls said together in happiness: dayaaaaaa sirrrrrrrr...After hearing their loud voice shreya came out her sense. Here girls were immediately moved towards to daya. Here daya was shocked to seeing so many girls were comming towards to him.

Daya pov: ohhhh god etani sari ladkiyan yahan kya kar rahi hai aur yeh sab toh meri taraf hi aa rahi hai. Ab mai kya karoon kaise inase peecha chudaoon. But somthing strike on his mind...kahin iname se woh ladki bhi ho jise maine mall me bachaya tha aur phir wo function me bhi toh aayi thi ho sakta hai woh yahan bhi aa jaye mujhse milane ke liye...par mai use pehchanooga kaise maine toh usaka face dekha hi nahi hai...ek kaam karta hoon in sab se hath mila kar dekhta hoon agar woh yahan hogi toh mera dil use jaroor pehchan jayega ...haan yeh sahi rahega.

Idhar jaise hi ladkiyan daya sir ki taraf badti hai hotel staff bhi daya sir ki taraf badta hai...but daya sir ke signal ko dekhkar ruk jate hai. Then daya meet one by one to girls and shook their hand. Here girls were meet him and said him their feeling but no use daya said sorry to them after hearing their feelings. And as daya shaking his hand with the girls his face fell down due to disappointment. His true smile change into fake smile this was noticed by shreya.

Here priya looked towards to shreya and found she was still standing on her place and staring at daya. Priya was amazed after looking shreya was very calmed after seeing that the girls were meet her dream boy and said their feeling. All the sense of frustration, irritation and jealously were not present on her face. Priya place her hand on her shoulder and said.

Priya : shreya tu theek hai na.

Shreya : haan mai theek hoon...par tu aise kyun pooch rahi hai.

Priya : kyunki tu un ladkiyon ko daya sir se milate hua dekhkar bhi etani chup hai.

Shreya : kyunki mai janti hoon priya mujhe un ladkiyon se koi khatara mehsoos nahi ho raha hai.

Priya became shocked : woh kyun.

Shreya : kyunki unase milane ke baad maine daya sir ke chehare par nirasha dekhi hai.

Priya : ohhh toh yeh baat hai tabhi mai sochun tu hyper kyun nahi ho rahi hai. Tabhi shreya ki nazar us ladki par padati hai jo usake bagal me couch par baithi thi.

Shreya moved towards that girls(kasish) and asked her: Excuse me miss kya aap daya sir se nahi milengi.

Girl : nahi abhi nahi kyunki sabse special person ki entry sabse last me hoti hai kya tumane kabhi tv drama nahi dekha. Shreya nodded her head in no. Tabhi tum mujhse aisa pooch rahi ho. Darasal mai in sabko apane dil ki baat kehane ka mauka de rahi hoon kyunki agar mai daya sir ke samane chali gay toh usake baad daya sir in sabki baat sunana toh door ki baat hai inaki taraf dekhenge bhi nahi. After hearing this shreya and priya became shocked and making their face on her over confident.

At last all the girls were meet daya except that girl kasish and shreya. Then kasish stand up on her place and moved towards to daya. After looking that kasish moving towards to daya shreya became restless.

Here daya looked at kasish and And then he moved his hand towards her to shake hands. After looking his hand kasish blink her eyes and a beautiful smile crept on her lips and she too moved her hand and shaking his hand. Here shreya was staring both of them. Her heart was beating very fast ki kahin usane jo kaha tha woh sach na ho jaye. Main time daya's mobile was ringing and he looked at caller id then picked up the call and said.

On call :

Daya : haan freddy bs aa raha hoon raste me hi hoon. Then call was disconnect and daya looked towards to kasish and said : sorry miss mere boss aur mere friends mera dinner par wait kar rahe hai toh mai aapse ijazat chahunga. And then he left from there. Here kasish was standing on her place shockingly and a cute smile appeared on shreya's lips.

Kasish : hunh mere boss aur mere friends mera wait kara rahe hai meri taraf se dhang se dekha bhi nahi.

Priya : chal shreya ab toh tera rasta bilkul saaf hai isase pahale ki aur koi aa jaye hum jakar daya sir se mil lete hai and then both of them also left from there and followed him.

Here the end of chapter i know bor tha par agale chapter me jarur daya sir aur shreya mam ki mulakat hogi toh dekhte hai ki daya sir apana decision badalenge ya nah

Always keep loving dareya.


	11. Chapter 11

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum chapter - 11

Here we go ...

Here daya moved towards to restaurant area and shreya and priya also followed him... but as soon as they reached near daya and caught him ...but main time hotel manager has come there... after looking hotel manager both priya and shreya were stopped on their place.

Priya : ohhhhh nooooooooo... yeh hotel manager kahan se aa gaya beech me.

Now shreya became irritated and annoyed too after looking hotel manager and said : haan yaar hum daya sir se milane hi wale the ki na jane yeh hotel manager kahan se tapak gaya...ab mai kaise unase baat karoongi aise toh sara samay hi beet jayega aur daya sir yahan se chale jayenge ...but shreya stopped in between because priya placed her hand on her mouth and said

Priya : shhhhhhhhhh... dheere bol aur chal ab jaldi se chup jate hai warana is hotel manager ne hume dekh liye toh gadbad ho jayegi and then both were hide behind the large flower vase.

Here hotel manager came close to daya and said.

Hotel manager : areeee sir aap yahan.

Daya : ha...haan woh mai restaurant area me ja raha tha.

Hotel manager : areee sir aap neeche kyun aa gaye...agar aapako kuch chahiye tha toh hume call kar dete waise bhi aapaki tabiyat theek nahi hai...

Daya : areee nahi nahi ab mai theek hoon aur pahale se behatar mehsus kar raha hoon toh socha ki kyun na restaurant area me jakar acp sir salunke sir aur mere sathiyon ke sath dinner kar liya jaye. Waise bhi mai room me akele baithe baithe bore ho gaya tha isliye mai neeche aa gaya.

Hotel manager: areee sir yeh toh bahut achchi baat hai ki aapaki tabiyat ab theek hai. Par aapako yahan aise nahi aana chahiye tha at least hume inform kar dete aapako pata nahi hai ki yaahan bahut sari ladkiyan aayi hui hai aapase milane ke liye agar aapaki phirse tabiyat kharab ho gayi toh acp sir bahut naraj ho jayenge. Chaliye sir, mai aapako restaurant area tak chodkar aata hoon isase pahale ki koi aapako pareshan kare.

Daya : areeeeeeee...nahi nahi usaki jarurat nahi hai. Aap pareshan mat hoyiye mai chala jaoonga.

Hotel manager : areee sir isame pareshani kaisi yeh toh mera ferz hai. And both were moved towards restaurant area.

Here shreya and priyaoth were came out behind flower vase and looking towards them sadly. Here shreya became disappointed.

Shreya : shitttttt...yaar lagata hai ki meri kismat hi kharab hai.

Priya looked at her and placed her hand on her shoulder : don't worry shreya tu aise nirash mat ho yaar...

Shreya : areee yaar kaise nirash na hoon haan...tune dekha na pahale is hotel ke staff ne hume daya sir ka room no dene se aur unase milane se mana kar diya aur phir jab daya sir apane aap hi yahan hamare samane aa gaye toh un ladkiyon ne unahe gher liya ab jaise taise un ladkiyon se peecha choota toh ab yeh hotel manager na jane kahan se aa tapaka beech me aur ab daya sir ko apane sath le gaya... mujhe toh lagta hai ki meri kismat me unase milana likha hi nahi hai...she said in panic voice.

Priya : shreya aisa kuch nahi hoga...dekh lena chahe kitani bhi archan kyun na aa jaye par mujhe poora yakin hai ki tu apane dream boy se jarur milegi kyunki bhagwan bhi yahi chahte hai ki teri aur inspector daya ki mulakat ho.

Shreya : Achchaaaaaaa...waise tujhe aisa kyun lagta hai.

Priya : kyunki shreya jab hotel staff ne daya sir se milane se hume rok diya toh bhagwan ne unahe khud hi bhej diya. Aur usake baad bhi kitani ladkiyon ne apani feelings bata kar unaka dil jeetane ki kosish ki par kisi ne bhi unake dil me apani jagah nahi bana payi... Isaka matlab toh yahi hua na ki god humare sath hai aur aage bhi woh humari madad jarur karenge unase milane me aur mujhe poora yakeen hai ki aaj tu apane dream boy se jarur milegi...so common yaar calm down and relax.

Shreya like a kid : tujhe sach me aisa lagta hai.

Priya : haan shreya...dekh lena tu apane dream boy se jarur milegi ... a smile appeared on shreya's lips and she hugged priya. and priya was smile too and hugged her back. Then after few second they were separated from hug and priya said : ab chal unaka peecha karate hai.

Shreya : haan chalo. And both were also going towards to restaurant area. Here daya reached in restaurant area. Then he thanked to hotel manager and enter in restaurant. As soon as he entered in restaurant he saw all were waiting for him eagerly.

Abhijeet : aree yaar kahan reh gaya tha daya haan hum log kabse tera intazar kar rahe the.

Daya : sorry woh intazar karwane ke liya.

Abhijeet : aree par etani deer kaise ho gayi tujhe aane mai haan.

Daya : aree yaar mai toh aa hi raha tha par reception hall me ladkiyon ne mujhe gher liya tha isliye aane me der lag gayi.

Abhijeet became irritated and said : aree yaar in ladkiyon ko kuch kaam dhandha hai nahi kya sivay autograph lene aur selfy kichwane ke alawa.

Acp sir became little bit anger : maine hotel manager ko kaha bhi tha ki daya se kisi ko bhi milane nahi diya jai phir...but cut by daya .

Daya : aree sir isame hotel manager ki koi galti nahi hai unahe toh pata hi nahi tha ki mai yahan aane wala hoon. Here freddy became restless due to hungriness so he said in between.

Freddy : areeeeeee sir ab yeh sab chodiye na aur please khane ka order dijiye na jaldi se warna bhook ke mare mere pet me choohey kabaddi khelane lagenge. After hearing this all were smiling.

Main time shreya and priya also came there. Daya couldn't saw them because his back was in front of them. Here priya and shreya were looking all around in restaurant to find daya and at last they were seen our cid team but they can't see daya's face. Priya signal to shreya and said in low voice : abhi toh tere daya sir apani team ke sath hai toh tu kaise unase baat karegi ek kaam karte hai jab tak tere daya sir khana khayenge tab tak hum bhi kuch kha pee lete hai aur phir jaise hi woh akele ho toh tu unase apane dil ki baat keh dena. Shreya nodded her head and both were looking here and there for the table for them but there was no empty table for them.

Shreya became sad and said in sadly voice : shittt yaaar yahan toh samane koi bhi table khali dikhayi nahi de rahi hai.

Priya was also looking for table : hummmmmm...haan. then she noticed that ki daya ke peeche wali table ke right side wali table khali ho gayi hai. So she said immediately to shreya : chal shreya wahan ek table khali ho gayi hai isase pahale koi or aakar baith jaiye hum wahan baith jate hai. Shreya was nodded.

Then shreya and priya moved towards to table and take their seat and Then shreya looked towards to daya and said in sad voice : aree yaar yahan se toh daya sir ka chehara theek se dikhayi bhi nahi de raha hai.

Priya also looked at daya and smile and then she turn her gaze towards to shreya and said : haan yaar ab kya kar sakte hai majboori hai. Par koi baat nahi abhi toh tu manage kar le phir jab tu unase apane dil ki baat keh degi usake baad toh tu unake samane baithkar aur unaki aankhon me dekhkar hi khana khayegi na.

After hearing this shreya was blushing hard and gave her fake angry glance.

Here after looking her angry glance priya said : chal chal ab jayada jhootha gussa mat dikha sab pata hai meri yeh baat sunkar toh maan me toh laddu phoot rahe honge. After hearing this a shyly smile crept on shreya's lips and she playfully hit on priya's shoulder. Then both besties were smiling. Then priya said.

Priya: chal ab jaldi se hum food ka order kar dete hai mujhe toh bahut bhook lag rahi hai.

Shreya was smile and said: haan yaar jaldi se order kar mujhe bhi bahut bhook lag rahi hai.

Priya : hummmm... toh khane me kya mangaye she wants to pick up the menu card for given to order. But shreya stopped her between in middle and said.

Shreya: aree ab isame menu dekhane ki kya jarurat hai tujhe toh pata hi hai na kya order karana hai.

Priya made a face and said : kyaaaaaaa... noooooooo not again... Aaj mai woh dish order nahi karane wali hoon samajhi tu...yaar mai woh dish kha khakar pak gayi hoon... hum jub bhi bahar khane jate hai hum woh hi dish khate hai... Aree yaar duniya me aur bhi toh vegetarian dishes hai na kabhi unako bhi toh khakar dekho.

Shreya made puppy face and said : pleaseeeee...After looking shreya's puppy face priya nodded her head in no and called the waiter

Waiter : yes mam.

Priya : wohhhh... then she again looked at shreya she was looking at her with making puppy face. Then she looked at waiter and order the dish : One plate mutter paneer, one plate veg pulaoo and aaloo ke parathe. After hearing this shreya became happy.

Waiter : or mam sweet dish me.

Priya : choco chips ice cream for both of them. After ordering waiter was moved from there and she looked towards to shreya she was looking so much happy. So priya nodded her head in no...bilkul chote bachchon ki tarah khush ho jati apani manvakar.

Shreya : Thank youuuu priyaaaaa. Tu chinta mat kar agali baar hum kuch aur dish try karenge pakka.

Priya made a face and said : haan haan sab pata hai aisa tu har baar kehti hai par usaka kya faida har war hum same dish khate hai she said making her face. Then main time they heard acp sir's voice and their gaze again felt on our cid team.

Acp sir: hummmmmmm mujhe toh kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai kya order doon... ek kaam karo abhijeet tum food ka order do.

Salunke sir: kyaaa abhijeet food ka order dega mai esake pasand ka khana nahi khane wala samjhe tum pradyuman...acp sir open his mouth to say something...but cut by abhijeet.

Abhijeet : areeeee...kyun aap kyun nahi khayenge haan.

Salunke sir : aree kyun khaoon mai haan tumhare pasand ki koi bhi dish khane layak hoti hai bhala haan.

Abhijeet : kyunnnn...aakhir kya burai hai mere pasand ki dish me haan.

Salunke sir made a face and said : they were so oily pata hai usase kitani kelory humare sharir me jati hai mai toh nahi khaoonga haan.

Now abhijeet became annoyed and said : aapake us ghans phoos se toh behatar hai meri pasand.

Salunke sir was opened his mouth to say something but cut by acp sir.

Acp sir : chup...bilkul chup...ab tum dono me se koi bhi ek shabd nahi bolega samjhe...jab dekho tab kahin pe bhi apani typical sas bahu wali tu tu mai mai chalo kar dete ho yeh bhi nahi sochate ki kahan baithe hua hai. Then he turn towards to tarika and said : tarika beta ab tum hi food order karo.

Here tarika : kyaaaa sir mai order karoon par mujhe toh aap logon ki pasand napasand kuch bhi maloom nahi hai.

Abhijeet : areee tarikaji toh aap apani pasand ki dish order kariye na aap jo bhi order karengi hum sab khane ke liye taiyaar hai.

Salunke sir : haan beta tum order do. Tumhare order kiya gaya food Kam se kam khane layak toh hoga he said looking at abhijeet and after hearing this abhijeet make a face...He said something but after looking acp sir's angry glare he shut his mouth. Here shreya and priya were also smiling after hearing their argument.

Tarika : aree sir mai kya kehati hoon aaj hum daya ki pasand ka food order karte hai na kyunki aaj ka din daya ke liye very special hai toh.

Abhijeet : aree wah tarikaji aap kitani inteligent hai jee chahata hai ki aapaka muh choom loon he said last line in very low voice so no one listen but tarika already listen last line because she was sitting next to him. She immediately looked towards him and found he was already looked at her lovingly and both eyes were met. Again she was feeling something special in his eyes and she was lost in his eyes. They share a cute eye lock but after few second they were came out their eye lock after hearing salunke sir's voice.

Salunke sir : lo bhai gayi bhensh pani me...ab toh wahi dish khani padegi jo abhijeet ko pasand hai. Tarika looked him in confusion and said.

Tarika : kya matlab sir.

Freddy : areee dr. tarika abhijeet sir aur daya sir ki pasand ek hi hai khane me.

Tarika became shocked and asked duo : is that true...both daya and abhijeet nodded their head in yes.

Tarika : ohhhhh. Here shreya was also eager to know about daya's choice.

Then they called the waiter and order the food. After hearing their order shreya and priya became shocked.

Shreya : ye...yeh toh wahi order hai jo...jo humane diya hai...isaka...matlab daya sir ko bhi wahi pasand hai jo jo mujhe pasand hai.

Priya : kya baat hai madam aapake dream boy aur aapaki choice toh bilkul hi same hai... ise kehate hai ram milayi jodi food toh food ...yahan tak ki sweet dish bhi same hai... .isase achchi baat kya ho sakti hai ki dono me se kisi ko bhi compromised nahi karna padega khane ke mamle me... maan gaye teri choice ko haan...a broad smile crept on shreya's lips.

After some time the order was come and they were started their dinner except daya. As soon as he took morsel of aaloo paratha and about to keep in his mouth but due to strain on his wound effected... he felt pain on his wound due to strain and he closed her eyes and moaning. After hearing his moan all were looked towards to daya and became worried.

Abhijeet became restless and said in panic voice : dayaaaaaa...tu...tu theek hai na. After hearing daya's name panic-ally from abhijeet's mouth the morsel of food has been fallen down from shreya's hand and she immediately looked towards to daya. After looking him in pain shreya was also became restless and her eyes were moist. Here abhijeet was also in panic and he immediately looked towards to daya and said:

Abhijeet : dayaaaaaa bata na mere bhai jayada derd ho raha hai haan.

Acp sir and salunke sir : kya hua beta...aise chup kyun ho bolo na they said worriedly.

Daya : wo...woh kuch nahi sir mujhe khana khate nahi ban raha hai jaise hi mai niwala apane muh me le ja raha hoon toh mujhe derd ho raha hai.

Abhijeet : haan toh batana chahiye tha na mujhe he said painfully. Daya looked at him and found his eyes were wet. After looking tears in abhijeet's eyes daya was also panic and he hold his hand and said.

Daya : mai theek hoon abhijeet tu...tum chinta mat karo.

Abhijeet : areee kaise chinta nahi karoon haan tum jante ho na ki tum mere liye dost se bhi badkar ho mere chote bhai ho toh phir mai kaise chinta na karoon aur kya theek hai haan tujhe khana khane ko nahi ban raha hai aur tu keh raha hai mai theek hoon chal mai tujhe khana khilata hoon and then abhijeet keep a bite of aaloo paratha and matar paneer and fed him. Here tarika and shreya were looking both friend cum brother and admiring their love bonding. After some time they had finished their dinner and sweet dish also. After taking sweet dish acp sir and salunke sir were get up from their seats and said.

Acp sir : lo bhai mera toh dinner ho gaya aur waise bhi aaj subah se bhaag daud rahi toh mai toh bahut thak gaya hoon aur apane room me jakar rest karna chahta hoon.

Salunke sir : haan yaar mai bhi bahut thak gaya hoon aur ab mai bhi rest karna chahta hoon.

Acp sir : hum toh ja rahe hai rest karane ke liye tum log enjoy karo. Haan par apane enjoyment me yeh mat bhool jana ki kal morning me 5:00am par hume check out karana hai kyunki humari flight 6:00 o'clock par hai. Then he turn towards to daya and said : daya beta apana dhayan rakhana. Daya nodded his head in yes.

All said together : good night acp sir...good night salunke sir.

Acp sir and salunke sir: good night. And they were moved towards to their room.

Here priya and shreya also finished their dinner and sweet dish.

Shreya : yaar priya ab toh humane apana dinner bhi finished kar liya ab kya karein daya sir toh ab bhi apane colleague ke sath hai ab hum kya karein.

Priya : hummmmmm...thodi der aur wait karate hai. Shreya was nodded.

Priya pov: ohhh god ab aap hi humari madad kar sakte hai please...kuch aisa kariye na jisase meri friend ko usake dream boy se milane ka ek mauka mil jaye.

Main time she heard a voice and she immediately turn towards the voice "good evening every one". And all were also turn towards the voice and saw a girl holding a mike.

Girl : mai aapaki host lovely. Aur jaisa ki aap sab jante hi hai ki aaj ka din bada hi special hai kyunki aaj ka din pyar karane walon ka din hai yani ki "The valentine day". Here abhirika, dareya and priya and freddy were shocked.

Here Abhijeet became shocked and said : kyaaaaa...aaj valentine day hai...areee yeh case ke chakkar me mai toh bhool hi gaya tha ki aaj valentine day hai.

Daya : waise abhi tum yaad rakhkar bhi kya karoge haan waise bhi tumhari toh koi girl friend nahi hai na.

Abhijeet : aree girl friend nahi hai toh kya hua aa jayegi. Waise mujhe lag raha hai ki meri zindagi me us ladki ki entry ho gayi hai (After hearing this tarika was looking towards him) bs ab intazaar is baat ka hai ki kab woh meri girlfriend banegi...he said direct looking in tarika's eyes...phir dekhana mai usake liye valentine day ka din kitana special kar doonga...both were looking each other eyes and lost in each other eyes...and they were came out in their sense after hearing freddy's voice... and blushing hard. Tarika's cheeks were turn into red due to shyness.

Here Freddy became restless and said: ohhhh noooo mai toh gaya kaam se ...ab smitha mujhe chodegi nahi kyunki maine use na hi wish kiya aur na hi usake liye koi gift khareeda...mar gaye ab mera kya hoga.

Daya : areee freddy, yeh tumane kya kiyaaaa...tumahe aisa nahi karana chahiye tha...waise meri smitha bhabhi etani buri nahi hai woh tumahe saste me chod dengi.

Freddy : areee sir aapako pata nahi hai ...ab smitha mujhe poore ek week tak ghar ka sara kaam karwayegi. After hearing this abhirika and daya suppressed their laugh. Here priya and shreya were also smile.

Then priya turn to shreya and said : areee yaar mere dimag se toh yeh bilkul hi nikal gaya tha ki aaj valentine day hai...but there was no response towards to shreya so she looked towards shreya and found shreya was looking towards to daya and lost in her thought. And a cute smile crept on her lips. Then priya placed her hand on shreya's shoulder and jerked her and said...shreyaaaaaa kahan khoyi hui thi haan.

Shreya : wo...woh mai yeh soch rahi thi ki mera dream boy kitane special day ke din mere aankhon ke samane aaya hai...i am so excited priya ki mai apane dream boy se etane special day ke din apani dil ki baat kehane wali hoon...jo pyar karane walon ka din hai " THE VALENTINE DAY".

Priya : haan yaar. Main time they again heard host lovely voice. And all were again looked towards to lovely.

Lovely : So ladies and gentlemen... is special day par humane aap sabhi ke liye ek special program rakha hai aur woh hai... "COUPLE DANCE". ...so meri sare couple se request hai ki woh bina kisi hichkichahat ke ... dance floor par aa jaiye pleaseeeeee...

After hearing this abhijeet became excited and thought : yahi sahi mauka hai yeh janane ka ki tarikaji mujhe pasand karti hai ya nahi agar woh mujhe pasand karti hongi toh woh jarur mere sath dance karengi warana...After thinking this he immediately turn towards tarika and moved his hand in front of her. After looking his hand tarika became shocked and surprised too.

Then abhijeet was direct looking into her eyes and asked her : tarikaji...wi...will you dance with me.

Tarika : parrrrr...abhijeet ye...yeh toh...but cut by abhijeet.

Abhijeet : haan tarikaji mai janta hoon ki yeh couple dance hai...par kya hum ek friendly dance nahi kar sakte.

Tarika : parrrr abhijeet aaj valentine day hai aur in logon ne yeh couple dance khaskar couples ke liye rakha hai aur hum toh couple nahi hai.

Abhijeet : haan mai janta hoon tarikaji ki hum couple nahi hai par yeh baat yeh log nahi jante hai ki hum dono couple nahi hai aur hum dono couple dance nahi balki ek friendly dance karane wale hai yeh bhi sirf hume hi pata hai. So ab aapka kya bichar hai kya ab aap mere sath ek friendly dance karengi he was said almost hoping but tarika was little bit hesitating. There was no response towards to tarika so abhijeet became sad and disappointed too. So he said...its ok tarikaji agar aap mere sath ek friendly dance bhi nahi karna chahti toh koi baat nahi mai isake liye aapako aur force nahi karoonga. Daya was also became sad after looking abhijeet's sad face.

Then abhijeet said ...excuse me guys mai abhi aata hoon and he turn about to go...but he stopped in between because some one hold his hand and he turn and saw...Tarika was holding his hand and looking at him.

Tarika : areee abhijeet tum kahan jaa rahe ho abhi abhi toh tum mujhe dance ke liye offer kar rahe the... kya ab tumhe mere sath dance nahi karna hai. A smile crept on abhijeet's lips and he became happy and said.

Abhijeet : to...toh kya aap mere sath dance karengi. Tarika was smile and nodded her head in yes...thank...thank you tarikaji.

Tarika : your welcome abhijeet...toh phir chalein. Abhijeet became super duper happy and said in excitement.

Abhijeet : haan tarikaji kyun nahi. And both of them moved towards to dance floor. and the song was started. Abhijeet one hands holds tarika's hand and his other hand hold by her waist and they start dancing.

 ** _Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye  
Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye  
Tera Milna Hai Uss Rab Ka Ishaara Maanu  
Mujhko Banaya Tere Jaise Hi Kisi Ke Liye  
Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye  
Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye  
Tera Milna Hai Uss Rab Ka Ishaara Maanu  
Mujhko Banaya Tere Jaise Hi Kisi Ke Liye  
Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta  
Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta  
Kaise Hum Jaane Hume Kya Pata  
Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta  
Tu Humsafar Hai, Phir Kya Fikar Hai  
Jeene Ki Wajah Hi Yahi Marna Issi Ke Liye  
Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye  
Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye_**

Tarika and abhijeet were smiling and looking at each other eyes and dancing.

Tarika pov : yeh kya ho raha hai mere sath jab bhi mai abhijeet ki aankhon me dekhti hoon toh mujhe ek ajeeb si feeling mehsus hoti hai aur abhi jab maine abhijeet ka sad face dekha toh mujhe kyun achcha nahi laga...aur maine usake sath dance karne ke liye haan keh diya...ab aisa kyun lag raha hai ki yeh waqt yahin ruk jaye aur mai aise hi abhijeet ke sath dance karti rahoon.

 _ **Sa Ni Pa Di Na Sa...**_

 _ **Meharbaani Jaate Jaate Mujh Pe Kar Gaya**_  
 _ **Guzarta Sa Lamha Ek Daaman Bhar Gaya**_  
 _ **Tere Nazara Mila, Roshan Sitaara Mila**_  
 _ **Takdeer Ki Kashtiyon Ko, Kinara Mila**_

 _ **Sadiyon Se Tarse Hai Jaisi Zindagi Ke Liye**_  
 _ **Teri Sauhbat Mein Duaayein Hain Ussi Ke Liye**_  
 _ **Tere Milna Hai Uss Rab Ka Ishaara**_  
 _ **Maanu Mujhko Banaya Tere Hi Jaise Kisi Ke Liye**_  
 _ **Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye**_  
 _ **Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye**_  
 _ **Tere Milna Hai Uss Rab Ka Ishaara**_  
 _ **Maanu Mujhko Banaya Tere Hi Jaise Kisi Ke Liye**_  
 _ **Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta**_  
 _ **Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta**_  
 _ **Kaise Hum Jaane Hume Kya Pata**_  
 _ **Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta**_  
 _ **Tu Humsafar Hai, Phir Kya Fikar Hai**_  
 _ **Jeene Ki Wajah Hi Yahi Hai Marna Issi Ke Liye**_  
 _ **Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye**_  
 _ **Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye**_

Abhijeet pov : aapako pata nahi hai tarikaji aapane mujhe aaj kitani khushi di hai jo aap mere sath yeh friendly dance kar rahi hai par mujhe poora yakeen hai ki ek din aisa jarur aayega jab aap mere sath couple dance karane ke liye hichkichayengi nahi. Aur mai us din ka besabri se intezaar karoonga.

Here priya looked towards to shreya and said : shreya ab sirf ek officer reh gaya hai tum dono ke beech me. Bs yeh aur wahan se hat jaye toh phir tu jakar apane dream boy se mil lena aur unase apane dil ki baat keh dena.

Shreya signal her towards abhirika and said: aur agar woh dono aa gaye toh aur yeh officer kaise wahan se hatega yaar.

Priya : nahi mujhe nahi lagta woh dono etani jaldi dance floor se aayenge dekha nahi woh dono ek doosare me kitana khoye hua hai...aur rahi is officer ki baat toh lagata hai ab mujhe hi kuch karana padega.

Shreya : par tu kya karegi haan.

Priya : tu chinta mat kar aur mujhe sochane de ki kaise mai us officer ko wahan se hataoon.

Here daya and freddy were looking dance of dr. tarika and abhijeet.

Freddy : daya sir aapako nahi lagta ki abhijeet sir aur Dr. tarika ek sath kitane achche lagate hai.

Daya : haan freddy mai bhi yahi soch raha tha such me dono ek sath bahut achche lagate hai.

Freddy : kash smitha bhi yahan hoti toh mai bhi usake sath aise hi dance karta.

Daya : areeee freddy tumahe dance karane ki ichcha hai toh kar lo na don't worry mai smitha bhabhi se nahi kahoonga.

Freddy : kya sir aap bhi na...mai koi darta thodi na hoon smitha se.

Daya : haan ...haan sab pata hai. The daya was lost in his thought.

Daya pov : kaash woh bhi yahan hoti toh mai bhi usake sath abhi dance kar raha hota...kahan ho yaar tum...but his thought disturb by his cell phone ring and he looked towards to caller id and a smile crept on his face and he picked a call but due to loud music he unable to listen the voice from other side so he moved a little.

As soon as daya moved a little priya immediately get up from her seat and said to shreya.

Priya : hummm yahi sahi mauka hai shreya us officer ko wahan se hatane ka and she about to moved but stop in between after hearing shreya's voice.

Shreya : par tu karane kya wali hai.

Priya : just wait and watch...tu bs aam kha guthaliyon ki chinta mat kar. And she moved towards to that table jahan freddy baitha hua tha and she stopped near the table and scream... after hearing her scream freddy looked at her.

Priya : ohhhhh...myyyyyy...goddddd...aa...aap cid inspector freddy hai na.

Freddy : haan mai hi insoector freddy hoon.

Priya : ohhh my god sir aa...aap tv par aaye the na.

Freddy nodded his head in yes and said : haan.

Priya : omg sir mai aapako bata nahi sakti ki mujhe aapse milkar kitani khushi hui hai...sach me sir aapane aur aapake sathiyon ne kitani bahaduri se un gundon se un ladkiyon ko bachaya...i am proud of you sir ...and very very congratulation sir aapaki team ko yeh jo samman mila such me sir aap sabhi ki bahaduri ki jitani bhi tareef ki jaye utani kam hai.

Freddy was smile and said : thank you... thank you so much for your compliment aur mujhe bhi aapase milkar bahut khushi hui hai.

Priya : areee sir jabse maine aapako tv par dekha hai aur aapaki bahaduri ke baare me suna tab se mai toh aapaki fan ban gayi hoon...you are so handsome...so charming sir...mujhe toh visvash hi nahi ho raha tha apani aankho par ki koi cop etana handsome bhi ho sakta hai... .after hearing this freddy was smile shyly...wow sir aapaki smile bhi kitani pyari hai. Here shreya became shocked after hearing this and confused too.

freddy's cheeks were turn into red due to shyness and he said : aree aap bhi na achcha majak kar leti hai.

Priya : aree sir meri kya majal jo mai aapase majak karoon...maine toh jo kuch bhi kaha woh ek dam sach hai sir...you are very handsome sir...(now freddy was down his gaze and his cheeks were turn into more red due to shyness)...waise sir aap bura na mane toh mai aapase ek quetion pooch sakti hoon.

Freddy : ha...haan poochiye na kya poochna chahti hai aap.

Priya : sir are you single or married. After hearing this shreya became shocked.

Shreya pov: aree yaar yeh priya pagal ho gayi hai kya. aakhir yeh karana kya chati hai.

Here freddy was also became surprised after hearing this and he immediately looked at pirya.

Priya : areee sir bataiye na are you single or married.

Freddy : hummm... i am married.

Now priya act like this she was upset after hearing he was married and she said : ohhhhh my bad luck... she said in sad voice and made a sad face. Any way sir if you don't mind kya aap mere sath dance kar sakte hai please sir...freddy was little bit hesitating. There was no response towards to freddy so priya again said : sir pleaseeeeeee... mai aapaki zindagi ki partner toh nahi ban sakti par kam se kam aapake sath ek dance toh kar sakti hoon na isi wahane aapake sath thoda time spend karane ko mil jayega taki zindagi bhar mujhe yeh baat khushi degi ki maine etane handsome cop ke sath dance kiya tha pleaseeeeee sirrrrrrrrr she said so innocently ki freddy se mana nahi kar paya.

Freddy: ok.

Priya : ohhhhhh thank you thank you so much sir aapako nahi pata aapane mujhe kitani badi khushi di hai. Then she turn her gaze towards to shreya and blink her eyes and signal her ki "ja aur jakar mil le apane dream boy se" and then freddy and priya moved towards to dancing floor. As soon as they were left daya was came there and sit on his seat and looking here and there.

Daya pov: aree yaar yeh freddy kahan chala gaya then his eyes felt on dancing floor and he became shocked to see freddy was dancing with a young girl but he could not able to see that girl face because her back was in front of him.

Daya pov: ohhh toh janab dance kar rahe hai woh bhi ek young girl ke sath yeh new toh bahut badi breaking news hai...ek photo toh banti hai. then he picked his phone and take photo of freddy and that young girl...ab beta freddy dekhana mai kya kya karta hoon is photo se a evil smile crept on daya's lips.

Here shreya became so excited and happy and said : wow priya tera jabab nahi and she get up from her seat and moved towards to daya but she was stopped in between and her expression was changed into frustration after looking a girl approach near to daya. But she can't see her face because her back was towards her. Then after few second the girl was little moved and now shreya saw her face. As soon as shreya looked her face she became shocked.

Shreya : ye...yeh toh wohi ladki(kasish) hai jo couch par mere bagal me baithi...ohhhh god yeh yahan kya kar rahi haai...ka...kahin yeh daya sir ko pata na le she became restless. And she trying to listen their conversation.

Here kasish came close to daya and said : excuse me sir...now daya turn to her and looked at her.

Daya : areee aap... aap abhi tak gayi nahi.

Kasish : no sir woh mujhe aapase kuch poochana tha.

Daya : ha...haan poochiye na. Here Shreya became more restless and frustrated after hearing this.

Shreya pov : ohhhhh god please daya sir isaki batton me na aaye pleaseeeeeee...

kasish : hummmmm...will you dance with me...

After hearing this shreya looked towards to daya and eagerly wait for his answer. And she was murmuring...

Shreya nodded her head in no and murmur : daya sir please said no...no...no.

Here daya looked at her for a second then said : hummmm...I am sorry mam...i can't. After hearing this kasish became shocked and shreya became happy.

Kasish : kyaaaaa...par kyun.

Daya : jaisa ki aap janti hai ki aaj very special day hai "The valentine day" aur yahan couple dance ho raha hai. kasish nodded her head in yes. Then daya again said : toh mam mai yeh couple dance apani would be wife ke sath hi karana chahta hoon aur woh bhi etane special day ke din. Isliye i am very very sorry mam mai yeh dance aapake sath nahi kar sakta. After hearing this shreya became supper duper happy and she thanked to god. And kasish became sad and left from there.

Here shreya was little bit afraid and nervous too ki kahin daya sir use bhi mana na kar de. So she closed her eyes and composed herself and said to herself : chal beta shreya chal ja kar mil le apane dream boy se aur unase apane dil ki baat keh de. Then she opened her eyes and murmur...isase pahale ki koiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ...and she became shocked to see two or three girls also approached to daya and asking him to dance with them but daya refused them. Now daya was became frustrated and annoyed too.

Here shreya unknowingly came close to daya and moved her hand in front of him. Daya was noticed her presence. Then he became more frustrated and annoyed too. He closed his eyes and said to himself: ohhhh nooooo not again yaar. Areee yaar yeh ladkiyon ko samajh me kyun nahi aata ki mai yeh couple dance sirf apani would be wife ke sath karna chahata hoon...mai thak gaya hoon ek ek ko jabab de dekar... isase achcha toh mai apane room me hi hota... Here shreya was looking at her dream boy and she became scared after looking daya's frustration and annoyances ...after few second daya opened his eyes and looked towards to shreya. And as soon as he looked at he became shocked.. to see a beautiful girl with scary face was standing in front of him...after looking her he became forget his all frustration and annoyances...He was looking her top to bottom and admiring her beauty...he could not take his eyes off from the girl...she was looking so beautiful in her black colour anarkali dress...with a very natural make up...and her shoulder cut silky hair were floating in the air...and a pinch of kajal in her large attractive eyes were completely her look...she was looking very beautiful and gorgeous just like an angel...he was looking at her with opened his mouth...he was not in his sense and he was lost in her large attractive eyes.

Here shreya was also not in her sense and she was lost in her dream boy's cute and handsome face. He was looking so handsome in his black jeans and shirt...he just like the prince of a kingdom...she could not take off her eyes off from his handsome and cute face. Both were starring at each other without blinking. They were too much lost in one another that they almost had forgotten that they were standing in the restaurant. Here daya moved his hand unknowingly and sliding his hand in side of shreya's hand . Which was in front of him. As soon as daya's hand touched her hand...shreya was came out her sense due to his touch and became shivered inside her body and nervous too and here as soon as daya slide his hand in shreya's hand... He too came out his sense and became felt just like as his heart was stopped beating...and he felt something different inside his body...and he was feeling a current through out his body...Both eyes were filling so many emotions...and daya immediately get up from his seat and direct looked into her eyes and said.

Daya : a...aa...aapppp he wants to talk with her but he could not able to say further.

Shreya : w...woh...ma...mai...a...aa...apase...it was difficult for shreya to say anything ... his closeness and stare were making her nervous system go numb. She wanted to say a lot to her dream boy...but she was too much nervous so her sense were not working properly...her heartbeat was running very fast...and her hands and legs were started trembling...sweat were crept on her forehead...she moved her trembling hand and rubbed her head removed the sweat which were crept on her for head. Daya was continuously looking towards her. After looking her in that condition he composed himself and asked her in concern voice.

Daya : aapaki tabiyat theek toh hai na.

Shreya was down her gaze and took a deep breath and murmur : ha...haan mai...mai theek hoon. (she looked towards her hand which was still holding daya's hand and she thought...ohhhh godddd ab mai kya karoon enaki closeness aur stare ki wajah se mujhe bahut nervousness feel ho rahi hai aur hesitation ki wajah se mai kuch kah bhi nahi pa rahi hoon...please god meri help karooooo taki mai enase apane dil ki baat keh sakoon).

Daya : aap...mujhse kuch kehana chahti hai kya...shreya looked up and as soon as their eyes were met shreya immediately down her gaze due to nervousness and again looked towards to her hand. Here daya was also looked at her face and followed her gaze. He was looked towards her hand which was hold his hand...ohhhh toh kya aap mere sath dance karna chahti hai...now shreya looked towards to daya.

Shreya :(ab mai enase kaise boloon ki mai enase apane dil ki baat kehana chahati hoon aur dance bhi karana chahati hoon because i love to dance with him... par mai enase keh nahi pa rahi hoon...ek kaam karti hoon mai enake sath dance kar leti hoon...ho sakata usase meri nervousness aur hesitation kuch kam ho jaye or mai apane dil ki baat keh sakoon after thinking this she nodded her head in yes and said ) :ha...haan...kya aa...aaap mere sath dance karenge pleaseeeee...She said almost hopping to daya. He looked at her for a second then he was smile and said.

Daya : haan mai aapake sath dance karoonga. After hearing this a cute smile crept on her lips and she was so excited ki daya ne usake sath dance karane ke liye haan keh diya hai.

Shreya : ohhhhh than you sir thank you so much aapane mujhe is layak samjha...

Daya : your wel come miss.

Shreya was happy par usake maan me ek sawal uth raha tha ki daya yeh couple dance sirf apani would be wife ke sath hi karana chahata tha toh phir woh usake sath dance karane ke liye kaise raji ho gaya...so she any how composed herself and collect some courage and asked daya in hesitatingly: hummmmm sir if... you... don't mind... can i... asked you something.

After hearing her voice daya came out his own world and said : ha...haan kyun nahi bolo kya poochana chahati ho.

Shreya : wo...woh aap yeh dance sirf apani would be wife ke sath karana chahte the na phir aapane mere sath dance ke liye haan kyun kaha.

Daya : acctually mai bhi abhi yahi soch raha tha ki jab mai yeh couple dance apani would be wife ke sath karana chahata hoon toh maine tumahe kyun haan keh diya ...par phir mere dil ne kaha ki tum wahi ladki ho jise mai dhoodh raha tha...jisko dekhate hi mere dil dhadakan bhool gaya...tum wahi ladaki ho jisako mera dil apane andar basana chahata hai aur meri zindagi banana chahata hai aur jisake sath mai zindagi bhar reh sakta hoon ...jisake sath mai apani poori zindagi gujar sakta hoon...shayad isliye mai doosari ladkiyon ki tarah tumahe mana nahi kar paya...aur tumhare sath dance karane ke liye haan kar baitha...shreya had tears in her eyes after listening this from his mouth.

Now shreya became surprised and so much happy but some thing strike on her mind and she again said : pa...par...aap...aap toh ek cid officer ko hi apana jeevan sathi banana chahate hai...pa...par mai toh cid officer nahi hoon sir.

Daya smile a little and direct looked into her eyes and said : haan mai ek cid officer se hi shadi karana chahata tha par ab aapako dekhkar aisa lagata hai ki maine jo decision liya tha woh galat tha. After hearing this a broad smile crept on her lips and she down her gaze. She became supper duper happy kyunki bina kahe aur bina manaye hi usaki wish poori ho gayi thi.

Daya : kahan kho gayi aap will you dance with me. Shreya was smile shyly and her cheeks turn into red due to shyness. She looked him and nodded her head in yes and both were moved towards to dance floor and started dancing...a new song was started

 ** _Kuch khaas hai,  
Kuch paas hai,  
Kuch ajnabi ehsaas hai,  
Kuch duriyan, nazdikiyan,  
Kuch hass padi tanhaiyaan,  
Kya yeh khumaar hai, kya aitbaar hai,  
Shayad yeh pyaar hai,  
Haan hai shayad,  
Kya yeh bahar hai, kya intezaar hai,  
Shayad yeh pyaar hai,  
Pyaar hai shayad.._**

Daya's one hand was still in her hand and other hand caught her waist and pulled her close to him...shreya was shiver on his touch...she slide her free hand and placed on his chest...then both were dancing so wel. shreya's silky hair were floated in the air and came on her face and disturb her so daya moved his finger towards her face and removed her hair from her face and tugged them behind her ears...shreya was smile and shivered too due to his touch and she moved her hands and hold daya's shoulders tightly...daya was felt her nervousness and smile on her nervousness.

 ** _Kuch saaz hai jaage se jo the soye,  
Alfaaz hai, chup se nashe mein khoye,  
Nazrein hi samjhe yeh guftagu saari,  
Koi arzoo ne hai angdayi li pyaari,  
Kya yeh khumaar hai, kya aitbaar hai,  
Shayad yeh pyaar hai,  
Haan hai shayad,  
Naa inkaar hai, naa iqraar hai,  
Shayad yeh pyaar hai,  
Pyaar hai shayad…_**

Then daya moved his hand down from her shoulder and moved slowly to her waist and caught her waist with his arms and pulled her more close to him...shreya was also moved her hand from his shoulder to his neck and caught his neck...Now both face were inches away from each other...both were looking each other eyes...as soon as both eyes were met...shreya's heart was racing fast and her cheeks were turning into red due to his direct stare and she immediately down her gaze and smiled a little...daya was smiling looking at her...

 ** _Kehna hi kya, mera dhakal naa koi,  
Dil ko dikha, dil ki shakal ka koi,  
Dil se thi meri ek shart yeh aisi,  
Lage jeet si mujhko, yeh haar hai kaisi,  
Bukhaar hai, kyu beqraar hai,  
Shayad yeh pyaar hai,  
Pyaar hai shayad,  
Jadoo sawar hai, naa ifteaar hai,  
Shayad yeh pyaar hai,  
Pyaar hai shayad, _****_Pyaar hai shayad.._**

Then daya bend on her and kissed her on her forehead...shreya was shivered and closed her eyes...then he moved down and dragging his lips from her forehead to her eyes and he kissed on her eyes...then he moved down and dragging his lips from her eyes to her cheeks and he kissed on her cheeks...then he moved down and dragging his lips from her cheeks to her lips and as soon as he about to kissed on her lips...she heared a loud anger voice...shreyaaaaaaaaaaaa...yeh kya ho raha hai haannnnnnnnn...

Here the end of chapter...

Keep loving dareya...


	12. Chapter 12

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum chapter - 12

Here we go our next chapter...

As soon as daya about to kissed on shreya's lips...she heard a loud anger voice...shreyaaaaaaaaaaaa...yeh kya ho raha hai haannnnnnnnn... She immediately looked towards to voice and found priya was there. Here shreya was not in her senses, she was looking at Priya, but still she was lost in that special emotional moments in which daya was very close to her. She was still feeling the touch of his lips on her face, she was still feeling the touch of his hot breath on her cheeks, she was still feeling the pulsation of her heartbeat due to his touch...she was still enjoying that very special moment in which she was spent with her dream boy. Her cheeks were still red due to being very close to her dream boy daya. Her eyes were still happily glowing to find her dream boy and still she had a lovely smile on her face. After looking her expression priya became shocked and confused too.

After seeing her stared silently on herself without any reaction, Priya's anger was rises andshe yelled on her : Yeh sab kya ho raha hai shreya haan...are you going mad... tu yahan khade khade kya kar rahi hai haan...But shreya was still silent...and she was looking at priya without blinking...she was looking her anger face...she was looking her talking to something her...but she could not to able listen her any word.

After looking shreya so quite and lost in her own thought priya became irritated and she held her from her shoulder and jerked her...and shouted loudly : ab aise chupchap mujhe kyun ghoor rahi hai haan...kuch bolati kyun nahi... bata na tu yahan khade khade kya kar rahi hai...tujhe ehasash bhi hai ki tune kitani badi galti ki hai haan.

After hearing priya's anger voice shreya came out her sense and looking at her in shockingly and confusingly... ki aakhir usase aisi kaunsi galti ho gayi jisaki wajah se priya usase etani jayada naraz hai so she said: aakhir baat kya hai priya tu etane chilala kyun hai haan...aakhir maine aisi kaun si galti kar di jisaki wajah se tu etana gussa ho rahi hai mujh par.

After hearing this priya nodded her head in disappointingly and slapped on her fore head. She was boiling in anger : yeh tu pooch rahi hai ki maine kya kiya hai tujhe nahi pata ki tune kya kiya hai...tujhe ehasash bhi hai ki ...kitani mushkil se maine us officer ko manaya tha dance karane ke liye taki tu apane deam boy se akele me mil sake aur usase apane dil ki baat keh sake...

Shreya became confused and said : haan toh...usame etana gussa hone ki kya jarurat hai bhala.

Priya pulled her hair in frustration : ohhhhhh godddddd mai pagal ho jaoongi isaki wajah se ... ek baat bata maine tujhe ishara kiya tha na ki "ja aur jakar mil le apane dream boy se"...shreya nodded her head in yes...toh tu yahan khade khade kya kar rahi thi haan...usase jaakar kyun nahi mili haan...kitana sunahara mauka mila tha tujhe inspector daya se milane ka aur unase apane dil ki baat karane ka ...magar tune kya kiya haan woh mauka miss kar diya aur meri sari mehanat par paani pher diya...ab mai tujh par gussa nahi karoon toh aur phir kya karoon haan... bata na mujhe phir kya karoon...

Shreya was too much shocked and confused too : yeh tu kya keh rahi hai priya...mai daya sir se nahi mili...aree mai etani der se daya sir ke sath hi toh hoon ... aur rahi baat unase apane dil ki baat batane ki...toh mujhe jarurat hi nahi padi kuch bolane ki woh waise hi maan gaye kyunki unake dil ne unase kaha ki mai hi woh ladki hoon jo unaki zindagi me shamil hokar unaki zindagi ban sakti hai... aur pata hai priya daya sir se kitani ladkiyon ne unake sath couple dance karane ke liye kaha par unhone yeh kehkar mana kar diya ki "woh yeh dance sirf or sirf apani would be wife ke sath hi karenge"...par tujhe pata hai woh mere sath abhi abhi dance floor par couple dance kar rahe the she said in excitement...

Now priya became more frustrated : achchaaaaaaa...tu daya sir ke sath dance kar rahi thi haan ... toh bata na kahana kar rahi thi sapane me haan...mai toh kab se tujhe dekh rahi hoon tu tab se yahin khadi hui hai...pata bhi hai maine dance floor se tujhe kitane ishare kiye par tu...tu toh na jane kin khayalon me doobi hui thi...

Now shreya became irritated and nodded her head in disbelief and said : areee yaar tu samajhane ki kosish kyun nahi kar rahi hai yaar...bhala mai sapane me kyun karoongi unake sath dance haan...agar tujhe viswash nahi hai toh dekh daya sir yahin hai mere sath dancing floor par...and then she turn towards to daya...but she became shocked because there was no sign of daya ...she could not able to see him...so shreya was murmur : areeeee...yaar abhi abhi toh yahin the toh phir kahan chale gaye and she became restless...

Priya : kyaaa hua nahi dikhai diye na...aree woh honge tabhi toh dikhayi denge na...then she held her shoulder and jerked her...apane hosh me aao shreya aur dekho tum is waqt kisi dancing floor par nahi balki usi jagah par khadi ho jahan pahale khadi thi...Then shreya was looking all around and found ki woh abhi tak wahin khadi thi jahan woh us ladki(kasish) ko dekhkar khadi hui thi...jo daya ke sath cpuple dance karana chahati thi...Then she immediately looked towards to that table jahan par daya baitha hua tha...woh table ab khali thi...she felt pinch in her heart. She was looking here and there restlessly to find a glimpse of daya and at last she saw him. He was moving towards to exit door with his colleague.

Shreya pov: matlab woh sab ek sapana tha...daya sir ke sath mera milana, unaka mujhe dekhkar khona woh ek sapana tha, unaka mere sath dance karana woh sab ek sapana tha...unaka mujhse apane dil ki batein karana woh sab ek sapana tha aur woh jo dancing floor par unake sath bitaye hua woh very special emotional moment woh sab ek sapana tha... then she closed her eyes and revised that moment in which she was very closed to him and she was again realized those moment in which daya's lips were touched on her forehead...and then her eyes...and then her cheeks...and then his lips wants to touch about to her lips...but shreya immediately open her eyes...she was on the verge of tears and she was staring silently and murmured...na...nahi ye...yeh nahi ho sakata...and her throat was dried...Her head was started spinning and she has to lost the control on herself ... and about to collapsed on the floor but priya supported her on the time and made her sat on the chair and gave her a glass of water. Shreya drink the water silently. Sheya was crying bitterly and cursing herself ki woh aisa kaise kar sakti hai kitani muskil se use ek mauka mila tha apane dream boy se milane ka woh bhi usane gava diya. Ab mai kya karoongi kaise miloongi unase...pata nahi ab god mujhe doosara mauka denge bhi ya nahi. She was shivering and crying bedly. After looking her condition priya's anger was melting in few second and she became panic and scare too after looking her best friend's condition...and sat beside on the chair and put her hand on her shoulder and said.

Priya: shreeee...please sambhalo apane aapako...

Shreya was jerk her hand and said in panic voice : kaise sambhaloon apane aap ko...kaise sambhaloon mai apane aapako priyaaa...tu... tu such keh rahi thi maine bahut badi galti kar di priya bahut badi galti...tune kitani mushkil se mujhe unase akele me milane ka mauka diya tha aur maine kya kiya us mauke ko gava diya...mai aisa kaise kar sakti hoon...kaise kar sakti hoon mai aisa...and she was crying badly. Now priya bacame more panic after looking her condition.

Priya : ab jo hona tha woh ho gaya shreya... Sayad tumhari kismat me likha hi nahi tha tumhare dream boy se milana, shayad isi liye tum unase nahi mil payi...

Shreya felt pinch in her heart and said : aree aise kaise nahi likha meri kismat me unase milana haan... agar god ne mera unase milana likha hi nahi hota toh tu hi bata phir unhone woh morning dream mujhe kyun dikhaya haan, agar meri kismat me unase milana nahi likha tha toh phir unako hakikat me mere samane kyun la khada kiya...chalo mana samane woh le aaye toh phir unhone mere dil me unake liye yeh pyar aur feelings kyun jagayi...tu bata na priya aakhir aakhir kyun unhone mere dil me unake liye feelings aur pyar jaga diya ki ab unake bagair jeene ki soch bhi nahi sakti.

Priya : who sab mujhe nahi pata shree..mai toh bas etana janti hoon ki tujhe ek golden chance mila tha tere us dream boy se milane ka jise tune miss kar diya agar yeh tera bed luck nahi hai toh phir kya hai haan ...aur ab toh yeh bhi nahi pata ki kismat hume doosara mauka degi bhi ya nahi unase milane ka.

shreya was speechless and she remain quite and broke down into tears. Once again she was crying badly. All were looking towards to shreya. After looking her best friend's condition priya felt pinch in her heart. She immediately hold her by her shoulder. As soon as priya hold her shouder shreya immediately hugged her tightly and sheded her tears. Priya was hugged her back and patted her back to consol her.

Priya : shreya please...sab achcha hoga... please sambhalo apane aapako dekho sab humari taraf hi dekh rahe hai ...please shreya...and she patted her back to console her and after some time shreya calm down herself and separate from hug.

Priya : ab tu theek hai na.

Shreya nodded her head and said : haan ab mai theek hoon.

Priya : chal ek kaam karate hai hum ek baar phir se reception hall me jakar receptionist se baat karate hai.

Shreya became confused : usase kya hoga priya...unahone toh mana kar diya tha na ki woh daya sir se kisi ko bhi milane nahi denge aur na hi unaka room number bataiyenge toh phir.

Priya : Haan kiya tha par ho sakata hai us samay ladkiyon ki kafi bheed thi shayad isliye us samay mana kar diya ho...par ab woh maan jaye.

Shreya was little bit excited : kyaaaa tujhe sach me aisa lagata hai ki ...is baar woh maan jayenge.

Priya : I don't know shreya...par ek baar try karane me kya burai hai. Shreya was nodded her head and both were get up from the seat and moved towards to reception hall.

Here daya, freddy and abhirika were reach in that floor jahan par unake room the. Freddy wished them "good night" and moved towards to his.

After giving reply to freddy then abhijeet turn toward tarika and said : achcha tarikaji kal subah milte hai "good night sweet dream"...but tarika was still lost in couple dance in which they were very close to each other so she could not say anything...after looking tarika was lost so abhijeet said loudly.

Abhijeet : tarikajiiiiiii...kya hua aap kis hayal me khoyi hui ho...after hearing his loud voice tarika came out her thought and looked towards abhijeet and found he was staring her with love and concern...tarika felt again something special and she immediately turn her gaze for hide her blushed and said.

Tarika : nahiiii...mai kahin nahi khoyi hoon yeh tumhara waham hai...waise tum mujhse kya keh rahe the.

Abhijeet was smile and said : wo...woh mai keh raha tha ki kal subah milte hai "good night and sweet dream".

Tarika was again looked him and smiled and said : good night abhijeet...and moved from there.

After wished to tarika abhijeet turn towards to daya and found he was looking at him with naughty smile...so he immediately said to daya : daya please abhi no more masti ok bahut thak gaya hoon mai abhi ab bs sona chahta hoon...chal chalte hai...and he moved towards to their room without waiting daya's reply... so daya said nothing and followed him... and as soon as abhijeet about to enter on his room he looked towards to tarika's room ...he was stopped in between after looking at tarika kyunki tarika apane room me jane ki wajay terace ki taraf mud gayi thi aur use terrace ki taraf badate dekhkar abhijeet bhi usake peeche jane ke liye mudata hai...but he was stopped in between after hearing daya's voice.

Daya : aree abhijeet udhar kahan ja rahe ho is waqt haan.

Abhijeet : hummmmm woh mujhe abhi need nahi aa rahi hai toh soch raha hoon thodi der terrace par ghoom leta hoon.

Daya : kyunnnnn tumhari neend ko kya hua hai haan...abhi abhi toh keh rahe the ki bahut thak gaya hoon bs mujhe sona hai toh phir ab achanak kya hua haan...abhijeet was bit his lips and looked down...after looking him daya was smile and said...chal ab ja mujhe pata hai tujhe neend kyun nahi aa rahi hai...kyunki teri neend is waqt terrace par jo hai...abhijeet was smile shyly...achcha achcha sharma mat kyunki agar kisi criminal ne senior inspector abhijeet ke chehare par aisi shyly smile dekh li na toh woh toh shocked se hi mar jayega...chal ab ja aur ja kar mil le meri hone wali bhabhi se... aur haan meri hone wali bhabhi jaan ko jayada pareshan mat karana samjhe...now abhijeet turn into red due to shyness.

Daya : chal bye good night.

Abhijeet was said shyly : bye good night daya and then he moved towards to terrace. ...he reached the terrace and found tarika was standing in the corner with the support of boundary and looking towards to sky. she was facing her back to him. Abhijeet was smile and moved towards to her.

Here tarika was looking towards sky and lost in her thought.

Tarika pov: pata nahi yeh mujhe kya hota ja raha hai...kyun mai bar bar abhijeet ko dekhati hoon...kyun mujhe usaki aankhon me dekhkar kuch alag sa feel kyun hota hai...yeh mere liye ek alag sa ehasash hai...aaj usake sath dance karte samay mujhe etana achcha kyun lag raha tha...mujhe aisa kyun lag raha tha ki mai aise hi usaki bahoon me rahoon...kya mai use pasand karane lagi hoon...oh god mujhe kuch samah nahi aa raha hai mai kya karoon... kya abhijeet bhi mujhe pasand karta hai...ya phir or ladkiyon ki tarah woh mere sath bhi flea-rt kar raha hai...jaise salunke sir ne kaha tha.

Here abhijeet came closed to her and found she was lost in her thought. He was staring her for few minute and then he cleared his throat taki tarika apane thought se bahar aa jaye. After hearing clearing throat voice tarika came out her thought and she immediately looks in the direction of voice and became surprised to see Abhijit's from there.

Tarika : aree abhijeet tum yahan.

Abhijeet : haan mai...aap yahan kya kar rahi hai tarikaji.

Tarika was lied : hummmmm...woh mujhe need nahi aa rahi thi toh socha thodi der terrace par hi chaloon...aur tum.

Abhijeet was also lied : same here mujhe bhi neend nahi aa rahi thi isliye maine socha ki thodi der terrace par ghoom leta hoon...waise kuch pareshan lag rahi ho koi problem hai kya. Tarika was staring him and she could not reply his question.

Tarika pov : ab tumahe mai kya bataoon ki meri problem tum ho...she came out her thought after hearing abhijeet voice. After looking her again lost in her thought so abhijeet again asked to her little bit loudly.

Abhijeet : areee kahan kho gayi tarikaji...aap kuch pareshan lag rahi hai mujhe.

Tarika : areee nahi nahi mujhe koi pareshani ya problem nahi hai.

Abhijeet : ohhh...waise tarikaji aap dance bahut achcha kar leti hai...mai toh fan ho gaya hoon aapaki dancing ka.

Tarika was smile and said : thanks...waise tum bhi couple dance bahut achcha kar lete ho...kitani ladkiyon ke sath dance kar chuke ho. After hearing this abhijeet became shocked.

Abhijeet : ye...yeh aap kya keh rahi hai tarikaji maine aaj tak kisi ladki ke sath kaam ke alawa baat tak nahi ki hai toh unake sath couple dance karana toh door ki baat hai.

Tarika was surprised and said : achchaaaaaa...par salunke sir toh keh rahe the ki aap unaki assistant ki bahut tareefein kiya karate the aur unake sath fleart kiya karte the.

Abhijeet : haan toh maine bataya toh tha woh sab mai jaan bhoojhkar karta tha salunke sir ko chidane ke liye.

Tarika : hummmmmmm...par abhi toh salunke sir yahan nahi hai toh aap aise meri tareefe karake mere sath flert kyun kar rahe hai.

Abhijeet became shocked : ye...yeh aap kya keh rahi hai tarikaji bhala mai aapake sath fleart kyun karoonga...aur agar manlo mai aapake sath fleart karana bhi chahoon toh bhi nahi kar sakta...tarika became confused and said :

Tarika : woh kyun.

Then abhijeet came close to her and direct looked into her eyes and said : kyunki tarikaji aap fleart karane ke liye thodi na bani hai aap toh pyaar karane ke liye bani ...aur jo mai aapaki tareefein karata hoon na woh kisi ko chidane ke liye nahi balki apane suchche dil se karata hoon aap hai hi etani achchi ki tareef kiye bina raha hi nahi jata. After hearing this tarika became shocked and she was also looking into abhijeet eyes. Both them looking into each other eyes and their eyes were met and they were lost in each other eyes...

 _ **Aankhon mein teri...  
Ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain  
Ho...  
ankhon mein teri...  
ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain  
Dil ko bana dein jo patang  
Saansein ye teri vo hawaayein hain**_

 _ **Aankhon mein teri...**_  
 _ **Ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain**_  
 _ **Ho...**_  
 _ **ankhon mein teri...**_  
 _ **ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain**_  
 _ **Dil ko bana dein jo patang**_  
 _ **Saansein ye teri vo hawaayein hain**_

 _ **Aayi aisi raat hai jo**_  
 _ **Bohat khush-naseeb hai**_  
 _ **Chaahe jisse door se duniya**_  
 _ **Vo mere kareeb hai**_  
 _ **Kitna kuch kehna hai**_  
 _ **Fir bhi hai dil mein sawaal kaheen**_  
 _ **Sapnon mein jo roz kaha hai**_  
 _ **wo phir se kahun Ya nahee**_

 _ **Aankhon mein teri**_  
 _ **Ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain**_  
 _ **Ho...**_  
 _ **ankhon mein teri**_  
 _ **ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain**_  
 _ **Dil ko bana dein jo patang**_  
 _ **Saansein ye teri vo hawaayein hain**_

 _ **Tere saath saath aisa**_  
 _ **Koi noor aaya hai**_  
 _ **Chaand teri raushni ka**_  
 _ **Halka sa ik sayaa hai**_  
 _ **Teri nazron ne dil ka kiya jo hasharr**_  
 _ **Asarr ye hua**_  
 _ **Ab inmein hi doobke ho jaaun paar**_  
 _ **Yehi hai dua**_

 _ **Aankhon mein teri**_  
 _ **Ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain**_  
 _ **Ho...**_  
 _ **ankhon mein teri**_  
 _ **ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain**_  
 _ **Dil ko bana dein jo patang**_  
 _ **Saansein ye teri vo hawaayein hain**_

After few minute tarika was first came out in her sense ...and feeling awkward...she was down her gaze and after few second abhijeet was also came out in his sense and he was also feeling awkward and looking here and there.

Here shreya and priya were reached in reception hall and about to moved towards to receptionist to asked about daya's room number but they were stopped in between after hearing receptionist anger voices. She was scolding on mid thirty man.

Receptionist : maine aapako pahale bhi mana kiya hai na ki hume bilkul bhi instruction nahi hai ki hum kisi ko bhi inspector daya ka room number bataye ya phir unase kisi ko bhi milane nahi diya jaye. toh phir bhi aap baar baar hume pareshan karane chale aa rahe hai. Ek baar me baat aapako samajh me nahi aati hai kya jo baar baar chale aate hai. Dekhiye mister aap yahan se chup chap chale jaiye varna mujhe security ko bulana padega. The person was looking too much anger and he was banged his fest on reception table due to frustration. ...and left from there.

Here after hearing and looking this shreya was on the verge of tears and became restless...and said to priya.

Shreya : priya ab hum kya karenge tune suna na in logon ne toh mana kar diya daya sir ka room number dene se...toh phir ab mai kaise miloongi daya sir se...

Priya : ab hum kar bhi kya sakte hai shree...ab humare ghar wapas jane ke alawa koi chara nahi hai...ek aakhiri ummid thi woh bhi nahi rahi...toh ab wapas ghar jane ke alawa humare paas koi chara nahi hai.

Shreya : nahi priya mai aise yahan se nahi jaoongi.

Priya became confused : toh phir kaise jaiyegi haan...

Shreya became little bit anger and said : mai daya sir se mile bina nahi jaoongi suna tune.

Now priya became little bit annoyed so she said : achchaaaaaaa...toh madam mujhe yeh batane ka kasat karengi ki aap daya sir se milengi kaise haan...abhi abhi tune dekha na ki yahan ka staff daya sir se milana toh door ki baat unaka room no bhi dene ko taiyaar nahi hai aur kaise us aadami ko yahanse dantkar bhagaya gaya hai ...isliye meri baat mano aur chalo yahan se chupchap samjhi.

Shreya : nahiiiii...chahe kuch bhi ho jaye mai unase mile bina yahan se nahi jaoongi samjhi matlab nahi jaoongi.

Now priya became anger and said : haan toh kya karana hai haan...security gaurd ka intazar karana hai ki kab woh aaye aur hume yahan se dhakake markar nikal de...shreya please baat ko samajhane ki kosish karo...humare paas ghar jane ke alawa aur koi chara nahi hai ... kyunki is baar pahale ki tarah koi chamatkar nahi hone wala hai ki daya sir apane aap hi humare samne aa jaye kyunki chamtakar baar baar nahi hote hai shree...ab woh subah 5:00am par hi neeche aayenge check out karane ke liye...isaliye chal ab yahan se isase pahale ki hotel staff hume yahan se dhakake markar nikal de.

Shreya : maine kahan na mai yahan se daya sir se mile bina nahi jaoongi priya chahe mujhe yahan subah 5:00am tak hi kyun na rukana pade.

Priya : are you going mad haan...aur hum maa ko kya jawaw denge haan...eatani raat ho gayi aur hum abhi tak ghar nahi pahoonche woh kitana pareshan ho rahi hongi...aur agar uncle aur aunty ko pata chala toh woh kitana naraz honge...

Shreya : please priya kya aaj tu apani best friend ka sath nahi degi ...priya meri prem kahani toh abhi theek se suru bhi nahi hui hai ...aur agar mai unase nahi mili toh meri love life suru hone se pahale hi khatam ho jayegi...maine toh abhi theek se apane pahale pyar ke ehsash ko mehsus bhi nahi kiya priya warana log toh apane pahale pyar ki feeling ko kitana enjoy karate hai aur meri kismat toh dekh mai apane pahale pyar ki feeling enjoy karane ki wajay apane pyar ko bachane ki bhagam bhag me padi hoon ki kahin aisa na ho jaye ki meri laparwahi se mera pyar mujhse door chala jaye ya phir use koi aur mujhse cheen le...shreya looking towards her with hopeful eyes.

Priya was ignore her look and turn her gaze and said in frustration : lekin shree agar mai tera sath bhi de doon usase kya hoga haan ...kya tere paas gairenty hai ki tu mil payegi there dream boy se haan...hai gairenty tere pass...are yeh hotel staff jinke kahane par inspector daya ka room no nahi de rahe hai ya unase milane nahi de rahe hai...kya kal who log tujhe unase milane denge tujhe haan... Isaliye shree please ab band karo apana pagalpan ...aur wapas ghar chalo.

Shreya looked at her with tearful eyes and said : priya kal kya hoga yeh sochkar maine unase pyar nahi kiya tha...rahi baat ki kal mai daya sir se mil paoongi ya nahi ya unake couligues mujhe unase milane denge ya nahi yeh sochkar agar mai ghar wapas chali gayi toh ek baar phir se mai bahut badi galti kar doongi...isliye chahe Kuch bhi ho jaye mai yahan se unase mile bina nahi jaoongi samjhi.

Now priya became too much frustrated and said :bs shree bahut ho gaya tera pagalpan aur bahut sath de diya maine tumhare is pagalpan me...ab chup chap yahan se chalo samjhi isase pahale ki security guards hume yahan se dhakke markar yahan se bahar nikal de. Then priya took shreya forcefully from there, though shreya was protesting but she went away from there. Shreya eyes were filled with tears.

Here daya came out in wash room. He was looking so handsome in his blue night pant and light blue t'shirt. But his face was looking gloomy and sad. He got close to his bed and threw himself on the bed. And once again his thought moved towards the unknown girl Whom he was thinking constantly after meeting her for the first time in the mall.

Daya pov : kahan ho tum...ab mai tumahe kahan dhoondoo...pata hai tumhare ek hi touch ne mera kya haal kar diya hai ...mujhe ab bilkul bhi samajh me nahi aa raha hai ki ab mai etane kam samay me aisa kaun sa rasta dhoondoo jo mujhe tum tak pahooncha de...mai kisi se pooch bhi nahi sakata tumhare bare me kyunki mujhe toh tumhara naam tak maloom nahi hai aur na hi tumhara koi address...upar se sabse badi baat toh yeh hai ki maine tumahe dekha tak nahi hai...tum toh ek hawa ke jhoke ki tarah meri zindagi me aayi aur chali gayi...par tumhare ek touch ne mere dil ko apana bana liya...ab mai tumahe bhoolane ki kosish bhi nahi kar sakta kyunki mai tumahe jitana bhulane ki kosish kar raha hoon tum utana hi mere dil ke kareeb aati ja rahi ho ...kya ise hi pyar kehate hai haan...kya pyar aise hi hota hai...par pata hai kahin na kahin mere dil me ek dar bhi hai ki kahin tum married hui toh ya phir kahin engaged hui toh mai kya karoonga kaise apane dil ko sambhaloonga jo sirf ab tumhare liye hi dhadak raha hai...jo sirf ab tumahe hi mangta hai aur tumhe hi chahta hai...jo tumahe apani zindagi me shamil karke tumahe apani zindagi banana chahta hai...agar mera yeh dar sach hua toh...kash mai tumase nahi mila hota toh abhi mere dil ki yeh halat nahi hui hoti...pata bhi hai tumhare ek touch ne mere dil ki kya halat kar di hai jo banda ladkiyon se door bhagata tha...aaj woh reception hall me etani sari ladkiyon ko dekhkar excited ho gaya sirf esliye kyunki maine socha ki ho sakata hai ki un ladkiyon me se ek ladaki woh bhi ho jise mera dil etani baicheni se dhoondh raha tha, jise milane ke liye aur jishe dekhane ke liye mera dil etani der se tadap raha tha... par mai bhi kitana pagal hoon na... jo yeh soch baitha ki mall me milane ke baad jab tum us concept hall me mili ...toh mujhe laga sayad tum yahan par bhi mujhse milane jarur aaogi...par shayad meri kismat me tumase milana likha hi nahi hai...dil me ek kasak lekar jaoonga ki meri ab tak ki zindagi me pahali baar ek ladaki ke touch ne mere dil ko etana dhadaka diya ki mera dil baichen ho gaya use dekhane ke liye...use pane ke liye...par ab mujhe lagata hai ki meri love story suru hone se pahale hi khatam ho gayi...a tear fell down from his eyes.

Here priya forcefully took shreya out side of the hotel and moved towards to parking lot and stopped near her car and opened the car door from passenger side and signal her to sit down inside the car. shreya was too much anger on priya... ki usake mana karane ke wabjood bhi priya use hotel se bahar lekar aayi aur ab jabardasti use ghar lekar ja rahi hai...shreya jerked her hand and pushed away priya from herself.

Here priya was shocked and became annoyed : yeh kya badtamizi hai shreya haan...chal chupchap gadi me baitho.

Shreya gave her angry glare and nodded her head in no and yelled on priya : nahiii baithungi samjhi tu...aur badtamizi mai nahi kar rahi tum kar rahi ho samjhi...mere baar baar mana karane ke babjood bhi tum mujhe wahan se le aaayi aur ab ghar lekar jana chahti ho yeh janate hua bhi ki mera daya sir se milana kitana jaroori hai haan...aur isase pahale toh tumane hi mujhe encourage kiya tha na daya sir se milane ke liye tab toh bade usase keh rahi thi yes shreya you can do it...aur phir restorant me bhi toh tumane us officer ko wahan se hataya tha taki me daya sir se milkar unahe apane dil ki baat kahoon... abhi kuch der pahale tum hi toh mujh par gussa ho rahi thi ki mai daya sir se kyun nahi mili haan...toh ab aisa kya ho gaya ki mai unase meli bina jana nahi chahati toh bhi tu mujhe jabardasti yahan se le ja rahi hai.

Priya : kyunki mai bahut dar gayi thi shree tumahe aisi halat me dekhkar jab tum daya sir se nahi mil payi toh tumahe kitani taklif ho rahi thi... Par agar bhagwan na karein kal daya sir ne tumse milane ke liye mana kar diya ya phir unake coulgue ne tumhe unase milane nahi diya toh, ya phir daya sir tujhse milane ke baad teri feelings janane ke baad auron ki tarah tere pyar ko bhi reject kar dein aur tujhe nirash kar dein toh tu toh ek dum tut hi jayegi aur mai tujhe aise tadapte aur bikharte hua nahi dekh sakati shreya...mujhme etani himmat nahi hai... Aur agar tujhe kuch ho gaya toh yeh sochkar hi mai kaanp jati hoon...meri is duniya me ek tu hi toh best friend hai jisaki aankhon me mai kabhi aanshu nahi dekh sakti...toh mai tujhe tutate hua kaise dekh sakti hoon isliye mai tujhe yahan se le jana chahti hoon.

Shreya looked her in tearfull eyes and immediately hugged her and said : tu bhi toh meri ekloti best friend hai...par yaar yeh bhi toh soch agar mai unase miloongi hi nahi toh mera pyar mujhe milega ya nahi yeh kaise pata chalega...aur tune mujhe etana kamjor samjh liya haan...chal mai tujhse promise karti hoon unaka jo bhi decision hoga mai use accept karoongi...aur teri best friend ko tutane nahi doongi.

Priya said with tearful smile: pakka promise na and shreya nodded in yes...toh theek hai ab hum tujhe tere dream boy se milakar hi wapas jayenge... ..

A smile crept on shreya's lips and she immediately separate from hug and kissed on her cheeks and said : thanks priya...thank you so much.

Priya: chal ab jayada pyar mat dikha haan...par shree ab daya sir toh ab subah 5 baje hi neeche aayenge check out karate samay...

Shreya : hummmm...janati hoon mai...

Priya : toh ab...

Shreya : ab kya kar sakte hai majboori hai subah 5 baje tak wait karana padega unake neeche aane tak.

Priya: hummmmmm...main time her cell phone was ringing and she immediately looked towards caller id scared.

Priya became tensed and scream : ohhhhh shittttttttt.

Shreya : kya hua priya tu chilayi kyun ...kisaka phon hai.

Priya : maaa ka phone hai shree she said in tensed voice.

Now shreya was also became tensed : kyaaaaaa...aunty ka...ab kya hoga priya...kahin aunty ne hume isi samay bula liya toh hum daya sir se kaise milenge.

Priya : tu chinta mat kar shree mai dekhati hoon. Then she picked up the phone.

Here in hotel room daya was still lost in his thought...but after few second his thought was disturbed by his mobile ring.

Daya was murmur : is samay kisaka phone aaya hoga and he sit on the bed and keep his mobile from the side table and looked at the caller id and picked up the phone...but due to network problem he could not able to talk properly so he get up from the bed and moved towards to window...taki mobile me singnal mil jaye aur woh properly baat kar sake. As soon as he opened the window a cool breeze wind over his face. daya was feeling good and immediately looking towards to the lake side. He was talking on the phone and lost in lake veiw. (mujhe nahi pata ki ahmedabad me lake ke paas koi hotel hai ya nahi par maine isame mention kar diya hai).

Here Shreya became tensed and restless. Woh baicheni se priya ko usaki mummy se batein karate hua dekh rahi thi. After seeing scareness on priya's face shreya became restless.

Shreya POV : ohhhhhh god priya ko dekhkar toh aisa lag raha hai ki aunty bahut gusse me hai agar woh nahi mani aur hume daya sir se mile bina hi jana pada toh. She became more restless and due to tension, she started cutting her fingernails with her teeth. And main time she hear familiar voice so she immediately turn her gaze towards to hotel building and looking hear and there and at last she saw him on the window. Yes she saw her dream boy daya. And as soon as her eyes felt on him, she forgot to wipe her eyes and she got as frozen at her place. After seeing her dream boy her love in , her large eyes were wide open due to happiness. jisase milane ke liye woh etani der se bekarar thi, jisase batein karane ke liye usaka dil baichen tha,wah khash person usake samane khada tha. Usaka dream boy usaka pyar. par daya ka dhayan kahin aur tha. Shreya wanted to yelled loudly his name so that daya's attention would be drag towards her. And as soon as shreya about to opened her mouth to shout his name at the same time daya went back to his room. He extinguished room light and lay down on the bed and tried to sleep. Tears were rolling down from her eyes and she was looking towards that window disappointingly, where daya was just a few minutes ago. After seeing such a window for a few moments, Shreya got something in her mind and she wiped her tears and proceeded to complete what she thought.

Here someone also noticed presence of daya in the window. He immediately called to someone and said

on call ...

Person 1 : boss mujhe inspector daya ka room number pata chal gaya hai.

Boss in excitement : kyaaaaa...such keh rahe ho na.

Person : yeh boss...ab aage kya karana hai boss.

Boss : jake us inspector daya ka kaam tamam karana hai...tum jaldi se us inspector daya ke kamare jao aur use humesha ke liye is duniya se vida kar do...us inspector daya ko kal ka sooraj nahi dekhana chahiye samajh gaye na...aur haan kaam hone ke bad mujhe inform kar dena.

Person : ye...yes boss and he disconnect the call and about to moved but he was stopped in between after looking a girl was there so he kick the ground due to frustration and murmur : shittttttttt...yaarrrrrrrrr...ab ise bhi abhi aana tha...ab mai kya karoon...agar aaj maine us inspector daya ka kaam tamamreac nahi kiya toh boss mujhe chodane wala nahi hai...

Here shreya had come near the building and she lifted her head and looked at the window where daya was standing a few minutes ago...She looked around and looked at the pipeline which was going closer from the window...she thought of going into the room with a pipeline, but as soon as she saw the height of the window from the ground, she was shiver and said to herself : areee yaar yeh toh third floor par hai...kya mai wahan tak chad bhi paoongi...aur agar nahi chad payi ya phir beech me hi gir gayi toh aur kuch ho gaya toh...she took a deep breath and closed her eyes... her mind said to hersef noooo...are you crazy... its too risky yaar...Do not think of climbing up too much... Anything can happen...You can fall down and die, or you may be lame...after thinking that she was shivered...but her heart said to herself yessss...If you want to meet your dream boy and tell him about your feeling so you can do it shreya...because you will not get a better chance from this so, please do not let this opportunity your hand's go...she listened to her heart and then she saw towards to priya, she was still talking to her mother on the phone.

Shreya pov : kya mujhe priya ko batana chahiye apane idea ke bare me...nahiiii...nahiii agar maine use batla diya toh woh mujhe yeh risk uthane nahi degi...aur agar mujhe daya sir se milkar unahe apane dil ki feelings batani hai toh mujhe yeh risk uthana hi padega. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and request to god ki usaki wish poori ho jaye woh apane daya sir se mil le aur unahe apanai feelings batakar unaka decision badal sake and then after requesting god she opned her eyes. Then She was looking here and there ki aas paas koi hai toh nahi kahin use koi dekh toh nahi raha hai after confirming that ki wahan koi nahi hai aur koi use dekh nahi raha hai...she took sigh a relief and then She said to herself: yes shreya you can do it...and she started climbed on the pipe...she was trying hard to climbed on the pipe...But Shreya was climbed just a few feet away that her breath started and her grip got loose on the pipe and she slipped and came down.

Shreya was breathing heavily and said to herself : shittttttt yaarrrrrr mai toh wapas neeche aa gayi sari mehanat par pani phir gaya...ohhhh god its to difficult...par mai aise haar nahi maan sakti kyunki ...agar aaj maine haar maan li toh mai apane pyar ko humesha humesha ke liye kho doongi and she was shivered...nahiiiiiiii mai aisa nahi hone dungi chahe kuch bhi ho jaye...aaj mujhe har haal me daya sir se milana hi hai...aur mai un tak pahoonch kar hi rahoongi and then she again started to climbing on the pipe.

Here priya was convinced her mother and disconnect the phone and moved towards to shreya but she could not find her. So she was looking here and there and at last her eyes felt on her. As soon as her eyes felt on shreya she was freeze on her place and shiver due to scare.

Priya pov: ohhhhhh god yeh ladki pagal ho gayi hai kya...aakhir yeh karana kya chahati hai is tarah pipe par chadkar...she wants to yelled on shreya but she was stopped in between after thinking that agar usane shreya par chilaya aur kahin hadbadahat me usake hath pipe par se choot gaye toh...shreya neeche gir jayegi aur use kuch bhi ho sakta hai she immediately moved towards to pipe. Here shreya was trying her best to climbed on the pipe because the fear of losing love can do anything to human beings. And as soon as Shreya reached near the window where daya was standing, suddenly she gets hurt in her hand and she was moan lightly.

Here in the room daya was trying hard to sleep but he was not feeling sleepy...he was twisting and turning on the bed...when he hears the noise of moan from outside of the window.

Daya said to himself : yeh khidaki ke paas se kisi ke moan ki aawaj aayi lagata hai kuch gadbad hai...he immediately get up from the bed...moved towards to window to find out the cause of the noise.

He see someone on a pipe and trying to come close to the his room window but could not able to looked face...he immediately came back and take out his revolver which was under the pillow and hiding behind the curtain of window and waiting for the person get in...

Here shreya was trying hard to get inside of the window. As soon as she get in side of the window priya took sigh relief. As well as shreya too. There was darkness inside the room she couldn't she anything... but in few second she felt that something touched behind her forehand and then she heard an anger voice.

Daya : handsup...kaun ho tum haan aur aise choron ki tarah mere kamare me kyun aaye ho bolooo...kya churane aaye ho haan. she became shocked and freeze on her place after hearing heavy voice. She was recognised his voice.

Shreya was too much scare and nervous too. She was shiver due to scareness and nervousness. She was any how gathered some courage and murmur: wo...woh...ma... mai.

After hearing her murmur daya became shocked and thought :ohhhhh god... ye...yeh toh ek ladki lag rahi hai ...par yeh is tarah yahan choron ki tarah kyun aayi hai. Then something strikes on his mind...ohhh ab samjha acp sir ne hotel staff se kisi ko bhi mujhse milane ke liye mana kiya tha...shayad isliye yeh yahan aayi hai ...mana ki acp sir ne kisi ko bhi mujhse milane se mana kiya par isaka matlab yeh toh nahi ki yeh aise jaan par khelkar mujhse milane yahan aayegi agar ise kuch ho jata toh sab ki ungliyan toh mujh par hi uthegi ...aur esaki ek galti se badnami meri hogi ki inspector daya ki wajah se yeh ladki ne aisa kiya...woh toh achcha hua ise kuch hua nahi aur yeh sahi salamt yahan aa gayi warna toh isane mujhe marwa hi dena tha...after thinking that daya became irritate and too much anger and he took a step closer to her.

daya said in anger voice: kaun ho tum haan... ...aur kyun aayi ho ...aur yeh kaunsa tarika hai kisi ke kamare me aane ka haan ..aur woh bhi is waqt haan...bolo kyun aayi ho tum is waqt haan ...agar tum chori karane aayi ho toh tumane galat kamare me entry kar li hai samjhi tum aur agar tum mera autograph lene aur mere sath selfi kheechane aayi ho toh kaan kholkar sun lo ki mera koi mood nahi hai tumahe autograph dene ka samjhi tum aur mere sath selfy kheechwane ki baat dil se nikal dena samjhi ...kyunki mujhe aisi ladkiyan bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai jo bina kisi kaam ke etani raat gaye apane ghar se bahar rahati hai aur doosaron ki privacy me dakhal andaji karti ho samjhi tum...ab aise chup kyun khadi ho haan bolo kyun aayi ho yahan... after saying that daya was felt bad ki why he talking so rude to her.

After hearing inspector daya wali tone shreya became scared and she was too much hurted on his word and disappointed too...she cursed herself why she came here...and she thought : howwwww rude...she was very sad due to his behaviour...yeh koi tarika hai kisi ladaki se baat karane ka...yeh nahi ki bechari etana risk lekar yahan tak aayi hai toh use thoda rest karne dein...par nahi janab...usake yahan aate hi sawal jabab ka kalam suru kar diya...ek toh khud galat decision lekar doosaron ki neend uda dete hai aur uper se ye chahte hai ki koi inahe disturb na kareinnnn...aisa kahin hota hai kya bhala...ek toh doosara apani neend barbad kar...apane dil ke hathon majbooe hokar yahan aaya hai toh usase pyar se baat karane ki wajay...usase rudely behave kar rahe hai...yahan meri poori zindagi ka sawal hai ...mai yeh soch sochkar mare ja rahi hoon ki kahinnnn mera pahala pyar adhoora na reh jaye aur mai apane dream boy ko kahin kho na doon...aur janab ko apani privacy jyada pyari hai...she had tears...agar aapako apani privecy etani hi pyari hai toh theek hai ab mai bhi aapase apani dil ki baat nahi kahoongi...phir chahe kuch bhi ho jaye and she about to turn and moved towards to window for left the room...but stopped by daya's voice...

Daya : areee...aap aise nahi ja sakti kyunki aapane abhi tak bataya nahi ki aap kyun aayi thi yahan haan...kya aap autograph aur selfy lene aayi thi haan... bataye.

Shreya without turn and said in chowked voice : nahiiiiiiiii...

Daya became shocked and said : nahiii...tum yahan autograph aur selfy kheechwane nahi aayi ho...toh phir kyun aayi ho haan...ek minute kahin tum chor toh nahi.

Shreya : ma...mai...mai chor nahi hoon.

Daya : toh phir aise choron ki tarah aane ka kya matlab hota hai...ki tum chor ho aur yahan chori karane aayi ho haan.

Shreya pov : areee yeh kya baat hui bhala...aap toh mujhe chor samajh rahe hai...areee aisa koi sochata hai bhala haan...agar koi choron ki tarah kamare me ghush raha hai esaka matlab yeh toh nahi ki woh kuch churane hi aaya hai...aur agar maan lo woh kuch churane hi aaya hai toh usaka yeh matlab toh nahi ki woh kuch cheez churane aaya hai...yeh bhi toh ho sakta hai ki woh kisi cheez ki chori nahi balki kisi ka dil churane aaya ho...jaise ki mai yahan aapase aapaka dil churane aayi hoon aapako apane dil ki baat batakar aur apaka decision badalne aayi hoon par kaise aap

Here there was no response from other side so daya was little bit irritated and said : aree yaar yeh tum baar baar chup kyun ho jati ho...batao na tum yahan kya churane aayi ho haan.

Shreya : ma...mai yahan kuch churane nahi aayi hoon. She said in one breath.

Now daya became more anger : toh phir kya karane aayi ho haan.

Now shreya became nervous and thought: ohhhh goddd agar maine inase apane dil ki baat kahi aur apana yahan aane ka maksad bataya toh na jane yeh kaise react karenge...abhi toh yeh bahut gussase me hai...agar abhi mai inahe apane dil ki baat kahoongi toh shayad baat bigad jaye...ab mai kyahoon enaka gussa dekhkar mujhe toh waise hi darrrr lag raha hai... par abhi toh mujhe kuch na kuch toh kehana hoga warna yeh mujhe aise hi chor samjhkar gussa karte rahenge aur apana mood kharab rakhenge... after thinking that she was murmur in low voice : ma...mai yahan aapako thanks kehane aayi thi.

Daya became confused and more irrited : thanks kehane... are you creazy haan...tum yahan teesari manzil par aise choron ki tarah pipe par chadkar mujhe thanks kehane aayi thi...dimag kharab ho gaya hai kya tumhara...tum kya sochti ho ki tum kuch bhi bologi aur mai uspar yakeen kar loonga haan...

Now this is too much for shreya and she became frustrated and little bit anger too : yeh sab aapake officer ki meharwani hai suna aapane...agar woh hotel staff ko mana nahi karte ki aapse kisi ko milane nahi diya jaye aur na hi kisi ko aapaka room number diya jaye toh...mujhe majboori me aapase milane ke liye aise nahi aana padta.

Daya became irrited and said : achchaaa...par mai kaise tum par viswash kar loon ki tum yahan chori karane nahi balki suchmuch mujhe yahan thanks kahane aayi ho.

After hearing this shreya was more disappointed and frustrated and more hurted too : jab aapako meri is baat par hi viswash nahi ho raha hai ki mai yahan aapako thanks kahane aayi thi...toh phir jab mai aapako apani feelings aur apane emotions ke bare me bataoongi toh kya aap mujh par viswash karenge aur apana decision badlenge... Aapake shak aur rude behaviour ko dekhkar mujhe nahi lagta ki meri feelings and emotions jaanane ke baad aap manege aur apana decision badlenge...after thinking this she became too much restless...sahi kaha tha aapane ki mai crazy hoon...haan ho gayi thi mai crazy mai, jab aapane apani shadi ke baare me decision liya tha...aapane sahi kaha tha mera dimag kharab ho gaya hai tabhi toh apane pyar ko pane ke liye etana bada risk lekar mai yahan kya sochkar aayi ki mai apane pyar aur feelings aapako bata kar aapako mana loongi ... Par aapake rude behaviour aur shak ki wajah se mera dil etana hurt ho chuka hai ki ab mai chahoon bhi toh aapase apane dil ki baat keh nahi paoongi aur na hi aapako mana paoongi tears were rolling down from her eyes... ...isase achcha hai ki mai apane ghar wapas chali jaoon... After thinking this she felt pinch in her heart and she without saying anything...she moved about to out side from the window...but again daya called her and stopped her in between.

Daya took a few step forward to came close to her and said : ek minute ruko please...

Shreya pov: ab aur kya kehana hai enako.

Daya : mujhe nahi pata ki tum is tarah mujhe thanks kahane kyun aayi thi...par mai tumse...mafi mangana chahta hoon... apane is rude behaviour ke liye...i know ki maine gusse mai aapase kafi rude behave kiya...par kya karoon mujhe gussa bahut jaldi aa jata hai...actually mujhe aap par gussa apani privecy ki wajah se nahi aaya tha...mujhe gussa isliye aaya tha ki aap apani jaan jokhim me dalkar aise pipe par chadkar yahan aayi...aapako pata hai ki kitana khatarnak hai yeh...agar aapako kuch ho jata toh log yahi kehate ki yeh sab inspector daya ki wajah se hua hai...par yakeen maniye mai isaliye aap par gussa nahi ho raha tha ki isase meri badnami hoti...mujhe is baat pe gussa aaya ki aapane ek baar bhi nahi socha ki agar aap neeche gir gayi toh...toh kuch bhi ho sakta tha yaar tum maar bhi sakti thi ya phir apahij bhi ho sakti thi phir aapake future ka kya hota is bare me socha aapane haan...aapane yeh sab karane se pahale apane parents ke baare me bhi nahi socha ki agar aapako kuch ho jayega toh un par kya beetegi haan...bas yahi yahi sab sochkar mujhe gussa aa gaya tha aur maine tumse rudely baat ki...ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena...aur haan please jane se pahale mujhe etana toh bata do ki aap yaha chori karane aayi thi ya such much mujhe thanks kehana aayi thi...aur agar chori karane aayi thi toh phir kya churane aayi thi kyunki mere pass churane jaise kuch bhi nahi hai...aur agar thank you kehane aayi thi toh please mujhe batao ki tum mujhe thank you kyun kehana chahti thi...

after hearing his word shreya was melting in few second and she about to turn but suddenly she dashed with something and lost her balance and fell on daya. And as soon as Shreya fell upon daya, he recognized the touch. Due to sudden collision, daya also could not handle himself and they both had fallen on the floor. Shreya was on top of daya. She was so scared that she was closed her eyes and hugged him very tightly and daya was also hugged her back and wraping his arm around her waist. And as soon as their body touched to each other...an electric current flowed through their bodies...there was some peculiar magnatic feeling between them...Their heartbeet were beating together in double speed.

Firstly daya became shocked but after few few second he became too much happy pov : ohhhhhhh... myyyyy ... godddddd ye...yeh toh wahi hai...thank you...thank you so much god jise mera dil etani baicheni se dhoondh raha tha aur jisase milane ke liye etani der se tadap raha tha aapane usase mujhe mila diya...i...i can't belive it that ki mai isase aise yahan miloonga... mujhe toh laga ki meri love story suru hone se pahale hi khatam ho gayi ab mai isase kabhi nahi mil paoonga...ohhhhh godddd mai aapako bata nahi sakta ki mai kitana khush hoon zindagi me pahali baar mai kisi ladaki ke liye etana baichen usase milane ke liye etana tadap raha tha...thank you god thankyou so much...aapane isase mujhe milwa diya mai...but he remember his behaviour towards her...and became sad and restless...ohhhhhh noooooo maine esake sath kitana bura behave kiya...na jane woh mere bare me kya soch rahi hogi...he was coursing himself...tu bhi na daya kitani baar abhijeet aur acp sir ne samjhaya hai tujhe ki apane gusse par control kiya kar par nahi...gussa toh mere naak ke tunj me hi baitha rehata hai...ohhhhhh nooooo ab mai eshe kaise manaoonga na jane yeh kaise react karegi...

Here after few minut shreya became normal...she observed her position on daya...she was lying on daya and he was wrapping his arms around her waist and hold her very tightly...she bit her lower lips due to shyness...she was facing a big storm in her heart...her heart was beating twice as fast...she was blushing too much after knowing that she was very close to her dream boy...her cheeks were turn into red...she had mixed feelings of joyness and nervousness.

At the same time the sound of the song was heard from some others room.

 ** _Teri Ek Chuan Se Jaaga_**

 ** _Ye Kaisa Ahsaas_**

 ** _Pehle To Mehsoos Hui Na_**

 ** _Mujhko Aisi Pyaas..._**

 ** _Pehli Pehli Baar Baliye_**

 ** _Dil Gaya Haar Baliye_**

 ** _Rabba Mainu Pyaar Ho Gaya_**

 ** _Hai, Dil Ka Qaraar Ho Gaya_**

 ** _Hai, Dil Ka Qaraar Ho Gaya_**

 ** _Pehli Pehli Baar Baliye_**

 ** _Dil Gayee Haar Baliye_**

 ** _Rabba Mainu Pyaar Ho Gaya_**

 ** _Hai, Dil Ka Qaraar Ho Gaya_**

 ** _Hai, Dil Ka Qaraar Ho Gaya..._**

In flow of feelings and emotions of song both of them were rises their feelings and emotions to each other. Their faces were so close to each other... that they could feel each other breath...they were enjoying their closeness ...while in...in each other arms...none of them is wants to separate from each other...as if they just want each other and they could not able without each other...they are having one desire only to capture this moment in which they are very closing to each other... both of them wanted that this moment should stop there and the time would be just like that and both of them lived in each other arms...both of them want to say a lot to each other...but none of them gathering courage to say their feelings and their emotion to each other. They were still in each other arms.

Here the chapter end...

Firstly i am sorry for so late update...and thanks for every visitor and viewer jinhone mujhe etane achche reviser sent kiye...and then I know ki mera yeh chapter boring tha aur is chapter ko padkar aap sabhi disappoint of gaye honge but i am sorry yeh toh meri story ka part hai...toh pleaseeeeeeeee... jude rahiye meri is story ke sath kyunki aapaka etana support aur love hi mujhe aage upadate karane me support karata hai...

always keep love dareya


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER - 13

ZINDAGI BAN GAYE HO TUM...

At the same time the sound of the song was heard from some others room.

 ** _Teri Ek Chuan Se Jaaga_**

 ** _Ye Kaisa Ahsaas_**

 ** _Pehle To Mehsoos Hui Na_**

 ** _Mujhko Aisi Pyaas..._**

 ** _Pehli Pehli Baar Baliye_**

 ** _Dil Gaya Haar Baliye_**

 ** _Rabba Mainu Pyaar Ho Gaya_**

 ** _Hai, Dil Ka Qaraar Ho Gaya_**

 ** _Hai, Dil Ka Qaraar Ho Gaya_**

 ** _Pehli Pehli Baar Baliye_**

 ** _Dil Gayee Haar Baliye_**

 ** _Rabba Mainu Pyaar Ho Gaya_**

 ** _Hai, Dil Ka Qaraar Ho Gaya_**

 ** _Hai, Dil Ka Qaraar Ho Gaya..._**

In flow of feelings and emotions of song both of them were rises their feelings and emotions to each other. Their faces were so close to each other... that they could feel each other breath...they were enjoying their closeness ...while in...in each other arms...none of them is wants to separate from each other...as if they just want each other and they could not able to lived without each other...they are having one desire only to capture this moment in which they are very closing to each other... both of them wanted that this moment should stop there and the time would be just like that and both of them lived in each other arms...shreya unknowingly place her head on his chest and daya's one hand dragged her waist to back of her head and then moved in side her hairs...both were enjoying each other touch and closeness...a smile were still present on their lips... both of them want to say a lot to each other...but none of them gathering courage to say their feelings and their emotion to each other. They were still in each other arms...after some time daya gather some courage and said.

Daya : ...waise ek baat kahoon aapse...shreya heart was beating twice as fast...thought ohhh god pata nahi ab yeh mujhse kya kehane wale hai...kahin yeh phirse mujhse gussa toh nahi ho gaye na...nahi...nahi woh gussa nahi hai kyunki unaki aawaj se aisa nahi lag raha.

Shreya was trying hard to controlled her emotions and said only : hummmmmmm...

Daya : achcha hi hua ki aap yahan chori karane nahi aayi warna aapako nirasha hoti kyunki mere pass churane jaise kuch bhi nahi hai...after saying that he thought... "siwaye mere dil ke par ab toh woh bhi mere paas nahi hai kyunki use toh tumane pahale hi chura liya tha apane ek touch se".

After hearing this she took a deep sigh of breath and thought: ab mujhe nirasha hogi ya nahi yeh toh baad me pata chalega...haan par mai yahan se chori karke jarur jaoongi...par koi cheez nahi balki aapase aapaka dil... aur etana achcha dil aapake pass hai toh aap kaise keh sakte hai ki aapake pass churane ke liye kuch nahi hai...mere liye aapake dil se jyada kimti kuch nahi hai churane ke liye...a cute smile crept on her lips.

Here there was no response from other side so he thought : kahin maine inako phir se gussa toh nahi dila diya after thinking that daya became restless and coursed him self and immediately said : i am very very sorry...please aap bura mat maniyega mai toh bs sirf thoda sa majak kar raha tha...after hearing his voice she came out her thought and said.

Shreya : aree nahi..nahi sir mujhe bhi pata hai ki aap majak kar rahe hai...

After hearing this daya felt a sigh of relief and said : ohhhhh thats greate.

Shreya : waise ek baat kahoon aapse.

Daya : ha...haan kahiye na.

Shreya : aap majak bahut achcha kar lete hai sirrrrrr...

Daya became confused and said : woh kaise.

Shreya : woh aise sirrr, kyunki koi pagal hi hoga na jo cid inspector daya ke paas chori karane aayega nahiiiii...ya phir woh jise apani haddiyon se bilkul pyar nahi hoga...After hearing this a very cute smile appeared on data's lips...then she once again said : aur waise bhi sirrrrr... mere hosh bilkul sahi salamat hai aur mujhe apani haddiyan se bahut pyar hai...after hearing this data's smile turn into laughter and after few second shreya too join him.

Daya : thank god aapki baton se mujhe ehsash ho gaya hai ki ab aap mujhse gussa nahi hai ...lekin aapane mujhe mere rudely behave ke liye maaf toh kar diya na.

Shreya pov : bhala main aapase gussa kaise reh sakati hoon. ...kyoonki aap hi toh meri zindagi hai... mera pyaar hai...aur waise bhi mai apani zindagi aur pyar se gussa hokar jaoongi bhi toh kahan jaoongi ...isliye mujhe aapako maaf karana hi padega na kyunki mai apani zindagi aur apane pyaar ke bina jee nahi sakati ... her thought disturb by daya's voice

There wasno reply from other side so he became restless and he immediately said : kya hua aap chup kyun hai...kya aapane abhi tak mujhe maaf nahi kiya.

Shreya : aree na...nahiiiiiiii...sirrrrr bhala mai aapase gussa kyun hoongi...galti toh meri thi na...agar mai aise choron ki tarah khidki ke raste aise achanak aapake room me nahi aati aur aapko youn disturb nahi karti toh aapako etana gussa nahi aata.

Daya pov : issi baat ka toh mujhe afsos ho raha hai ki anjane me hi sahi maine aap par etana gussa kiya. Aree jise ladki ko mujhe apani palkon par bithana chahiye tha... Aur jise mujhe apane dil me jagah deni chahiye thi usi ke sath maine etana rudely behave kiya...oh godddd yeh maine kya kiya.

After thinking it at all... he felt guiltiness and said in guiltiness: phir bhi aapako bura toh laga hoga na jab maine aap par etana gussa kiya aur gussase me aap se etani rudely behave kiya aur toh aur aapako ch...chor bhi samjha...

Shreya felt guiltiness in his voice so she said : haan sir pahale mujhe bahut bura laga tha aur gussa bhi bahut aaya...par jab aapane apane gusse ki wajah batayi aur mujhse maafi mangi toh mujhe aehsash hua ki isame aapki toh koi galti nahi thi ...aapane jo bhi kiya woh sahi tha agar aapaki jagah koi aur bhi hota toh woh bhi aise hi react karta...jab usake kamare me koi ajnabi aise choron ki tarah ghusata aur use disturb karta toh...isliye sir aap baar baar mafi mangkar mujhe sharminda mat kijiye.

Daya: lekin phir bhi mujhe aapake sath etani badtamizee ke sath baat nahi karni chahiye thi aakhir aap ek ladki hai, mai gussase me yeh bhi bhool gaya... lekin mujhe aapake youn disturb karane ki wajah se gussa nahi aaya.

Shreya : haan janti hoon mai sirrrr, aapake gussase ki wajah mera aise apani jaan ko risk me dalkar, aise pipe par chadkar aapake room me aana hai...par maine bataya na aapako ki mere paas aapase milane ka or koi chara nahi tha.

Daya : wajah chahe kuch bhi ho par aapako aise apani jaan par khelkar yahan nahi aana chahiye tha...agar aapako kuch ho jata toh...aapake parents ka kya hota haan...aur toh aur mera kya hota haan, isake bare me socha aapane...the second she listen his last word it was as she became shocked and her heart was skipped a beat...and her heart was beating twice as fast...she was any how controlling herself and said in stammering voice.

Shreya: aa...aapaka k...kya...ho..hota...ma...matalab.

After hearing this daya also realized what he said just now. He bite his lower lips and said imeediately : wo...woh... i...i...mean agar tumahe kuch ho jata toh log toh mujh par hi iljam lagate na.

After hearing this shreya felt pinch in her heart and she became sad and thought : ohhhhhhh toh yeh doosaron ke bare me sochkar pareshan ho rahe the ki woh log in par iljaam lagayenge...aur mai yeh soch kar khush ho rahi thi ki aapko meri kitani fikar hai...Tears were developed from her eyes and she was trying hard to control her emotions and said in calm voice

Shreya : par sir mujhe kuch hua toh nahi na sirrrrr...aap be wajah pareshan ho rahe the.

Daya became little bit anger : achcha mai be wajah pareshan ho raha tha haan aur tumane jo jajbaat me aakar decision liye hai woh sahi tha... hai na...

Shreya : jee nahi maine koi jajbaat me aakar decision nahi liya balki maine bahut soch samajhkar decision kiya hai

After hearing this daya became more anger and said: aapako ehsash bhi hai ki aapane kitani badi risk li thi yeh toh achcha hua ki aap sahi salamat room me aa gayi.. warna kuch bhi ho sakta tha... aur aapako ehsash bhi hai aise kisi ajnabee ke room me ghuskar kitani badi risk ho sakti thi aapake sath haan... aise bina soche samjhe kisi ajnabii ke kamare me jaya jata hai bhala haan ...aapako jara sa bhi daar nahi laga aise kisi ajnabi ke kamare me ghusane se pahale haan...areee madam kis duniya me jee rahi hai aap...woh toh sukra manaiye ki is room me mai tha agar meri jagah koi aur hota toh aapaki is harkat ka woh fayada utha sakta tha samjhi aap...aapake sath kuch bhi ulati seedhi harkat kar sakta tha, woh jo aap sapane me bhi nahi soch sakti thi...kyunki log aise hi mauke ki talash me rahte hai samjhi aap.

Now shreya was also little bit irritated and said : haan toh mai koi choti bachchi nahi hoon sirrrr jo apana achcha bura nahi samajh sake agar aapake alawa is room me koi ajnabee hota toh mai kabhi bhi aisa decision nahi leti ...maine aapako window par dekh liya tha aur isaliye mai bina soche samjhe yahan aapake room me aa gayi ...aur rahi baat daar ki toh aapaki wajah se mujhe kabhi daar nahi lagega sirrrr...kyunki mujhe aap par khud se jayada viswash hai ki aap mere sath aisa waisa kuch nahi karenge.

Daya became surprised and his irritation and anger was melting with in a minute after listening her statement and he said : achchaaaaaa...par mai bhi toh aapake liye ek ajnabee hoon...aur waise bhi hum aaj se pahale kabhi nahi mile phir etana viswash kaise kar sakarti ho mujh par haan...

Shreya pov : ab mai aapase kaise kahoon sir ki aap mere liye ajnabee nahi hai... aap toh mere dream boy hai...bhale hi maine aaj pahali baar aapko apani aankhon ke samane dekha hai par mere dil toh usi din aapaka ho gaya tha jab maine aapako pahali baar apane sapane me dekha tha...aur rahi baat aap par vishvash karane ki toh aap toh meri zindagi hai aur mera pyar hai bhala mai aap par visvash kyun nahi karoongi. But her thought was disturb by daya's voice.

After few second pause daya said again : yeh bhi toh ho sakta hai na aapaka mujh par yeh viswash kahin jhoota sabit ho jaye aur aap par bhari pad jaye...samajh rahi hai na aap ki mai kya keh raha hoon...agar maine...aapake sath kuchhhhhhhh aisaaaaaa waisaaaa...and he left his sentence incomplete and a cute and naughty smile appeared on his lips. After hearing his last sentence shreya became shocked and nervous too. She was blushing hard after understood what he want to say and her heart beat was grewing faster. Her cheeks were turn into red due to shyness. But daya could not able to saw her shyness and blush on her face due to darkness. But he could felt her heart beat and nervouness and he was enjoying her nervousness. He want to made her more nervous so he said again.

Daya : kya hua aap chup kyun hai haan...kahin aapaka visvash toh nahi dagmagane laga...kahin aap yeh soch kar daar toh nahi gayi ki kahin maine sachmuch aapke sath kuch aisa waisa kar diya toh...

After hearing his statement shreya became more nervous ...and any how she was controling her feeling and emotion and gathure courage and hardly said in calm voice: jeee nahiiiiii sirrrr...mujhe daar nahi lag raha hai aur na hi aap per mera visvash kamjor hua hai...daya was surprised...kyunki jo insaan un ladkiyon ki izzat aur jaan, un gundon se bachane ke liye apani jaan par khel sakta hai...toh woh khud kaise kisi ladki ke sath aisi waisi harkat, kaise kar sakta hai...

After hearing her satement daya was impressed on her. He wants to tease her so he immediately said in naughty smile : areeeeeee kyunnnnn nahi kar sakta hai bhala haan...aree bhai jarur kar sakta hai aakhirkar woh bhi toh ek insaan hai na...usake under bhi toh emotions hai, feelings hai...

After hearing this shreya was stunned ..and stammering: mmm...mat...matlab...she became too much nervous and restless too.

He felt her nervousness so he smiled naughtyly and said in calm voice... aree aap etani pareshan kyun ho rahi hai...mera matlab yeh tha ki ek ladki aisi toh jarur banayi hogi na upper wale ne jo sirf or sirf usake liye hi bani hogi aur jisake sath woh aisi waisi herkat kar sakta hai...haan par shadi hone ke baad...ab toh bs usaki life me us ladki ke aane ka intazaar hai.

Daya pov: aur woh ladki aaj usaki life me aa gayi hai ...aur woh ladki koi aur nahi sirf aap hai... he just think it at all... Here after hearing this shreya was also lost in her thought.

Shreya pov : sirrrr upper wale ne toh aapaki life me us ladki ko bhej diya hai ...bs aapako usako pahchan ne ki der hai aur usake liye apane dil ke darwaje kholane ki der hai...aur pata hai woh ladki kaun hai, woh koi aur nahi mai hoon...kyunki upper wale ne mujhe sirf or sirf aapake liye hi banaya hai...agar aisa nahi hota toh phir kyun woh mujhe aapako mere sapane me dikhate... she just think about it at all but said nothing. Both were lost in their thought after few minute they came out in their thought. Both were wanted to said their feelings to each others par woh samajh nahi pa rahe the ki suruwat kahan se ki jaye...

Here the chapter was end...

sorry guys etane dino baad aur etana chota chapter update karne ke liye...i am very sorry mai apane personal problem ki wajah se update nahi kar payi but i promise ab mai time to time apani story update karoongi aur mai with in a weak next chapter update kar doongi...and thanks a lot aapake etana pyar aur lovely review ke liye...please aise hi meri story ke sath bane rahiye.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER - 14

ZINDAGI BAN GAYE HO TUM...

Both were wanted to said their feelings to each others par woh samajh nahi pa rahe the ki suruwat kahan se ki jaye...After long brief silence...daya gathure some courage and wants to said something. He opened his mouth to said but stopped in between and thought.

Daya pov : mai usase apane dil ki baat kehane toh ja raha hoon ...par mujhe toh yeh bhi nahi pata ki woh mere baare me kya sochti hai...kya woh bhi mere liye wahi feel karti hai jo mai usake liye feel karta hoon...kya usake dil me bhi mere liye wahi feelings aur emotions hai jo mere dil me usake liye hai...aree yaar daya tu bhi na yeh kya soche ja raha hai...areee yaar abhi tujhe usase mile hua kitane hours hua hai ...jo tu yeh soch raha hai ki usake dil me tere liye feelings hai ki nahi...haan mana ki usake ek touch ne hi tere dil me usake liye feelings aur emotions jaga diye par isaka matlab yeh toh nahi ki usake dil me bhi tere liye feelings aur emotions jage honge...yeh bhi toh ho sakta hai na ki woh pahale se hi kisi or ko pasand karti ho...after thinking that he became panic and restless...nahi...nahi aisa nahi ho sakta agar aisa hota toh kya woh yahan etana risk lekar mere room me mujhe thanks kehne aati bhala...par mujhe yeh samajh nahi aa raha hai kiyeh mujhe thanks kyun kehna chahti hai...kahin maine ise bachaya isliye toh nahi par jab maine ise bachaya tha tab usaki aankhein band thi...toh phir use kaise pata ki maine use bachaya hai...ohhhhh god bahut confusion hai mujhe toh kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai ki mai kya karoon...then he closed his eyes and thought...after few minute he opened his eyes and said in his mind ek kaam karta hoon...sabse pahale mai yeh pata karta hoon ki woh mujhe thanks kehane kyun aayi hai aur phir baaton hi baaton me usake maan me kya hai mai woh pata karta hoon...usake baad usase apane dil ki baat kehna theek hogi...haan haan yahi theek rahega...At the same time shreya was also lost in her thought.

Shreya pov : mai yahan aa toh gayi hoon...par ab mujhe samajh me nahi aa raha hai ki mai kaise unase apane dil ki baat kahoon aur kaise unahe manaoon ki woh apana decision badal de...kya unhone bhi meri tarah woh morning dream dekha hoga...jis dream ne meri raaton ki neend aur mere dil ka chain chura liya hai...kya unake dil me bhi mere liye wahi feelings aur emotions honge jo mere dil me unake liye hai...then she lost in her morning dream...after few minute she came out in her dream and said in her mind ...kya shreya tu bhi na bilkul emotion fool hai...agar unhone phir woh morning dream dekha hota toh phir woh aisa decision kyun karte bhala haan...ohhh godddd ab mai kya karoon kaise unahe apane dil ki baat bataoon... mujhe toh bahut daar lag raha hai ki...jab mai unahe apane dil ki baat kahoongi toh woh kaise react karenge...kahin woh mujhse naraj toh nahi ho jayenge... haan ho bhi sakte hai kyunki unka gussa bahut tej ...pata nahi kab kis baat par gussa ho jaye... aur gusse me aakar unhone mere pyar ko except nahi kiya toh... aur unhone apana decision nahi badala toh...she was shivered and restless too...aur waise bhi mujhe nahi pata ki woh apane liye gaye decision par kitane serious hai...ek kaam karti hoon pahale toh idhar udhar ki baat karke unake mood ko check karti hoon aur yeh pata karti hoon ki woh apane decision par kitane serious hai usake baad hi unahe apane dil ki baat kahoongi ...ha..haan yahi sahi rahega.

After some time they were came out in their sense. And wants to break the brief silence...but non of them gathure courage ...but after some time daya gathure some courage and said.

Daya : hummmm waise mujhe ek baat samajh me nahi aa rahi hai.

Shreya :wo...woh kya sirrrrrrr.

Daya : yahi ki maine aisa kiya kya hai jisaki wajah se aap mujhe yahan thanks kehane aayi hai.

Shreya was smile and said: kyun bhool gaye aap... ki aaj aapne mall me ek ladki ko escalator par girane se bachaya tha.

Daya pov: bhala mai kaise bhool sakta hoon woh hasheen lamha... jis pal mujhe duniya ki sabse hasheen feelings ka ehsash hua tha, jise sab log pyar kahte hai...woh lamha mere liye bhut hi special hai...jise mai aapko lafjo me bata bhi nahi sakta ...ki us waqt mere dil ki kya halat hui thi... jab maine aapako bachane ke liye pahali baar aapka hath pakada tha aur phir aapne mujhe hug kiya tha. I felt something very special but different feelings were rising inside my body. I was feeling a current through out my body and my heart beat was increasing and beating twice as fast. Aur pata hai..us ek pal ne mujhse mera sab kuch cheen liya mera dil, mera chain, mera karar...woh special moment mere tan maan me is kadar bs gaya hai ki mai tabse lekar ab tak baar baar us special moment ko jee raha hoon aur baar baar us ehsash aur feelings ko mehsush kar raha hoon...then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes and once again those special moment was flashed in his eyes...and a very cute smile crept on his lips...but suddenly his cute smile was vanished and his expression change into pale and then serious after thinking that...'agar us waqt mai sahi samay par help ke liye nahi pahoonchta toh'...he was shivered...He was too much engrossed in his thought he couldnt hear shreya's voice...

There was no response from other side so sh said loudly : daya sirrrrrr...

Daya : hummmmm...

Shreya : sir kahan kho gaye hai aap mai kab se aapko awaaz de rahi hoon...aap sun rahe hai na

Daya said in serious voice : haannnnnn...sun raha hoon kya kehna hai aapko haannnnnnn..

Shreya felt seriousness in his voice and became confused and scare too. Then she said in stammering voice : Wo...woh aaj aapne mall me ek ladki ko bachaya tha na.

Daya : achcha wohhh ladki...par aapko kaise pata... kya aap wahan par thi he said without thinking due to angriness.

Shreya : je...je...jee...ha...haan mai wahan thi us samay...aur...but cut by daya.

Daya said in serious voice : tab toh aapne dekha hi hoga ki how much she was careless...shreya was stunnn and became shocked after hearing careless...

Shreya was stamering : si...sir...ye...yeh...aap...kya...keh...rahe...hai...

Daya said in little bit annoyed and serious voice : kyun kya galat keh raha hoon mai haan... ek careless ladki ko careless nahi kahoon toh phir or kya kahoon haan.

Shreya became restless and little bit frustrated too. She said in frustration: please sir aap use careless toh mat kahiye na.

Now daya became more annoyed after hearing her frustrated voice and he said in more seriouseness: kyun...kyun na kahoon mai careless haan... ...aree jo ladki apane hi khayalo me etana khoyi hui thi ki use yeh bhi hosh nahi raha ki woh us samay kahan khadi hai...agar mai use ain time per nahi pakadta toh usane toh apana upper jane ka ticket hi katawa liya tha...areee mujhe samajh me nahi aata hai ki koi etana careless kaise ho sakta hai bhala haan...areee aise bhi kya apane khayalo me magan ho jana ki apane aas pass ka bhi hosh na rahe...yeh carelessness nahi hai toh phir or kya hai haan...aur aap keh rahi hai ki mai use careless bhi na kahoon toh...its a realy disguting yaar...Shreya became more frustrated and restless after hearing his statement.

After hearing this shreya became more frustrated and said in frustration : ha...haan mat kahiye use careless kyunki woh careless nahi hai...haan mai manti hoon ki usane apane hosh kho diye per woh carelessness ki wajah se nahi sirrrrrrr...balki shocked ki wajah se...

Daya became more serious and confused too : shocked ki wajah se ... dekhiye aap use bachane ki kosish mat kijiye...woh...but he cut by shreya.

Shreya : mai koi use bachane ki kosish nahi kar rahi hoon samjhe aap woh such me shocked ho gayi thi...haan usaki bas etani si galti jarur thi ki woh shocked ki wajah se apane hosh kho baithi.

Now daya's anger on top and he yelled on her : yeh aapako bs etani si galti lag rahi hai haan...yeh galti kitani serious ho sakti thi, usaka andaza bhi hai aapako haan... woh toh shukra manaiye ki us samay mai wahan tha aur maine unaka hath pakad liya...warna... both were shivered at a time...after pause few second daya said again...warna unaki jaan toh jati hi per unake aas paas jo khade the unaki bhi jaan khatare me pad jati kabhi socha hai is baare me... I just hate that girl...jise na apana hosh hai aur na hi doosaron ka ...he was too much anger so almost forget that woh jis careless ladki ke bare me baat kar raha hai woh koi aur nahi balki woh hi hai jisake ek touch ne usake dil me halchal macha di thi...aur usaka dil chura liya tha...

After hearing his statement shreya felt pinch in her heart and she became embrassed and sad. Tears were developed in her eyes..she was any how controlled her emotions and stammering in teary voice : i...a...am...so...sorry...si...sir... she couldn't able to said further...her throat was set up due to tears...

After hearing her teary voice daya's angriness was vanished in few second and he became realized that... what he said...he became restless and felt very bed pov : ohhhhhh shit yaar...maine phir se use hurt kar diya...areee yaar daya tu bilkul nahi sudhrega jab dekho gussa...aur gusse mai yeh bhi nahi sochta ki kya bol raha hoon aur kisase keh raha hoon...pata nahi woh mere bare me kya soch rahi hogi after thinking at all he became more restless and immediately said in apologised voice : woh...i...am...very...sorry...woh darasal mai bahut pareshan ho gaya tha ...ki agar mai sahi waqt par usaki madad nahi kar pata toh ...us ladki ke sath sath aur logon ki zindagi bhi khatare me pad jati...aur yeh sab sochkar mujhe gussa aa gaya...

Shreya wiped her tears and said : it...its ok sir maine aapki baton ka bura nahi mana... par sir aap bebajah pareshan ho jate hai...jo hua nahi hai usake bare me sochkar...

Daya: haan woh toh hai... ab mai apane nature ko badal toh nahi sakta na...waise ek baat poochoon...

Shreya : jeee pochiye... kya poochna hai aapko.

Daya : yahi ki aap us careless ladki ki tarah careless toh nahi hai na... He asked this question to make the atmosphere pleasant ...after listening daya's question she became nervous and became restless pov : ohhhhhh no ab is question ka mai kya jabab doon. Agar maine inase haan kaha aur kaha ki mai hi mai careless ladki hoon toh woh phir se kahin naraj na ho jaye... She was started to biting her lower lips due to nervousness and restlessness...her thought was disturb by daya's voice.

There was no response from other side daya was smile and said : agar aap mere is question ka jabab nahi dena chahti hai toh koi baat nahi mai aapko force nahi karoonga...after hearing this shreya felt a sigh of relief ...after few second paused he said again : hummmmm mujhe ek baat samajh me nahi aayi.

Shreya : woh kya sirr...

Daya : aakhir aisa kya hua jisaki wajah se woh shocked ho gayi...

Shreya : sir is question ka jabab dene se pahale mai aapase kuch poochana chahti hoon aap soch samjhkar usaka jabab dena please.

Daya became confused : ha...haan poochiye na kya poochana chahti hai aap.

Shreya : hummm agar maan lijiye sir ek aisa insaan jo humesha aapako aapake sapano me dikhayi deta hai...aur jisake baare me aap baar baar sochte hai... agar woh insaan achanak aapke samane aa jaye toh aap shocked honge ya nahi.

After hearing it at all daya's heart was sink and felt pinch in his heart he could not able to said anything. He just said only : hummmm...may be.

Shreya : bs sir, usake sath bhi aisa hi kuch hua tha jab woh insan jisake baare me woh baar baar sochti thi aur jisako sapano me woh dekha karti thi... woh insan achanak usaki aankhon ke samne aa gaye toh woh shocked ho gayi aur shocked ki wajah se woh apane hosh kho baithi...

After hearing it at all daya became sad and restless too pov: mai toh ise apane dil ki baat kehana chahta tha par ye...yeh toh pahale se hi kisi or ko pasand karti hai...he became panic... ab mai kya karoon kaise apane dil ko samjhoon... Yeh toh sirf ise hi maang raha hai... ab mai kaise samjhoon apane dil ko ki tum jisake liye etane jor se dhadak rahe ho...jisake liye tumane apane ander bepanah emotions aur fefeelings jagaye hai ...aur jise pane ke liye tum etana machal rahe ho woh tumhe nahi kisi or ko pasand karti hai... Mai kaise samjhoon is dil ko ki tumhari love story suru hone se pahale hi khatam hogayi hai...tears were developed in his eyes...his heart was more sink... but next moment he became confused ...agar woh such much woh kisi or ko pasand karti hai toh etani raat gaye kisi stranger ke room me nahi aana chahiye aur mere etane kareeb hone par fark padana chahiye... kyunki hum jise pasand karte hai aur chahte hai hum usake alawa aur koi important nahi hota hai aur agar us special someone ke alawa koi stranger hume choota hai ya choone ki kosish bhi karta hai toh hume bahut bura lagta hai aur hum react karte hai... par yeh toh etani der se mere upper hai toh phir isane koi react kyun nahi kiya...daya's heart beat was increasing and the sad expression turn into surprised on his face ...kahin yeh mujhse...areee nahi-nahi yeh kaise ho sakta hai hum toh aaj first time mile hai aur waise bhi mai isase pahale ahmedabad nahi aaya hoon... toh phir yeh mujhe kaise apane sapno me dekh sakti hai bhala...toh phir kahin isane mujhse jhooth toh nahi kaha...mujhe ek baat or samajh nahi aa rahi hai ki yeh etana risk lekar mujhe sirf thanks kehane hi aayi hai ya phir koi or baat ho... ohhhhh goddddd bahut confusion hai mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai ...aakhir woh insaan kaun hai jise dekhkar yeh shocked hui thi ...aur yeh ki yeh etana risk lekar mujhe sirf thanks kehane aayi hai ya phir koi or wajah hai...But his thought disturb by shreya's voice.

Shreya : sir ...sirrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Daya was any how trying hard to control his emotions and feelings and said in calm voice : ha...haa...haan kahiye.

Shreya : kahan kho gaye the aap.

Daya : hummmmmm ka...kahin nahi.

Shreya : ab toh aap usase naraj nahi hai na.

Daya : hummmmmm naraj toh nahi hoon per haan use ek sujhaav jarur doonga ki chahe humare samane kaisi bhi situation ho per hume humesha careful aur alert rehana chahiye aur apane hosh kabhi nahi khone chahiye...isase humari jaan ko toh khatra hoga hi aur humare sath sath doosaron ki jaan bhi khatare me pad jayegi...woh kehate hai na" sawdhani hati durghatana ghati"

Shreya became embarrassed and said: je...jee sir...aap sahi keh rahe hai... aisi galti dubara nahi hogi.

Daya was felt her embarrassment : hummmmm good...waise aapako nahi lagta ki hume us careless girl ko thanks kehna chahiye...he said to make her feel better.

Shreya became confused and little bit annoyed : aree yeh kya sir...wajah janane ke baad bhi aap use careless keh rahe hai...aur hume use thanks kyun kehana chahiye bhala.

Daya was felt her annoyed ness . He was smile on her annoyed ness and said : areee wajah chahe kuch bhi ho par galti toh usase hui na ki usane apane hosh kho diye auryuun hosh khona bhi toh carelessness hai ...isliye mai use careless keh raha hoon shreya said nothing but made a face... aur rahi baat thanks kehane ki toh usaki wajah yeh hai ki agar woh nahi hoti toh hum log kaise milate bhala...

Shreya was smile and became excited and said : yes sir, you are right... hume toh us ladki ko thanks jarur kehana chahiye kyunki usaki wajah se hi toh hum mile hai...due to excitement she was almost forget that ki woh ladki koi aur nahi balki woh khud hai...but after hearing shreya's statement daya became surprised.

Daya became shocked after listening her statement and thought :ekkkkkkk...minute yeh kya, yeh aise kyun pretend kar rahi hai ki woh ladki yeh nahi balki koi aur hai...jabki mai achchi tarah se janta hoon ki yeh ladki wahi hai jise maine mall me bachcaya tha ...mai is touch ko kaise bhool kar sakta hoon... jis touch ne mujhe mera sab kuch cheen liya mera dil, mera chain aur mera karar ...mai is touch ko lakhon me pehchan sakta hoon...par yeh aisa pretend kyun kar rahi hai... kahin yeh mujhse apani identity toh nahi chupana chahti hai ki woh careless ladki aur koi nahi yeh khud hai...mujhe pata lagana hi padega ki aakhir such kya hai...toh madam ready ho jaiye such batane ke liye kyunki hum cid wale dangerous se dangerous criminal se such ugalwa sakte hai toh aap kis khet ki mooli hai... ab dekhiye mai aapko etana pareshan kar doonga ki aap khud apane muh se batayegi ki aap kaun hai ...

Shreya after saying that she was realized what she said and said in her mind : areee yaar mai bhi kitani pagal ho ki excitement me khud ko hi thanks kehne ki baat kar rahi hoon ...

Here after thinking it at all a naughty smile appeared on data's lips ...then he said : **hmmmmmm aapse ek baat kahoon.**

Shreya : jee kahiye na...kya kehana chahte hai aap.

Daya : yahi ki mujhe lagta hai ki aap bahut kareeb hai us carelessssssssss ladki ke nahi. He has deliberately focused on careless so that he can bother her...kyunki jis tarah se aap usaki jaan bachane ke liye mujhe thanks kehne aayi hai... aur jis tarah se aapko mera use careless kehana achcha nahi laga...aur usaki personal baaton ke bare me bhi aap bahut kuch janti hai... use dekhkar toh mujhe yahi lagta hai ki woh aapake liye bahut khash hai...hai na...kya mai jaan sakta hoon ki aapka aur us careless ladki ka kya relation hai.

Shreya became shockedafter hearing this and about to opened her mouth to said something but main time she remember daya's words "mujhe careless ladki ladkiyan bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai " after thinking this she became restless and tightened her grip on his body pov : ohhhh godddd ab mai kya karoon...mai inahe batana chahti hoon ki kyun woh mere liye etani khas hai...aur mujhe kyun bura lagta hai jab use careless kaha jata hai...aur mujhe usaki personal baatein kaise pata hai...per kaise kahoon ki woh jis careless ladki ki yeh baat kar rahe hai... woh koi aur nahi balki mai hi hoon ...ohhhh god yeh aapane mujhe kis uljhan me daal diya hai... ab mai unahe apane bare me bata bhi nahi sakti kyunki unahe toh careless ladkiyan pasand hi nahi hai...nahi nahi mai unahe nahi bataoongi ki woh ladki mai hoon...here daya was continuously smiling naughtyly and enjoying her situation...

Daya pov: so madam ab toh aap buri tarah se phas gayi hai mere question ke jaal me...ab kaise batayengi ki woh ladki koi aur nahi balki aap hi hai...any way dekhate hai mere dil ki chor ab kya jabab deti hai and he said: aree aapane jabab nahi diya...kya aap janti hai use...

After hearing his voice shreya came out her thought and stamering : ha...haan..wo...woh... ma...mai...and She became more and more restless and nervous too...

Daya : aree kya hua boliye na...

She took a deep breath and said in one breath : ha...haan woh mere liye bahut khas hai balki youn samajhiye ki woh meri jaan hai...aur aapane usaki jaan bachayi yani ki aapane meri jaan bachayi hai...aur isake liye toh aapaka shukriya toh karna chahiye na isliye mai yahan aayi thi. After hearing her statement daya was shocked and surprissed too...

Daya pov: wowww i am impressed...how inteligent you are...maine toh socha ab unth pahad ke neeche aaya par aapane toh bazi hi palat di aap toh saff saff bach gayi

Here the chapter end

I know chapter bore that and I am sorry thoda late ho gaya updation me


	15. Chapter 15

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum - chapter -15

Daya pov: wowww i am impressed...how intelligent you are...maine toh socha ab oonth pahad ke neeche aaya par aapne toh bazi hi palat di...aap toh saff saff bach gayi ...maine jitana socha tha aap usase bhi jayada clever nikali...but his thought was disturb by shreya's voice.

Shreya : so sirrrrrr thank you, thank you so much...meri jaan ki jaan bachane ke liye...

Daya : areee aap mujhe thanks kehkar sharminda toh mat kijiye...after all it's my duty...

Shreya : bhale hi sir yeh aapaki duty ho par thanks kehna toh mera farz hai na...hummmm waise sir aap us incident ke baad achanak se kahan chale gaye the...hum toh aapko thanks bhi nahi keh paye..after saying that she lost in her thought pov: waise jo hua achcha hi hua varna mujhe aapke etane kareeb aakar thanks kehne ka mauka kaise milta after thinking that she was came out in her thought and waiting for his reply.

Here daya's mind was thinking same things which was going on in Shreya's mind pov: achcha hi hua na agar aap wahan mujhe thanks keh deti toh kya hum abhi ek doosare ke etane kareeb hote bhala...isliye kehate hai na jo bhi hota hai achche ke liye hi hota hai..

After few minute passed but there was no reply from other side so she said : sirrrrrrrrr...kahan kho gaye hai aap, mere question ka jabab dijiye na...

After hearing her voice daya came out his thought and said : ha...haan...woh actually hum ek criminal ka peecha karte karte us mall me aaye the...usi beech woh incident ho gaya aur jaise hi maine use bachaya...usi samay mere colleague ne mujhe aawaj di aur mai usaki help ke liye chala gaya aur jab humane us criminal ko pakad liya usake baad mai wahan aaya tha per aap log wahan nahi the...

Shreya : ohhhhhh woh actually jab aap hume wahan nahi dikhe toh hum wahan se chale gaye aapako dekhane ke liye par aap hume kahin nahi mile...aur phir jab aap us function me dikhe toh humari jaan me jaan aayi ...per wahan bhi aapko thanks kehane ka mauka nahi mila kyunki wahan pahale aap ladkiyon ki bheed me ghire hua the...aur phir aapaki tabiyat kharab ho gayi toh aap wahan se bhi chale gaye...aur jab hum yahan aaye toh hotel staff ne aapase milane nahi diya toh majburan mujhe aise yahan aana pada...

Daya was smile on her statement and said in naughtily : ohhhhh that's so sweet of you...waise aapki woh jaan aapake sath nahi aayi mujhe thanks kehane ke liye...he deliberately asked to nervous and tease her

Now shreya was speechless... she was not able to understand how to say that why did not she come, because the person he is asking about is not someone else but she herself...here daya wanted to know how will she answers... but there was no reply from other side so he asked to her.

Daya :kya hua aap kahan khoi hui hai boliye na...

Now shreya became more nervous and said to herself in her mind : aree yaar yeh toh peeche hi pad gaye hai... ab mai kya kahoon, kaise inahe bataoon ki meri jaan koi or nahi balki mai khud hoon...ohhh god ek jhooth ko chupane ke liye ab mujhe aur kitane jhooth bolne padenge... aap toh jante hai na meri problem ko... then she close her eyes and thinking ki wo daya ko usake sawal ka kya jawab de...

Here daya was eagerly waiting for her reply...but even after waiting, when again the reply does not come from other side so he jerked her shoulder and asked her again...

Daya : areee kya hua madam aap bata kyun nahi rahi hai ki aapki jaan khud kyun nahi aayi mujhe thanks kehne ke liye.

Shreya said in stammering voice : ha...haan wo...woh...aayi ...hai na...aapko ...thanks ...kehane ke...liye...b...wo kya hai na use haan...use ...heights... se darr... lagta hai...isliye woh nahi aayi (she said lie). Daya was amaized after hearing her lie... but at the very next moment, very cute smile crept on his lips and he said to her.

Daya : Ohhhhhh that means woh careless ke sath sath darpok bhi hai...he said intentionally to tease her...

But at the very next moment, he felt bad after saying that and said in his mind : i am sorry maine aapko darpok kaha jabki mai janta hoon ki aap kitani brave ho agar darpok hoti toh aap etana risk uthakar yun mere room me nahi aati...mai bs aapako chida raha hoon taki aap chidkar apani identity bol dein...waise bhi jab aap chidti hai aur naraj hoti hai na toh aur bhi mere dil ke kareeb ho jati hai...

After hearing his word shreya became stunn and shocked and annoyed too... pov : hunhhhhh...mujhe darpok keh rahe hai mujhe haan...agar mujhse apane hosh khone ki galti nahi hui hoti na...toh mai aapaki is baat ka seena thok ke jawab deti ki mai darpok nahi hoon agar hoti toh is samay aapake etane kareeb nahi hoti ...par kisi ki weakness ka aise majak nahi udana chahiye...after thinking it at all she was tighten her feast due to angryness. And she said in angry voice.

Shreya:dekhiye sir i am sorry to say,...ki aapako aise kisi ki weakness ka yun majak udana...sobha nahi deta... mana ki woh aapaki tarah brave nahi hai par har kisi ki kuch na kuch weakness hoti hi hai ...aur us weakness ka majak udana koi achchi baat hai kya...after saying it at all she paused few second and then said again ...aur waise bhi maine aapase kaha na... ki woh meri jaan hai...aur aapane usaki jaan bachayi yani ki aapane meri jaan bachayi...isliye woh aapako thanks kahe ya mai kahoon... Usase kya fark padta hai...

Daya was enjoying her angriness and annoyances but same time he felt embraced too so he immediately said : I am sorry...i am very sorry...mujhe aisa nahi kehna chahiye tha...aap please naraj mat hoiye...

After hearing his sorry shreya was melting with in a second and said : its ok sir ...waise sorry toh mujhe bhi aapase magni chahiye kyunki gusse me maine aaapse kafi rudely baat ki...

Daya : its ok , waise kya mai aapase ek question pooch sakta hoon...

Shreya pov: hunhhhh ijazat toh aise maang rahe hai jaise pahali baar kuch pooch rahe hai...areee etani der se question pe question pooche ja rahe hai jaise ki mai koi criminal hoon...per abhi ijazat maang rahe hai toh deni hi padegi na aakhir dil ka mamla hai...after thinking that she said immediately.

Shreya : jee...ha...haan poochiye na... kya poochna chahte hai aap...

Daya : yahi ki...aap yahan mujhe sirf thanks kehane hi aayi thi ya phir koi aur wajah bhi hai ...kyunki koi etana risk uthakar apani jaan khatare me dalkar sirf thanks kehane toh nahi aa sakta.

Now shreya became little bit nervous after hearing his question and stammering : je...jeee...aa...aap...aapne

Daya : ha...haan bataiye na please.

Shreya : jeeeeeee...sir aapane bilkul sahi kaha... mai yahan sirf aapako thanks kehane nahi aayi thi (after hearing this daya's eyes was blink) ba...balki mujhe i mean meri jaan ko aapase kuch poochana bhi tha isliye aayi thi.

Daya pov : poochana thaaa... matlab mera andaja sahi nikla yeh yahan sirf thanks kehane nahi aayi hai... but next moment he became surprised that ki aakhirkar yeh mujhse aisa kya poochna chahti hai, jisake liye isane etana risk uthaya... after thinking it at all he immediately asked to her in confusion.

Daya: jee poochiye na, aapki jaan ko mujhse aisa kya poochna hai jisake liye aapko etana risk uthakar yahan aana pada haan.

Here shreya became very nervousness pov: ohhhhh godddd jo baat karne mai yahan aayi thi...ab wahi baat kehane me...mai etana nervous kyun ho rahi hoon... par baat toh mujhe shuru karni hi padegi na...after thinking it at all she said in stammering voice.

Shreya : w...wo...woh..actually...ma...mai...aa.. cut by daya.

Daya felt her nervousness : areee aap etana nervous kyun ho rahi hai please calm down aur shanti se bataiye na ki aapa kya poochne aayi hai.

Shreya took a deep breath to calm down herself and said in calm voice : woh sirrrr, mai aapse aapake liye gaye dicision ke bare me poochana chahti thi she said in one breath.

After hearing this daya became confused and said in confusion : decisions ke bare me...decision ke bare me kya baat karni thi aapako haan...he was almost forgot his conversation between garima and him and thought : aakhir maine aisa kaun sa decision le liya hai ki jisake baare me poochane ke liye inahe yahan per etana risk uthakar aana pada, par jo bhi hua bahut achcha hua kam se kam isi bahane yeh yahan toh aayi aur mujhe inase milane ka mauka mila...warna mai toh inase milane ke liye tadapta reh jata...kam se kam isi bahane woh mere paas toh hai...he came out his thought after hearing shreya's voice.

Shreya took a deep breath and said : yahi ki aapane jo function me apani life partner ke baare me kaha tha kya woh such hai sirrrr...

After hearing her question daya remembers... what was the talk between him and the function's host garima in the function...and then he said to himself in his mind..ohhhhh toh madam etana risk uthakar yeh janane ke liye aayi thi ...per yeh kyun janna chahti hai...kahin inake dil me bhi mere liye kuch feelings toh nahi aa gayi na...hummmmmm kuch toh gadbad hai daya...kuch toh gabad hai...after thinking that a very cute and charming smile crept on his lips but shreya could not able to see this smile due to darkness...but...but...but at the next moment his cute and charming smile was change into confusion after thinking that "ki agar usake bhi dil me mere liye feelings aa gayi hai toh phir woh mujhe apane sapno me kaise dekh sakti hai kyunki hum toh aaj hi mile hai "...but after few second his thought was disturb by shreya's voice.

Shreya : bataiye na sir aapane jo apani would be wife ke bare me kaha tha kya woh such hai kya.

Daya : hummm...haan woh sab ek dum such hai...After hearing this shreya became little bit restless and impatience.

She was trying hard to control her emotion and said in calm voice : phir toh, yeh bhi such hoga na sir, ki aap sirf ek cid officer se hi shadi karenge.

After hearing her sentences daya became also restless and he started thinking about how he decided to marry a cid officer pov : hummmm...jab mai apani would be wife ke bare me bata raha tha tab woh sab mai inahe dhayan me rakhkar bata raha tha...pata nahi phir na jane mujhe kya hua ki maine excitement aur josh me aakar yeh jane bina ki woh cid officer hai ya nahi... tv channel ke samane aur etani public ke samane yeh keh diya ki mai ek cid officer ke sath hi shadi karna chahta hoon...ab agar yeh cid officer nahi hui toh...he was shivered and became more restless... nahi nahi aisa nahi ho sakta...mujhe lagta hai yeh cid officer hi hai... kyunki jis tarah se yeh mere room me etana risk lekar aayi hai...woh kaam toh sif ek trained officer hi kar sakta hai...ha...haan yahi such hai...tabhi yeh yahan aayi hai ki kahin der na ho jaye aur mai kisi or cid officer se shadi ke liye haan na keh doon...his thought was disturb by shreya's voice.

Here shreya impatiently waiting for his reply but there was no reply from other side so she said in impatience voice: aree kuch toh boliye na sirrrrrr... aap aise chup kyun hai...please bataiye na ki aapane jo apani would be wife ke bare me kaha kya woh such hai...kya aap such much ek cid officer se hi shadi karana chahte hai...

After listening her impatience voice daya was smile and said : hummmmm...ha... haan mai such me ek cid officer ke sath hi shadi karna chahta hoon...after saying that he was praying in his mind that after knowing this , she should not suffer from it, but she should be happy.

Here after hearing this shreya became sad and restless too and she immediately asked to him : parrrrrr... kyunnnnnnn sirrrrrrrrr... ek cid officer hi kyunnnnnn...and as soon as daya heard her painful and restless voice, he felt as if the ground had fallen from under his feet. ..daya was astonished and his heart stopped like it.

Daya pov : Ohhhhhh noooo yeh etani sad aur restless kyun ho rahi hai yeh sunkar ki mai ek cid officer se shadi karna chahta hoon...per isase inahe etana fark kyun pad raha hai...thats mean...he was shivered and became freeze on his place...his hearts was sink... that's mean yeh... yeh cid officer nahi hai...he became restless and panic too... Now he was too feeling the same pain, which pain that was suffering to Shreya at the same pain was suffering by shreya...ohhh goddd yeh Maine kya kar diya excitement aur josh me aaker ek galat decision le liya...he was cursing himself...ab mai kya karoon...suddenly he listen his heart voice...

His heart : areee karna kya hai apane is decision ko bhool jao aur use apane dil ki baat bata do...

His mind : yeh...yeh possible nahi hai he said to his heart panicly and restlessness.

His heart : kyun...kyun possible nahi hai haan...now and now the battle started between his heart and his mind.

His mind : kyunki ...kyunki maine media aur etani public ke samne woh decision liya tha aur ab mai apane us decision se palat jaoonga toh logon ke samne meri reputation kya reh jayegi haan,...meri chodo ek cid officer ki kya reputation reh jayegi public ke samne...aur isase badi baat yeh ki isake baad kya public ek cid officer ki baat per yakeen kar payegi...nahi nahi mai aisa nahi kar sakta...ab baat meri reputation ka nahi balki ek cid officer ki reputation ka hai...now his heart became panic and restless and said to his mind in panic voice.

His heart : to...toh kya tum use chod doge haan...wo...woh tumhara pyar hai...tum usake sath aisa kaise kar sakte ho haan...aur waise bhi ab mere ander kisi aur ke liye koi jagah nahi hai aur usaki jagah koi nahi le sakta samjhe tum... kyunki mai sirf or sirf usi ka hoon aur humesha rahunga...

His mind : toh tum kya chahte ho haan...sab log mera majak udaye ...ek cid officer ka majak udaye...ki yeh kaisa cid officer hai jo tv channel ke samne toh badi dinge maar raha tha ki mai ek cid officer se hi shadi karoonga aur ab ek ladki ke liye apani baat se palat gaya...haan manta hoon mai ki woh mera pyar hai aur usake bina mai jee nahi paoonga par mai apane self respect ke bina bhi nahi jee sakta...ohhhhh godddd ab mai kya karoon...ab aap hi mujhe is dilemma se bacha sakte hai...kyunki agar maine apane dimag ki suni toh mai apane pyar se hath dho baithunga aur agar maine apane dil ki baat suni toh mai apana self respect kho doonga...he became too much sad and frustrated. He tight his feast and closed his eyes due to sadness and frustration...And started thinking that who will choose...but at the same time he again heard his heart voice...

His heart : ek rasta hai jisase tumhari problem solve ho sakti hai... his heart said with little bit hope.

His mind : woh kya..

His heart : yahi ki yeh ek cid officer ban jaye...isase tumhara decision bhi poora ho jayega aur tumhara pyar bhi tumhari zindagi me aa jayega.

His mind said in little bit excited: haan yeh sahi hai but next moment he became confused...per yeh kaise ho sakta hai... i mean kya woh mere liye cid officer banane ke liye taiyaar ho jayegi...

His heart : kyu...kyun nahi hogi agar woh tumhe suchcha pyar karti hai toh woh tumhare liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai...aur waise bhi usake action aur reaction se lagta hai ki usake dil me tum aa gaye ho...

His mind : haan toh isase yeh toh nahi pata chalta na ki woh mujhse pyar karti hai...yeh bhi toh ho sakta hai ki jise tum pyar samajh rahe ho woh usaka sirf attraction ho...

His heart : haan toh phir pata lagao na...

His mind : haan par kaise...

His heart : areee use jealousy feel kara ke...aur kya...

His mind : jealousyyyyy...

his heart : haan jealousy...usake samne cid officer ki tareefon ke pull band do...aur yeh show karo ki tum ek cid officer ke liye kitana intreasted ho...agar woh tum se such much pyar karti hai toh use jalan bhi hogi aur aur woh tadpegi bhi...aur isi jalan aur tadap ki wajah se woh tumhare samne apane dil ki baat keh degi...jab use lagega ki tum usake hathon se nikal rahe ho...samjhe.

His mind : hummmm yahi sahi rahega.

Even after waiting for a long time, shreya could not get any answer from other side which made her frustrated and irritated...so she called him frustration and irritation...

Shreya : daya sirrr... but he could not able to hear Shreya's voice because he was deeply lost in his thoughts...she was calling him again and again but there was no response from other side which made her more frustrated and irritated...so she moved hand and hold his shoulder and jerk him and called him loudly in frustrated voice...

Daya came out of his thought shaking the shoulder by shreya...and said in dreamily.

Daya : ha...haan ...but cut by shreya.

Shreya said in frustrated and irritated : sir aap kahan khoye hua hai... mai kab se aapake answer ka wait kar rahi hoon... per aap kuch bol hi nahi rahe... bataiye na ki aap ek cid officer se hi shadi kyun karna chahte hai haan... aakhir aisa bhi kya khash hai ek cid officer me bhala... jo ek simple ladki me nahi ...she said in more frustrated and restlessness.

After hearing her frustrated and restlessness voice a very cute and naughty smile appeared on daya's lips. He wanted to made her jealous so he said : hummmmm ek cid officer me... sabse khas baat toh yeh hai ki woh careless aur darpok bilkul bhi nahi hoti you know...he said this line deliberately to tease her. After hearing his words shreya made a face...aur doosari baat yeh ki ek cid officer kitani wel deciplene hoti hai yeh toh sab hi jante hai, isiliye woh mere ghar me aur bahar humesha decipline maintain karke chalegi...aur woh mantaly aur physically kitani strong aur brave hoti hai pata hai aapko haan...chahe koi bhi situation kyun na ho woh humesha dutkar samna kar sakti hai...aur isake sath sath woh kitani intelligent hoti hai isaka saboot dene ki jarurat hi nahi hai mujhe...kyunki woh ek cid officer hai isase badkar usake inteligent hone ka kya saboot ho sakta hai...aur haan sabse khash baat woh kabhi jajbaat me aakar koi decision nahi leti hai...woh her ek pahalu ke bare me sochti hai aur usake baad hi decision leti hai...aur jab etani sari quality jab ek jagah hi mil rahi hai toh bhala kaun shadi nahi karna chahega haan...after hearing his sentence shreya made a face and she became more frustrated and restless.

Shreya whispered in very low frustrated tone : hunhhhh... quality my foot...daya heard but pretended as if he had not listened... He was enjoying her frustration.

Days pov : hummmm...someone in jelous...ohhhhh god I just love jelouse woman like her...no...not like her...only her...I love only her... .he was smile broadly and said : kyaaa kuch kaha aapne...

Shreya : ha..haan nahi kuch nahi... per mujhe kuch kehana hai aapse she said in Impatiently .

Daya : ha... haan kahiye na. Pov: hummmmm inake Impatience ko dekhkar lagta hai shayed yeh apane dil ki baat kahane wali hai he became excited...and his heart beat became grew faster.

Shreya was trying hard to control her emotion and said in calm voice : per sirrrrr...aapako such much lagta hai ki etani sari qualities hone ke babjood bhi kya aap us cid officer ke liye woh sab feel kar payenge jo aapane function me apani would be wife ke bare me bataya tha...after hearing her word daya became disappointed and confused too.

Days pov : ohhhh ab maine apani would be wife ke bare me aur kya keh diya...ek toh waise hi maine woh galat decision le liya jise lekar ab mai pachta raha hoon he became restless ...and trying to remember his word by word jo usane functon me kahe the...but his thought disturb by shreya's voice.

Shreya : bataiye na sir, apako jis tarah ki ladki chahiye i mean ...jo pahali hi nazar me aapake dil me uttar jaye...aur jise choote hi aapaki dil ki dhadkan bad jaye aur jo aapaki zindagi me shamil hokar aapaki zindagi ban jaye... kya such much aap kisi cid officer ke liye yeh sab feel kar payenge...aur agar maan lijiye itani sari qualities hone ke babjood bhi uname se koi bhi cid officer pahali hi nazar me aapake dil me nahi utari toh, ya phir usake touch ne aapake dil ki dhadkan nahi jagai toh kya aap use apani zindagi me shamil karenge haan...bataiye na sir agar us cid officer ke liye aapake dil me koi feeling ya emotions nahi jage kya tab bhi aap use apani zindagi bana payenge ...

After hearing it at all daya became restless : ohhhh god kahin enaki baatein sunkar mai kamjor na pad jaoon...mai toh enahe persuade karne ki kosish kar raha tha taki yeh cid officer ban jaye...per yahan toh yeh apani baaton se mujhe recreate kar rahi hai...nahi nahi mujhe inaki baaton me nahi aana hai warna sab kuch gadbad ho jayega...mujhe toh inahe apani baaton se persuade karna hai taki yeh cid officer ban jaye ...aur inahe etana tease karna na hai ki yeh apane dil ki baat keh de...then he composed himself and said in calm and innocent voice.

Daya : hummmm agar mere dil me us cid officer ke liyle koi emotions aur feelings nahi jaga toh bhi koi baat nahi...mai manage kar loonga... shreya became shocked after hearing his word and said in shockigly & restlessly.

Shreya : matlab aap compromised karenge ...lekin kyunnnnnnnn sirrrrrrrrrr ...

Daya : kyunki woh ek cid officer hogi na... aur usame etani sari qualities bhi toh hogi na...ab agar etani sari qualities hone ke babjood bhi mai usase es baat ke liye shadi se mana kar doon ki woh pahali hi nazar me mere dil me uttar nahi payi...ya phir usake choone se mere dil ki dhadkan bad nahi payi toh yeh toh galat hoga na...isliye etani sari qualities ke aage agar thodi bahut kami reh bhi jati hai toh hume use ignore kar dena chahiye...shreya made a face...aur waise bhi is duniyan me sabhi logon ki kya love marriage hi hoti hai ...aree kuch logon ki arrange marriage bhi toh hoti hai na...aur agar maine arranged marriage kar bhi li toh usame kya burai hai haan. After hearing it at all shreya became frustrated and annoyed too.

Shreya pov : hunhhhh inako isame koi burai nahi lag rahi yeh bhi koi baat hai bhala...aree upper wale ne jab aapki kismat me love likha hai toh phir aapako arrange marriage hi kyun karni hai sirrrrrr... aakhir aap ek cid officer ke peeche hi kyun pade hai aree aapane unaki jitani qualities batayi uname se 50% toh ek other profession wali ladkiyon me bhi hoti hai...phir woh kyun nahi...ek cid officer hi kyun haan...chahe kuch bhi ho jaye mai aapko ek cid officer ke sath arrange marriage karne nahi de sakti isake liye chahe mujhe kuch bhi karna pade per mai aapake sar se ek cid officer ka bhoot nikalkar hi rahoongi... After thinking it at all then she said in frustration.

Shreya : sir mana ki sabki kismat me love marriage nahi likhi hai...per isaka matlab yeh toh nahi ki aapaki kismat me bhi upper wale ne love marriage nahi likhi ho...ho sakta aapaki kismat me bhi aapaka love aa chuka ho ya aane wala ho per ek cid officer aur unaki qualities aapake dimag per etani havi ho gayi ho ki aap apane dil ki baat sun nahi rahe ho...sir aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai na ki... aap kahin investigation per jaye aur wahan per aapako kisi ladki ki jaan bachani pade aur usako bachate samay usake touch se aapake dil me hulchal paida ho jaye ya phir us ladki ko dekhte hi aapko aisa lage ki woh aapake dil me uttar gayi hai aur usaka chehara aapko her samay aapki aankhon me dikhayi de toh...kya phir bhi aap apane dil ki feelings ke sath compromised karke ek cid officer se hi shadi karenge.

Here after hearing it at all daya was smiling broadly and he was thinking : wahi toh problem ho gayi hai madam jo aapane abhi abhi kaha woh sab mere sath ho chuka hai... aapko bachate bachate aapke ek touch ne mere dil me hulchal paida kar di aur aap mere dil me is kadar sama gayi hai ki tab se ab tak her samay mai aapake bare me hi soche ja raha tha...per mujhse ek bahut badi galti ho gayi ki maine media walon ke samne aur etani sari public ke samane ek cid officer se shadi karne ki baat keh di...aur mera jo brain hai na woh mere dil ki baat nahi maan raha kyunki aap ek cid officer nahi hai...aur mere dil ne bagawat kar di hai ki woh sirf aapake liye dhadak raha hai usame aapake alawa kisi or ke liye koi jagah nahi hai... isliye toh mai aapake samne cid officer ki tareef kar raha hoon taki aap jealous feel karke apane dil ki baat keh de taki mai aapako cid officer banane ke liye raji kar sakoon...per mujhe lag raha hai ki aap etani aasani se apane dil ki baat nahi kehane wali mujhe apako aur jealous feel karana padega...but his thought disturb by shreya's voice

Here shreya was egarly waiting for his answer but after waiting for a long time even when she did not get the answer, so she decided to asked him again

Shreya said in restlessly: kya hua sir kahan khoye hua hai mere question ka answer dijiye na...kya aap apane dil ki feelings ke sath compromised karke ek cid officer se hi shadi karenge.

Daya was smile on her restlessness and wants to more tease her so he said : hummm...haan phir bhi mai shadi sirf ek cid officer se hi karoonga.

Now shreya became very sad and frutrated and she said immediately :kyunnnnnn sirrrr aakhir kyunnnn...ek cid officer ke liye aap apane dil ki feelings ke sath bhi aap compromised karne ke liye taiyaar hai per ek other profession wali ladki se shadi nahi kar sakte jisake liye aapaka dil kuch feel kar raha hai...mai poochti hoon aakhir kya burai hai other profession wali ladkiyon me haan.

Daya said in innocently : nahi burai toh kuch bhi nahi hai...but i think jitana mujhe aur mere profession ko ek cid officer samajh sakti hai...aur mujhse jude logon ka respect aur unaki care kar sakti hai...i think utana ek other profession wali ladki mujhe aur mere profession ko nahi samajh payegi...aur agar usane mujhse jude logon ki care nahi ki ya phir unaka respect nahi kiya toh... **"isliye mai ek cid officer se hi shadi karna chahta hoon ".**

Now shreya became more annoyed and frustrated : kyun aapako aisa kyun lagta hai ki ek other profession wali ladki ki tulana me ek cid officer aapako jayada samjhegi aur aapake kaam ko samjhegi haan ...aur aapase jude logon ka respect karegi aur unaki care karegi haan...she said in annoyedness.

Daya was smile naughtily and said : kyunki hum same profession ke honge na...isliye woh mujhe aur mere kaam ko achche se samajh payegi aur rahi baat mujhse jude logon ki respect or care ki toh unase toh usake double relation rahenge na...ek toh relative ke aur doosara seniors ke toh unaki care karna aur unaki respect karna toh usaka farz hoga... **"isliye mai ek cid officer se hi shadi karna chahta hoon ".**

Shreya : aisa aapako lagta hai sirrrrrr, per jahan rishte dil se jude hote hai na wahan caring and respect apane aap aa jata hai...tab woh na sirf aapaki care aur respect karegi balki aapase jude har rishte ki care aur respect karegi... per agar aap pyaar ke mamle me compromised karke ek cid officer se shadi karenge jisase aap pyaar nahi karte toh aap kabhi khush nahi reh payenge sirrr...aur apane decision per pachtayenge...aur waise bhi aise compromised wale relationship jayada din tak tikate nahi hai...

Daya was impressed on her statement and wants to tease her so he said : kyun bhai aapko aisa kyun lagta hai ki humari relationship jayada din tak nahi chal payegi.

Shreya : woh isliye sir, after marriage jab couple sath me milker apani married life shuru karte hai tab unahe ek doosare ki qualities,good habits, bad habits and weakness pata chalti hai... wo ek doosare ki qualities and good habits se toh impress hote hai... per jahan baat bad habits and weakness ki aati hai toh shuru shuru me toh unahe ignore ker dete hai...isake alawa unake maan me ek doosare ke liye bahut se expectation and wishes hoti hai..jo samay ke sath sath badti jati hai...aur woh chahte hai ki unaka life partner unake expectation aur wish ko poori karen...aur jab unaka life partner expectation aur wish poori nahi kar pata hai ...tab unahe ek doosare ki bad habits and weakness khatakne lagti hai... jise woh abhi tak ignore karte aaye the...ab usake baare me sochane lagate hai...aur Jo tension ka karan ban jati hai... per sir, jahan pyaar hota hai wahan sab kuch pahale jaisa hota hai kyunki pyar me hum samane wale ki badi se badi bad habits and weakness ko bhi ignore kar dete hai per jahan compromised hota hai wahan humein samne wale ki choti se choti bad habits and weakness bhi bahut badi lagne lagti hai aur pachtane ke siwa or koi chara nahi rehta...yeah toh aap mante hai na.

Daya was again impressed on her statement and wants to more tease her so he said naughtily : haan manta hoon ...but you don't worry kyunki humara profession hi kuch aisa hai ki hume pachtane ka mauka hi nahi milega...wo kya hai na din bhar toh hum case aur usake investigation me etane jayada busy hote hai ki hume ek minute ki bhi fursat nahi hoti ki hum usake alawa kisi or ke baare me soch sake...aur raat tak hum thak kar etana choor ho jate hai ki hume khud ka bhi dhayan nahi rehta toh phir hum kaise ek doosare ki bad habits and weakness ka dhayan rakh payenge ya phir usake baare me soch payenge...aur rahi baat wishes ki toh hum dono hi same profession ke honge toh humari almost wishes same hi hogi ek doosare ke liye aur agar maan lo ek do wishes different bhi hui toh woh hum manage kar lenge... After hearing it at all Shreya made a face and became little bit anger and more frustrated.

Shreya said in restlessness and frustration : achchaaaaaaaa... per sir yeah Sab kehne ki baat hai ...per practicle life me aisa possible nahi hota samjhe aap...kyunki jab aap thake hare ghar jayenge na tab aapke maan me bhi wahi wishes hogi jo other couple ke maan me hogi...aur jab woh poori nahi hogi na tab... **" aap pachtayenge ki kash maine ek cid officer se shadi nahi ki hoti toh meri dono wishes poori hoti"**

Daya said in confusion : dono wishesssssss matlab...mai kuch samjha nahi aap kaunsi wishes ki baat kar rahi hai... jisaki poori na hone per mujhe pachtana padega haan.

Shreya : actually sir mai aapse yeh kehna chahti hoon ki jab aap thake haare ghar jaayenge tab other couples ki tarah aapke maan me bhi yeh wish ayegi ki aapka jo someone special hai woh aapke colleague ki wife ki tarah aapka intazar kare aur jab aap ghar pahunche tab woh apani muskarahat ke sath darwaza kholkar aapka welcome kare aur jab aap usaki muskarahat dekhe toh aap apani sari thakan bhool jayein...per aisa sukh toh aapke naseeb mai kahan hoga na.

Daya was pretending to be unaware even after understanding her words...and he deliberately asked to her in confusion: achchaaaaaaaa...woh kyun bhala.

Shreya : kyun aapko nahi pata haan... aap hi toh ek cid officer se shadi karna chahte hai. ..toh yeh sukh aapko kahan se naseeb hoga...kyunki woh bhi toh aapke sath hi wapas aayengi na thaki hari... Yeah bhi toh ho sakta hai na sir us samay unake maan me bhi same wish ho jo aapke maan me hai " **tab aap dono hi pachtayenge ki kash maine other profession wali ladki/ladke se shadi ki hoti toh aaj mujhe bhi yeah sukh naseeb hota."**

After hearing it at all daya was smiling naughtly and said to tease her: haan lekin hume pachtana ka mauka nahi milega na...kyunki hum ek doosare se aisi koi bhi wish nahi karenge jisase hume pachtana ka mauka mile...aur agar maan lo phir bhi humare maan me aisi koi wish aa bhi jati hai jisase hume pachtana pade toh... hum us wish ko ignore hi kar denge...aur agar phir bhi humare maan me thodi si bhi ichcha baki reh jaye toh usaka bhi hul hai mere paas..

Shreya became confused and asked in confusion: wo... woh kya.

Daya : woh aise ki jab hum apane ghar ka lock kholenge tab ek doosare ko dekhker smile pass kar denge...simple.

Now shreya became even more unhappy and became more annoyed and irritated...and thought in restlessness : hunhhh smile paas kardenge my foot...yeh toh manna hi nahi chahte hai ki yeah ek cid officer ke sath reh kar khush nahi reh payenge ...per mai bhi peeche nahi htoongi...then she was controle her emotions and said.

Shreya said in annoyedness : chaliye maan lijiye sir aap apani is wish ke sath bhi compromised kar lenge per kya aap apani bhookh ke sath bhi compromised kar payenge bhala.

Now daya became confused : bhookh ke sath compromised matlab...

Shreya : jee haan bhookh ke sath compromised. ...jab hum thake hare ghar jaate hai tab humare maan me yeah wish hoti hai ki kash humare ghar pahoonchte hi koi humare samne garma garm swadisht khana paros de...per aapke kismat me toh yeah sukh kahan milega...

Daya : kyunnnnnn kyun nahi milega bhala haan...aapko aisa kyun lagta hai ki ek cid officer khana bana nahi sakti haan.

Shreya : aree sir maine aisa kab kaha ki cid officer khana nahi bana sakti.

Days : per aapke kehne ka matlab toh wahi nikalta hai.

Shreya : jee nahi sir mere kehne ka woh matlab nahi tha jo aap soch rahe hai...sir abhi abhi aapane hi toh bataya tha ki aap raat tak thak kar etana choor ho jate hai ki aapko apana dhayan hi nahi rehta aise me aap hi bataiye ki woh khana kaise bana payengi... aur agar maan lo banayengi bhi toh thake hone ki wajah se bahut chid chid karengi...aur roj roj ki yeh chid chid sunkar dhire dhire aap irritated hone lagenge ... **.." tab aapko yeh feel hoga ki kash maine ek cid officer se shadi nahi ki hoti to achcha hota"...**

After hearing it at all daya became happy ...how is she presenting the argument so that he will not marry a cid officer... a cute smile appeared on his lips. ...he wants to more tease her so he said : hmmmmm...baat toh aapki bilkul sahi hai ki etana tuff work out aur thakan ke baad agar khana banana pade toh irritation toh jarur hogi hi...maine shadi ka decision lene se pahale in sabke baare me socha hi nahi tha ki shadi ke baad jab aap thake haare ghar jayenge toh aapake maan me aisi wishes bhi aayengi ...(after hearing it at all a cute smile appeared on shreya's lips)...but you don't worry mai sab kuch adjust kar loonga...after hearing this shreya became confused.

Shreya : sab kuch adjust kar lenge matlab

Daya : matlab ki mai is situation ko sambhal loonga...now shreya became more irritated and she said in irritation.

Shreya : achchaaaaaa...matlab aap unake mouth per tape laga denge ya phir apane ears me cotton thoosh lenge...after hearing this daya was laughing.

Daya : ha..hahahaaa...aree nahi nahi... mai aisa kuch bhi nahi karne wala hoon...ach...achcha majak kar leti hai aap...(now shreya became more anger and irritated)... mere kehne ka matlab yeh tha ki jab hum duty per sath me milkar tuff work out kar sakte hai toh ghar per woh akele hi khana kyun banayegi ... hum dono sath me milkar khana banayenge... jab hum dono sath me milkar khana banayenge toh woh irritated kyun hogi bhala haan...(after hearing this shreya made a face ) aur is tarah hum ek doosare ke sath time bhi spend kar sakenge...jisase hume ek doosare ko aur bhi kareeb se jaan ne aur samjh ne ka mauka milega nahi...aur ho sakta hai humare beech me pyar bhi developed ho jaye...aapki is baare me kya rai hai...

After hearing it at all she became more sad and restless...she was trying a lot to stop her tears ... Ki usaki etani kosishon ke baad bhi woh daya sir ke man ko aur unake decision ko badal nahi payi...which made her more frustrated and angryness... she was trying hard to control her emotions.

Here daya was eagerly waiting for her reply to what she would say now...But even after some time passed, there was no response from other side then he again asked to her.

Daya : areeee kya hua aap chup kyun hai...kuch toh boliye na aap jawab kyun nahi de rahi made her more frustrated and angryness... now his words made her more frustrated and anger so she could not able to control her emotion and burst out.

Shreya said in anger and frustrated voice: kyunnnnnn...kya karenge aap meri rai jankar haan, jab aapko usase sunana hi nahi hai haan...bataiye na aakhir kyun janani hai aapako meri rai haan...

Daya was sturn firstly on her burst out but very next moment a cute and very charming smile crept on his lips and he was enjoying her angryness and frustration...he wants to more tease her so he said.

Daya : areeee etani der se mai aapki hi toh baat sun raha hoon na.

Shreya said in more frustrated voice : haan sirf sun rahe hai par usako samajhne ki kosish kahan kar rahe hai.

Daya was enjoying her frustration and said : areee etani der se aapne jo kaha usako samjhne ki kosish kar toh raha hoon aur un situation ko solve karne ke liye maine etane achche idea bhi toh aapko bataye.

Daya's words made shreya's anger and frustration even more and she said more angryness : achchaaaaaa... Compromised karna, adjustment karna yeh aapko achche idea lag rahe hai haan...sirrrr yeh achche idea nahi hai aise compromised aur adjustment se aapko khushi nahi milegi balki aage chalkar dukh hi hoga...abhi yeh sab meri baaton ko aap majak me le rahe hai lekin ek din aap pachtayenge aur is pal ko aur meri in baaton ko yaad karenge...then she paused.

Daya pov: ab mai aapko kaise bataoon ki mai is pal ko yaad karke pachtana nahi chahta balki is pal ko apani zindagi banana chahta hoon...is pal ko apani poori zindagi jeena chahta hoon aapke sath isliye toh aapko pareshan kar raha hoon he came out in his sense after hearing shreya voice.

Shreya again said in frustration voice : but now i feel like i wasted my time here kyunki aap samjhana hi nahi chahte...aap compromised kar lenge, adjustment kar lenge per shadi sirf ek cid officer se hi karenge kyun kyunki uname bahut sari qualities hai...per usase nahi jisase aap pyar karte hai kyun sahi keh rahi hoon na mai. After hearing it at all daya was enjoying her frustration and wants to more tease her so he said in michew voice.

Daya : areee wah aapne toh bilkul sahi kaha...par mai aapko ek baat clear kar doon ki maine ek cid officer se sirf is wajah se shadi karne ka faisala nahi liya ki uname etani sari qualities hai balki usaki ek or khash wajah hai. Shreya became confused and said in confusion.

Shreya : khash wajah...

Daya :haan khash wajah, woh kya hai na mujhe aisa lagta hai ki mai jitana khush ek cid officer ko rakh sakta hoon utana khush other profession wali ladki ko nahi rakh sakta na...now shreya was more frustrated and irritated.

Shreya :achchaaaaaa...woh kyun.

Daya : areee bhai maine pahale bhi yeh bataya tha ki humara profession aisa hai ki jisame hume khud ke liye bhi time nahi mil pata hai aur kabhi kabhi ek high profile case ke chakkar me hume kai din aur raat ek kar dene padte hai...kai din tak hum ghar bhi nahi jate hai...aise me woh mere sath kitane din tak khush reh payegi bhala...

Shreya : areee kyun nahi degi aapka sath bhala haan...jarur degi aapka sath kyunki usaki asali khushi toh aap honge na.

Daya : achcha maan liya woh mera sath degi lekin kab tak haan...suru suru me pyar ke josh me mera sath degi par dheere dheere use pachtava hone lagega ki yeh mai kahan phas gayi...jab woh apani baki ki friend ko apane husband ke sath time spend karate hua dekhegi...tab use kahin na kahin mujhse sikayat toh hogi na ki mai usake doston ke patiyon ki tarah use time nahi de pata... har samay apani duty karane me laga rehata hoon...aise me use meri duty khatakne lagi toh aur woh meri duty ke beech me aane lagi toh...agar aisa hua toh mai aapako pahale hi bata deta hoon ki mai har cheej ke sath compromised kar sakta hoon lekin apani duty ke sath koi compromised nahi kar sakoonga...kyunki meri aaj jo kuch bhi reputation hai woh sab mere is job ki wajah se hi hai...

Shreya: dekhiye sir mujhe lagta hai woh aapki duty ke beech me aana pasand nahi karegi kyunki jis duty ki wajah se aap usaki zindagi me aaye hai bhala woh use kaise khatak sakti hai...aur rahi baat time spend karne ki toh agar dil me suchcha pyar ho toh jitana bhi time ek doosare ke sath bitane ko mile utana hi kafi hai...aapake paas usake liye jitana bhi time ho aap us moments ko usake liye etana special bana dijiyega aur us moment me woh bhi aapko etana pyar degi ki har pal woh us moment me hi jiye jis moment me aap usake sath the phir dekhiyega sir use aapka kam time dena khatkega nahi...i think ab aapko koi problem nahi honi chahiye

Daya was impressed her reply but he wants to tease her more so he said: areeee phir toh aur jayada problem ho jayegi na...shreya became confused and said in confusingly

Shreya : kyun phir problem kyun hogi aapako haannnnnn...

Daya was smile and said naughtyly : areeeee kyun nahi hogi mujhe problem...haan agar woh mujhe etana pyar degi toh mujhe bureau jane ka maan hi nahi karega...aur agar me duty par gaya bhi toh har samay usako miss karoonga... toh batao aise me mai apane kaam par dhayan de paoonga haan...aur na hi koi case solve kar paoonga...aur har pal yahi sochunga ki kash woh bhi ek cid officer hoti toh achcha hota... isliye mai ek cid officer se shadi karna chahta hoon samjhi.

Now shreya little bit more irrited and said in irritation : areeee par agar aap cid officer se shadi bhi karenge tab bhi aap duty time par usake sath time spend thodi na kar payenge bataiye kar payenge bhala.

Daya was enjoying her irritation and said : areee mana ki hum duty hours me ek doosare ke sath time spend nahi kar sakte par ek doosare ke aamane samne toh honge na aur jab bhi hume free time milega toh hum time spend kar sakte hai...isase ek pant do kaam honge kaam ka kaam ho jayega aur hume ek doosare ko miss bhi nahi karna padega.

Now shreya became more frustrated, sad and disappointed too and she said in very sad voice : matlab aap nahi manege hai na.

Daya : aree mai toh manane ko taiyaar hoon par mera yeh jo dil hai na woh manane ko taiyaar hi nahi hai use apane pyar se ek pal ki judai nahi bardast hogi...woh apane pyar ko her pal apani aankhon ke samane dekhana chahta hai...shreya had tears and thoght : kash woh mai hoti par aisa nahi ho sakta kyunki mai ek cid officer nahi hoon...a tear roll down from her cheeks and felt on daya's ...after feeling her tears daya also became sad and cursed himself and thought : i am sorry meri wajah se aapki aankhon me aanshu aa gaye per mai kya karoon mai bahut majboor hoon agar mai sabke samne aisa decision nahi leta toh aapki aankhon me aanshu kabhi nahi aane deta...

After thinking it at all he asked to her in restlessness : aa...aap ro...rahi hai kya haan...par kyunnnnn haan... mere decision na badalane se aapako etani takleef kyun ho rahi hai bhala haan...bataiye na please aapko etana fark kyun pad raha hai.

Here the chapter end...

I am sorry guys bahut late update karne ke liye woh actually one and half month se mai beemar chalvrahi thi mujhe dangue ho gaya tha aur usake baad etane chakkar aa rahe the ki mai leptop per story update hi nahi kar pa rahi thi...isliye jitana bhi maine update kiya tha woh post kar rahi hoon ...so dekhate hai aagekya hota hai shreya aur daya ki life me kya shreya apane pyaar ke bare me bata payegi...kya daya use cid officer banane ke liye raji kar payega...yeh sab janane ke liye please meri story ke sath jude rahiye...


	16. Chapter 16

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum chapter - 16

Daya pov: i am sorry meri wajah se aapki aankhon me aanshu aa gaye per mai kya karoon mai bahut majboor hoon agar maine sabke samne woh decision nahi liya hota toh aapki aankhon me kabhi aanshu nahi aane deta...kabhi bhi nahi...

After thinking it at all he asked to her in restlessness : aa...aap ro...rahi hai kya haan...par kyunnnnn ... mere decision na badalane se aakhir aapako etani takleef kyun ho rahi hai bhala haan...

shreya could not able to say anything because her throat was choked due to tears...

Here daya was waiting for the shreya's reply and thought: ab toh bata dijiye na please ki aap bhi mujhse pyar karne lagi hai kyunki mujhe achchi tarah se pata hai ki mere dil me aapake liye jo feelings aur emotions hai wahi feelings aur emotions aapke dil me bhi mere liye hai...par wo aap etani der se mujhse chupa rahi hai...par aisa kuch bhi nahi hai kyunki mujhse aapake dil ka haal kuch bhi chupa hua nahi hai kyunki aapke restlessness ne , aapke sadness ne , aapke frustration aur irritation ne, aapke impatience ne...mujhe aapake dil ka haal bata diya hai...par kya karoon mera jo yeh dil hai na woh manta hi nahi hai...mai kab se use samjhane ki kosish kar raha hoon par woh kuch sunane ko taiyaar hi nahi hai woh toh bs aapke dil ki baat aapke muh (mouth) se sunna chahta hai...so please ab toh bol dijiye na apane dil ki baat... jise mera dil sunane ke liye etana impatient ho raha hai... after few minute passed but there was no reply came from her side, so he became more impatient and asked again to her impatiently

Daya : bataiye na pleaseeee ...aap chup kyun hai...aapko etana fark kyun pad raha hai haan...boliye na aakhir aapako etani takleef kyun ho rahi hai mere decision na badalane se

this time shreya could not control herself and busted out in one breath : apakeeeee... decision na badalane se mujhe taklif nahi hogi toh phir or kise taklif hogi bhala haan...after saying that shreya realized her tongue of slip and she bit her lower lips due to nervousness.

After hearing it at all a very cute smile appeared on daya lips and his heart beat became increase after thinking that... perhaps his wait was going to end, maybe now she was going to show her love...he became very happy because the moment he was eagerly waiting...that special moment has come...now in a few moments he was listening to that magical word in his ears... which magical words were his heart was eager to hear...the words of love...now his heart was beating twice as fast and waiting for when she opened her mouth and express her love...but at the second moment he was scared too... ki kahin usaki khushiyon ko usaki khud ki hi nazar na lag jaye aur usak dil jo usake muh (mouth) se izahare muhabbat sunna chahta hai kahin woh sun na paye...This thought made him even more impatience...No...No, I will not be happy until she expresses her love from her mouth...after thinking that very next moment any how he controlled his emotions and feelings... and pretending just like as if listening to her, he became shocked and asking to her in shocking voice : kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... per kyun...aapko etani taklif kyun ho rahi hai bhala haan

Shreya : kyunkiiiiiii...kyunki...agar aap apana decision nahi badlenge toh meri jaan ko bahut takleef hogi aur agar woh takleef me rahegi toh mujhe bhi toh takleef hogi na...daya was smile naughtily and said in shocking voice.

Daya : areeeee mere decision na badlane se...unahe kya takleef hogi bhala haan

Now shreya was too much nervous and said in stammering voice : kyun...kyunki...kyunki...wo...woh... but cut by daya.

Here daya became even more impatiently and lost his patience by her stuttering voice...so he asked to her in impatient voice : yeh kyunki...kyunki kya laga rakhi hai...bataiye na please mere decision na badlane se use kyun takleef hogi.

Shreya said in stammering voice : use ...takleef...isliye...hogi...kyunki...wo...woh...aap...aapse...

Daya said again in impatiently : areeeee yaar aap yeh suspense create karna band kijiye aur bataiye na...kyunki woh mujhse kyaaaaa...

Shreya took a breath and said in one breath: kyunki...wo...woh aapase bahut pyaar karti hai sirrrrrr...After saying this, she left her paused breath

Here for a second, daya was completely out of breath after hearing her confession...he could not believe his own ears...he was feeling just like as if it's a dream...So he asked to her again to find out which he just heard now is that true or dream : kya...kya kaha aapane abhi abhi...

Shreya : sir maine kaha ki meri jo jaan hai na woh aapse bahut pyar karti hai...ab aapane suna na ki meri jaan aapse bahut pyar karti hai... after saying that...she became too much nervous and scare, don't know what's going to happen next ... After listening to her love, what will he going to say now?... will he accept her love ?...will he change his decision ?...Even after knowing that she loves him very much, even then he did not change his decision...then what will she do?...many such questions were roaming around her...By thinking of all this she became very much tensed...and twisting her fingers more impatiently

Here after hearing it at all he had tears in his eyes but these tears were happy tears... because finally his efforts remained successful and she expressed her love from her mouth...The word of love that his heart wanted to hear after all he had heard that magical love words...even if she indirectly reflected her love ...but his heart very well known that " usaki jaan" non other but she is own...and he has just heard those words of love... they were not of anyone else...they were came out from her heart...which were she indicating someone else...It was only just her heart's emotions and feelings and that too just for him... a very sweet and cute smile came on daya's lips...now he was on cloud 7...that finally he spite express her love out to her mouth ... but his happiness was still incomplete because one main job was still left and that was, to persuade her to become a cid officer..and for that he had to try more now...

Daya : pyarrrrrrrr...per wo mujhse pyar kaise kar sakti hai bhala

Shreya said in impatiently : kyu...kyun nahi kar sakti woh aapse pyar haan...bataiye na sirrr...aakhir woh aapse pyar kyun nahi kar sakti

Daya : kyunki hum toh aaj hi mile hai aur wo bhi kuch palon ke liye toh phir aise me unahe mujhse pyar kaise ho sakta hai bhala...haan

Shreya said in impatiently : kyunn nahi ho sakta hai bhala haan...bataiye na...aakhir use pyar kyun nahi ho sakta...ek baat bataiye mujhe kya pyar hone ke liye baar baar milana jaruri hota hai kya haan... wo toh ek pal me bhi ho sakta hai na sir...ek pal ko bhi chodiye pyar ke liye toh bs ek nazar hi kafi hai...hai na...aapane toh suna hi hoga na sirrrrr... love at first sight.

Daya :hummmmmm... ha...haan suna toh hai...

Shreya : toh bs sir bs yoon samajh lijiye ki use bhi aapase pahali nazar wala pyar ho gaya hai...jab usane aapako dekha tab.

After hearing it at all daya so much happy...he was on cloud 7...His heart wants to know more about her feelings...So he deliberately asked her to tease...So that she can express every emotion and feeling of her heart in front of him: achchaaaaaaaa...hummmm...aapko nahi lagta ki aapko apani jaan ko kisi achche se eye specialist ko dikhana chahiye...shreya became confused and little bi annoyed too...so she said in confusion.

Shreya : eye specialist ko...

Daya : haan eye specialist ko..

Shreya said in confusion : woh kisliye...sirrrrr haan

Daya was smile sweetly and cutely and wants to tease her so he said : hummmmm...actually aapko nahi lagta jo unaki nazarein hai woh kuch kamjor ho gayi hai...ya phir kharab ho gayi hai...isliye unahe eye specialist ki jarurat hai

After hearing this shreya became little more anger and said in annoyances : ji nahiiiiiiiiiii...mujhe bilkul nahi lagta hai ki meri nazarein kharab ho gayi hai samjhe aap...kyunki meri nazarein ek dum perfect hai...after saying that very next moment she realized her tongue of slip and she bite her lower lips.

Daya was smile sweetly on her and he said naughtily: haan toh maine kab kaha ki aapaki nazarein kharab ho gayi hai... mai toh aapaki jaan ki nazaron ki baat kar raha hoon...shreya did not pay attention on his talks and immediately said in anger voice.

Shreya : bhale hi aap meri eyes ke baare me nahi meri jaan ki eyes ke baare me kah rahe hon... par aapko aise kisi ki nazaaron ke bare me comments karke use hurt nahi karna chahiye samjhe aap...waise ek baat bataiye aakhir aapko aisa kyun lag raha hai haan, ki usaki nazarein kharab ho gayi hai...haan.

Daya: dekhiyeeeee...aa... aap naraz kyun ho rahi hai...mera woh kehane ka matlab nahi tha...aur na hi mai aapko hurt karna chahta tha...

Shreya : toh phir kya chahte hai aap haan...bataiye na aapka kehane ka kya matlab tha... she said in little bit aggression...

He felt his aggression and thought : ohhhh shit lagta hai enhone kuch jayada hi meri baat dil par le li hai...then suddenly he heard his mind voice: tumahe kya jarurat thi use isa tarah tease karne ki haan...woh tumhe pyar karti hai kya yeh janana kafi nahi hai.

His heart said : mai toh bs yeh janana chahta tha ki usake dil me mere liye jo emotions and feelings hai wo kitani gahari hai...

His mind : achchaaaaa. agar tumhare yeh emotions and feelings ki gaharai mapane ke chakkar me kahin aisa na ho ki woh gusse hokar yahan se chali jayein aur humari etani der ki mehnat par pani phir jaye...

His heart became impatient and said : nahi nahi aisa nahi hona chahiye...mai use manane ki kosish karta hoon...after thinking it at all he said calm voice.

Daya : areeee aap toh yoon hi naraj ho gayi...really mai aapko hurt karna nahi chahta tha...aga maine aapko hurt kiya toh i am very sorry...darasal mai toh bs yeh kehana chahta tha ki aakhir aapaki jaan ne mujh me aisa bhi kya dekh liya jo unahe mujhse pahali nazar wala pyar ho gaya haan...kyunki mai ek simple and unromantic person hoon ... jo doosaron ki tarah modern, stylish and handsome nahi hai...aur uper se meri hight dekhi hai baansh ki tarah lamba... aur jisaka hamesha crime and criminal ke sath pala padta rehta hai ...aise me aap hi bataiye koi mujhse kaise pyar kar sakta hai bhala... aur wo bhi pahli nazar me...After hearing it at all shreya's anger was melting in few second and a very cute smile appeared on her lips ...and she said in calm voice.

Shreya : hummmmmm toh yeh baat hai...i think sir aapko apane bare me ya toh galtfahmi ho gayi hai...ya phir aap jaan bhoojhkar aisa keh rahe hai ...

Daya was smile and said immediately : areeee nahi nahi mai toh wahi keh raha hoon jo sach hai mai ek simple person hoon...jo doosaron ki tarah modern, stylisho aur handsome bilkul bhi nahi hai...

Shreya was smile on his comment and said smily : parrrr...sirrrrr...yeh toh jaruri nahi hai na ki ek simple man se kisi ko pyar nahi ho sakta... mana ki aap doosaron ki tarah modern and stylish nahi hai...par mai yeh maan nahi sakti ki aap handsome nahi hai...kyunki apake chehare ke jo simplicity and first expression hai na wo aapko very special bana deti hai jo ki kisi ladki ka dil jeetane ke liye kafi hai...aur sabse khas baat aapke chehare par jo hai na woh hai aapki smile...aapko pata bhi hai ki aapki smile kitani katarnak hai...kyunki aapki smile dekhkar toh koi bhi ladki aapki deewani ho jayegi...she was totally lost in him and saying all that...aua aapki yahi killing smile ne mmmm...mujhe...As soon as she said the last sentence, she had realized what she was going to say...so she immediately stopped in the middle sentence...

Here a very sweet and cute smile appeared on daya's lips and his smile continued with his lips until she stopped speaking...But as soon as she suddenly stopped speaking and stopped her sentence in middle...his became restless and his heart became impatient to hear that sentence completely...so then he asked to her impatiently...

Daya : aap abhi abhi kya kehane wali thi haan...aur kahte- kahte beech me kyun ruk gayi ...bataiye na pleaseeeeee... meri is smile ne aisa kya kiye... after hearing his question shreya became nervouse and she bite her lower lips...

Daya impatiently : boliye na please...aap chup kyun hai...

Shreya said in nervously : wo...woh...aapki isi smile per meri jaan fida ho gayi hai...aapke chehare ki simplicity aur first expression ne hi usake dil ko pahli nazar me hi jeet liya...aur rahi sahi kasar aapki killing smile ne kar di usake dil ko ek hi nazar me ghayal kar diya...jab se usane aapko dekha hai na tab se aapka chehra aapki smile usake dil me chap gaya hai...wo tab se sirf or sirf aapke bare me hi soche ja rah hai...usaki aankhein band ho ya khuli aapka chehra usaki aankhon ke samne aa jata hai...wo aapse etana pyar karne lagi hai ki aapake bina jeene ka soch bhi nahi sakti ...wo toh apani poori zindagi srf or sirf aapke sath bitana chahti hai...aapko apani zindagi banana chahti hai sirrr...kyunki ab usake dil me aur usaki zindagi me aapake alawa kisi or ke liye koi jagah nahi hai...woh sirf aapki zindagi me shamil hona chahti hai...par sirrrrrr...usake etane chahne ke baad bhi woh aapki zindagi me shamil nahi ho sakti...

Here Daya's heart beat was growing by listening to all this from her mouth...And along with his heart beats, the glow of his face was also increasing...but as soon as he heard her last word ..his heart was stopped for one second and he felt like someone had pulled the ground from under his feetasked ... Now he became panic and impatient...but the next moment he controlled his emotions and asked

Daya : wohhhh kyunnnnnnn...

Shreya : wo ...woh isliye sirrrrrrrr...kyunki aap toh sirf ek cid officer se shadi karna chahte hai...aur woh ek cid officer nahi hai na...ab aap hi bataiye woh kaise aapaki zindagi me shamil ho sakti hai bhala...shreya was saying all this sadly...

After hearing it at all daya became restless and panic and thought : mai kya karoon kaise kahoon ki aapke dil ka jo haal hai mere dil ka bhi wahi haal hai...per mai kya karoon mai bahut majboor hoon... isliye toh kosish kar raha hoon taki aap cid officer banane ke liye razi ho jaye...after thinkig it at all he any how controlled his emotions and feelings and said in calm voice.

Daya : i don't believe that ... kya sach me wo mujhse etana pyar karti hai...

Shreya : aapko believe karna hoga sirrrrrr...woh sach me aapase bahut pyar karti hai... etana pyar ki woh aapake liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai...kuch bhi

Daya : sach much woh mere liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai. Now shreya became little bit irrited kyunki daya ko usake pyar par yakeen nahi aa raha tha...so she said in irritation.

Shreya : haan sirrrrr, woh such much aapke liye much bhi kar sakti hai...daya felt irritation in her voice...so he said.

Daya : areeeee chodo yeh sab kehane ki baatein hoti hai... mai nahi manta...He deliberately said to incite her...so that she arouse and gets angry. After hearing him she became more irritated and little bit anger too and said in angry voice.

Shreya : kyunnnnnn...kyun nahi manenge aap haan...aakhir isame nahi manane jaisa kya hai bhala haan...after hearing her anger voice data was happy ki usaka kosish rang la rahi hai... and he wants to more tease her so he said.

Daya : areeee marzi hai meri bhai...aur waise bhi mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai ki koi mujhse etana pyar bhi kar Sakta hai.

Shreya said in same anger voice : vahi toh pooch rahiiiiii...hoon mai sirrrrr ki aapko mereee...I mean meri jaan ke pyar per yakeen kyun nahi ho raha hai...haan.

Daya : areeeeee...bhai koi jawardasti hai kya.

Shreya : haan hai jawardasti aapko batana hi padega...aakhir kyun yakeen nahi ho raha hai aapko mere pyar...the second she realized that what she was going to tell him...so she immediately correct her sentence and said...i...i... mean meri jaan ke pyar me haan...daya was smile on her and said.

Daya : areee bhai kaise yakeen hoga haan...ab aap hi bataiye bhala koi pahali hi nazar me etana pyar kar sakta hai ki wo apane pyar ke liye kuch bhi kar sake haan.

Shreya became more annoyed and anger and said in angriness : achchaaaaaa...toh matlab mujhe...i...i...mean meri jaan ko aapake samne apane pyar ka yakeen dilana padega tab aap yakeen karenge usake pyar par haan...

Daya pov : i am sorry mai aap se is tarah baat kar raha hoon...aapko apane pyar ka yakeen dilane ki jarurat nahi hai...mai toh yeh sab isliye keh raha hoon taki aap gussa me aakar kuch aisa kahe taki mai aapko cid officer banane ke liye razi kar sakoon...varna mujhe toh aapke pyar par poora yakeen hai ki aap mere liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai...usaka ek namoona maine dekh bhi liya mujhse milane ke liye aur mujhe manane ke liye aapne apani jaan ki bhi parwah nahi ki aur pipe chadkar teesari manzil par mujhse milane chali aayi...yeh aapake pyar ki shiddat hi toh hai... after thinking that he said to her calm and serious voice.

Daya : areee wah aap toh bahut samjhdar nikali...mere bolane se pahale khud hi samajh gayi ki mai kya chahta hoon...He deliberately said to more incite her.

Shreya became more annoyed and anger and took a deep breath and said in angriness : toh bataiye...mujhe...i...i...mean meri jaan ko aakhir aisa kya karna padega jisase aap usake pyar per yakeen kar le...After hearing this his eyes were blink because the chance he was looking for finally he got that...he became so much happy...but next moment he controlled his feelings and said in calm voice.

Daya : ek baar achche se soch lo...kahin aisa na ho mai jo aapki jaan ko karne ko kahoonga use sunkar agar kahin aapaki jaan darkar peeche hat gayi toh...after hearing this shreya's heartbeat became increase ki aakhir na jane wo usase aisa kya karwana chahta tha...

Even after some time when there was no response came from other side...then he said to her in teasing voice.

Daya : areee kya hua aap koi response kyun nahi de rahi haan...mere kuch kahane se pahale hi aap daar gayi toh phir aapki jaan ka kya hoga haan...kahin aapka trust mujh par kam toh nahi ho gaya na yeh sochkar ki kahin mai aapki jaan se kuch aisa vaisa na karne ko keh doon aap samajh rahi hai na haan...ya phir aapko apani jaan ke pyar par yakeen nahi haan...abhi thodi der pahle toh aap badi badi baatein kar rahi thi toh phir ab kya ho gaya haan kuch bol kyun nahi rahi hai haan then he paused for few second and then said ... Jab aap hi aise chup hai toh phir aapaki jaan kya mujhe apane pyar ka yakeen dila payengi ... i think rehane dijiye aapki jaan se nahi ho payega ... he deliberately said to more incite her.

Now this is too much for shreya and she busted out in angriness : justtttt shut up okkk...mujhe aap par poora trust hai ki aap kabhi meri jaan se aisa waisa karne ke liye nahi kahenge...aur rahi baat apani jaan ke pyar ki toh mujhe usake pyar par poora yakeen hai... Samjhe aap... Chaliye ab bataiye kya karna hai use...after hearing her anger voice days became stunned but in a few second he became calm down and said in calm voice.

Daya : dekhiye ek baar apani jaan se bhi achche se pochkar faisala kijiye kyunki kahin aisa na ho baad me aapki jaan ko pachtana pade...

Shreya said in same angriness : ji nahiiii mujhe kisi se poochne ki koi jarurat nahi hai kyunki mujhe pata hai jo mera decision hoga wahi meri jaan ka bhi decision hoga samjhe aap...aur ab finally please mujhe bataiye ki meri jaan ko kya karna hai...

Daya : as you wish...lekin baad me pachtana mat kyunki jo mai kahoonga woh aapki jaan ko karna hi padega...baad me mujhe koi natak-vatak nahi chahiye samjhi aap...

Now Shreya became more annoyed and anger and said in angriness : maine kaha na aapse ki finally mujhe bataiye ki meri jaan ko kya karna hai...aapko ek baar me samajh me nahi aata kya haan...Daya was smile on her angriness and said in calm voice.

Daya : toh theek hai phir suniye...agar aapki jaan sach much mujhse etana pyar karti hai ki woh mere liye kuch bhi kar kar sakti hai...toh unahe mere liye...and he paused for few second

Here Shreya was listening to his talk with very careful and restlessly...but as soon as his speak was stopped in between...she became impatient and she asked to him impatiently : kyunnnnn kyaaaa hua aap chup kyun ho gaye yeh batate batate ki meri jaan ko aapke liye kya karna hai...ab bataiye na aapake liye use kya karna hai haan...daya was smile on her impatient and said in calm voice.

Daya took a breath and said: toh unahe mere liye cid officer banana padega... After hearing this shreya became super dupper shocked.

Shreya said in shocking voice : kya...kya kaha aapane...she asked him again that which she just heard was true or not.

Daya : maine kaha agar aapki jaan sach much mujhse etana pyar karti hai ki woh mere liye kuch bhi kar kar sakti hai...toh unahe mere liye cid officer banana padega...

after saying that...he became nervous and scare too don't know what's going to happen now, she would be ready to become a CID official or not...If she refuses to make CID officer then...what will he do...many such questions were roaming around him...he became more restless and impatient after thinking that and eagerly waiting for her reply... but even after some time when there was no response came from her side...he became more restless and impatient ...and twisting his fingers more impatiently...Why is she so silent...Why she is not giving the answer?...By thinking of all this he became very much tensed ...par kuch minute aur beet jane ke bad bhi jab usaki taraf se koi jawab nahi mila to usase raha nahi gaya...and any how he controlled himself and said to her.

Daya : kyun kya hua ab chup kyun ho gayi haan...maine aapase kaha tha ki achchi tarah soch lo jo mai kahoonga wo aapko karna hi padega...tab toh aap bar bar pooch rahi thi ki aapke liye meri jaan ko kya kya karna padega...aur ab jab maine bata diya ki aapaki jaan ko apane pyar ka yakeen karana hai toh unahe mere liye cid officer banana padega...toh phir ab aap etani chup kyun hai haan...kuch toh jawab dijiye...kuch der pahale toh aap bade usase keh rahi thi ki meri jaan aapase bahut pyar karti hai aur woh aapake liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai baghera baghera...toh phir ab bataiye...ki kya aapki jaan mere liye cid officerban sakti hai haan...

Here the chapter end

Sorryyyyyy...Gussieeeeeee for very late update but i promise aage se chapter her week update karoongi...

sooooooo ab kya kya jawab hoga shreya ka...kya woh cid officer banane ke liye haan kahengi ya phir mana kar dengi

Always keep loving dareya


	17. Chapter 17

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum chapter - 17

Here shreya was super duper shocked so she could not able to listen his statement...Even after waiting for a long time, when he was not receive any response from other side so he became more restless and frustrated...so he moved hand and hold her shoulder and jerk her and said loudly.

Daya : kyaaaaa hua haan...kuch bol kyun nahi rahi hai aap...after hearing his loud voice Shreya came out her sense and said in sad voice.

Shreya : kya boloon sir mai...aapane toh meri bolati hi band kar di hai...

Daya :kyunnnnnnn...isame bolti band karne jaisi kya baat hai haan...aakhir maine aisa bhi kya keh diya jsase aapaki bolati band ho gayi haan.

Shreya : agar sirrrrr... Jab aap kisi se true love karte hai ... aur agar woh aapaki feelings janane ke baad bhi aapake love par yakeen na kare aur aapake samane conditions rakh de toh bolti band hi ho jayegi na... She said in very sad voice...

Daya felt sadness in her voice so he became also sad ...but in very next moment he composed himself and said in clam voice : haan toh agar woh sach much mujhse true love karti hai toh phir unase kahiye na ki woh meri condition poori kar de...after hearing this shreya became disappointed and frustrated too and said in frustration.

Shreya : yeh kya baat hui sir...ki usako apana true love proof dene ke liye cid officer hi banana padega haan...agar aapko usako apane raste se hathana tha ya phir usaka pyar accept nahi karna tha toh saaf-saaf bata dete...par aise condition rakhne ka kya matlab hai haan

After hearing it at all he cursed himself and said : ab condition hai toh hai...this sentence made her too much frustrated.

Shreya : phir bhale hi usake liye use koi bhi kurbani kyun na deni pade...hai na sirrrrrrrr... she said in very frustrated voice.

After hearing her sentence he became confused : kurbaniiiiiii... kaisi kurbani haan.

Shreya : sirrrrr agar woh aapaki condition poori karne ke liye agar cid officer banati hai toh use apane doosare pyar ki kurbani deni padegi na...

Daya became shocked and confused too and said in confusing voice : do...doosara pyar matlab.

Shreya : haan sir usaka doosara pyar...jis tarah woh aapse bahut pyar karti hai usi tarah woh dance se bhi bahut pyar karti hai...or usake liye usane bahut se sapane bhi dekhe hai aur apane un sapano ko sach karne ke liye woh ek choreographer banana chahti hai...par ab aapki condition ki wajah se use apane dono pyar me se kisi ek ki kurbani deni padegi...this is not fair sir.

After hearing it at all daya felt pinch in his heart but he trying hard to control himself and said : ohhhhhhhh... par mai bhi kya karoon meri kuch majbooriyan hai jisaki wajah se mujhe usake samane yeh condition rakhani padi...now shreya became more frustrated and said in frustration...

Shreya : kaisi majboorian haan...please sir majboori ka bahana mat banaiye...

Daya became irritated and said in irritation : mai koi bahana nahi bana raha hoon...mai sach much bahut majboor hoon.

Shreya : koi majboor-bajboor nahi hai aap... sach toh yeh hai ki aap apana decision badalna nahi chahte hai...after hearing her statement daya became more frustrated and said in frustration.

Daya : haan nahi badalana chahta mai decision.

Shreya : phir chahe bhale hi samane wale ka dil hi kyun na toot jaye... hai na sir

Daya : mai nahi chahta tha ki usaka pyar bhara dil toot jaye...isliye toh wo conditions rakhi thi maine...par aap samajhne ko taiyaar hi nahi hai...

After hearing it at all shreya became anger but said nothing...here daya paused for few minute and he controlled himself and then said again in calm voice.

Daya : dekhiye please mera yakeen kijiye mai sach much bahut majboor hoon...agar mujhe usaki feelings ke bare me pahale pata chal jata toh... mai kabhi aisa decision nahi leta... ya phir agar maine woh decision ek band kamare me apane friends ke beech me liya hota toh usaki feelings jankar kabka badal diya hota...lekin ab...then he again paused...

After hearing it at all shreya became too much restless yeh janane ke liye ki aakhir aisi kaun si wajah hai jis wajah se daya apana decision badalana nahi chahte hai...so she asked him impatiently : lekin ab kya sir haan...aakhir aisi kya wajah hai jo aapko apana decision badalne nahi de rahi...

Daya : wajah yeh hai ki maine woh decision media aur etani public ke beech me liya hai...ab agar mai woh decision badloonga toh public ke samane meri kya reputation reh jayegi...haan

Shreya : ohhh toh aap apane reputation ki wajah se apana decision nahi badal rahe hai...

Daya : jee nahi agar baat sirf meri reputation ki hoti toh bhi mai usaka pyar bhara dil tootane nahi deta...par yahannnnnn...but cut by shreya.

Shreya became confused : toh phir aur kiski reputation ki baat hai...

Daya : yahan par ek cid officer ke reputation ka sawal hai...agar maine wo decision badal diya toh public ke samne meri reputation to kharab hogi par sath sath ek cid officer ki reputation bhi kharab ho jayegi...jisaki wajah se phir public kabhi bhi kisi cid officer ki baat par yakeen nahi kar payegi...kyunki yeh toh kabhi bhi apani baat se palat jate hai...isiliye mai nahi chahta ki meri wajah public ke samane ek cid officer ki reputation kharab ho...isliye mujhe majbooran ek cid officer se hi shadi karni padegi.

After hearing it at all shreya became sad and said in sadness voice : toh kya ab kuch bhi nahi ho sakata sirrrrrrr.

Daya : ho sakta hai, agar aapaki jaan ek cid officer ban jaye toh public ke samane meri baat bhi reh jayegi aur unaka dil bhi nahi tootega...

Shreya was smile painfully and siad in painfull voice : sirrrrrr... dil toh phir bhi usaka tootega...wo apane dono pyar me se kisi ki bhi kurbani de...taklif toh use hogi hi...

Daya felt pain in her voice and he also became panic and said in painful voice : i am very sorry for that...par ab aapki jaan ko hi decision lena padega ki woh apane kis pyar ka sath dena chahegi..

After listening it at all the battle started between her heart and her mind ...her heart was saying to hold her dream boy's hand because he was her love of life but her mind was saying to became a choreographer because being choreographer was her dream...now shreya became too much confused and restless too...kyunki wo samajh nahi pa rahi thi ki wo kisaki baat maane apane heart ki ya phir apane mind ki...after a lot of fighting between heart and mind, she finally decided.

Here daya was eagerly and impatiently waiting for her reply... after few minutes passed then he heard her voice...And his heart began to beats fast in anticipation...that what she is going to say now...

Shreya : parrrr sirrrrr mai...I...I mean wo...woh...ka...kaise... cid officer ban sakti hai.

After hearing shreya words days took a sigh of relief and a very cute smile crept on his lips and he became so much happy...but very next moment he became sad...yeh sochkar ki woh apane doosare pyar ki kurbani par dukhi hogi...so he wants to tease her to make a situation to light so he said: kyunnnnn...kyun nahi ban sakti hai wo cid officer haan... kya aapki Jaan padi likhi nahi hai kya.

Shreya : ohhhhhhh hello usane graduation complete kar liye aur woh bhi first class and first position me...she said proudly.

Daya was impressed...but now he wants to more tease her so he said : haan jarur kar sakti...aajakal cheating se toh koi bhi first class and first position pa sakta hai...

this was too much for shreya so she burs-ted out : what do you mean usane first class and first position cheating se payi hai...jee nahi usane yeh position apani hard work and passion se hashil ki hai samjhe aap...daya was enjoying her annoyedness.

Daya : jis hard work and passion se usane apana graduation complete kiya hai usi hard work and passion se woh cid officer bhi ban sakti hai...nahi..

Shreya : haan sir, par cid officer banane ke liye kya karna chahiye use toh kuch bhi pata nahi hai

Daya : toh usame kaun si badi baat hai woh net par search kar sakti hai...waise mai aapako bata deta hoon upsc ke dawara li jane wali civil service examination ko clear karana hai aur usake bad usaki physical traning hogi ( guys i don't know maine net per search kiya tha aur maine likh diya agar yeh galat hai toh please ignore kar dijiyega) aur usake baad woh cid officer ban sakti hai...yadi irada majboot ho aur man me poora visvash ho toh aap kuch bhi kar sakte hai...

Now shreya said in confident voice : haan sir woh apani poori jaan laga degi cid officer banane ke liye...

Daya : ohhhhh wowwwww i love your confident... par aapni jaan se bhi toh pooche lijiye...

Shreya : nahiii usase poochane ki jarurat nahi hai kyunki mera decision hi usaka decision hai...

Daya : ohhhh wowww thats great...

Shreya : waise sirrrrr, cid officer banane me kitane saal lagte hai.

Daya : yeh toh aapake entrance exam clear karane par depend hota hai waise 2 years lagate hai (guys mujhe yahan bhi nahi pata ki kitane saal lagate hai par maine apane maan se 2year mention kar diya hai agar kisi ko bhi koi objection ho toh i am sorry)

Shreya : hummmm...par agar maan lijiye woh cid officer banane ki taiyari kare aur usake cid officer banane ke beech in 2 salon me agar aapako koi cid officer pasand aa gayi toh usaki sari mehanat par toh pani phir jayega...aur woh poori tarah se toot jayegi.

Daya: nahiiiii aisa nahi hoga...

Shreya : par isaki kya gairenty hai haan ki aisa nahi hoga.

Daya: hummmmmm...toh aaj mai aapase promise karta hoon ki mai 2 saal toh kya 2 and half year tak usaka wait karoonga aur woh tab tak cid officer banar nahi aayi toh mai phir aage bad jaoonga ok...

Shreya : hummmmmm...

Daya : aapane bahut soch samajhkar yeh decision liya hai na kyunki cid officer banana etana aasan nahi hai achche achchon ke chakake choot jate hai.

Shreya :haan sir maine soch samajhkar decision liya hai, aur waise bhi abhi aapane mujhe... i mean meri jaan ki takat ko jana nahi hai agar woh koi decision leti hai toh woh use poora karke hi manti hai...haan par aap apana promise yaad rakhana kyunki ab maine bhi jid kar li hai ki aapaki shadi hogi toh sirf or sirf mujhse...Daya was happy after listening this but pretend he was shocked...

Daya : kyaaaaaaa...

Shreya was realized her tongue of slip and so she bit her lower lips and immediately said in stammering voice : wo...woh i...I... mean meri ...jaan se.

Daya : ohhhhh achchaaaaaa...

Then both were remain silent and enjoying each other closeness...kyunki pata nahi phir unahe dubara mauka milega bhi ya nahi...but their cute moment disturbe by knock...some one knock the door... they became shocked...then shreya immediately got up on him and daya also got up from the floor. ...and he was whispered : is samay kaun aaya hoga...main time they heared acp sir's voice...daya recognised his voice and became shocked and scare...ye...yeh toh acp sir ki voice hai... mar gaye ab kya karenge...aaa..aap kahin chup jaiye agar kahin unhone aapko dekh liya toh gadbad ho jayegi...

Shreya : huummmm nahi mai ab chalti hoon...

Daya became restless : areeeee ...aise kaise ja sakti hai aap...

Shreya : kyunnn ...kyun nahi ja sakti mai...

Daya : areee kam se kam mujhe aap apani jaan se toh milawa dijiye ya phir apane phone me unaki photo hi dikha dijiye... warna mai unahe pehchanoonga kaise.

Shreya : hummmm baat toh sahi hai aapaki, par wo kya hai na ab meri jaan apana chehara aapako cid officer banane ke baad hi dikhayegi samjhe aap.

Daya : please ek baar kosish toh kijiye na...

Shreya : nooooooo...

Daya : dekhiye yeh toh galat hai na...chaliye unaka chehara na sahi kam se kam aap apana hi chehara dikha dijiye...

Shreya : noooo means no.

Daya in requesting tone : achcha theek hai mat dikhiye...par please ek baar usaka ya phir apana naam hi bata dijiye.

Shreya blink : maine kaha na... ki ab humare bare me jankari tabhi milegi jab woh cid officer banegi...ab mai i mean meri jaan aapke liye cid officer ban rahi hai toh aaapake liye bhi ek condition hai ki aap hume pehchan kar dikhaiye.

Daya : theek hai jaiye mujhe bhi aapaki condition manjoor hai...haan par kya mai ek baat pooch sakta hoon aapase.

Shreya : haan poochiye lekin jaldi...

Daya was smile naughtily and said : kahin aisa toh nahi ki maine mall me jis ladaki ko bachaya woh aur koi nahi aap hi hon...aur aap mere samane yeh show nahi karna chahti ki woh careless girl aap hi hai isaliye aapane use apani jaan bataya aur usaki aad me mujhse apane dil ki sari feelings share kar di...After hearing it at all shreya became too much shocked ...she could not able to said any thing.

Daya was smile and said : areeee kya hua bataiye na kya yeh sach hai...

Now shreya became too much nervous and she bites her lower lips and trying hard to said in calm voice : hummmmmm...isaka jawab pane ke liye aapako 2 saal ka wait karna pade And then shreya moved towards to window aur phir wo pipe ke raste neeche utarane lagi

Daya was smile pov : aap nahi janti mujhe aapaki dhadkano ne sab kuch bata diya hai aur haan mujhe aapako pehchanane ke liye aapaki shakal ki ya phir naam ki jarurat nahi hai mai toh aapake touch se hi aapako pehchan jaoonga aur rahi baat aapaka wait karane ki baat toh chahe 2 and half year ho ya poori zindagi mai aapaka wait karoonga par shadi toh sirf or sirf aapase hi karoonga madam...and then he moved towards to door because acp sir again and again knock the door.

Here the chapter was end...

thanks for yours reviews...i know that sheya daya ke closeness wale chapter kafi lambe ho gaye hai...aap log kafi bore bhi ho gaye hai...par mai kya karoon guyes mujhe daya aur shreya ko separate karane ka maan hi nahi kar raha tha...i am very sorry maine apani wajah se aap logon ko kafi bore kar diya... any way aap logon ko jo part pasand nahi aaya use aap ignore kar dijiye i don't mind... aur mai bhi kosish karoongi ki dono ki closeness wala scene jo 5 chapter me complete hua hai usame se kaant chaant karke mai two or three chapter phir se complete karke update kar doongi... aur agar phir bhi aapako koi problem hai toh please review kariyega...aur haan ek or request hai jinahe yeh story bilkul bhi pasand nahi aayi hai woh please is story ko ignore kar dijiye i don't mind

So guys finally shreya ne cid officer banane ke liye haan keh dya par kya woh cid officer ban payengi...aage janane ke liye meri story ke sath bane rahiye...

Any way keep loving my favorite couple dareya...


	18. Chapter 18

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum chapter -18

Here in the terrace (guys I am updating from where I left the abhirika part)

 _ **Aankhon mein teri...**_

 _ **Ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain  
Ho...  
ankhon mein teri...  
ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain  
Dil ko bana dein jo patang  
Saansein ye teri vo hawaayein hain**_

 _ **Aankhon mein teri...**_  
 _ **Ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain**_  
 _ **Ho...**_  
 _ **ankhon mein teri...**_  
 _ **ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain**_  
 _ **Dil ko bana dein jo patang**_  
 _ **Saansein ye teri vo hawaayein hain**_

 _ **Aayi aisi raat hai jo**_  
 _ **Bohat khush-naseeb hai**_  
 _ **Chaahe jisse door se duniya**_  
 _ **Vo mere kareeb hai**_  
 _ **Kitna kuch kehna hai**_  
 _ **Fir bhi hai dil mein sawaal kaheen**_  
 _ **Sapnon mein jo roz kaha hai**_  
 _ **wo phir se kahun Ya nahee**_

After few minute tarika was first came out in her sense ...and feeling awkward...she was down her gaze and after few second abhijeet was also came out in his sense and he was also feeling awkward and looking here and there...after few minute when tarika moved her gaze and looked towards abhijeet, she found that he was looking at her affectionately...and his stare was creating a stir inside her...And growing her heartbeat fast...so she immediately her eyes bowed down and wanted to go from there...

And as soon as tarika moved her steps forward... Abhijeet tried to catch her hand and wanted to stop her...So he also moved after her and as soon as he began to catch her hand, suddenly his legs collided with something and a painful scream got out of his mouth. : ahhhhhhhhh...and he lost his balance...

Here as soon as tarika heard his painful voice...she immediately turn back to looked at him ...but as soon as she turn back abhijeet was fell on her...due to sudden collision tarika also could not control herself and both had fallen on the floor...abhijeet was top on tarika...now they were extremely closed to each other and their hearts beats growing faster...they could felt each other heart beats...then abhijeet moved his head little up and looked towards her face...her eyes were closed...then he admiring her cute and beautiful face...and waited until she opened her eyes and looked into his...after few second tarika opened her eyes and look towards abhijeet... and as soon as their eyes were met ...they were lost in each other eyes...then abhijeet was loosing his sense...and unknowingly moved his face towards her and capture her lips...here tarika was too much lost in abhijeet eyes that she did not know when abhijeet's face came closer to her face...and as soon as he capture her lips...tarika became too much shocked...she could not response back...In a few minutes she came out of shock and she jerk him and pushed him back...now abhijeet too came to his senses due to the jerk...and then he realized how he was close to her ... and he also realized what he just did...now his expression were changed...and he became embarrassed...

Abhijeet hesitantly looked towards tarika and found her eyes were filed with tears ...after looking her tearful eyes he felt guiltiness ...he immediately got up from her...and then tarika also quickly got up from the ground...she wants to move from there, so she stepped forward...but abhijeet held her hand and stopped her in between ...which made her anger grow...she immediately turned back and looked at him in anger and then she started looking towards her hand which he still kept...and said angrily to him.

Tarika : mera hath choroooooooo...and jerk his hand so that his grip could be loose and she could free her hand from his grip...but she could not free her hand from his grip so she said loudly in angry voice. : maine kaha na mera hath choro abhijeettttt...

Abhijeet was ignore her words and said : i am sorry tarikaji...wo...woh maine jaanboojh kar nahi kiya...

Tarika : aapne jaanboojh kar kiya ya nahi kiya par aapki is harkat ne mujhe bahut hurt kiya hai abhijeet...

Abhijeet : i am realy sorry tarikaji...mai aapko sapane me bhi hurt karne ka nahi soch sakta...but cut by tarika.

Tarika : par aapane kiya na...mujhe ek pal ke liye laga tha ki salunke sir aapke baare me jo kuch keh rahe hai, waise aap nahi hai par mai galat thi aur salunke sir jo keh rahe the aapke bare me wo sach hai...aap flirty hai...

Now abhijeet became little bit irritated : mai kitani baar kahoon aapse ki mai flirtly nahi hoon...

Tarika said in irritedly: achchaaaaaa...abhi abhi thodi der pahale aap meri tarifon ke pool bandh rahe the aur mujhe impressed karane ki kosish kar rahe the woh sab kya tha woh flirt nahi tha haan.

Abhijeet : haan flirt nahi tha tarikaji...maine jo kuch bhi kaha woh ek dam sach tha...maine aapki Jo bhi tariffein ki woh sachche dil se ki hai... aur rahi baat aapko impressed karne ki toh haan mai manta hoon ki mai aapko impressed karna chahta tha...

Tarika : kyunnnn...kyun karna chahte the aap mujhe impressed haan...

Abhijeet : kyunki mujhe khud pata nahi ki mai aapko impressed kyun karna chahta hoon..pata nahi mujhe kya ho gaya hai...jab se maine aapko pahali baar forensic lab me dekha hai tab se aapane mere har dream me, meri har thought me kabja kar liya hai...Aapka face sote -jagte har pal meri aankhon me dikhayi deta hai... Aisa lagta hai kuch toh hai jo mujhe aapse bandh raha...par kya hai yeh mai samajh nahi pa raha hoon...kya ishe hi pyar kehate hai...bataiye na tarikaji kya yahi pyar hai haan...kya mujhe aapse pyar hone laga hai.

After hearing it at all tarika became shocked but she misunderstood him...she thought he was flirting with her...which made her more irritated and she said in irritation : mujhe nahi pata ki aapke sath kya ho raha hai aur mujhe yeah sab janana bhi nahi hai...par ek baat aap kaan kholkar sun lijye mai doosari ladkiyon ki tarah nahi hoon Jo aapki in chikani chupadi baaton me aa jayegi samjhe aap.

Abhijeet : aa...aap mujhe galat samajh rahi hai...tarikajiiiiiiii...

Tarika : maiiiiii aapko ek dam sahi samajh rahi hoon samjhe aap...aap flirty ho Jo apani chikani chupadi baaton se ladkiyon ko impressed karane ki kosish karta hai...par mere samane aapki dal nahi galane wali samjhe aap...so please just leave my hand.

Abhijeet : please tarikaji ek baar meri baat...but he could not completed his sentence because tarika ne use hath ke ishare se aage bolane se rok diya and she said.

Tarika said in strict voice : please abhijeet mujhe aapki koi baat nahi sunani hai aur nahi aapse koi baat karni hai.

After hearing it at all abhijeet said in requested voice : please tarikajiiiiiii...aisa mat kahiye...mujhe sach much lagta hai ki mujhe aapse pyar hone laga hai...

Now tears were developed in tarika's eyes and she said in a soaring voice : Maine kaha na abhijeet mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni...so please just leave my hand...after hearing her soaring voice abhijeet became restless...and her tearful eyes made him panic...he felt pinch in his heart...he immediately left her hand...and as soon as abhijeet left her hand she immediately moved towards the stairs. Abhijeet use dukhi man se jaate hua dekh raha tha...usaki nigahon ne usaka peecha jab tak kiya jab tak woh usaki aankhon se disappeared nahi ho gayi.

Here in daya's room shreya moved towards the window...aur phir usi raste se woh neeche utar gayi jis raste se woh uper aayi thi...daya bhi usake peeche peeche window tak gaya aur woh wahan tab tak ruka jab tak shreya safely neeche nahi utar gayi...but unfortunately woh usaka face nahi dekh paya kyunki usaki back usaki taraf thi...as soon as she came down daya immediately moved towards the door because acp sir continuously calling his name and knock the door... he opened the door with heavy heart. And as soon as he opened the door acp sir burst-ed out in anger.

Acp sir : kyaaaaaa hua daya kya meri aawaj sunai nahi de rahi thi haan, etani der kyun lagi darwaja kholane me haan...after listening acp sir's anger voice daya became too much scare because he did not understand that how to tell him, why he did not open the door fast...after thinking that his face became pale...which was noticed by salunke sir and he immediately said in between.

Then salunke sir looked towards acp sir and said to him : areeee praduman yeh kya tarika hua bhala haan... Dekho tumhare anger se bechara kitana pareshan ho gaya hai ... waise bhi usaki tabiyat abhi theek nahi hai...then he turn towards daya and asked him : daya tum theek ho na..

After hearing it at all acp sir also realized his conditions and immediately said in calm voice: haan toh mai kya karoon tumane dekha na maine ise kitani aawajein di par isane kuch answer hi nahi diya aur na hi darwaja khola toh mujhe tension ki wajah se gussa as gaya.. Then he turn his face towards daya...and asked to him...: daya tum theek ho na...kahin derd toh nahi ho raha hai haan...ab tak daya apane aap par control kar chuka tha so he said in innocent voice.

Daya : nahi sir mujhe derd nahi ho raha hai...as...aap pareshan mat hoiye mai bilkul theek hoon.

After hearing it at all old duo were took a sigh of relief. And then acp sir asked to him.

Acp sir : toh tum darwaja kyun nahi khol rage the daya haan.

Here after listening same question from acp sir's daya became restless and he thought: ohhh nooo yeah sir bhi na hath dhokar isake peeche pad gaye hair ki Maine jaldi darwaja kyun nahi khola...main time Freddy has came there and said in between.

Freddy : areeee sir ho sakta hai daya sir wash room me gaye honge shayad isiliye unhone darwaja nahi khola hoga...kyun daya sir...now daya took a sigh of relief.

Daya said lied : haan Freddy mai wash room me that he said looking at him and thanking him through his eyes for saving him...par acp sir ki suien wahin ataki hui thi so he said.

Acp sir : haan toh daya wash room me tha...par abhijeet toh tha na woh kya kar raha tha...now daya once again panic and thought : lo gayi bhensh pani me ek question she bacha nahi ki doosara question aa gaya...after thinking that he about said but salunke sir said in between.

Salunke sir : aree kya kar raha hoga gadhe - ghode bechkar so raha yoga kyun daya...after saying that he notice acp sir's glare so he immediately looked towards daya.

Daya : WO...woh sir abhijeet room me nahi hai...now acp sir became confused...and said in confusingly.

Acp sir : kyunnnn...kahan gaya hai woh haan...woh toh keh raha tha tumhare sath tumhare room me rukega toh phir ab kahan gaya. But salunke sir said instead of daya.

Salunke sir : areee praduman gaya hoga kisi ladki ke sath flirt karne ke liye ...tum toh jante hi ho apane apane bade...but he could not complete his sentence after looking acp sir's angry glance...

Acp sir : ho gaya tumhara, jab dekho usake peeche pade rehte ho...ab mai daya se poochoon ki woh kahan hai haan...then he turn toward daya and asked : toh batao daya kahan hai woh tumhara so called brother haan.

Salunke sir made a face and then he too looked at daya...yeah janane ke liye ki aakhir abhijeet etani raat ko room me nahi hai toh phir hai kahan.

Daya was stammering: WO...woh...sir...woh..terrace par hai...now old duo and Freddy were confused and acp sir said in confusingly.

Acp sir: terrace par...woh etani raat ko terrace par kya kar raha hai haan.

Daya POV : ohhhhh no ab mai inahe Kaiser bataoon ki woh terrace par kyun gaya hai...par kuch toh batana hi padega warns phir she sir ki suien isi question par attak jayegi after thinking that he said : sir woh aaj usane jayada hi khana kha liya isliye use uneasy feel ho raha tha so woh terrace par tahalne gaya hai...after hearing that salunke sir once again said in between.

Salunke sir ; haan toh woh toh hoga hi na jab etana oily khana khayega...haan agar woh meri pasand ka khana khata toh aisa bilkul bhi nahi hota...now acp sir became little bit irrigated and said in irritation.

Acp sir : ho gaya tumhara haan...jao daya use bulakar lao jaldi Hume half an hour me nikalna hai..now daya became confused and said.

Daya : nikalna hai par kahan sir.

Acp sir : Mumbai.

Daya said in confusingly : Mumbaiiiiii...par sir humari flight toh morning me hai na...toh etani jaldi Jane ka kya faida.

Acp sir : haan morning me thi...par ek high profile case report hua hai aur dcp sir ka order hai ki him turant Mumbai ke liye rawana ho jaye.

Daya : ohhhhh, par sir I think hum kal afternoon tak Mumbai pahoonch hi jayenge...isliye abhi nikalne ka kya faida.

Acp sir: haan par yeah baat unahe kaun samjhaye...lekin ab tum time waist mat karo aur jaldi se use neeche bulao...nahi toh phir woh dcp ka call aa jayega...waise bhi peechale half an hour me usake 3 time call aa chuke hai.

Daya :je...jee sir and he about to moved towards the staire...when he listen salunke sir words which made him tensed.

Salunke sir : hummmm... freddy aisa karo jab tak daya abhijeet ko bulane ja raha hai tab tak tum jakar tarika ko inform karo...

Daya pov: ohhhh noooo...ab freddy tarika ke roomjayega...par tarika toh room nahi hogi...aur jab yeh baat salunke sir aur acp sir ko bhi pata chal jayegi...aur phir woh tarika ke baare me chaan been karenge...aur jab unahe pata chalega ki tarika bhi terrace par hai abhijeet ke sath...toh bahut gadbad ho jayegi...salunke sir toh aashman hi sar par utha lenge...ab mai kya karoon kaise freddy ko rokoon...he turn toward to freddy and found...he about to moved towards to tarika's room...then he immediatly called to freddy.

Daya : freddyyyyyyy...ek minute...after hearing his voice old duo and freddy were turn towards daya and looked at him confusingly and questionly...

After looking them daya became more tensed and restless too and looking here and there...when suddenly he spooted tarika...she was coming out in her room...daya became confused but as soon as his gaze felt on tarika's face daya became shocked... Her face was pale and her eyes were swollen.

Daya pov : aree yeh neeche kya kar rahi hai yeh toh terrace par thi aur yeh achanak inahe aisa kya ho gaya jo enaka face etana sad hai aur enaki eyes etani suji hui hai...kahin terrace par kuch hua toh nahi...par wahan kaise ho sakta hai wahan par abhijeet bhi tha... par kahin abhijeet se koi jhagada toh nahi hua kyunki yeh terrace par jane se pahale toh bahut khush thi ...phir achanak aisa kya hua jo inaka yeh haal hai...aur yeh abhijeet kahan hai...now he became worried for his buddy...but his thought disturb by acp sir's voice.

Acp sir : kya hua daya haan, kyun roka tumane freddy ko ...kahinnnn tarika bhi apane room me nahi hai kya...after hearing this salunke sir said.

Salunke sir : ohhhhh hello mr. praduman, meri beti tumane apane bade bete ki tarah samajh rakha hai haan...woh aisi nahi hai samjhe...Now acp sir about to said something but tarika said in between...

Tarika : nahiiiii sir mai yahin par hoon...after hearing her voice old due and freddy turn towards her...then salunke sir looked towards acp sir and blink and said.

Salunke sir : dekhaaa...maine kaha tha na meri beti aisi nahi hai...then he turn towards tarika and said : areee tarika beta tum kab aayi...

Tarika : wo...woh sir abhi abhi...woh darasal mujhe aap logon ki aawaj aayi toh mai...but now at the time same time salunke sir was notice her pale face and swollen eyes so he became tensed and worried too... so he cut her in between and asked to her worridly.

Salunke sir : tarika kya hua beta tumahara chehara etana peela kyun pad gaya haan...aur tumhari eyes etani suji hui kyun hai haan...tummmm...ro rahi thi kya haan...now tarika was also became tensed and trying hard to controlled herself and not crying infornt of them.

Here acp sir was also worried for her so he said : kya hua tarika, beta kya kuch tension hai tumahe...ya phir kisi ne kuch kaha tumase haan...

with in a second she composed herself and covered her face with fake smile and said in calm voice : areeee nahi sir aap logon ke hote hua mujhe kis baat ki tension ho sakti hai bhala.

Salunke sir : toh phir tumhara chehara etana peela kyun pad gaya haan aur tumhari aankhein etani suji kyun hai haan.

Tarika : areee sir woh ho sakta hai thakaan ki wajah se mera face aapako aisa dikh raha ho ...aur woh restaurant se wapas aate samay meri aankhon me kuch chala gaya tha shayad isiliye woh suji hui dikhayi de rahi hai...Then salunke sir said in concern voice.

Salunke sir : areeee toh beta mujhe bata deti toh mai tumahe eye drop de deta.

Tarika : wohhh sir, maine socha aap bhi thak gaye honge isliye maine aapako disturb karna uchit nahi samjha...waise maine apani aankhein thande pani se dho li hai aur ab kafi relief bhi hai... but daya could not satisfied for her answer...

Salunke sir : aree isame disturb karane jaisi koi baat nahi hai beta...chalo ab tum log ready hokar neeche aa jao hume mumbai ke liye rawana hona hai...after hearing this tarika became confused so freddy narrate her everything.

Here as soon as acp sir's eyes fell on daya he said : areee daya tum abhi tak yahin khade hua ho jao haan...jao aur jakar jaldi se abhijeet ko neeche bulakar lao...after hearing abhijeet's name the expression was chenged on tarika's face...which was noticed by daya...

Daya pov : hummmmm mera shak sahi tha...jarur in dono ke beech me kuch hua hai...par abhijeet neeche kyun nahi aaya abhi tak...he became worried and tensed so he about to moved towards terrace...but main time abhijeet came there and firstly looked towards tarika...but she was talking with Freddy...

After looking at abhijeet daya became relaxed... And he took a sigh of relief... But very next moment he became shoked kyunki abhijeet ke face keep bhi same condition thi jaisi condition tarika ke face ki thi...he about to asked him but Freddy said in between.

Freddy : lo abhijeet sir bhi as gaye...old duo also turn towards abhijeet...tarika be bhi abhijeet ki taraf ek nazar dali par abhijeet ko apani taraf dekhta hua pakar...her face expression change into irritation and she immediately turn her face and looked towards acp sir aur salunke sir and immediately excused herself.

Tarika : hummmm sir mai apane room me ja sakti hoon woh mujhe aapana saman pack karna hai aur ready hona hai...abhijeet became confused and shocked too.

Salunke sir : haan...haan beta tum jakar ready ho jao...then tarika moved towards her room...at the same time she heard abhijeet impatient and restless voice behind her...

Abhijeet asked to acp sir and salunke sir : sir yeh tarikaji etani raat ko kahan ja rahi hai haan.

Salunke sir: barkhurdaar sirf tarika hi nahi him sab ja rahe hai... now abhijeet became confused and said.

Abhijeet : lekin kahannnnn...

Salunke sir : Mumbai...now abhijeet became more confused.

Abhijeet : parrrrr sir...but cut by acp sir's phone rings...acp sir looked towards his mobile screen and checked the caller Id...after checked caller I'd his face expression change into irritation...after noticed his face expression salunke sir asked to him.

Salunke sir: kya hua praduman kiska call hai haan.

Acp sir : kisaka ho sakta hai usi vampire ka hai.

Salunke sir: kyaaaaa phirse.

Acp sir: baar baar call karke humara khoon choosne me bada maza aata hai use...

Then he looked towards duo and Freddy and said to him: tum abhijeet ko informed kar dena aur an tum log jakar jaldi se ready hokar neeche aao tab tak mai aur salunke neeche jakar check out karte hai. After saying that he picked the call an moved towards lift..

Here abhijeet was still confused so daya came close to him and said : chalo abhijeet mai tumhata confusion room me chalkar batata hoon...then moved in side their room ...Freddy was also moved towards his room to get ready...

After came inside the room daya narrated him ki woh log etani jaldi mumbai kyun ja rahe hai...and then both engrossed in their packing...days was nitced that abhijeet was unusually silent and his face was looking sad...so he was impatient to know the reason...that why he was so quite and sad... So he moved close to him and called him...but abhijeet was too much engrossed in his thought so he could not listen his voice..so daya placed hand on his shoulder and jerk his shoulder.

Abhijeet came out his thought and looked at him blankly.

Daya : abhijeet kya hua bhai haan ...tum etane pareshan kyun ho haan.

After hearing this abhijeet became abak and said : nahi dayakoi pareshani nahi hai...

Daya : tum jhooth bol rahe ho abhijeet...tum mujhe batana nahi chahte.

Then abhijeet turn his face othet side and said : bhala mai kyun jhooth boloonga...mai sach keh raha hoon.

Daya : achchaaaaa...agar tum sach keh rahe ho toh phir tumahara face tumhari baat ka sath kyun nahi de raha hai haan...tumhare face ko dekhkar aisa lag raha hai ki tumahe koi pareshani hai jo tume andar hi andar dukhi kar rahi hai...

Abhijeet : aisi koi baat nahi hai daya .

Daya : aisi hi baat hai abhijeet...tum mujhe batana nahi chahte ho...mai tumahe aisi halat me nahi dekh sakta abhijeet please batao yaar aakhir aisi kya wajah hai jo tumahe etana pasreshan kar rahi hai.

After hearing it at all abhijeet could not control himself and then he told him everything that what happened between him and tarika on the terrace.

After hearing it at all daya also became sad said :ohhhhh mujhe laga hi tha jab maine tumahare aur dr. Tarika ke face dekhe the...

Abhijeet said in sad : yaar woh mujhe flirty samjhti hai...tum toh jante ho na mai woh sab dr. salunke ko chidane ke liye karta tha...par woh is baat ko manane ke liye taiyaar hi nahi hai...mera yakin karo daya maine use jo kuch bhi kaha woh ek dam sach...mujhe sach much usase pyar ho gaya hai...yaar...ab mai use kaise yakeen dilaoon.

Daya : aree yaar tum etana dukhi mat ho abhijeet woh abhi naraz hai...jab usaka gussa thanda ho jayega tab dekhana ek na ek din use bhi tere Pyaar par yakeen ho jayega...dekhlena...

Abhijeet : tu...tu sach keh raha hai na daya...use mere pyar par yakeen ho jayega na daya...

Daya : haan mere bhai mujhe yakeen hai...chal ab jaldi se taiyaar ho jate hai warna acp sir naraz ho jayenge...and both were smile...

Here out side of the hotel priya was roaming here and there restlessly near the pipe jisake share Shreya uper chadi thi...and she was stuttering

Priya : pata nahi yeh shreya us room me aise pipe chadkar kyun gayi... etani der ho gayi hai abhi tak use neeche aa jana chahiye tha...ka...kahin woh koi problem toh nahi ho gayi...kya karoon kisase kahoon... then she noticed that shreya was comming down with the help of pipe...she took a sigh of relief.

Here someone also took a sigh of relief and said to himself.

Person : thank god yeh ladki room se bahar se aa gayi warnaphir boss se dant khani padti par abhi mai kaise uper jaoon yeh dono toh neeche hi khadi hai agar in dono ne mujhe us daya ke room jate hua dekh liya toh mai pakada jaoonga.

Here after looking that shreya was comming down priya was stuttering : aane do ise neeche achchi khabar leti hoon...is ladki ne toh meri jaan hi nikal dithi...and as soon as shreya came down priya hold her shoulder and turn her in front of her and busted out on her.

Priya : are you going mad haan...shreya became shocked and immediately placed her finger on her mouth and looked towards up ki kahin daya unahe dekh toh nahi raha warna woh priya ko woh ladki samjh baithega jise usane mall me bachaya tha...so she immediately whishpered.

Shreya pov : shshhhhhshshhhhhh... : kya kar rahi hai yaar dheere bol warna bahut badi gadbad ho jayegi ...

Priya :kyunnnnn...kyun dheere boloon haan aur kya gadbad ho jayegi bhala haan...

Shreya : kuch nahi baba tu nahi samjhegi...

Priya : mai kya nahi samjhoongi haan aur yeah Kaun sa tarika hai hotel me ghusane ka ...agar tumahe kuch ho jata toh mai kya karti haan...kya jawab deti uncle aunty ko...kam se kam ek baar toh unake baare me socha hota...aur aise bhala kisi ajnabee ke room me ghusate hai bhala haan...after hearing it at all Shreya became irritated and said to her.

Shreya : are yaar please ab tum shuru mat ho yaar...mujhe ab is topic par aur kuch nahi sunana hai...waise bhi mai is topic ki wajah se kafi sun chuki hoon...please an tum mat sunao...

Priya became confused and said : kafi sun chuki ho magar kisase haan.

Shreya : daya sir se aur kisase...

Now priya became shocked : tu...tu...daya sir se milkar aa rahi...

Shreya : haann ...maine unahe us window par dekha tha tabhi toh mai unase milane ke liye pipe chadkar gayi thi...

Priya was still in shocked : matalab etani der se daya sir ke sath thi haan...

Shreya : aree haan meri maa...mai unahi ke sath...aur kisake sath hongi...

Priya : omgggggg.i can't believe yaar...please pinch me yaar...please pinch me yaar... can't believe ki tu daya sir se milkar aa rahi hai...now shreya was smile and pinched on her hand loudly and said.

Shreya : pagal...

Priya : ouchhhhhhh...etani jor se ki pinch karta hai...But very next moment she jumped in the joy and said happily : aree yaar mai...mai bata nahi sakti mujhe kitani khushi ho rahi hai...tu...tune...unase...apane...dil...dil...ki baat ...kahi...jaldi...jaldi...batana yaar tu aise...chup kyun khadi...yaar wahan par...kya kya...hua...tune...apane...dil ...ki baat...kaise...kahi ...aur phir ...unahone kya kaha...please bol na...she said in excitement...after looking her excitement shreya was smile heartly and said.

Shreya : areee tu chup hogi tabhi toh mai boloongi na...par chal pahale car me baithte hai phir mai tujhe batati hoon..

Priya : haan chal...and then both moved towards their car

Here as soon as shreya and priya moved towards their cars...the person said to himself : thank god yeh dono yahan se chali gayi ab ek kaam karta hoon jaldi se boss ke kaam par lag jata hoon isase pahale ki koi or aa jaye and he climbed the pipe and moved towards to daya's room window.

And as soon as he reached the window of the daya's room, daya and abhijeet came out with their luggage in the room just a minute ago. He came inside the room and searching all around of daya...taki woh daya ko maar sake... but he could not found him...now he became disappointed and said to himself.

Person : areee yaar ab yeh inspector daya kahan chala gaya agar aaj maine use nahi mara toh meri khair nahi...

Here shreya and priya reached near their car and sit in side the car...and then shreya narrated to priya..usake kamare me ghusane se lekar usakekamare se nikalane tak usake aur daya ke beech me kya kya baat hui woh sab bataya...after hearing it at all priya became shocked and irritated and said.

Priya :kyaaaaaaaa... tune unaki shart maan li ...are you going mad...best choreographer banana tera dream tha shreya aur tune unake liye apane dream ko chod diya haan...tujhe is baat ka ehsash bhi hai ki tune kya kiya hai.

Shreya : maine bahut soch samajhkar apane pyar ka sath dene ka faisala liya hai priya...aur yakeen maan is faisale se mere dono pyar kam se kam mere sath toh honge...

Priya became confused : woh kaise...

Shreya : woh aise mai cid officer bankar daya sir ko pa loongi aur retirment ke baad ek dance school kholkar bachon ko dance sikhaoongi...isase mera dream bhi poora ho jayega kyunki ek choreographer ka kaam hai apane apane ideas ko lekar actor aur actress ko dance sikhana...ab isase kya fark padta hai ki actor -actress ko dance sikhao ya bachon ko...par agar mai apane dream ke sath jati toh apane pyar ko hamesha hamesha ke liye kho deti...aur mai etane achche insaan ko khona nahi chahti kyunki unaki jagah koi doosara hota toh na jane woh mere sath...and she could not complete her sentance and shiverrrr...then she looked towards hotel entrance gate and found daya sir with his lugage...after looking him she became shocked...and sad stammering : a...daya...si...sir.

Priya became confused : daya sirrrr.

Shreya : yeh...yeh toh daya sir hai par yeh etani raat ko kahan ja rahe hai unaki flight toh morning mai hai na ...and she about move out side the car...but she stopped in between after looking old duo, abhirika, freddy and hotel manager...

Priya to looked at hotel entrance.

After few minute they had


	19. Chapter 19

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum chapter -19

And as soon as the car got out of sight, Priya looked towards Shreya...she was still looking outside the hotel gate sadly...from where the cid team just went out in the car... after seeing her sad priya also became sad...then she put her hand on her cheek and turn her face towards her face. Shreya had tears in her eyes.

Priya : kya hua shreya tumhari aankhon me aanshu...now shreya couldn't contain her sorrow. She immediately just hugged her and cried. Priya had her arm around shreya's back and patting her back in an attemt to make her feel better and said.

Priya : please Shreya sambhalo apane aap ko.

Shreya : kaise sambhaloon main apane aapko haan...bahut takleef ho rahi hai Priya...unako khud se yun door jate hua dekhkar bahut takleef ho rahi...mera dil tadap raha hai priya... unake liye mera dil bahut tadap raha hai...

Priya : toh apane dil ko samjhao shreya.

Shreya : kya samjhaoon mai apane dil ko haan kaise samjhoon mai use...woh toh manane ko taiyaar hi nahi hai... woh toh sirf unahe hi maang raha hai...woh toh unake pass jana chahta hai aur unase kehana chahta hai ki...but cut by priya.

Now priya was little bit irritated : kya...kya kehana chahta hai tera dil haan...etana sab kuch kahane aur sunane ke baad bhi tere dil nahi bhara haan... ab aur kya kehana chahta hai tera dil unase.

Shreya : yahi ki please sir mujhe is tarah akele chodkar mat jaiye...mai aapse ek pal bhi door nahi reh sakti...please aap ya toh mere pass yahan ruk jaiye ya phir mujhe apane sath le chaliye... Mai ...but cut by priya.

Priya : Shreya pagal ho gayi hai kya tu haan.

Shreya : haan pagal ho gayi hoon mai...unaki ek pal ki judai ne mujhe pagal kar diya hai priya... Mujhe samajh nahi aa raha hai ki jab mai unaki ek pal ki judai bardast nahi kar pa rahi hoon toh etane din mai unake bina kaise rahoongi...she was crying.

Priya : hunhhhh...kaise rahegi ka kya matlab jaise pahale rehti thi waise hi rahegi...

Shreya yelled to her : pahale ki baat or thi priya maine unahe dekha nahi tha...lekin ab unako dekhane ke baad, unako etane kareeb se chune ke baad, unase apane dil ki baat kahane ke baad...ab unaki judai tadpa rahi hai mujhe...mera dil ghabra raha hai...

Priya : mai tera derd samajh sakti hoon shreya ...par tujhe himmat se kaam lena padega...

Shreya : himmat hi toh nahi juta pa rahi hoon priya...mera dil yeh sochkar baichen hua ja raha hai ki pata nahi dubara mai unase mil bhi paoongi ya nahi...pata nahi unahe phir se etane kareeb se dekh paoongi ya nahi, pata nahi dubara unase baat kar paoongi ya nahi...

Priya :kyun nahi milegi haan... kya tujhe apani mehnat par bharosha nahi hai kya.

Shreya : mujhe apani mehanat par poora yakeen hai...par destiny bhi toh kuch hoti hai na...pata nahi meri destini mujhe phir se unase milane ka mauka degi bhi ya nahi...agar mai unase dobara nahi mili toh mai jeeteji mar jaoongi priya...mai marrrrrr...priya put her hand on her lips and said

Priya : areeeee...kyun nahi degi shreya jarur Degi...yeh teri destiny hi toh hai jo tere dream boy ko tere samane la kar khada kar diya...aur ab etani sari difficulty ke babjood bhi usane tujhe unase milane ka mauka diya...tujhe himmat di ki tu unake samne apane dil ki baat keh sake...jab destiny ne tera etana sath diya hai toh mujhe poora viswash hai ki destiny tum dono ko phirse jarur milayegi...tu chinta mat kar after saying that she wiped her tears.

Shreya : tu...tu sach keh rahi hai na priya destiny unase mujhe jarur milwayegi na...

Priya : haan shreya...par usake liye tujhe himmat se kaam lena padega aur kafi mehnat karni padegi taki tu cid officer ban jaye...

Shreya : haan priya mai mehnat karungi...aur cid officer bankar hi rahungi...bas tu mere liye prayer karna...

Priya : meri duain toh humesha tere sath hai shreya ...chal ab hum bhi yahan se chale...shreya nodded her head in yes and then they were also left from their. In car priya was driving thecar and shreya was sitting on passenger seat...their was totally silence in the car...then priya took a turn and looked towards shreya...she was sitting with closed eyes and tears were rolling down from corner of her eyes...after looking her in such a condition priya felt pinch in heart and she remembered that moment jab woh aur shreya inspector daya se milane ke liye hotel ja rahe the...aur shreya nattering a song...aur usake face par us samay happiness, excitement aur nervousness ke expression thi...

Priya pov: us samay tum kitana khush thi...But the ringtone of Priya's mobile brought both of them in their senses.

priya : is waqt kiska phone ho sakta hai and she looked towards caller id and her gaze moved towads shreya and said : sheya uncle ka call hai.

Sheya also became shocke and confused : papaaaa ka phone... Par unhone tumhe kyun phone kiya...

Priya : areeeee yaar wo sab chor aur phone pick kar.

Shreya : ha...haaa...haan.

Then she any how cntrolled herself and took the mobile from her hand and started talking with her father, but she got tensed between talk and yelled in panicky and stammering voice : kyaaaaaaaaa...ac...accident...kaaaa...kab hua...haan...kkk kuch ttt...toh...boliye...aa...aap...ka...kaise hai ...papa...aaa...aur...ma...mummaaa...ka...kaisi...hai...papaaaaaa...

Here after hearing her sttamering and panic voice priya became also panic and tensed.

Something was said from other side, after heard it shreya said : kyaaaaaa...op...ope...operation...aaaappppppp...pareshaan mat hoiye papa mumma...mumma ko kuch nahi hoga...wo...woh theek ho jayengi mai abhi pahoonch rahi hoon hospital... and then shreya was naratting to priya..

Priya : don't worry shreya tum chinta mat karo aunty ko kuch nahi hoga hum abhi chalte hai and then she informed her mother about shreya's parent ...and then she turned the car towards the hospital which told by Shreya...

Here in our cid team car

Acp sir was seated on passenger seat and in middle row salunke sir was seated between abhirika and last row occupied by daya sir and freddy sir...the car was moving towards their destination smoothly ...there was totally silence in the car...then acp sir mobile's ringtone was broke the silence...now this time pick up the phone without looking towards caller id and said.

Acp sir : haan dcp sir, hum log hotel se airport ke liye rawana ho gaye hai...then dcp sir said somthing from other side...which made acp sir little bit annoyed.

Acp sir : yes sir and disconnect the call and put his mobile on car's dashbord loudly...all were looking at him confusingly. Then salunke sir said.

Salunke sir: kya hua pradumen tum etane annoyed kyun ho rahe ho haan.

Acp sir : annoyed nahi hoon toh phir kya karoon haan...yeh dcp sir aise instruction de rahe hai jaise hum doodh peete bachein ho...aree yaar hume bhi pata hai ki hume hotel se nikal kar seedhe airport jana hai aur mumbai pahoonchte hi seedhe cid bureau me report karna hai aur seedhe crime secene par jana hai investigation karne ke liye.

After hearing it at all suddenly freddy sir said in between intead of every one almost crying voice.

Freddy : shitttttt yaar yeh dcp sir bhi na mere ghar ko ujadne par tule hai.

Salunke sir : areeeee bhai freddy ab dcp sir ne aisa kya kar diya jisaki wajah se tumhara ghar ujad sakta hai haan.

Freddy : areeeeee sir maine socha tha ki ghar jane se pahale ek achcha sa gift le loonga aur smitha ko mana loonga...lekin ab woh mujhe ab nahi chodne wali.

Acp sir : areee freddy tumane aisa kya kar diya haan...jisaki wajah se smitha tumse naraz hai aur tumhe nahi chodegi.

Freddy sir : kyunki sirrrrr mai aaj ka etana special din bhool gaya...

Now abhirika and daya were understood his problem except salunke sir and acp sir...so they were became confused and said in confusing : kyun bhai aaj aisa kaun sa special di hai haan... kahin usak birth...but cut by freddy.

Freddy sir : sirrrrr aaj usaka birth day nahi hai aaj valentine day hai.

Now old duo were smile and said together : ohhhhhhhhh...

Freddy : aur sirrrrr... mai pahale cash ke chakkar me aur phir function ke chakkar me bhool gaya isliye usae na toh wish kar paya aur na hi usake liye koi gift khared paya...ab toh woh mujhse poore hafte baat nahi karegi aur ghar ka sara kaam mujhse karwaiyegi...mai toh gaya kaam se.

Now all were giggle and acp sir: hummmmm yeh toh tumane bahut gadbad kar di freddy.

Salunke sir : yeh toh bahut galat kiya tumne freddy tumahe etana special day nahi bhoolana chahiye tha.

Freddy : ab sir mai kya karoon maine kaha na mai case aur function ke chakkar me bhool gaya...woh toh anchor ne jab announcement kiya ki aaj valentine day hai tab mujhe pata chala...

Acp sir and salunke sir became confused and said to freddy : areee freddy hume toh koi idea nahi hai ki function k anchor ne aisa kuch announce kiya ho...

Freddy sir : areee sir function ki anchor ne nahi restaurant ki anchor ne announce kiya tha jab aap dono rest karne ke liye gaye the...

old duo said together : ohhhhhh...freddy jab tumahe pata chal gaya tha ki aaj valentine hai toh phir tumane smitha ko call karke wish kyun nahi kiya haan... now daya was smile in mischief and wanted to more bother him so he said.

Daya : areeeee sir kaise wish kar pata freddy kyunki wahan "couple dance" jo shuru ho gaya tha...but our old duo were confused and said together.

Old duo : couple dance shuru ho gaya toh...matlab...daya's mischief smile became broad and he trying to took out his mobile from his jeans pocket...freddy was looking him confusingly.

Here after hearing about couple dance both tarika and abhieet were looked at the time each other and as soon as their eyes were met their heart beat growing fast...But tarika did not want to any eye contact with Abhijeet so she immediately moved her face other side... which made him sad and he felt pinch in his heart...But at the same time, they were remembering those moments in which they were close to each other and dancing on the dance floor, looking in each other's eyes.

Daya removed his mobile from pocket and opened a photo from gallery in his mobile and forward his mobile to salunke sir and said : yeh dekhiye sir humara freddy ne smitha bhabhi ko call kyun nahi kiya.

After hearing his voice abhirika came out their sense and both were looking towards the mobile screen and looked at photo a smile appeared on their lips after looking freddy was doing couple dance with a young girl but they can't see girls face... but at the next moment after seeing themselves in that photo abhijeet smile became broad but on the other side tarika's smile was vanished and tears were developed in her eyes .

Here, salunke sir had similar expressions like tarika, when he saw freddy dance with a girl he was laughing but as soon as his gaze fell on abhirika in that photo he immediately stopped laughing and became shocked...When he saw abhirika dancing together in that picture and looked lost in each other's eyes...he immediately looked towards tarika disappointingly...tarika immediately down her gaze and tears were rolling down from her eyes.

Salunke sir's laughs when it stops in the middle acp sir became confused and to know why Salunke's laugh was stopped, he took the mobile from salunke sir's hand...and looked towards mobile screen his gaze fell on abhirika in that photo..and he understood why salunke sir's laugh was stopped ...but when his gaze felt on freddy in that photo...he started laughing and said to bother freddy.

Acp sir : yeh sab kya hai freddy haan, ab samajh aaya tumne smitha ko call kyun nahi kiya.

Here Freddy did not understand what the matter, and daya sir showed them what on his mobile...he was looking at acp sir blankly.

Acp sir : ab mujhe aise kya ghoor rahe ho batao kaun hai yeh ladki aur kab se use jante ho haan.

Now freddy became shocked and said in shockingly: kkkkkk...kaun si ladki sir...Then acp sir turned the screen of the mobile towards freddy and said.

Acp sir : yeh ladki jisake sath tum couple dance kar rahe ho.

After seeing that photo freddy became super duper shocked...after looking his face expression all were giggle...

Now salunke sir said : ab chup kyun ho freddy haan bolo kaun hai yeh ladki...

Freddy said in almost crying voice : sirrrrr mujhe nahi pata yeh ladki kaun hai...mai toh usase aaj pahali baar mila hoon...

Acp sir want to more bother him so he said : achchaaaaaa...jhooth mat bolo freddy,agar tum use jante nahi ho toh usake sath dance kaise kar rahe the aur woh bhi couple dance haan.

Freddy said in same voice : mai sach keh raha hoon sir mai usase aaj pahali baar mila tha...woh toh usane mujh se etani request ki toh maine usake sath dance karne ke liye haan keh di.

Daya : areeeee dance ke liye haan kehne se pahale tumane ek baar bhi smitha bhabhi ke bare me nahi socha haan...agar unahe isake baare me pata chal gaya toh...ya phir unhone yeh photo dekh li toh.

Now freddy became restless : i am sorry sir mujh se galti ho gayi...par please smitha ko is baare me mat batana warna woh mujhe ghar se hi nikal degi sirrrr...

After seeing his condition everyone felt mercy for him and decided that now it was enough to pulled his leg.

Acp sir : areeeeee freddy relax hum toh majak kar rahe the...koi nahi batayega smitha ko samjhe.

Freddy : aaaap sach keh rahe hai na sir aap couple ke dance ke bare me nahi bataiyenge smitha ko.

Daya : haan freddy hum smitha bhabhi ko nahi batayenge...

Freddy : aap toh baat hi mat kijiye daya sir...mai aapase baat nahi karoonga aapane yeh photo kheechkar achcha nahi kiya...He said in get offense.

Daya was smiling on hid offense and said : every thing fare in love and war freddy...freddy was made a face...

After few minute they had reached airport. They had came out from car... And then daya took out old duo and freddy luggage from the car and And grabbed the luggage to Abhijit and he gave it to Freddy...then acp sir said to daya and abhijeet.

Acp sir : daya tum log baki ka saman nikalo jab tak hum aage ki processing start karte hai.

duo : ok sirrr...aap log chaliye hum bhi abhi aate hai.

Then old duo and freddy were moved towards the automatic glass door with their luggage.

Here as soon as daya got tarika's bag from the car and caught it to abhijeet then tarika was immediately one step ahead and snatched her bag from abhijeet's hands ... Due to snatching the bag of tarika suddenly ... Abhijeet could not handle himself and he lost his balance ... so he grabbed the shoulder of tarika and saved himself from dropping... but due to this tarika got irritated and became even more angry...She threw a angry glance to him and removed his hands from her shoulders with a jerk and said in anger voice.

Tarika : how dare you to touch me haan.

Abhijeet became shocked and said: tarikaji maine jaan bhoojhkar aapko nahi pakada wo...woh mera balance bigad gaya tha aur girane se bachane ke liya maine aapko pakda...aapko yakeen nahi hai toh daya se pooch lijiye.

Tarika : mujhe kisi se poochna ki jarurat nahi hai...mai khoob samjhti hoon aap jaise logon ko.

Abhijeet : mujh jaise logon se aapka kya matlab hai haan.

Tarika : mera matlab toh saaf hai...aap jaise flirty logon se ...jo ladkiyon se flirt karne ke bahane dhoondhte rehte hai par mujhe doosari ladkiyon ki tarah nahi samajhna jo aapke bahane me aa jaoon.

Now abhijeet became little bit irritated and said : kitani baar mai kahoon aapse mai flirty nahi hoon... Aur maan lo hota bhi toh sapane me bhi aapake sath flirt karne ka soch bhi nahi sakta kyunki mai jis ladki se pyar karta hoon usake sath flirt kaise kar sakta hoon.

Tarika gave him angry glance but said nothing she immediately turn back and moved towards the automated glass door behind old duo and freddy. Abhijeet kept watching her sadly and unblinkingly. Then he felt daya squeeze his hand.

Abhijeet said in sad voice : dekha daya tumane...usane mere sath kaise behave kiya woh soch bhi kaise sakti hai ki mai unake sath flirt kar raha hoon aur jaan bhoojhkar maine unka shoulder pakda hai... he was saying in complained.

Daya : abhijeet tum dukhi mat ho yaar, woh abhi gusse me hai...

Abhijeet : haan janta hoon mai woh abhi mujhse bahut gusse me hai...par pata nahi kab tak woh meri feelings ko samjhengi...pata nahi kab unahe mere pyar ka ehsash hoga daya kab... pata nahi kab woh yeh jaan payengi ki mai unake sath flirt nahi kar raha tha..

Daya : jab unaka gussa thanda hoga tab woh tumhari feelings bhi samjhegi aur tumhare pyaar ko bhi samjhegi.

Abhijeet : pata nahi woh din kab aayega jab unaka gussa thanda hoga.

Daya : bahut jald aayega abhijeet...lekin abhi hume chalana chahiye. Abhijeet nodded his head and he about to move but stopped in between after hearing abhijeet mobile's ringtone.

Daya : etani raat ko kiska call ho sakta hai...Then abhijeet took out his mobile from his pocket and looked at mobile screen. Which showed the unknown number.

Abhijeet : yeh toh koi unknown number se aa raha hai...kya karoon uthoon ya nahi.

Daya : uthao...ho sakta hai urgent call ho.

Then he picked up and talking...after few minute he disconnect the call.

Daya : kiska call tha abhijeet.

Abhijeet : hummmmmm...woh mere khabari ka tha and then he narrate him what his khabari said. After few minute they made their way through the automatic glass door...and as soon as daya and abhijeet came in side, the girls who were present there recognized them...There was a stir between the girls and they were immediately rushed towards daya and abhijeet to take autograph and to take selfy with them.

After seeing so many girls coming towards them...daya and abhijeet became shocked and nervous too...

After seeing those girls, daya remembered that whenever he was surrounded by girls, then destiny met him that girl whom he had saved in the mall ...his heart was badly wishing to meet her this time too...But his heart knew that this time it will not happen this time he will not meet her...Because whatever she wanted to ask him and whatever she wanted to say him, she had already done, so she will not meet him this time...he was missing her badly...he was missing his love (shreya) badly...

After thinking it at all his heart became sad but he any how composed his emotions and wore a fack smile on his face...and then he started giving autograph to girls and taking selfy with them with sad heart.

Here Abhijeet's heart became very sad with the words of tarika's and her actions...but as soon as he was seeing those girls he too composed his emotions and wore a fack smile on his face...and then he started giving autograph to girls and taking selfy with them with sad heart.

Here old duo and freddy and tarika ...were completing their all formalities...and they were moved towards boarding gate...and took a seat near by boarding gate...and waiting for duo...

Acp sir : yeh daya aur abhijeet kahan reh gaye abhi tak toh aa jana chahiye tha unko.

Freddy : haan sir mai bhi yahi soch raha hoon. They were looking here and there for searching duo...

Salunke sir : kyaaaa yaar praduman kyun etani chinta karte ho wo koi dudh peete bachchein toh nahi hai na aa jayeinge...aur waise bhi tumhe pata toh hai apane beton ke baare me ki woh kitane laparwah hai...but cut by

freddy. : areee sir, etane bhi laperwah nahi hai wo agar hote toh phir kaise bade bade cash solve kar pate.

Salunke sir : achcha mana ki woh laperwah nahi hai par flirty toh hai na...

Freddy sir : flirtyyyyyy...par daya sir but he cut by salunke sir...

Salunke sir : na na mai daya ke bare me nahi balki tumhare wo senior officer abhijeet ke baare me baat kar raha hoon...tumane dekha nahi woh lab me aakar kaise meri assitent ke sath chikani chupadi baatein karta tha haan...after hearing their conversation acp sir became irritated and gave angry glare and said instead of freddy..

Acp sir : yeh sab kya ho raha hai haan aur tum salunke jab dekho tab abhijeet ke peeche pade rehte ho haan... After saying that h was staring him angrly.

To avoiding his angry glance, salunke sir was looking here and there...But suddenly, his eyes saw something, which made his eyes to blink...and he said.

Salunke sir : achchaaaaaa...mai aise hi usake peeche pada rehrta hoon...agar meri baaton par yakin nahi hai toh udher dekho...and then they also started looking at the side where was pointing to salunke sir...and found duo were surrounded by girls...

Here tarika was flipping magazine or at least trying to show that she was...she immediately looking up after listening salunke sir's voice... and looking at the side where he was pointing...

Here abhijeet was busy in giving autographs and taking selfy with girls...at the same moment, one of those girls said something's to abhijeet, which made his face red and his fake smile change into shy smile...at the same time, tarika watched him...and seeing him shy smile something happened in her heart unknowingly...and she didn't like abhijeet was smiling with those girls unknowingly.

Tarika : hunhhhh... abhi toh thodi der pahale key rahe the ki mai flirty nahi hoon toh ab kya ho gaya haan ab kaise muskara rahe hai un ladkiyon ke sath aur dekho Kaise muskara muskara kar in ladkiyon ke sath photo khichwa rahe hai...par mujhe kyun etana fark pad raha hai haan...then she jerk her thought and said to herself in her mind mujhe isase kya woh kisi ke sath bhi photo khichwaye hunhhhhh...

Then abhijeet looked at there where old duo, freddy and tarika were sitting there...firstly he found acp sir was staring him with angriness...then he looked at salunke sir and found he was staring him with mischievousness... then he looked at freddy and found he was staring him shockingly and then he looked at tarika and found she was staring him with disgustingly...and as soon as both eyes were met tarika immediately turn her face other side...after seeing that abhijeet felt pinch in his heart.

Abhijeet pov:ohhhhhh nooooo...ek toh waise hi tarikaji mujhse naraj hai yeh sochkar ki mai flirty hoon par ab toh yeh sab dekhkar unaka shak yakin me badal gaya hoga aur woh mujhse aur bhi jayada naraz ho gayi hongi...then he cursed himself ki usane un ladkiyon ke sath kyun selfy khichwayi...after thinking it at all then any how he excused himself and get away from those girls.

Here daya was also noticed acp sir's angry glance and he also excused himself and get away from those girls. Then both were doing all the formalities and they have seated in the plane...But this time, tarika was sitting with freddy instead of abhijeet...because of which abhijeet became very sad...he was remembering that moment when they were coming Ahmadabad...tarika fell asleep and placed her head on his shoulder...and then he remembering their eye lock. Here daya was also feeling sad and remembering every moment in which he closed to his love (shreya).

Here shreya and priya reached the hospital and park their car...and rushed into the building in hurry...and they inquired about ot at the reception...and rushed to the floor as per directed...both the friend then moved to the place where shreya's father stood...and as soon as shreya looked her father she immediately rush to him and hugged him and cried out.

Shreya : pa...papa...mummaaaa...ab...ab kaisi hai.

Shreya's father also had tears and he said : pata nahi beta abhi operation chal raha hai.

Priya : please uncle sambhaliye apane aap ko agar aap aise royenge toh shreya ko kaun sambhalega haan...

Then shreya separated from hug and said to her father confusingly : papa ye...yeh sab hua kaise haan.

Shreya's dad : beta tumhare dadaji ki tabiyat kharab ho gayi thi toh mai aur tumhari maa unahi ko dekhane ke liye sanjeev (shreya's uncle) ke ghar gaye the aur wahan se wapas aate samay ek tej raftar car ne pech se humari scooter ko takkar maar di aur tumhari maa uchalkar road par jakar giri aur unahe sar par chot aa gayi.

Shreya opened her mouth to said something but main time the operation was completed and the doctor moved out from the ot...all the three were gathered around him with anxiety.

Shreya : doc...doctor me...meri mumma ab kaisi hai.

Doctor : dekhiye humane operation kar dya hai par...

Shreya's dad : parrrr kya doctor.

Priya : unahe hosh kab tak aa jayega doctor.

Doctor : hummmmm...maybe 12 hours.

Shreya : ky...kya hum unahe dekh sakte hai.

Doctor : hummmm...abhi nahi jab tak unahe hosh nahi aa jata hum unahe icu me rakhenge...jab unahe hosh aa jayega tab aap unase mil lijiyega okkk...then docter ...after half an hour ward boys were shifted shreya's mother in icu.

Shreya moved forward to have a look on her mother through the window and found her mother lying on bed and so many machines attached with her body...after looking her in that condition tears were rolling down from her eyes...

And next day shreya's mother has come out in her sense...after 4 -5 days shreya's mother discharge from hospital in those day shreya had so much attention in her mother's care that she was almost forget days and his conditions...after completing all the discharge formalities they brought her mom their home...after shifted her mother in her bedroom she came in living room and sat on the couch...

Then suddenly, her eyes fell on the photo printed in News Paper...she immediately took the news paper on the center table...And began to see the photo closer...it was her dream boy daya's photo...she was looking his photo affectionately...then she kept his photo in front of her face and kissed the photo and kept his photo close to the heart...as soon as she kept his photo close to the heart... her heartbeat became faster... she remembered her last meeting with her daya sir in the hotel room...How she had climbed the pipe and went to his room, due to which she had to hear a lot from him...a cute and beautiful smile appeared on her lips...And her cute and beautiful smile grew even more when she remembered how to she had lost her balance and fell on him and then remained entire she top of him...But as soon as she remembered the conversation between them, her cute and beautiful smile disappeared... she kept his photo back in front of her face and said.

Shreya : mai aapako pane ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti hoon sir phir chahe mujhe apane doosare pyar ko hi kyun na bhoolana pade...par mai aapako kho nahi sakti kyunki mai aapake bina jee nahi paoongi sir...nahi jee paoongi...

Then suddenly, the idea came into her mind that why his photo printed in the newspaper...and she was curious to know about it...So she started reading the news about daya sir and as she read the news, the expressions of her face has changed...Shreya's hand left the newspaper and she got up from her place with a jerk.

Aur woh news yeh thi ki " jab se inspector daya ka interview new channel walon ne on air kiya hai... is saal UPSC ki taraf se li jane wali exam ke liye etane ummidwar aaye hai ki jin - jin center me is exam ke farm liye ja rahe hai wahan par ummidvaron ki lambi lambi katarein lagi hui, jisaki wajah se ummidvaron ko apane application farm jama karne me ghanto line me lage rehana pad raha hai...par unake josh me koi kami nahi aa rahi hai...is saal is exam ke ladkiyon ki sankhaya kafi matra me hai...is exam ke liye application farm bharne ki aakhari tarik 22 feb hai". (guys mjhe nahi pata ki upsc exam ke application form bharne ki ya usake admission ki kya procedure hai maine to apany story ke hisab se likha hai agar kisi ko bhi isase problem hai toh please ignore kar dijiyega )

Shreya scream in shokingly : kyaaaaa 22 feb yani aaj...then she immediately moved e towards wall clock its show almost 1:00pm.. form submission 5:30 pm tak hoga yani mere pass abhi 4 and half hour hai...

She immediately opened her pc but there is big problem the internet server are not found...now she became too much frustrated and pulled her hair in frustration...And then she got a file of documents from the wardrobe and started getting ready. With in 15 minute she get ready and left her home... and she immediately rushed towards the nearest stationery shop to take a application form of UPSC EXAM. She took the application form from stationery and filled the form and attached the require document with application form and past the passport size photo on photo column... and she confirm about the center jahan par upsc exam ke form bhare ja rahe hai...and then she rushed towards nearby center...as soon as she reached the center...she looked at her hand watch it shows 2:00pm that means usake pass abhi bhi 3 and half hour baki hai...but as soon as she looked towards the long queue of candidate...she became shocked and said in murmur in panic voice : eta...etani...ba...badi...que...queue...mera...number...aate...aate...toh...kal...dopahar...ho...jayegi...and tears were rolling down from her eyes...agar mai is saal exame nahi de payi toh phir mujhe three years lagenge cid officer banane me...

After 3 and half year...

A car was stopped in cid bureau mumbai parking lot...and a beautiful girl came out from the car...she was looking so beautiful in her royal blue geans and light pink shirt with royal blue geans jaket...her shoulder cut silky hair and two big beautiful expressive eyes were providing her a very elegant look...then she took out her stuff from the car and moved towards the entrance gate... wah jaise jaise entrance gate ki taraf bad rahi thi...she was looking downwards...with a little scared and a little nervousness expression...she reached cid bureau mumbai entrance gate and pushed the door with a little hesitation.

So there is the chapter end...

I am sorry guys for late updation...ANY WAY HAPPY HOLI...

aur haan please ignore the mistake kyunki mai next chapter load karne se pahale chek nahi kar payi hoon...


	20. Chapter 20

**Zindagi ban gaye ho tum chapter -20**

After 3 and half year...l

A car was stopped in cid bureau mumbai parking lot...and a beautiful girl came out from the car...she was looking so beautiful in her royal blue jeans and light pink shirt with royal blue jeans jaket...her shoulder cut silky hair and two big beautiful expressive eyes were providing her a very elegant look...then she took out her stuff from the car and moved towards the entrance gate... wah jaise jaise entrance gate ki taraf bad rahi thi...she was looking downwards...with a little scared and a little nervousness expression and her heart beat became growing faster ...she reached cid bureau Mumbai entrance gate and pushed the door with a little hesitation...But suddenly a thought came in her mind which made a stir inside her...And her feet stopped before entering the bureau...And she stood at the bureau entrance door and lost in her thoughts...

Girl pov : this was the moment that I was eagerly waiting for, and today when destiny gave me an opportunity to meet him again, then why are my legs trembling now and then why my heart is so nervous...hummmmmmm...It may be because of...If destiny had given me this opportunity one and half years ago, so this moment was the most beautiful and special moment of my life...and my legs were dancing to happiness instead of trembling at this moment...And my heart is not nervous in this way, but at this moment my heart is jumping on happiness...and after thinking it at all she closed her eyes very tight...and a tear escaped in he eyes and rolling down on her cheeks.

It did not mean that now she did not have the desire to meet him again or now she did not want to see him again...kyunki chahe situation kitani bhi change kyun na ho jaye par usake dil ka haal toh ab bhi waisa hi tha jaisa 3 and half year pahale tha... usaka dil toh ab bhi sirf or sirf unahi ke liye dhadkata tha... usake dil me toh ab bhi unake alawa kisi or ke liye koi jagah nahi thi...usake dil me ab bhi sirf or sirf unake liye hi beintihaan pyar tha... usaka dil toh ab bhi sirf or sirf unahi ko maangta tha...But now all these things had no meaning because in these one and half years the situation was completely changed...And maybe she keeled down in front of this changed situation so she did not want to come CID Mumbai. But she had to come here because her heart forced her to come here... to meet her dream boy once again, to see her dream boy once again and to know the answers to those questions which were rising in her heart for the past one and half year... And the answers to those questions could only be found after coming here... And perhaps these are the reason that she was standing in front of the entrance door to the CID Mumbai Bureau at this time.

Shreya jerked her thoughts and get ready to herself to go inside...But as soon as she took the step to go inside, suddenly again a thought came in her mind...And the thought was that in a few seconds he would be in front of her eyes, she would see him in a few seconds... and this thought made her heart beat uncontrollable... She was trying hard to controlled her heartbeat...she despite her millions of efforts, but she could not controlled of her heartbeat...then she took a deep breath and stepped inside the bureau with her uncontrollable heartbeat.

As soon as she was enter inside...she was eagerly looking around the bureau to catch a glimpse of him...But she did not look him anywhere...which made her became very sad and disappointed too...

Girl POV : ho sakta hai wo kisi case ke silsile me apane khabri se milane gaye ho...ya phir yeah bhi ho sakta hai ki unahe koi personal kaam hoga isliye woh yahan nahi hai thodi der me as jayien...but her thought was disturbed by the voice and she came out her thought and turn towards the voice and saw a fatty boy around 27 or 28 years old was starring her in confusingly.

Boy : how may i help you mam, kya aapko koi kaam hai kya.

Girl : nahi mujhe koi kaam nahi hai.

Boy : ohhhhh...to aapko koi taklif hai kya...dekhiye agar aapako koi taklif hai toh aap mujhe bata sakti hai mai sab inspector pankaj hoon he said proudly.

Now girl was little bit calm down and said : nahi aisi bhi koi baat nahi hai...waise mujhe koi taklif nahi hai. Now he was little bit irritated and said.

Pankaj : agar aapako koi kaam nahi hai or na hi koi taklif hai toh aap cid bureau me kya karne aayi hai bhala haan.

Now girl was smile lightly and said : jo aap karne aaye hai

Panakaj became confused and little bit anger said : matlab...dekhiye aap paheli bujhana band karengi aur batayengi ki aap yahan kya kar rahi hai.

Girl : aree aap toh naraz ho gaye just chilllllll...woh kya hai na mera delhi crime branch se yahan transfer hua hai...isliye mujhe cid bureau me aana pada...anyway i am inspector shreya.

After knowing that she is senior, he became embarrassed on his own behavior and said : wo...woh i am sorry mam...mujhe pata nahi tha ki aap...but he cut in between by shreya.

Shreya : its ok pankaj...suddenly they heard a voice and both were looking towards voice.

Man : aree pankaj tum inase mafi kyun mang rahe ho haan aur yeh kaun hai.

Pankaj ignore his first question and said to shreya : mam inase miliye yeh haisenior inspector rajat and then he looked towards rajat and said aur sir yeh hai inspector shreya...sir yeh crime branch delhi se yahan transfer hokar aayi hai.

Shreya : hello sir, good morning.

Rajt : good morning shreya and belcome to cid mumbai.

Shreya: thank you sir...hummm sir mujhe acp sur se milana tha.

Rajat : sorry shreya tum acp sir se nahi mil sakti.

Shreya : nahi mil sakti magar kyunnnnn...sir.

Rajat : areeee woh abhi yahan nahi hai woh out of city hai.

Shreya : ohhhhhhh...

Rajat : chaliye me aapko other officer se bhi milawa deta hoon...shreya was moved but in the back of her mind she became very sad and was praying and hoping to meet him once soon. But as soon as they moved they heard pankaj's voice.

Pankaj : nahiiiiiiiiiiii...aa...aap introduced nahi karenge...after hearing this rajat was smile mischiefly and said.

Rajat : kyunnnnnn bhaii mai kyun introduced nahi kara sakta hoon haan...acp ke absence mai hi toh inka become karoonga aur sabse introduced karwaoonga.

Here shreya became shocked after hearing this but as soon as her gaze felt on rajat mischiefs smile she became confused.

Pakaj : haan pata hai par aap jab bhi new officer ko sabse introduced karvate ho tab mera majak update hai.

Rajat : howwwwwwwww...Maine kab tumhara majak udaya hai bhala haan...mai toh tumhari tareef Marta hoon.

Pankaj : achchaaaaaaaa...aap yaad kijiye jab koi new officer aate hai toh aap mera introduction kaise large.

Rajat : areeeee bhai Kaise karta hoon yeh hai sub inspector pankaj bas etana hi he said in mischiefly. Here shreya was still confused.

Pankaj : basssss...etana hi shayad aap bhool gaye aap kehate hai ki " yeh hai humare sub inspector pankaj... jinahe is baat ki tenson nahi hoti ki case kis prakar se solve hoga balki inahe is baat ki jayada tenson hoti hai ki aaj lunch me aur dinner me inahe khane me kya special milega...yeh toh sirf khane ke liye hi jeete hai...yeh toh inake peechale janam ke punay hai aur humare peechale janam ke paap... jo uper wale ne inahe sub inspector bana diya cid mumbai me posting di " ab aap hi bataiye mam yeh meri tareef hai ya phir inaka majak haan.

After hearing it at all shreya suppressed her laugh but said nothing...then they were moved towards other officer.

Everyone surrounded shreya and then rajat started introduced one by one to shreya...

Rajat : inspector shreya inase miliye yeh hai senior inspector dushyant...yeh hai inspector sachin...yeh hai inspector kajal...yeh hai inspector ishita...yeh hai inspector saloni...yeh hai sub inspector nikhil...yeh hai sub inspector divya...aur yeh hai sub inspector jaywanti aur sub inspector pankaj se toh aap mil hi chuki hai...

Shreya said hello to everyone and shook their hands...just then the bureau phone rang and pankaj pick up the phone and after few second he disconnect the phone and said.

Pankaj : sir ek case report hua hai...

Then they left the bureau and moved towards the crime spot...the whole day passed in the investigation and collecting the evidence...which made them too much tired... they came back to bureau in the evening...

And while returning to the bureau, Shreya's heart beat once again became uncontrollable that perhaps this time she got a chance to see and meet her dream boy in the bureau...But once again she could not find her dream boy in the bureau so she became sad.

They were moved towards their desk and started doing their pending work...shreya was also moved towards her desk with heavy heart.

Shreya pov : Why he did not come today...Maybe he was on holiday or his day off today...after some times they left for their respective home.

Next day shreya rushed to the bureau by 9:00 am...and she was almost hopping that today she got a chance to see and meet her dream boy...she was the first one there so she moved towards her desk and she about to started her work...but she couldn't concentrate on her work because there are so many questions roaming in her heart...In these one and half years which came to his heart many times and that are..will he still remember me?... Will he start loving me after our last meeting?... will he still remember his promise?

Then she remembered his promise whom she had remembered many times in these years... **"toh aaj mai aapase promise karta hoon ki mai 2 saal toh kya 2 and half year tak usaka wait karoonga aur woh tab tak cid officer banar nahi aayi toh mai phir aage bad jaoonga ok..." ...** would he still be waiting for me?...Or he must have moved forward in his life...Maybe he has been married to his colleague...her last two question made her panic and she became more sad...so she engrossed herself in work, but her mind was not in her work, she was eagerly waiting for her dream boy and again and again looking at the entrance, but there was no sign of her dream boy, which made her impassant and restless...

Shreya pov : ab tak toh sir ko aa jana chahiye tha phir abhi tak wo kyun nahi aaye...but she came out in her thought because someone placed hand on her shoulder... She looked up and found inspector kajal was standing in front of her and staring her in conf

Kajal : hello shreya, kahan khoyi hui ho haan...kuch pareshani hai kya.

Shreya pov : pareshan toh hoon hi mai jinse milane ke liye aur jinhe dekhane ke liye mai yahan aayi hoon unase ab tak meri mulakat nahi ho pa rahi hai...after thinking that she wore a fake smile on her lips and said : hello kajal, nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai...mu...mujhe bhala kya pareshani hogi.

Kajal : are you sure kyunki tumhare chehare ko dekhkar aisa toh nahi lag raha...dekho agar koi bhi problem ho toh tum share kar sakti ho him sab ek family ki tarah hi hai.

Shreya : nahiiii aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Kajal : hummmm...kal case ki wajah se tumse baat hi nahi ho payi...any way tum yahan aakar khush toh ho na.

Shreya : areee mai khush kyun nahi ho oongi bhala ...aur waise bhi jabse maine cid officer banane ka decision liya tha tab se mera dream tha ki mai cid mumbai me join karoon...

Kajal : hummmm you know what mera bhi yahi dream tha ki mai cid mumbai join karoon...

Haan toh isaka toh dream hoga hi na cid Mumbai join karna... suddenly they heard a voice... and both were turn their face towards the voice and found Saloni was there and staring at kajal with mischief smile.

Kajal gave her deadly glare jaise keh rahi ho " aage kuch kaha toh achcha nahi hoga". but saloni did not pay any attention on kajal's deadly glare...and said again : areeeee maine aisa kya galat keh diya jo tu mujhe aise ghoor rahi ho jaise mujhe kachcha chaba jaoogi haan...

Here kajal was to trying hard to stopped her in between but there was no use... because saloni had no mood to leave this topic incomplete so she said : kya hai kajal bolne dena yaar...shreya se kya sharmana ab toh woh bhi humari family ka sadsya ban gai hai... actually shreya yeh cid mumbai join karna inaka dream isliye tha taki yeh apane dream boy ke nazdik reh sake...kyunki enake dream boy ya phir mai yun kahoon inaki zindagi ki posting yahan cid mumbai me hai...jinake liye yeh cid officer bani hai...

After hearing it at all where shreya became super duper shocked, kajal become shy and her cheeks turn into red due to shyness...

Here shreya became restless after thinking that...kahin kajal bhi daya sir ke liye hi toh cid officer...nahi nahi aisa nahi ho sakta haan par aisa ho bhi sakta hai woh hai hi etane handsome aur waise bhi us din us function me woh lag bhi kitane handsome dikh rahe the unahe dekhkar toh kitani ladkiyaan fida ho gayi thi aur unaki killing smile...but she came out in her thought after hearing saloni voice.

Saloni : aree shreya dekho toh humari inspector kajal kaise sharma rahi hai...kash is samay sachin sir yahan hote...

Shreya became confused and said in unknowingly : sachin sirrrrrr...

Saloni : haan sachin sirrrr, woh actually mai aur kajal college me classmate the aur sachin sir humare senior aur jab madam ne sachin sir ko college ki belcome party me pahali baar dekha toh dekhte hi fida ho gayi hai...aur sachin sir ke najdik rehane ke liye yeh unahe follow karti rahi aur aaj dekho cid officer ban gayi hai.

After hearing it at all now shreya also became excited and said: toh sachin sir ko pata hai ki kajal unahe is had tak pyar karti hai ki unake liye cid officer bani hai

Saloni : areeee kahan yeh ek number ki fattu hai...unake samne aate hi isaki jubaan par tala lag jata hai...

Kajal : achchaaaaaaaaa...mai fattu hoon aur meri jubaan par tala lag jata hai haan ...aur apana bhool gayi haan ...now its turn to saloni and she bit her lower lips...

Now shreya became again shocked and looking at saloni and said matlab tum bhi apane dream boy ke liye cid officer bani ho...at the same time ishita, jaywanti and divya also come there and they were heard kajal statement and then ishita said.

Ishita : areee nahi actually saloni ke sath thoda ulta ho gaya...darasal saloni jisake liye cid officer bani thi...after hearing this shreya became once again shocked and about to said but cut by kajal.

Kajal : aur jab yeh yaha aayi toh ise pata chala ki woh toh isake yahan aane se two month pahale hi na jane kahan chale gaye the... toh yeh bahut dukhi ho gayi thi... phir one month ke baad inaki life me inake love of life ki entry hui ...Shreya was confused too and said.

Shreya : love of life...but she cut by jaywanti.

jaywanti said together : haan mam love of life...senior inspector rajat...after hearing this shreya looked at saloni and found her cheeks were turn into red due to shyness...all were also noticed.

Divya : ohhhh dekhiye Kaise sharma rahi hai mam... Pata hai shreya mam us din rajat sir ka bureau me first day tha...aur unhone jaise hi bureau me entry ki hi thi ki na Jane kahan she Saloni mam prakat ho gai...chalo prakat ho gai tab tak theek tha... par na jane enaka balance kaise disbalance ho gaya woh toh yeh hi jane...aur mam gir gayi aur humare bechate rajat sir one week tak peeth dard se pareshan ho gaye...now shreya became shocked and all were giggled except saloni beacuse she was lost in her thought and cute smile appeared on her lips.

Shreya : hainnnnnnnn giri toh Saloni thi na, toh phir rajat sir ki Peeth me derd kyun hua.

Ishita : areee mam kyunki Saloni madam rajat sir ke upper giri thi...wowwww kya scene tha rajat sir floor par aur unake upper Saloni aur dono ke beech eye contact...all were giggling except saloni and shreya...because saloni was lost in those moment jisake baare me abhi abhi ishita ne bataya tha ...and our shreya was lost in those moment jab woh daya sir se milane ke liye window se unake kamare me gayi thi aur woh dono balance bigadane ki wajah se ek sath gire the aur woh daya sir ke uper thi...unake etane kareeb hone ka ehsash woh ab bhi mehsush karti thi...but both were came out their thought after hearing kajal's voice.

Kajal : aur us din ke bad se madam ko realized hua ki jise yeh apana dream boy samajh rahi thi woh sirf inaka attraction tha ...balki madam ka asali dream boy toh rajat sir hai...aur tab se yeh chup- chupker unahe dekhti rehti hai aur thandi aahein bharti rehti hai par unake samne dil ki baat bolane ki himmat nahi hai ...saloni about to say somthing but cut by ishita.

Shreya : par saloni kisake liye cid officer bani thi...kajal about to say but cut by saloni...

Saloni : shrreya mai hi akele unake liye cid officer nahi bani thi balki yeh sab bhi unake liye cid officer bankar aayi thi siway kajal ko chodkar...

Shreya become more confusef : kyaaaaaaaa...

Kajal : haan ...yeh ishita, yeh divya aur yeh jaywanti bhi yahan aaye the...par yahan aakar inkol bhi relized hua ki woh inka mr. Right nahi hai...aur phir dheere dheere ishita ko usaka mr. Right ke roop me dushyant sir...aur humari divye ko nikhil aur jaywanti ko yash sir mile...after hearing this shreya become more shocked and she became even more curious about to know that who he was, for whom they become cid officer and she again asked to them curiously.

Shreya : areee ab toh bata do yaar ki aakhir woh hai kaun jisake liye yeh sab cid officer bani hai... After listening to her questions, at a time they opened their mouth together about to said but they couldn't say after listening an anger voice. They immediately turn back and found rajat sir and dushayant sir were there.

Rajat sir : yeh sab kya ho raha hai haan aap log yahan khade khade kya kar rahe hai haan...dekhiye acp sir aur abhijeet sir yahan nahi isaka matlab yeh toh nahi ki aap sab milkar bureau ko machli bazzar bana de.

After hearing it at all our female cop unwantedly stopped their talk in between and said sorry to him and silently moved towards their desk and started their work...but two person could not concentrate on their work.

First our saloni, she was busy in looking at rajat sir secretly because today he was looking so handsome in his blue shirt with black trouser and stolen her heart.

And other our shreya, she became very disappointed ...The first reason for this was she will has to wait a little longer to know about that person's name for whom they become cid officer... and the most important reason was that ... her eyes became impatient now and eagerly want to see her dream boy, but he has not yet come in front of her eyes...that's why she became even more disappointed and she was eagerly looking towards the entrance gate every few minute...

Here the chapter was end...

I am sorry for late updation...I known that ki aap log is chapter ko padkar bahut disappointed hua honge...any way if you don't like this chapter then please ignored it...hummm toh bani officer kiske liye cid officer bani hai aur humari Shreya mam ka intazaar kab khatam hoga in sare sawalon ka jabab ke liye mera next chapter padna mat bhooliyega...waise aap sab yeh toh Japan hi chuke honge ki woh sab kiske liye cid officer bani hai...


	21. Chapter 21

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum chapter 21

Here Shreya eagerly waiting for her dream boy and looking towards entrance gate again and again...But there was no sign of daya yet...she became worried for her dream boy...And with each passing moment, the same thing was coming repeatedly in her mind...and which was increasing her impatience, along with her disappointment too...and that things was...so much time has passed he should have come, then why he did not come then suddenly a thought came out in her mind

shreya pov : may be he does not in mumbai... may be he had also gone along with acp sir and abhijeet sir for case...after thinking this she became little bit calm down...hummm That would have possible, that's why he had not come to the bureau since yesterday... Otherwise he was never careless about his duty ...but her thought became disturbed because someone placed hand on her shoulder and jerk her. She looking towards the person and found divya was there.

Divya : shreya mam aap theek hai na...

Shreya : hummmmm...haan mai theek hoon.

Divya : toh phir kahan khoyi hui thi aap mai kab se aawaj de rahi thi aapko..

Shreya : na...nahi kahin bhi nahi..tu...tum...batao kyun mujhe aawaj de rahi thi...ka...kuch kaam tha kya.

Divya : haan mam, woh rajat sir bula rahe hai aapko...shreya looked at her questioningly...woh ek case report hua hai toh hume jana padega.

Shreya : hummmmm...theek hai...suddenly she thought why not she ask to divya about daya sir, may be she should know about him, why he did not come yet or where he is...after thinking that she call her : divyaaaaaaaaa...But very next moment she thought that everyone would be waiting for them to go to crime spot, if they delayed, then rajat sir would be angry once again.

Divya : haan mam..

After thinking that shreya said : nahiiii kuch bhi nahi ...chalo chalte hai varna late ho jayenge...divya looked at her in confusingly...and then both were left the bureau for investigation...they came down and found rajat sir, dushyant sir, saloni and ishitha were waiting for them...

Rajat sir said in little bit annoyed voice : aa gaye tum log kitana time laga diya aane me hume late ho raha hai...

Then they said sorry to him and immediately everyone sat in the car and went off to crime scene...

During the way, shreya closed her eyes and as soon as she closed her eyes, a cute charming and handsome face with his most killing smile appeared in her closed eyes...Which she had always seen in her closed eyes in the past three and half years...And his killing smiles make her heartbeat was growing fast even today, no matter how many different situations...

Then she said in her mind : kahan hai aap sir mujhe yahan aaye hua do din ho gaye hai par ab tak mai aapse milne ke liye taras rahi hoon aur kitana intazaar karna padega mujhe aapse milane ke liye aur aapko dekhane ke liye haan...please sir aa jayiye na etane saloon se aapka face band aankhon se dekhti aayi hoon par sir ab raha nahi ja raha ek baar phir se aapka handsome face aur aapki killing smile khuli aankhon se dekhna chahti hoon...

Here about half an hour later the car stopped with a jerk...due to jerk shreya came out in her sense and immediately she opened her eyes and found they were reached their destination...they were immediately got down and moving towards the dead body...they were examining the dead body and after that they sent the body to the forensic lab...

Rajat Sir and Dushyant Sir started talking to the guy who had called in cid bureau and our female cops moved to different direction to asking nearby people about the dead body and collect the information and to find the evidence...They were doing investigation from morning till evening, but till now they did not get solid information and evidence, suddenly Saloni got something.

Saloni : yeh kya hai...she bend down and took that thing in her hand and began to look carefully ...yeh toh insurance ke paper lag rahe hai aur is par khoon ke dhabbe bhi hai...then she immediately moved towards to that side where rajat sir and dushaynat sir were doing their investigation and she totally unaware that someone is watching on her..Here shreya and divya came back to rajat sir and dushyant sir side.

Rajat sir : kuch mila tumhe shreya aur divya.

Shreya : no sir, is taraf kuch bhi nahi mila...

Divya : haan sir, us taraf bhi kuch bhi nahi mila.

Dushyant sir said restlessness : yeh ishita abhi tak kyun nahi aayi.

Rajat sir : haan yaar, saloni bhi abhi tak nahi aayi hai...both shreya and divya were exchanged their glance...then suddenly they heard saloni's voice.

Saloni : rajat sirrrrrrr...rajat turn towards to saloni...but something caught by his vision... Something horrible...a man woh was hiding behind the beam was targeting his gun on Saloni...he immediately rushed towards her by saying her name loudly...before Saloni could understand anything...he jumped on her...by his sudden act Saloni could not control on herself and both were felt on the floor...after safe her rajat took a sigh of breath...but as soon as he heard ishita scream he became shocked and worried.

Here at the same time, when Saloni called to rajat sir, ishita also came there followed by Saloni...and when rajat sir jumped on Saloni at the same time that man press the tiger...and before any one could understand anything... a gun shot...and they heard ishita' scream...

As soon as dudhyant sir heard ishita's scream he became worried about ishita and immediately rushed towards ishita and asked her worriedly.

Dushayant sir : ishita tu...tum theek toh ho na...after asking her he was looking her from top to bottom suddenly his eyes caught something.

After looking his worried face ishita hide her pain and said in calm voice : ha...haan...sir...mmm...mai...theek hoon...but she cut by dushyant sir.

Duahyant sir : kya theek ho haan tumhare shoulder se blood nikal raha hai.

Ishita : haan sir woh bullet chookar nikal gai.

Dushyant sir : kyaaaaaa... He looked at her wound and asked her in worried voice : jayada derd ho raha hai kya. Ishita said nothing only nodded her head in no.

Dushyant immediately took out his handkerchief and tied on her wound and : jhooth bolane se derd toh kam nahi hoga na tumhara...After looking his concerns towards herself ishita became happy...and a very cute smile appeared on her lips and she was lost in him..

After getting no response from other side he looked towards her face then he forgot to blink his eyes after looking her innocence, cute and attractive. face...and he too lost in her cute face.

 **Tu hai mera ye sansaar saara**  
 **Main aur mera pyar saara**  
 **Tere hi liye hai**  
 **Tu hai, jag mein hai rang jaise**  
 **Rut mein hai tarang jaise**  
 **Tu hai toh, tu hai toh…**

Here Shreya and Divya also became shocked and looking towards both couple...then they were came out in their sense after hearing rajat sir voice.

Rajat sir : Shreya Divya pakado useee. After hearing this both were turn around and found a man was trying to escaped from there...so they were immediately running behind him to catch him.

Here after saying that rajat sir realized his position on Saloni so he immediately tried to get up, but again fell on her, and their face became more close to each other this time and they felt each other warm breath. Both were looking at each other eyes and lost.

 **Itni mohabbat karo na**  
 **Main doob na jaun kahi**  
 **Vaapas kinare pe aana**  
 **Main bhool na jaun kahi**

 **Dekha jabse chehra tera**  
 **Main toh hafton se soya nahi**

 **Bol do na zara**  
 **Dil mein jo hai chipa**  
 **Main kisi se kahunga nahi**  
 **Main kisi se kahunga nahi**

Here shreya and divya followed him to catch him but unfortunately that man successful to escape from there so that they turned back to tell them that he escaped from their hands but as soon as they came there they became surprised after looking that both couple were lost in their respective love one...then a cute and naughty smiled appeared on shreya's and divya's lips. They don't want to disturb both couple... so they quietly turned to get out of there, leaving the both couple alone for some time.

Divya : thank god shreya mam ab ishita mam hume pareshan kam karengi...aapko pata nahi hai pichale do mahine se hume pareshan kar rakha hai.

Shreya became confused and said : par kyunnnnnn.

Divya : actually jab se ishita mam ne dushayant sir se apane dil ki baat kahi hai tab se woh pareshan hai ki sir unase naraz hai tabhi toh woh unase kaam ke alawa baatein nahi karate.

Shreya : par dushayant sir usase naraz kyun hai.

Divya : dushayant sir ko toh naraz hona hi tha mam kyunki mam ne kaam hi aisa kiya tha.

Shreya became more confused and said in confusion : matlabbbbbbbb...

Divya : mam mai aapko shuru se batati hoon ...darasal baat yeh hai ki aaj se six or seven month pahale ek case ke silsile me dushyant sir aur ishita mam ko restaurant me as a girlfriend aur boyfriend banke jana pada ...us din restaurant me ek couple dance organized hua tha aur ankar ki request par all couple ke sath sath sir aur mam bhi stage par pahoonch gaye aur song start ho gaya... aur woh dono bhi couple dance karne lage...aur pata hai mam divya said in little bit excitement...sir mam ek doosare ki aankhon me dekhate hua dance karne me etane doobe hua the ki unahe pata hi nnahi chala ki song end ho gaya hai...

Shreya : ohhh reallyyyyyyy...

Divya : haan mam, aur us din song toh end ho gaya par humari ishita mam apana dil haar baithi...aur kajal mam aur saloni mam ki tarah woh bhi dushayant sir ko apane dil ki feelings batane se darti thi.

Shreya : toh phir ishita ne dil ki baat sir ko kaise kahi.

Divya : actually do mahine pahale humane ek high profile case solve kiya tha aur is khushi me dcp sir ne hume party di aur party me dushayant sir kisi ladki ke sath aaye the jishe dekhkar ishita mam jealous ho gayi aur jab acp sir, dcp sir aur salunke sir party se gaye toh humne restaurant ke staff se DJ on karwa diya aur dance karne lage aur dushayant sir bhi us ladki ke sath dance kar rahe the...unahe ek sath dance karte dekhkar ishita mam aur bhi jayada jealous ho gayi aur galti se soft drink ki jagah alcohol pi gayi.

Shreya became more shocked : kyaaaaaaaa...

Divya : haan mam, aur phir kya tha nashe me aakar dushayant ke sath Jo ladki dance kar rahi thi use dhakka dekar gira diya aur sir ka collar pakad liya aur apane dil ki feeling share kar di... Bad me pata chala woh ladki sir ki best friend thi Jo ki do saal bad sir se milane yahan aayi apane husband ke sath but us din usake husband ko koi important meeting attended karni thi isliye woh un logon ke sath nahi aa paye the...

Shreya : sir toh bahut naraj hua honge..

Divya : haan mam ...

Then they noticed that both the couple were coming there...and they were blushing lightly... And as soon as Saloni and ishita's eyes felt on Shreya and Divya and their naughty glance... they were even more blushing and their cheeks were turn into red due to blushed...

Rajat sir : hummmm...dushyant aisa karo tum ishita ko hospital le jao aur usake wound par bandage karwa do...jab tak hum bureau jakar yeh evidence jama karwate hai.

Dushyant : ok rajat...

Then dushayant and ishita left for hospital and remaining team left for bureau for deposits the evidence. The case was solved in a week, but one of those criminals was still not caught...And to find out him, all officers had asked their informers to find out that man.

In these days Shreya was too much engrossed in investigation so that she almost forget to asked them that who is he, for which they became cid officer...no matter how much she was busy but she spent her every nights in the thought of her dreams boy.

Today shreya's day off ... so she decided to go to the mall for shopping...so she went off for mall...she reached at mall and parked her car at parking lot...and went inside the mall...and she made her way towards the dress section...and enter in side the section and looking for some designer suit and some casual outfit for herself...she still had not found one she likes so she moved corner side of the store and she was observing some more designer suit...after few minute finaly she found one...

Shreya : wowwwww its so prithee...

She picked that dress up and looked in the glass separator...but as soon as she looked towards the glass separator...she heard some noise from out side so she looked out side from the glass separator and found two men collided with each other and fell down on the floor...during the fall, the one man hand was hit on other man's face...after looking that shreya again looked towards that dress which she picked up but she was noticed something, so she immediately looked back at those man... who wore brown shirt with black jeans and whose cheek was hit by another man's hand... his beard and mustache come out of his face...shreya felt something fishy so she immediately took back that dress and moved towards the exit gate of the store.

Here that person felt a strain on his face, so he touched that place with his hand where he felt strain, and found that his beard and mustache had come out one side on his face...so he immediately hide hi mouth with handkerchief so that others do not see his mustache and beard.

Here shreya came out from the store and found he was not there...she was looking here and there for searching him...and then she saw him...he was hiding his mouth with handkerchief and he was climbing on escalator hurriedly and moving towards second floor...she too followed behind him hurriedly and as soon as she reached at second floor her eyes were searching for him and finally in few minute she found him... he was moving towards the end of passage ...shreya to went behind him...but suddenly he stopped near a store and moved inside the store...shreya too went inside the store and she was keeping an eye on his every action from the distance...

The guy picked a red shirt on the rack and went inside the trial room unaware of shreya's stare...As soon as he went inside the trial room, Shreya immediately moved closer to the trial room and firstly she looked around to found that nobody saw her and then she peeped inside with the help of door hole...and found he was trying to attached beard and mustache on his face...But it was not sticking properly on his face, so he got it out completely...and as soon as he completely off his beard and mustache from his face Shreya became shocked and murmur.

Shreya : ye...yeah toh wahi criminal hai jiski hume talash thi...she immediately moved other side and took out her mobile and called at bureau phone and other side rajat sir picked the phone...

Rajat sir : hello senior inspector rajat speaking.

Shreya said in whisper voice : hello sir mai shreya bol rahi hoon.

Rajat sir : haan shreya..

Shreya : sir hume jis criminal ki talash hai woh is waqt yahan mall me hai.

Rajat sir : kyaaaaaaa...tumhe pakka yakeen hai.

Shreya : haan sir...yeh wahi hai.

Rajat sir : toh theek hai shreya tum us par nazar rakho jab tak hum bhi wahan pahoonchte hai.

Shreya : yes sir and then she informed him about their location and mall name.

Here as soon as she cut the call she saw that man has came out from the trial room and he put that shirt back on the rack and looking here and there...shreya immediately turn around and looked at the cloths but she was still watching him corner of her eyes...then after few minute he came out of the store and moved towards the end of the corridor...shreya too followed him secretly...But after a short distance, where was deserted, he disappeared.

Here shreya also reached at that place behind him, where he had disappeared and when she could not able to looked him... she became shocked and restless by not finding him there...she was looking here and there disappointingly and saying to herself.

Shreya : areee yaar abhi abhi toh yahin tha phir achanak kahan gayab ho gaya...Then suddenly someone caught her behind...Shreya became shocked...

Criminal : humhhhhhh... tum cid wale hum criminal ko kya bebkoof samjhte ho haan...ki tum log humara peecha karoge aur hume pata bhi nahi chalega haan...agar aisa sochte ho toh yeah tum logon ki galatfehami hai samjhi...kyunki Maine tumhe us stor me dekh liya tha mujh par nazar rakhte hua...

Here shreya closed her eyes and controled herself and then she quickly turn around and grabbed his hand , she bent down and coming out of his grip...and started to fighting with him and after few minute she successful in grabbed his neck

Shreya : nahiiiii...hume koi galatfehmi nahi hui hai kyunki hum cid walon ko pata hota hai ki tum jaise criminal ki neck kaise pakdi jati hai... ..but as soon as her statement completed someone hit on her head and she fell down and blood was oozing on her head...the guy whose neck was in shreya's grip, he managed to get rid of his neck from her grip.

Man : hunhhhhhh...tujhe bahut jaldi hai criminal ki neck pakadne ki haan...shreya lift her head looked toward the voice and found a man who was covering his face with a mask and holding a knife in his right hand.

Mask man again said : wowwwww your looking so beautiful haan areee kyun tum apani khoobsurti cid ki is do take ki naukari me barbad kar rahi ho humare sath hath mila lo hum tumhari zindagi bana denge.

Shreya : hunhhhh tumhare sath hath milana toh door ki baat mai tum jaison ko dekhana bhi pasand nahi karti jo apane desh ke sath hi gaddari karne par tule ho...aur tu kya meri zindagi banayega jisaki zindagi ka koi tikhana hi nahi..kyunki jis din tu cid walon ke hath lag gaya na us din se apani zindagi ki ulti ginti ginana suru kar dena

Mask man : hahaha ...hahaha..khoob manana padega tum cid walon ko sab ek jaisa hi sochte hai haan apane anjaam ki bhi parwah nahi hoti tum logon ko haan...aaj tumhara sahash dekhkar tumhari baatein sunkar mujhe us daya ki yaad aa gayi...kitana samjhaya tha maine use bhi ki is do kodi ki naukari me kuch nahi rakha hai .. Use warning bhi di ki apane kaam se kaam rakh par phir bhi woh nahi mana...badi mushkil se humane us daya ko apane raste se hataya...

 **A** s soon as his last words felt in her ears... she became too much shocked and numb...tears were rolling down from her cheeks...she was frozen on her place..

Here after being freed from Shreya's grip that guy caught her shoulder and pulled her up...shreya was standing emotionless...she had not in her sense... because these word **"** **badi mushkil se humane us daya ko apane raste se hataya "** were again and again echoing in her mind and piercing her heart.

Here mask man again said : lekin humara bad luck us daya ko apane raste se hatane ke baad do machine baad hi woh abhijeet bapas aa gaya apane mission se aur pichale ek saal se usane humari nak me dam kar rakha hai...humane socha ki agar abhijeet ko bhi yahan se door kar diya jaye toh daya aur abhijeet ke bina cid team kamjor pad jayegi aur hum aasani se apana kaam karenge isiliye humane jaise taise plan banakar us abhijeet ko bhi yahan se door kar diya magar yeh humari sabse badi bhool thi kyunki tum sab cid officer ek jaise ho, sabhi ko daya aur abhijeet jaisa officer banane ka bhoot sawar hai unahi ki tarah sochte ho aur unahi ki tarah humari nak me dam karke rakha hua hai hamara sara plan mitti me mila diya tum cid walon ne aur hume bahut nukshan pahoonchaya...ab isaki saza toh bhugatani hi padegi...

and then he moved his right hand in which he hold a knife and attack on shreya...but someone came in between and hold his hand tightly in which he hold knife ...due to his sudden act made mask man shocked he immediately looked towards that person who came in between them and found an old man... woh was around 65...

Old man : areeee beta yeah bachchon ke khelane ki cheez nahi isase tumhe lag jayegi lao ise mujhe de do...and then he snatche the knife from his hand.

Mask man : dekhiye uncle aap humare beech me na aaye toh achcha rahega...kyun is umar me apani haddiyan tudvana chahte hai...

Person : areeeee beta ab haddiya kaun tudvayega yeah toh baad me pata chalega...

Mask man : dekhiye uncle dimag ka bheja fry mat kijiye ...laiye sidhi tarah se yeh knife mujhe de dijiye varna...and he was trying to snatch knife from old man but at the next moment old man kicked on his stomach and the mask man was moaning in pain and fell down on the floor...he immediately looked at him surprisingly.

Old man : kya hua beta aise shocked kyun ho gaye haan...areee yeah toh mera yoga aur exercise ka kamal hai...he had just finished his talk then suddenly someone attack on his shoulder and knife felt down on his hand...

Old man turn and the guy about to punch on old man face but the old man was already ready so he immediately caught his hand and gave a tight slap on his face... Blood started oozing out from his mouth...he fell down...here mask man got up now.

He became angry and said : ab tak toh mai aapki umra ka lihaj kar raha tha par ab nahi...ab bahut ho gaya at the same time he moved towards him...here after listening his anger voice old man turn towards mask man and the fight begans...but soon it end after listening voice.

Person : uncle chod do boss ko nahi toh mai is officer ko maar doonga...

Here old man was beating mask man continuously but as soon as he heard other goons voice he leaved the mask man and turn toward other goon and foud he kept a knife on shreya's neck...and she was sitting on her knees and she was still freezing on her place.

Here the mask man came in his action and he immediately caught the old man from the neck but at the same time they heard a gun shot and they heard moaning voice also... as soon as old man heard gun shot... he immediately fistly looked towards towards the girl after looking she was safe then he moved his gaze towards that side where gun shot from...and found some people came there holding gun in their hands...

After looking them the mask said in tension and disappointment voice : ohhhhhh shitttt cid... and he immediately left old man's neck and start run from there.

Here as soon as old man heard mask man voice he took a sigh of re-leaf. But as soon as the mask man tried to escaped from there, the old man also tried to caught him but he could not caught the mask man. At the same time someone placed hand on his shoulder he turn and found a man who was looking so handsome in his white shirt and black troucer pant.

Man : thankyou so much sir aapane humari aur humari officer ki bahut help ki is criminal ko pakadne me.

Old man : areeeee isame thanks ki kya baat hai yeh toh mera farz tha aakhir desh ke liye hum citizen ka bhi kuch farz banta hai na young man waise aapppp...

Man : sir mai senior inspector rajat cid mumbai se...

Old man : ohhhh nice to meet you officer...par mujhe ofsosh hai ki mai isake doosare sathi ko pakad nahi paya woh yahan se bhagane me kamyaab ho gaya.

Man : ohhhhh...koi baat nahi sir usaka pata toh hum isase ugalwa hi lenge...but sir aap...but cut by our female cop panic voice.

At the same time when rajat sir was talking with old man...our other officer immediately caught other goon and our female cops immediately proceed towards shreya...they became worried after looking shreya's condition. Blood was still oozing on her head and she was looking blankly and emotionless.

Saloni : shreyaaaaaaa...tu...tum theek toh ho na haan...but not reply from shreya side.

Kajal : kya hua shreya tum kuch bol kyun nahi rahi ho haan..but again not reply from shreya side.

Then divya touch her and calling her : shreya mammmmm...but shreya fell on ground unconceous...they held her and shout in panic voice in chorus: sirrrrrrrr...

Here after listening female cop panic voice rajat sir and old man came there immediately.

Rajat sir : kya hua saloni shreya theek toh hai na...

Saloni : pata nahi sir shayad sar ki chot ki wajah se behosh ho gayi...sir khoon bhi bahut jayada beh gaya hai.

Rajat sir : nikhil turant ambulance ko call karo and nikhil called the ambulance.

Nikhil : sir ambulane 15 minute me aa rahi hai...after few minute ambulane arrived.

Rajat sir :divya, jaywanti aur pankaj tum log shreya ko hospital lekar jao tab tak hum ise custody me dekar aate hai.

Triyo : yes sirrrr...and they left for hospital along with shreya.

Here our other officer thanked once again that old man droff towards bureau.

Here in hospital...

They rushed to hospital with in half an hour...

Doctor : ohhhh noooo inaka toh kafi blood nikal gaya hai.

Triyo : pleaseeeeee doctor shreya mam ko kuch nahi hona chahiyeeee...and then shreya is taken to private ward...and doctor checked her...triyo were waiting out side of shreya's ward...after one hour doctor came out from shreya's wards...and triyo moved towards him and said.

Triyo : doctor shreya mammmmm...

Doctor : dekhiye unake head ki chot etani gehari nahi thi humane unake wound ki dressing kar di hai...par but cut by divya.

Divya : phir sir mam behosh kyun ho gayi...

Doctor : unaka bp low ho gaya hai shayad isi wajah se woh behosh ho gayi...

Jaywanti : hummmm thank you doctor...kya hum shreya mam se mil sakte hai...

Doctor : hummm dekhiye unahe abhi hosh nahi aaya hai toh aap log unahe dekh sakte ho...after saying that triyo moved inside the ward but at the same time a nurse came near them and said to pankaj to bring medicine for shreya and he went to take the medicine.

After few minute pankaj brings medicine and after handover the medicine to nurse he came inside shreya's wards with smile.

Here in shreya ward's...

Shreya was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed...and her forehead tied with bandage... And divya and jaywanthi were seated on couch And were waiting to come to the senses of shreya... As soon as pankaj enter in ward divya and jaywanti became surprised and said.

Jaywanti : kya baat hai pankaj bade smile kar rahe ho kya kisi nurse ne tumhe pasand toh nahi kar liya.

Pankaj : areeeee kahan yaar meri aisi kismat kahan..

Divya : toh phir muskara kyun rahe the.

Pankaj : achcha woh, darasal jab mai shreya mam ki medicine nurse ko dene staff room me gaya toh wahan sari nurse ne mujhe gher liya...after hearing this both divya and jaywanti became excited and said in excitement

Divya & jaywanti : whooooooooooo...at the same time shreya get conscious but remained in closed eyes and and again those word **"** **badi mushkil se humane us daya ko apane raste se hataya"** echoing in her ears and she closed her ear with her hand and tears were developed in her eyes... here triyo were too much busy in their talk that they did not noticed this.

Pankaj : kyaaaaaaa whooooooo haan unhone mujhe isliye ghera tha kyunki wo daya sir ke baare me janana chahti thi...after hearing daya sir name shreya's attention went towards their talk.

Here divya and jaywanti became surprised and said : daya sir ke baare me...magar unake baare me kya janana hai un sab ko haannnnn...

Pankaj : yahi ki daya sir yahan nahi hai hai kya kyunki woh bahut mahino se hospital nahi aaye...aapko kaisa lagta hai jab aap etane handsome, etane hot aur etane dashing insaan ke sath kaam karte hai toh...kya unaki killing smile dekhkar apaki female cop bhi ghayal ho jati hai jis tarah hum ghayal ho jate hai..bataiye na aap chup kyun hai...divya and jaywanthi were listening all with open mouth...shreya closed her eyes very tight and tears rolling down from her eyes.

Divya : toh tumane kya jabab diya.

Pankaj : kya jabab deta mere pass unake sabaloon ka koi jabab hi nahi tha isliye excuse karke chala aaya...he said sadly...shreya felt sadness in his voice and she felt pinch in her heart.

Jaywanti : haan woh toh hai...lekin phir tum muskara kyun rahe the.

Pankaj : areeeee woh toh isliye kyunki jab woh nurses mujhse daya sir ke baare me pooch rahi thi tab unake jo male colleague jalkar kabab ho rahe the.

Divya and jaywanthi : ohhhhhhhhh...

Pànkaj : manana padega daya sir ko unka jadoo bureau ki female cop pe hi nahi balki hospital ki in nurses par bhi chada hua hai...

After listening his word shreya did not do any react after listening all because she knew about it and she had already seen in ahmedabad that how much daya sir's magic was on girls but instead of shreya divya and jaywanti became shocked after listening all and said in together.

Divya & jaywanti : haiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Pankaj know about that for which they became shocked so he said : areeeee isame etana chaukne wali kya baat hai haan...saloni mam, ishita mam aur tum dono bhi toh unake kareeb rahne ke liye yahan cid officer bankar aayi thi...now its turn to shreya became shocked...haan wo baat alag hai ki unake na hone ki wajah se hi tum sab ko apana apana real dream boy mile...

Divya and jaywanti became super duper shocked and said...

Divya and jaywanti : ye...yeah...tu...tumhe...ka...kaise pata chala haan.

Pankaj : actually us din jab aap sab shreya mam ko saloni mam ke real dream boy ke baare me bata rahe the tabhi suna.

Jaywanti : haan par us samay humane yeh toh bataya nahi tha ki hum daya sir ke liye cid officer bane hai.

Pankaj :areeee mai bhi ek cid officer hoon maine pata laga liya...both were glaring at him in angry ...after looking their angry glare pankaj...areeee meri mataon bata raha hoon mujhe aise pata chala jab aap sab bureau me pahali baar aayi tab aap hum sabko apana introduction toh de rahi thi par aap sab ki nazarein kisi ko dhoondh rahi thi aur jab woh person bureau me nahi dikha tab aap sab ne nirash hokar direct poocha tha ki sirrrr daya sir kahin dikhayi nahi de rahe hai...isase maine andaza laga liya.

Divya : hummmm so inteligent...par kash daya sir humare sath hote toh kitana maza aata.

Pankaj : maza nahi aata both were looking at him in confusion...areee phir aap sab ek doosare ke sath etana coparate thodi na karti phir toh aap logon ke beech jang chid jati ki daya sir kisase pahale attract honge ...aur phir aapko apane real dream boy ka ehsash kaise hota haan.

Jaywanti : haan woh toh hai lekin kash daya sir yahan hote...

Pankaj said sadly : haan kash wo hote toh aaj abhijeet sir aur acp sir ki aisi halat nahi hoti woh dono toh hashna aur khana peena hi bhool gaye hai har choti se choti baat par naraj ho jate hai..warna daya sir ke jok se toh hum sab hash hash ke lot pot ho jaya karte the...aur daya sir aaye din choti choti baaton me party kiya karte the...kya khana hota tha yaar ki dekhte hi muh me pani aa jata tha...mai bhi unko bahut miss kar raha hoon aur unki party ko bhi..after hearing this both were looked at him..areee aise mujhe mat ghooro yaar mai sirf khane ke liye unahe miss nahi kar raha noon...auron ki tarah wo mere bhi ideal hai aur unake sath kaam karna mera bhi dream hai...par ab yeh possible nahi hai agar woh hadsa na hua hota toh aaj woh humare sath hote... His last line mad three of them too much shocked...

Divya and jaywanti : ha...hadsha...kkkk..kaisa hadsha...haan.

After saying that very next moment he realized what he said right now and he cursed himself.

Jaywanti : ab chup kyun hai bata na.

Pankaj : WO...wo mai nahi bata sakta.

Divya : dekh jayada natal mat kar hume janana hai samjhe ...

Here shreya could not control herself and she about to ask but stopped after listening pankaj voice.

Pankaj : achcha theek hai par tum dono ko mujhse promise karna padega yeah baat tum kisiko nahi bataogi.

Divya and jaywanti : hummmm haan theek hai.

Pankaj : woh darasal baat sava saal pahale ki hai...us samay abhijeet sir ek mission ki wajah se Mumbai me nahi the...woh rakhi wala din tha aur humne us din case jaldi solve kar liya tha aur koi naya case bhi nahi aaya tha toh acp sir ne hume half day de diya aur phir acp sir ke jane ke baad ek ek karke sab apane apane ghar chale gaye...aur bureau me mai, tasha mam aur daya sir hi reh gaye... Woh mera aur daya sir ka kuch file work baki reh gaya tha toh hum dono ruke hua the aur tasha mam daya sir ke sath jane wali thi isliye woh bhi unka wait kar rahi thi...kuch samay baad jab humara work complete ho gaya toh hum bhi apane ghar jane ke liye nikale hi the ke tabhi daya sir ke phone par call aa gaya aur woh baatein karne lage isliye mai unahe see off karke wahan se nikal gaya abhi mai aadhi door hi pahooncha tha ki tabhi bureau ke gaurd ka phone aa gaya mere phone par...wah bahut ghabraya hua tha aur tab usane wo manhush khsbar sunai ki daya sir ki car me bum blast hua hai...

After hearing last setance divya and jaywanti became too much shocked... But shreya's condition became worsted...pankaj last sentence were piercing her heart…she could not believe on her own ears..what she heard just a few minute ago…her heart had broken into pices...she went blank... She could not understand how to she react...tears were rolling down from her eyes

Divya said in shocking : toh kya tumhe sach much lagta hai daya sir us bum blast me...

Pankaj : haan kyunki bureau ke gaurd ne bataya ki usane daya sir aur tasha mam ko car me baithte hua dekha toh woh gate kholane ke liye utha aur usane jaise hi gate khola tabhi ek dhamake ki aawaj hui aur us dhamake ke sath daya sir ki gadi ud gayi...as soon as he complete his sentence they heard shreya scream...

Shreya : nahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...and she again unconcious...

They immediately moved towards her calling her name.

Triyo : shreya mam kya hua hai aapko haan doctor...doctorrrrrrrr...and doctor and nurse has come in the shreya's wards and said.

Doctor : aap log thodi der bahar chale jayein hume shreya mam ko check karna hai. They were came out from out side.

They were became shocked and confused too ki aakhir shreya mam ko ho kya gaya hai...after half an hour doctor came out in shreya's ward.

Triyo : kyaaa hua doctor ab shreya mam kaisi hai

Doctor : dekhiye i think unahe kisi baat ka sadma laga hai jisaki wajah se unahe nervous break down ho gaya hai.

Triyo became confused and said : sadmaaaaa aakhir shreya mam ko kis baat ka sadma laga ha ki unahe nervous break down ho gaya...dekhiye doctor please shreya mam ko kuch nahi hona chahiye doctor.

Doctor : dekhiye hum apani taraf se poori kosish kar rahe par aap sab ko unaka visesh khayal rakhana padega after saying that was left from there...here triyo inform to other cid officer about shrey's condition.

Due to the attempts of doctor and her colleague, Shreya got cured...And in this one week the cid team took care of Shreya as a family...but they were very confused about that what was the matter or what had happened, due to which Shreya got shocked and her had nervous break down... They wanted to ask Shreya about this matter, but considering her situation, they did not pertinent to ask her...they were always trying to keep her happy but no use... Because when her heart was unhappy, then she how could able to smile...

Aisa nahi tha ki use apane dukhi dil ko samjhana nahi aata tha ya phir apane dream boy ke bina jeena nahi aata tha... agar aisa aata hota toh woh one and half year pahle hi tootkar bikhar gai hoti...woh us manhoosh khabar sunane ke baad bhi abhi jinda hai toh sirf is wajah se ki usane apane dream boy ke bina jeena bahut pahale hi shikh liya tha kyunki woh apane dukh se apani family ko dukhi nahi karna chahti thi...isaliye har samay apane aapko hamesha khush dikhane ke liye wah family walon ke samne aur apane colligue ke samne fake smile ka mask apane chehre par saja kar rakhti thi...par sach toh yeh hai ki woh in one and half year me sirf or sirf ek jinda laash ki tarah jee rahi thi jisame na koi emotion the, jisme na koi feelings thi, jisame zindagi ke naam par sirf usaki saanse chal rahi thi kyunki usaki asali zindagi toh usaka dream boy tha...woh abhi tak aisi hi zindagi jeeti aayi thi in one and half year me...abhi kuch hi din pahale hi toh usaki life ne ek naya twist liya tha jisame woh in one and half year me pahali baar khulkar aur sachche dil se muskarayi thi jab usaki mehanat aur lagan ko dekhkar use sub inspector se inspector me promote kiya gaya tha aur usaka transfer mumbai kiya gaya tha us din acp sir (delhi crime branch) se order letter apane hath me lete samay usake lips par ek cute smile aayi thi ...ek baar phirse usaka dil usi lay me dhadakne laga tha yeh sochkar ki ab woh har roj apane dream boy ko dekhegi aur har roj unase milegi ...aur jish din woh mubai bureau ke entrance gate ke bahar pahoonchi us din toh usake dil ne had hi kar di, woh feelings aur emotion ki wajah se etani jor se dhadk raha tha ki usaki lakh kosishon ke babjood bhi usaka dil sambhal nahi pa raha tha...

Lekin shayad usaki life me ab bhi kuch imtehaan baki reh gaye the tabhi toh usake ears ne kuch aisa sun liya tha ki usaki zindagi bikhar rah gayi thi...ek baar phirse woh ek jinda laash ki tarah ban gayi thi...pahale bhi woh apane dream boy se door thi par usake dil ko ek sukoon toh tha ki usaka dream boy jahan kahin bhi hai lekin theek toh hai...par ab toh woh sukoon bhi chala gaya...

After one week...

Aaj shreya ko hospital se discharge hua one week ho gaya tha...and in this one week she used to lost all the time now, she used to speak less anyway, but now she was completely silence...She spoke only while investigation of the case or discussion of the case...shreya be apane aapko ek baar phirse duty me etana jayada busy kar liya tha taki use apane dream boy ke baare me sochane ka mauka nahi mile...par lakh kosish karne ke babjood bhi usaki sari raat apane dream boy ko yaad karke rone me guzar jati thi...aur usaka hamesha chup rehna, aur jarurat se jayada busy rehana aur roz usaki red sllowen eyes milana everyone was noticed this aur in dino me shreya unaki bahut achchi dost ban gayi thi aur woh sab apani is pyari si dost ko bikhare hua aur dukhi dekhkar bahut dukh ho raha tha. Woh apani taraf se poori kosish kar rahe the ki use khush rakhe aur shreya ko bhi mehsush ho raha tha ki use dukhi dekhkar usaki friends bhi dukhi hai isliye usane ek baar phirse apane dil ke derd ko chupakar sabke samne khush dikhane ka natak karna shuru kar diya tha.

Usake mind ne toh yeh baat accept kar li thi ki usaka dream boy ab kabhi nahi aayega par phir bhi na jaane kyun usaka dil yeh hargij manne ko taiyaar nahi tha ki usaka dream boy ab is duniya me nahi hai...usake dil ko apane dream boy ka intazaar ab bhi tha...usae dil ko visvash tha woh jarur aayenge...aur woh apane dil ke hathon majboor hokar roz rutine ki tarah sabse pahale bureau pahoonch jati thi aur phir duty par busy hone ke babjood bhi usaka dil apane dream boy ka intazaar karta rehta tha...morning to evening...Day has been passed like this.

Us din koi case nahi tha isliye sab apana file kar rahe aur lunch time par shreya me lakh mana Marne par bhi sab use jabardasti cafeteria me gaye the...usi samay bureau building ke samane main gate par ek white enova car sake ruki aur us car me andar baithe person be guard ko gate open karne ke liye kaha.

Gaurd be us person ko dekha aur ek register usake samane kar diya. Us person be confusion she usaki taraf dekha aur said : yeah kis liye.

Guard : sir aap kis kaam me liye aaye won mention kar dijiye aur sath me apane details bhi...par person be entry she mana kar diya aur pocket she apana batch nikalkar us gaud ko dikhaya.

Batch dekhkar guard ne selute kiya aur immediately gate open kar diya aur woh person be turant car parking lot me park ki and he got down from the car and moved towards bureau building.

Here the chapter was end...

So guys how was I known once again I disappointed you never mind and tell me woh is this person.

Hello guys I known much logon ko mere last chapter me much point pasand nahi aaye I am sorry par please yeah story hai mai kisi ko hurt karna nahi chahti woh toh mai bs daya sir craze dikhana chahti thi aur kuch nahi anyway I will try to upload next chapter soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum chapter 22

A person moved towards bureau building but he stopped his walk in between after hearing his mobile ringtone...firstly he annoyed and said to himself in irritation.

Person : areeeee yaar is phone ko bhi abhi aana tha...after saying that he took out his mobile from his jeans pocket and looked toward caller id and immediately picked up the call and said : hello mai senior inspector...but cut by another side.

Other person : hello sir mujhe aapse urgent baat karni hai aap abhi kahan hai.

Person : kyun kya hua mai toh abhi bureau aaya hua hoon...par tum batao kya baat karni hai tumhe.

Other person : sir mai woh baat phone par nahi kar sakta hoon.

Person : hummmm...achcha theek hai bureau ke pass jo coffee shop hai mai tumhara wahan wait kar raha hoon tum wahin aa jao.

Other person : ok sir and disconnect the call.

After disconnecting the mobile... That person immediately turn around and moved towards parking lot...while during to moving towards his car he typed something on his mobile phone and sent...after sending the message...he get inside the car went off for coffee shop.

Here in bureau...

Our cid team were present in cafeteria except sachin...so they were waiting for sachin ...during waiting they were taking casually...but our shreya mam could not concentrated on their chatt... she was lost in her own word her dream boy daya.

 ** _Allah mujhe dard ke kaabil bana diya_**  
 ** _Toofan ko hi kashti ka saahil bana diya_**  
 ** _Bechainiyan samet ke saare jahaan ki_**  
 ** _Jab kuch na ban saka to mera dil bana diya_**

 ** _O saathi…_**  
 _ **Tere bina…**_  
 _ **Raahi ko raah dikha na…**_  
 _ **O saathi…**_  
 _ **Tere bina… haa…**_  
 _ **Saahil dhuaan dhuaan…**_

 _ **hmm…**_

 _ **Aankhein moonde to**_  
 _ **Jaane kisey dhoondhe?**_  
 _ **Ki soya jaaye na**_  
 _ **Ki soya jaaye na…**_

 _ **Kisey dhoondhe?**_  
 _ **Ye khwahishon ki boondein**_  
 _ **Ki soya jaaye na**_  
 _ **Ki soya jaaye na,**_  
 _ **Maano nindiya piroya jaaye na**_  
 _ **Maano nindiya piroya jaaye na…**_

But she came out in her sense after hearing rajat sir's voice.

Rajat sir : areee yeh sachin kahan reh gaya ab tak.

Pankaj : haan sir bahut bhook lag rahi hai...pata hai aapko mere pet me chuhee kabadi khel rahe hai.

Dushyant sir wanted to tease him so he said : kyunnnnnn tumahare pet ke chuhoon kabadi hi kyun football bhi toh khel sakte hai na waise bhi jab football ka ground available hai toh phir woh kabadi hi kyun khel rahe hai bhala... kya unahe football khelana nahi aata.

But pankanj couldn't concentrated on his comment : sir agar sachin sir jaldi nahi aaye toh football kya cricket bhi khelane lagenge aur chauke chakke bhi lagayenge...now all giggles turn into laugh... After hearing their laughing voice shreya came out in her sense and looking them in confusingly.

Here pankaj also understood what his comment means... he became little bit anger and looked towards dushyant sir and said in annoyed voice : kya sir mai aapko etana mota lag raha hoon ki aapko mera pet football ka ground nazar aa raha hai...now all were laughing madly...except shreya she was smile a little.

Now nikhil also came in between their conversation and said : sirrrrr isake pet me chuheeee usi din kabadi khelte hai jis din aunty koi special dish bhejti hai...

Rajat sir : ohhh toh yeah baat hai waise aaj aunty ne aisi kaunsi special dish bheji hai haan.

Pankaj said excitedly : sirrrrrr, aaj meri mummy ne matar paneer aur aaloo ke parathe bheje hai...

After hearing his dish name shreya felt pinch in her heart and her eyes were wet...because it was same dish that was the favorite dish of her and her dream boy, jise usane peechale one and half years se khana toh door ki baat chua tak nahi hai kyunki wah jab bhi is dsh ko dekhti thi toh use usake dream boy ki aur bhi jayada yaad aane lagti thi.

Dushyant sir again want to tease him so h said : areeee wahhhhh sunkar hi muh me pani aa gaya...waise panakj ab tum kab tak aunty ko aise hi areshan kate rahoge haan... pankaj looked at him in confusion...areee mere kehane ka matlab hai ab tumhe ab shadi kar leni chahiye haan after hearing about marriage pankaj was started blushing.

Pankaj : areeee sir aap yeh kya keh rahe hai sirrrrr...waise bhi koi ladki bhi toh milani chahiye na.

Rajat sir : areeee kya galat kaha dushyant ne haan...aur ladkiyaan kyun nahi milegi...aakhir kya kharabi hai tumame... etane handsome ho, hayyyyyy...kitani cute smile hai aur etane kabil cid officer ho...tumahe dekhkar toh koi bhi ladkiyan pat jayegi.

Here jaywanti said in whisper voice to other female cop hunhhhhh koi bhi ladki toh kya ek bhi ladki isase pat jayegi toh mera naam badal dena...aur rahi baat kabiliyat ki woh toh sirf khane me hi dikhati hai...all the girl suppressed their laugh.

After listening rajat sir's comments pankaj was more blushed and his cheeks turn into red due to shyness.

Rajat sir : areee pankaj toh sharma raha hai haan...waise pankaj tumhari dish ka naam sunkar toh ab mujhe bhi bahut jor ki bhookh lag rahi hai...then he looked towards nikhil and said : areeeee nikhil tum jakar dekho toh yeh sachin abhi tak kyun nahi aaya...

But instead of nikhil kajal said in between : sir mai bulake laoon sachin sir ko...

Rajat became confused but he said : ha...haan kajal tum jake bulao...and as soon as kajal got up from her place she heard coughing voice so she looked towards her friends who were giving her naughty smile...kajal was shy and moved towards their working place...suddenly she heard pankaj voice behind her...

Pankaj : kajal mam ab aap wahan mat ruk jana...jaldi aana please. Kajal was too much shy so she could not turn towards him ...she only nodded her head and immediately moved from there.

Here in their working place...sachin was arranging files...then suddenly he heard kajal's voice from behind him.

Kajal : sachin sir aap yahan kya kar rahe hai hum sab wahan aapaka wait kar rahein hai lunch ke liye.

Sachin did not looked at her and said during his work : haan woh mai yeh file arrange kar raha tha.

Kajal became confused : haan toh yeh kaam toh lunch ke baad bhi ho sakta tha na sir...

Sachin : hummm nahi kajal won aadhe change me meeting hone wali hai aur in files par discussion hona hai isliye mai inahe arrange kar raha that.

Here kajal became shocked : meetinggggg...par sir rajat sir ne toh Hume meeting ke bare me bataya hi nahi hai.

Sachin : haan wo abhi abhi message aaya hai meeting ke baare me koi Senior officer aane wale hai.

Kajal said in confusion : senior officer kaun sir kya dcp chitrole toh nahi kyunki acp sir aur abhijeet ke absence me woh hi meeting organised karte hai.

Sachin : yeh toh mujhe nahi pata ki woh senior officer kaun hai...jab aayenge toh pata chal hi jayega.

Kajal still in confusion and said : laiye sir mai bhi aapko help kar deti hoon.

Sachin : hummmmm nahi maine kar diya hai...hummm chalo ab jaldi se lunch kar lete hai aur phir launch ke baad San ko conference room me bhi pahoonchana hai woh officer aate hi honge.

Kajal : hummm ha haan sir chaliye.

Then sachin and kajal reached at cafeteria...as soon as they reached cafeteria pankaj said to them...

Pankaj : areee sir aur mam aap log kahan eh gaye the etani der...agar thodi der aur karte toh mai bhookh ke mare behosh hi ho jata...

Sachin : areeee yaar woh mai fansh gaya tha and then he informed to everyone about the meeting... They were also became confused that After all who is the senior officer who had held the meeting...But they left their thought because they had less time for lunch so they started eating and enjoying their lunch with little chit chat...all the time shreya keep silent and she have a little amount of food...after few minute they finished their lunch and proceed towards the conference room and all were moved inside conference room in confusingly and they were waiting for that so called senior officer. After fifteen minute has been passed but there was no sign of him...so rajat sir said to sachin.

Rajat sir : sachin tumne achche she message pada tha na, meeting aaj hi hai na.

Sachin : haan sir maine achche se dekha hai meeting aaj hi hai.

Pankag : sir kahin aisa toj nahi kisi ne humare sath majak kiya ho...aur Hume...but he could not complete his sentence because all were glared him...at the same time someone entered in room and found no one noticed that his arrivale so he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention towards him.

Person : ahemmmm...ahemmmmm...

After listening coughing voice every moved their gaze towards the voice and get shocked after looking the person... Except shreya...

Rajat sir : sirrrrrrrr aapppppppp yahan.

Old man : haan maiiii...

Rajat sir : aapko kuch kaam tha sirrrr.

Old man : haan kaam toh hai, isiliye toh mai yahan aaya hoon.

Dushyant sir : sorry sir aap mind mat kijiyega par woh kya hai na is room me kisi citizen ka aana mana hai.

Old man : ohhhhh par mai toh aa gaya ab kya karein...he said with naughty smile...And then he proceed towards the chair and then he pulled it to sit...all became more shocked because it was that chair on which for head of the senior means ACP sir sits during the meeting or in case of his absence abhijeet sir sit...after looking their shocking face he said : relax guys maine hi aap sabko yahan meeting ke liye aane ko kaha tha.

Here other officer became shocked and looked at him with opened mouth.

Old man again smile and said : areeeeee aap sab mujhe aise ghoor kyun rahe hai...mai majak nahi kar raha hoon he said in freankly voice.

Rajat sir : aapppppp senior officer hai.

Old man : haannnnnnnn...mai hoon.

Dushyant sir : ohhhhhhh tabhi us din mall me aap un gundo se etani achchi fighting kar rahe the humari officer ko bachane ke liye...now shreya became shocked and looked at him...

Here old man too searching that officer and finally he looked at shreya...she was already looked at him...both eyes were met but next moment shreya down her gaze...as soon as their eyes were met she felt something different feelings in her heart and she became amazed...and could not understand that why after seeing that old man eyes her heart behaved like this...she became irritated how can my heart do such a behave by looking at someone other than daya sir? she was closed her eyes very tightly to avoiding his stare.

Old man still looked at her and during looked at her he was thinking about mall incidents.

Old man POV : in that day he was following the goons secretly...during following the goon suddenly his eyes caught something...after seeing that he almost forgot that he was pursuing the goons...he saw a girl which was holding a man's grip...he about to moved towards her to save ...but at the very next moment she took a step which made him surprised...And now she came out from that man grip...she was fighting very wel...he was even more surprised and admiring her bravery... But when the mask man attacked on her head from behind and blood was oozing from her head, he became tense and immediately rushed towards her to help her...And when he came to know that she is a cid officer, he felt proud of her...but after looking her condition he unknowingly felt pinch in his heart...and he was not able to bear by looking at her condition...do not know why he could felt pain in his heart...but his thought disturbed by sachin voice.

Sachin : haan sir us din aapki fighting ko dekhkar hum toh ek minute ke liye surprised hi ho gaye the ...(hearing his comments a cute and sweet smile appeared on his lips but his next comments make him confused)...ki aap is ummer me bhi...but cut by old man... Here after hearing sachin voice shreya opened her eyes but down her gaze.

Old man : is umar se kya matlab hai tumhara haan.

But instead of sachin jaywanti said: sir woh sachin sir ka matlab yeh hai ki aap around 65 ke toh honge hi aur is umar me bhi aap ek young officer ki tarah hi strong hai...

After hearing her comments he got it ki aakhir woh etane surprissed kyun ho gaye and her half comments made his sweet smile change into mischeif smile and her complete comments made his mischief smile change into laugh and he said during the laughs

Old man : hahaha...hahaha... aree bhai mai bhi young hi hoon...but as soon as shreya heard his laughs she looked towards him and as soon as she looked his laughing face she was stunned and her heart beat was became growing fast...She could not able to understand after all what going on with her...she was continuously staring him confusingly.

Sachin : haan sir aapake baal aur dadi moonch ko hata diya jaye toh aapki strength ko dekhkar koi nahi keh Sakta ki aap old man hai.

After hearing it at all old man was started laughing and all were looking at him in confusion...pahali baat toh madam agar mai sach much 65 ka hota toh kab ka retired ho gaya hota nahi...after hearing this jaywanti became embraced...and then he removed fake white hair big from his head... and as soon as he removed fake white hair big from his head his black silky hair started blowing in the air...Everyone was watching him without blinking...And as soon as he removed his white beard and mustache , everyone eyes were amazed and they were stunned...Only this word came out from their mouth...dayaaaaaa sirrrr...

here the end of the chapter.

So guys an toh aap khush hai data sir ki entry ho gayi...par daya sir us bomb blast se jinda kaise bache aur kya woh still kuwarein hai ya phir engaged ya phir married...janane je liye meri stories ke sath bane rahiye...

Keep loving dareya.


	23. Chapter 23

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum chapter 23

Then he removed fake white hair big from his head... and as soon as he removed fake white hair big from his head his black silky hair started blowing in the air...Everyone was watching him without blinking..and opened their mouth...And then his hand moved towards his white beard and mustache to remove it and as soon as he removed his white beard and mustache , everyone eyes were amazed and stunned after looking him...Only this word came out from their mouth...dayaaaaaa sirrrr..

Here as that old man was removing his fake white hair big and after then his fake white beard and after then his fake white mustache one by one...By the way, Shreya's heart beat was increasing...when he removes all his fake stuff completely from his face, which was covered his face...The second she saw his face it was as if her heart was forget to breath and she became super duper shocked and freeze on her place and she was looking at him unbelievably...The person whom you love more than anything else, and you got the news of his death few days ago... and then suddenly a few days later he stood alive in front of you...then what would be the condition of your heart...the same situation was happening with shreya's heart at that time...she could not believe her own eyes that what she saw a few seconds ago is true or a dream... she felt that it was a dream, as if she had always seen with her closed eyes and when she opened her eyes, this face would disappear from the front of her eyes as usual...

Here our other cop was also did not believe in their own eyes so they were rubbing their eyes again and again to confirm that what they were watching it was true or not...Is daya sir really standing in front of their eyes?...And when they came to know that in reality daya sir was standing in front of their eyes they became happy...and immediately got up from their seat (except Shreya because she was not in her sense and pankaj, divya and jaywanti after looking daya breathing alive they became too much shocked )...and then again only this word came out from their mouth at the same time : da...dayaaaaa...sirrrr..aa...aap...but this time there was no shock in their voice, but this time we can feel happiness in their voice. After hearing other joyful voice divya and jaywanti came out in her sense and they were also became happy but pankaj was still in shocked and staring towards daya sir.

Here in shreya side ...As soon as their joyful voice felt in her ears... she realized that it was not a dream, it was a reality.. he was really standing in front of her eyes...breathing... alive...she looked at him from top to bottom again and again... she could not tell how she was feeling... But now she got the answer that after seeing in the eyes of that old man why her heart was behaving like this why she was feeling some different emotions ...Because he was the man who had her dream boy, he was the person who love of her life, he was the man who became her life ... he was the man for whom she was agonize to see ... he was the man whom she was carving to meet, he was the man whose face she had seen in her closed eyes, due to which her breath was still going on for the past one and a half years, he was the man with whom her life was alive and without him her life became a living zombie... and now today he was in front of her eyes... breathing... alive... tears were developed in her eyes ...she began to remember all her pain and was her waiting to meet her love for last three and a half years, she began to remember the distance from her love and everything that went wrong with her...

 _ **Tum Aaye To Aaya Mujhe Yaad, Gali Mein Aa Chaand Nikla  
Jaane Kitne Dinon Ke Baad Gali Mein Aa Chaand Nikla**_

 _ **Jaane Kitne Dinon Ke Baad Gali Mein Aa Chaand Nikla  
Gali Mein Aa Chaand Nikla  
Gali Mein Aa Chaand Nikla**_

 _ **Tum Aaye To Aaya Mujhe Yaad, Gali Mein Aa Chaand Nikla**_  
 _ **Yeh Naina Bin Kaajal Tarse**_  
 _ **Baara Mahine Baadal Barse**_  
 _ **Suni Rab Ne Meri Fariyaad**_  
 _ **Suni Rab Ne Meri Fariyaad, Gali Mein Aa Chaand Nikla**_  
 _ **Gali Mein Aa Chaand Nikla**_  
 _ **Gali Mein Aa Chaand Nikla**_

Here after listening their joyful voice daya was little bit surprised and looked at them in confusingly, that why they were so happy after looking at him...

Sachin sir said in happiness : OMG sir mujhe toh visvash hi nahi ho raha hai ki aap hamare samne khade hai...aapko yahan dekhkar hume kitani khushi ho rahi hai yeh hum bata nahi sakte...

Dushyant sir : haan sir sachin sahi keh raha hai...jab se humane cid officer banane ka decision liya tha tab se maan me yeh wish thi ki hum bhi aapke aur abhijeet sir ki tarah ek brave cid officer bane aur apane desh ki seva karein...

All said together : yes sir dushyant sir ek dam sach keh rahe hai...except pankaj and shreya...

Rajat : aur jab humari cid officer banane ki traning chal rahi thi us dauran hume aapake, abhijeet sir ke aur acp sir ke bahaduri ke kisase bataye jate the tab se sir humara dream tha ki hum aapake sath, abhijeet sir ke sath aur acp sir ke sath kaam karein par...but cut by sachin sir

Sachin sir : par jab hum yahan aaye toh dekha ki aap yaha nahi hai...now pankaj was little bit came out in his sense but not gave any react...he was still staring at daya.

Nikhil : haan sir aur humane aapake baare me acp sir aur abhijeet sir se janane ki kosish ki thi par unhone hume kuch nahi bataya ki aap kahan hai...all were looked at him eagerly to know about that where was he till now?

Here after hearing it a cute smile appeared on data's lips ( his most killing smile ) after looking his smile all were admiring for a second but our female cop were lost in his smiling face except kajal.

After looking his most killing smile shreya' heart condition became worse... now pankaj was came out in his sense completely and became so much happy after looking daya breathing alive.

Here daya open his mouth to gave the answer from their question but he stopped in between because pankaj could not hold himself and he immediately run towards him and hugged him tightly in happiness...tears were developed in his eyes but this tears were happy tears...Daya was smile on his act but said nothing and hugged him back because he knew the reason why he was acting like this...

But instead of him all were became confused that why pankaj was acting like that, why he became so crazy like that after looking daya sir...except shreya, jaywanti and divya. They were smile because they knew the reason for his craziness...but instead of divya and jaywanti, Shreya was staring them without any expression.

became jealous after seeing pankaj hugged daya sir because she also wanted to run and throw herself in her dream boy's arms and hugged him tightly but she could not able to do anything other than seeing him because her nervous system go numb and due to which her senses weren't working properly...

Pankaj separated from the hug and said : sirrrrrrr aapko jin...but he stopped in between after looking daya's signal "don't said about bomb blast...so he change his sentence sir aapko ek baar phirse yahan dekhkar mujhe kitani khushi ho rahi mai bata nahi sakta sirrrrr... Maine aapko kitana miss kiya ...sirf maine hi nahi balki acp sir abhijeet sir aur freddy sir ne bhi aapko bahut miss kiya...pata hai sir acp sir aur abhijeet sir ne toh aapko etana miss kiya ki jabse aap gaye hai tabse woh dono toh hasana hi bhool gaye... kash acp sir aur abhijeet sir aur freddy sir bhi yahan hote toh woh log bhi aapko yahan dekhkar kitana khush hote sirrrr.. Daya was smile sadly and his eyes became wet said in sad voice.

Daya sir : maine bhi tum sabko bahut miss kiya pankaj...but he could not said futher because pankaj again cut him.

Pankaj : sirrrr aap etane dino se kahan the sirrrr.

Daya sir : hummmm pankaj if you don't mind yeh sab baatein hum meeting ke baad me karein...abhi jis kaam ke liye hum sab conferenc room me jama hua hai pahale woh kar lein.

Pankaj : ha...haan sir kyun nahi sirrr...and he moved towards his seat unwantedly...all were seated on their place and meeting was going on and they were started discussion on those files which was arranging by sachin...

Discussion started just now that daya felt that many eyes were staring at him...which made him uneasy and he could not able to concentrate on discussion...so he immediately looked up and moved his gaze towards that side where he was feelings eyes on him... and he became surprised after looking all the female cop looking at him in lostly except kajal...he was looking at them one by one with smile... But his attention was drawn a beautiful face and his eyes stay on those pair of eyes... with mixed emotion of happiness and pain ...but her eyes were so attractive...so deep... that daya could not able to take his eyes off towards those big and beautiful eyes and he was started to admiring those eyes in his mind and he was just lost in those big and beautiful eyes.. unknowingly...

Here as soon as their eyes were met...shreya's heart beat was running with a great speed, She could clearly hear her own heartbeats...tears were rolling down from her eyes after listening her own heartbeat because after so many days she was able to hear it...finally, the moment had come which she had waiting for three and a half years...her dream boy was standing in front of her eyes and she was just staring him without blinking almost forgot that she was sitting in the conference room along with her colleagues...

 _ **Tum Aaye To Aaya Mujhe Yaad,Gali Mein Aa Chaand Nikla**_

 _ **Jaane Kitne Dinon Ke Baad, Gali Mein Aa Chaand Nikla...**_

 _ **Maine Tumko Aate Dekha**_  
 _ **Apni Jaan Ko Jaate Dekha**_  
 _ **Jaane Phir Kya Hua Nahin Yaar**_  
 _ **Jaane Phir Kya Hua Nahin Yaar, Gali Mein Aa Chaand Nikla**_  
 _ **Gali Mein Aa Chaand Nikla**_  
 _ **Gali Mein Aa Chaand Nikla**_  
 _ **Jaane Kitne Dinon Ke Baad Gali Mein Aa Chaand Nikla**_.

But after few minute suddenly daya sir was came out in his sense, when he saw tears were rolling down from those eyes...he felt pinched in his heart unknowingly... And don't know why he could not able to see tears in those eyes..he just wanted to go near her and wiped the tears from those eyes and wanted to hug her to soothe her...

Here when daya sir suddenly stopped their discussion in the middle so our male officers became confused, so they were looking at him in confusingly and found he was looking at other side, so they were also following their gaze and looking that side where our daya sir was looking. And as soon as they looked that side became shocked after looking our all female cop was constantly staring at daya sir and lost except kajal...

Rajat sir, dushyant sir and nikhil became jealous...after looking their respective love Saloni, ishita and divya were constantly staring someone else and lost in him ...which made them annoyed too...and they were staring their respective love annoyingly.

Here kajal who was sitting between Saloni and Ishita. She had noticed rajat sir, dushyant sir and nikhil's annoyedness, so she immediately moved her both hand and put her right hand on saloni's shoulder and her left hand on ishita's shoulder jerk them so that they could come back in their sense...due to jerk both were came out in their sense and looked at kajal in confusingly and whisper in annoyingly.

Saloni and ishita said together : kyaa hai kajal haan, aakhir kya pareshani ho gai tujhe haan...after hearing their voice divya and jaywanti also come in their sense and looking towards saloni, kajal and ishita.

Kajal became surprised after hearing their annoying voice and she too said in annoyingly : mujhe koi pareshani nahi hui samjhi tum dono aur waise bhi pareshani toh ab tum logon ko hone wali hai.

After hearing this all female cop became confused except shreya because she was too much lost in her dream boys eyes that she could not able to listen their voice...

All four said in confusingly to kajal at a time : matlabbbbbb...

Kajal : matlab udher dekho and she signal them towards male cops ...

and then they looked at in that direction where kajal was pointing and founded rajat sir, dushyant sir and nikhil were already looking at them with angry glance... After looking their respective love in anger...saloni, ishita and divya became confused and worried too...they immediately down her gaze and asked to kajal in whisper voice.

Triyo : kajal / kajal mam aakhir baat kya hai haan yeah rajat sir, dushyant sir aur nikhil hume aise gussase me kyun dekh rahe hai.

Kajal : ab gusse me nahi honge toh kya kareinge... tum logon ne kaam hi aisa kiya hai.

Again Triyo asked to her in most innocence voice : hainnnn humane aisa kya kar diya jisase unahe gussa aa gaya.

Kajal : ab gussa toh aaye ga hi na jab tum log apane apane respective love ke alawa kisi or ko etane dhayan se dekhogi toh...

Now they got that why their respective love became anger...after knowing that they became embraced and again moved their gaze towards their respective love...but as soon as their eyes were met with their respective love...their respective love gave them angry and annoyed glance and moved their face to other side which made they go numb and restless.

At the same time they heard some voices ...which were came from out side of the conference room and they were recognized that voice...

Here don't know why daya's heart did not want to come out of this eye lock, but he had to come out of this eye lock after hearing those familiar voices and as soon as those voice felt in his heart a lots of emotion were rising in his heart and he face was glowing due to happiness...here Shreya also noticed the changing expression on his face...she became confused but still staring at him.

Rajat sir said : sirrrrrr yeah toh acp sir ki voice hai... lagta hai acp sir aur abhiheet sir aa gaye hai...

Sachin : haan sirrrr...jab woh dono daya sir ko dekhenge toh kitane khush ho jayenge na.

But instead of rajat sir pankaj was said in excitement : haan sachin sir..chaliye hum abhi acp sir aur abhijeet sir ko daya sir ke aane ki khuskhabri dete hai...and they about to moved but daya immediately stopped them in between...they were looked at him in confusion.

Daya : tum log abhi acp sir aur abhijeet ko mere aane ki khabar nahi doge...they became more confused and said in confusion.

Dushyant sir : par kyunnnnnn sirrrrrrrr...aap kyun nahi chahte ki hum acp sir aur abhijeet sir ko aapake aane ki baat nahi batayein.

Daya : areee bhai woh isliye kyunki mai unhe surprised dena chahta noon.

Dushyant sir and sachin sir said together : ohhhhh toh yeh baat hai...

Daya : haan...agar tum bataoge toh shayad woh tumhari baaton par yakeen na karein...aur ho sakta hai surprised hone ki wajah tum sab par naraz ho jaye...

Pankaj : haan sir yeh posible hai...aajkal toh woh aksar bad mood me hote hai aur choti se choti baaton par etana naraz ho jate hai...par shayad aaj hume bahut dino ke baad unake face par khushi dikhegi sirrrr..jab woh aapko achanak apane samne dekhenge toh surprised hi ho jayenge aur aapko dekhkar unake face par jo khushi aayegi woh toh dekhane layak hogi sirrrr...

All said in together except shreya : haan sirrrr...

Daya sir : toh theek hai ab tum log bahar jao varna aisa na ho ki woh sab yahan aa jaye aur mera surprised kharab ho jaye.

Rajat sir : ok sirrrrr

Before going out side of the conference room..rajat sir, dushyant sir and nikhil once again turn to looked at their respective love and found this time they were looking at them with scareness and restlessness...they don't forget to gave them angry glance and then they moved out side from the conference room along with sachin sir and pankaj.

Here as soon as saloni, Ishita and divya received again angry glare from their respective love... So they became more scare and restless...

Saloni said in almost crying voice : dekha kajal tumane rajat sir mujhse, dushyant sir ishita se aur nikhil divya se kitane naraj ho gaye hai...yeh sab tumhari wajah se hua hai tum hume thoda pahle sense mai nahi kya haan.

Ishita : haan kajal, yeh tune achcha nahi kiya humare sath...ab hum kaise manayenge unaheeeee...she also said in almost crying voice.

After hearing it at all kajal became shocked and about to said but cut by divya.

Divya said in restless voice : aur nahi toh kya mam dekho ab toh nikhil toh meri taraf dekh bhi nahi raha hai...after hearing it at all kajal became irritated and she about to said but this time she cut by jaywanti.

Jaywanti : hushhhhhhh...thank god harsh sir yahan par nahi hai varna kajal mam ki wajah se woh bhi mujhse naraj ho jate.

Now kajal this is too much for her and she busted out in anger : howwwwww ek toh Maine tum logon ko sense me laya... tumhare respect love ko tum logon par aur jayada gussa hone se rokane ke liye aur tum log mujh par hi iljaam laga rahi ho haan...maine kaha tha ki daya sir me etana kho jao ki apane aaas pass ka bhi dhayan na rahe haan...ek toh neki karo aur suno bhi hunhhhh...

After hearing it at all they were realized their mistake and immediately excuse themselves : We are sorry kajal / kajal mam wo actually hum un logon ko gusse me dekhkar pareshan ho gaye the aur pareshani ki wajah se pata nahi tumahe / aapko na jane kya kya suna diya...we are really sorry yaar.

melt with in second and said in calm voice : its ok yaar, mai samajh sakti hoon tumhari condition par tm logon ne yeh baat note ki ya nahi in sab se hume yeh toh pata chala ki unake maan me tum logon ke liye kuch ha tabhi toh woh log jelouse ho gaye aur tum logon se naraj ho gaye nahinnn...

All said in excitement little bit loud voice : areeee haan yaar you are right...

Kajal :shhhhhhhh...chill yaar kya kar rahi ho daya sir yahin hai aur ab chalo yahan se varna woh log aur bhi jayada naraj ho jayenge toh unako manan aur mushkil ho jayega aur waise bhi acp sir aur abhijeet sir bhi aa gaye hai...and they were also immediately moved out side from the conference room almost forget that shreya was also there.

 _ **Here out side of the conference room...**_

Acp sir, Abhijeet sir, freddy and harsh enter in side the bureau they were looking very tensed...as soon as they entered in side the bureau they fond the bureau was empty...After looking that acp sir became anger and said in anger.

Acp sir said in irritation : yeh dekho abhijeet humari gairhajari me poora bureau khali hai...mujhe apane officer se etani irresponsibility ki ummid nahi thi...

Abhijeet sir : haan sir bureau toh khali hai par humare officer etane irresponsible nahi hai... jarur kuch wajah hogi.

Freddy : haan sir, kisi case ki investigation ke liye gaye ho.

Acp sir : dekho tum lg unaki galti chupane ki kosish mat karo...agar woh kisi case ki investigation karne bhi gaye ho par phir bhi kisi ko toh yahan hona chahiye tha na...agar is samay kisi ko humari help ki jarurat ho toh.

Abhijeet sir : haan sir woh toh hai is bare me mai unase baat karoonga sir.

Acp sir : anyway freddy telephone department se usake sare call record ki list lekar aao aur haan usake phone band hone se pahale usaki aakhari location kya thi woh bhi chek karke aaa samjhe.

Freddy : yes sir...and he left.

Acp sir : aurrr...harsh tum record room me jakar case no 545 ki file lekar aao immediately.

Harsh : yes sir and he moved towards the record room.

Acp sir : abhijeet apane sare informer ko alert kar do usake baare me pata karne ke liye aur haan usake mobile par ek baar phir se call karake dekho ho sakta hai is baar koi responce mil jaye.

Abhijeet sir : maine apane informer ko already alert kar diya hai aur use phirse call karne ka koi faiyada nahi hai hum lagatar last 24 hours se usase contact karne ki kosish kar rahe hai par usaka mobile out of reachable bata raha hai he said in frustration...mujhe toh daar hai ki kahin unahe us par shak toh nahi ho gaya.

Acp sir said in tensed voice : nahi abhijeet woh ek kabil officer hai woh aisi koi mistake nahi karegi jisase us par shak ho jaye...

Abhijeet sir : sir mujhe usaki kabliyat par shak nahi hai par woh jis mission ke liye gayi hai , usake liye experiance officer ko bhi bhejane ke liye hume do baar sochana padta woh toh abhi new thi...

Acp sir said in irritated voice : isi liye toh abhijeet mai use us mission me jane ke liye mana kar raha tha...mera use us mission par jane se rokane ki wajah yeh nahi thi ki mujhe usaki kabliyat ya bahaduri par koi shak tha kyunki mujhe pata hai ki jarurat padne par woh is mission ke liye apani jaan tak ki parwa nahi karegi...aur yahi mai nahi chahta abhijeet kyunki woh humare pass usaki amanat hai ...agar woh hota toh etane dangerous mission par use kabhi nahi jane deta...ab use agar kuch ho gaya toh mai kya jabab dunga use...

Abhijeet sir : sirrrrr...aap jabab toh tab denge na jab woh hogaaaaa...he said in painful voice and a tear slipped from his eyes (Acp sir also had a tears) abhijeet immediately wiped his tear and controlled his emotions and said waise bhi sir humane use bahut samjhane ki kosish ki thi...par usane hume usaki kasam dekar majboor kar diya tha..

Acp sir tight his feast in frustration and said : yahi toh pareshani hai abhijeet...yahi toh pareshani hai, hume kisi bhi haal me usaka pata lagana hi hoga...hum do officer ko toh kho hi chuke hai ab use khona nahi chahte abhijeet...

Abhijeet sir about to said something but at the same time our officer were came there from conference room and wish them...after looking them both acp sir and abhijeet sir were stopped their conversation in between and reply their wish.

Rajat sir : sirrrrr kya baat hai aap log kuch pareshan lag rahe hai...

Acp sir clear his throat and said : nahiiii aisi koi baat nahi hai... And he want to change the topic so that he asked to him...hummmm rajat woh crime branch se inspector shreya hume join karne wali thi woh aa gayi kya.

Rajat sir : yes sir usane toh kabka join kar liya hai...sir kafi sincere hai...and then he told them about mall incident.

Acp sir : hummmm...good hume aise hi sincere and brave officer ki jarurat thi waise maine bhi usaki bravery and sincerety ki kafi tareef sun rakhi hai wahan ke acp se...waise kahan hai inspector shreya...kya aaj wo leave par hai

Rajat : nahiiii sir woh aayi hai na and looking towards there where our female cop were standing but there was no sign of shreya ...abhi tak toh humre sath hi thi... then he said to divya to call shreya here and she left...

 **Here in conference room...**

Sorryyyyyyy guysssss...mai yeh chapter ko yahin end kar rahi hoon...actually because mere personal life me kuch tension ki wajah se mai isase aage update nahi kar paa rahi hoon...but mai is story ka next chapter bahut jald update karoongi i promise...so woh officer kaun hai jiski wajah se abhijeet sir aur acp sir etana pareshan hai...aur woh kis ki amanat hai yeh sare question janane ke liye mere next chapter ko padna na bhooliyega...guyssss ab is story ke more than two or three chapter or baki hai i hope aap log enjoy kareinge.

So keep loving dareya


	24. Chapter 24

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum 24

Sorry guys for very late updation kya karoon concentrate hi nahi kar pa rahi hoon... Any way hear the new chapter...

Here in conference room...

Daya was very happy but along with it he was also excited and impatient because today after so many days he was supposed to meet those persons for whom he could give his life too...because one of them was his brother and the other was father figure for him...Where his excitement was growing, at the same time he was becoming impatient too...to meet his brother and father...

Here all the officer were moving out side one by one from the conference room...to seeing them, his heart became impatient to go outside along with them and meet his brother and father...and his impatient to compelled him to leave the surprise and went outside of the conference room immediately and went near them and hugged his brother and father right now very tightly...And as soon as he stepped out of the conference room, He was noticed that there was anyone else also present in the conference room, so he immediately put his step back in the middle and looked at the person...As soon as he saw that person, he became shocked ...

And in a second he almost forgot all his impatient and what he was going to do because this is the same officer in whose big and beautiful eyes he had lost a while ago...she was sitting in her place till now and she was staring at him in the same way... which made him surprised and confused too...but at the same time inside of his heart...he felt happiness due to her presence unknowingly...he curious about know the reason that why she did not go along with others and secondly why she was continuously staring at him without blinking...while he was thinking it at all he was again lost in those big and beautiful eyes...

Today seeing him in front of her eyes once again, her heart was feeling the same when her dream boy came out of her dream for the first time in front of her eyes, at that time her heart was feeling...And the feelings of her heart took her back to the memories of that day when she saw him for the first time...the memories of that day were flashing one by one in her mind...

First, when daya saved her from falling on the escalator in the mall and she had embraced him...And the second, when daya was surrounded by girls in the function hall and he lost his balance, then he had grabbed her hand to avoid falling and then he kept her hand close to his heart...the pain and happiness of her face were visible till now...while after remember these memories the feeling of pain on her face was less visible and a sweet smile has taken place on her lips...

Here while lost in those beautiful and big eyes... daya was noticed her sweet smile and he admiring her sweet smile in his mind and a cute and sweet smile also appeared in his lips after looking her sweet smile unknowingly.

Shreya's sweet smile was became broad smile and her cheeks were turn into red due to shyness when she remember those memories...which were... The first one in which she was dreaming, and in the dream daya confessed his love to her, and then he did a couple dance with her, and then in couple dance he had kissed on her forehead and eyes...And secondly when she went to meet daya in the hotel room and she was dashed with something because of darkness and she lost her balance and fell on daya...

Here as soon as daya noticed that her sweet smile became broad and she has been shy...his cute and sweet smile was also became broad and his heart was skipped a beat after looking her shy face unknowingly...

But very next moment shreya's broad smile was vanished when she was remembering the conversation between them in the hotel room... then automatically the same questions were again coming out one by one in her mind ... _ **...**_ _**"will he still remember me?...** w **ill he start loving me after our last meeting?... will he still remember his promise?... would he still be waiting for me?...Or he must have moved forward in his life..." Which**_ had come to her mind many times in the past one and a half years...and now these questions again made her restless...and the expressions of stresses and scarceness appeared on her face...

Here changing of the expression on her face was made daya shocked and confused too that why sometime she was shedding tears, Why sometimes she was smiling and blushing and at the next moment why she was getting bothered ...but at the same time he became more shocked to see his heart's move that when he saw tears in her eyes then he felt pinched in his heart and when he saw blush and sweet smile on her face then his heart became also happy and automatically a cute and sweet smile appeared on his lips but when he saw stressed and scarceness on her face then his heart became heavy and his cute and sweet smile was vanished...he could not understand what is going on... why his heart is behaving like this and why his heart was feeling the same as she felt...

So many question were roaming in his mind ... why she did not go along with others, why she was continuously staring at him without blinking, why sometime she was shedding tears, Why sometimes she was smiling and blushing and at the next moment why she was getting bothered ...which made him even more determined to know all his confusions and curiosity...he wanted to ask her what the matter so he moved towards her for getting answer.

Here as soon as shreya noticed that he was coming towards her...her heart condition became worse...as his steps were increasing towards her, the speed of her heart beat was also increasing on his every steps..The same was happening with daya also, as his steps were moving towards her, don't know why his heart beat was growing fast. And as soon as he came closed to her he could listen his own heart beat...which made him too much confused and surprised and forced him to think more that why his heart was behaving like this...

As soon as he came closed to her...her condition became more worse...her heart was running with great speed...after looking him in front of her, she became too much nervous... and due to nervousness her body was started to tumbling like a dry leaf...and the sweat drops began to appear clearly on her face...which she was trying to wipe again and again.

As soon as his eyes fell on her face, he forgot everything that he came to her ask something... he became restless after looking her pale face and tumbling body...he immediately asked to her.

Daya : aap theek toh hai na haan...shreya could not able to said anything because she was too much nervous that her nervous system not working properly she was just staring at him ...

There was no reply from other side so daya became impatient and again and took a step little forward towards her and said to her : aise kya dekh rahi hai bataiye na aap theek toh hai na...

This time shreya wants to answer him but her voice got stuck in her throat finding him closed...she just nodded her head in yes.

Daya said in suspiciously : are you sure? aap theek hai haan...

Shreya collected all her bill power but she could not say more than one word : jiiiiiii...

After hearing her reply daya looked at her face deeply and said : par aapake aapko dekhkar aisa toh nahi lag raha hai ki aap theek hai...aap mujhe kuch taklif me lag rahi hai aur aapki body bhi tumbling kar rahi hai...

Shreya said in murmur voice : wo...woh...but cut by daya.

Daya became more impatient and said her impatiently :ha...haan boliye na kya hua hai aapko haan...mujhe bataiye na kya taklif hai aapko...

shreya pov: sir meri taklif toh aap hi door kar sakte hai...par kaise kahoon...suddenly she heard her heart voice.

shreya's heart: areeee bhai apane muh se bata ...aur waise bhi agar tum unahe batoogi tabhi toh woh problem solve karenge na.

Shreya said to her heart in her mind: haan par mujhe toh yeh bhi nahi pata ki unahe mai yaad bhi hoon ya nahi...

Shreya's heart : haan toh unhe yaad dilana padega na... Unahe batana padega..ki Ahmadabad ke hotel room me jo ladki pipe par chadkar choron ki tarah ghushi thi woh koi or nahi balki tum hi ho...aur unahe yeh yaad dilana padega ki unhone tumhare samne jo condition rakhi thi woh tumne poori kar di hai...ab unki bari hai apana promise poora karne ki.

Shreya said to her heart in her mind : hummmm haannnnnn then suddenly her mind said in between.

Shreya's mind : kya haannnnnn...etani selfish mat bano shreya, tum janti ho na unhone tumahe jo time diya tha woh toh kab ka poora ho gaya...agar unki shadi ho gayi hogi ya woh kisi ke sath engaged ho gaye honge toh tumhare kuch kehne se problem create hogi you know.

Shreya became panic after hearing her mind voice and she said only:haannnnnn you are right. Now shreya's heart came in between.

Shreya's heart : but shreyaaaaaa...

Here daya was waiting for her reply eagerly because he wanted to solve her problem as soon as possible, because he could not see her troubled face...he became more eager and restless too because shreya was just staring at him for so long instead of answering his question...when after waiting for some time, he did not get any response from her side ...so he once again asked the same question to her but no use she was still staring at him and lost in her thought...so he moved his hand for jerk her shoulder so that she come out in her sense and he will get the reason about her troubles...But as soon as he was about to catch her shoulder, at the same time someone came enter in conference room and called her name.

Person : shreyaaaaa mammmm.

After hearing the voice daya immediately turn towards that side where the voice came from and found divya.

Here as soon as divya's eyes felt on their troubled faces...she became shocked and confused...so she immediately rushed towards them and asked.

Divya :kya baat hai sir aap theek toh hai na sir... aur yeh shreya mam ko kya hua haan...woh etana pareshan kyun dikhayi de rahi hai bhala.

Daya : hummm haan mai theek hoon...achcha hua aap aa gayin pata nahi kya hua hai inahe bahut taklif me lag rahi hai aur inaki body bhi tubling kar rahi hai ...mai kab se inase pooch rahan hoon par yeh koi jabab hi nahi de rahi hai...he said in restlessness.

Divya came close to her and said to daya : sir aap pareshan mat hoiye mai dekhti hoon mam ko...after saying that she touched her head and saw that if she did not have a fever but her face was getting cold, so she grabbed her shoulder and jerked her and said.

Divya : shreyaaaa mam aap theek toh hai na haan.

Due to jerk shreya came out in her thought and looked at her.

Divya again asked to her : mam aap theek toh hai na haan...

Shreya said in murmur voice : hummmm...haa...haan...mai...mai...thee...theek hoon.

Divya : chaliyeeee mam jaldi chaliye acp sir aapako bula rahe hai.

Shreya looked towards daya and then said : haa...haan chalo...after saying that she immediately get up from her seat and both about to move but stopped in between when heard ringtone of divya's mobile phone...She immediately took out her phone in her jeans pocket and looked at the caller id and said.

Divya : sachin sir ka call and she picked up the call...after taking on the phone she cut the call.

Shreya said to her curiously : kya kaha sir ne.

Divya : woh mam sir ne kuch files mangwayi hai... then she picked up the file from table and moved towards to conference room's door...shreya took a glance of daya and she too followed her ...here daya was watching her going towards the door in disappointingly...and then he too moved towards the door and hide behind the door and started to listen the conversation which was going on out side the conference room.

 _ **Here in out side of conference room (when divya went to search for shreya)  
**_

Acp sir little bit irritated voice : areeee yaar yeh harsh kahan reh gaya hai...ise kitana time lagega record room se file lane me haan...

After hearing harsh name from acp sir's mouth jaywanti's face became glow up and she was immediately looked towards record room eagerly...and soon she saw harsh...after seeing him her heart beat was growing fast but at the very next moment she became tense after looking his tensed face...He came near to acp sir and said in scare voice.

Harsh sir : sirrrrrr... woh case file record room me nahi mil rahi hai.

Acp sir : aise kaise nahi mil rahi hai harsh haan...tumne theek se toh dekha tha na...

After hear acp sir's angry and irritated voice harsh became more scare and said : ha...haan sir maine dhyaan se dekha tha...maine poora record room chaan mara par woh file record room me kahin nahi mili.

Acp sir : record room me nahi hai toh gayi kahan haan

Dushyant sir immediately said : sir kis case file ki baat kar rahe hai aap log.

Harsh : woh dushyant sir case no 545 ki file ki baat kar rahe hai...

Sachin sir pov : woh file toh conference room me hai...agar maine sir ko yeh bataya ki file conference room hai toh mujhe unhe meeting ke bare me batana padega aur daya sir ke surprise par pani phir jayega after thinking that he moved little back and immediately call to divya's mobile secreately and said her bring case no 545 file too from the conference room.

Acp sir : yeh sab kya ho raha hai bureau me kahi record room se case fille gayab hai aur kahin humari new officer...at the same time divya and shreya came there.

Shreya : good afternoon sir, myself inspector shreya.

After looking her acp sir trying to calm down his irritation and he said trying to calm voice.

Acp sir : good afternoon inspector shreya ...mai hoon... but he cut by shreya.

Shreya said with smile : sir aapko kaun nahi janta aap hai acp pradumen cid mumbai and then she looked towards abhijeet sir and said: aur aap hai senior inspector abhijeet sir. Abhijeet and acp sir became surprised.

Abhijeet sir : tum hume kaise janti ho hum toh tumse aaj pahali baar mil rahe hai...

Shreya said with smile: sir mai bhi ek cid officer hoon aur baki sabhi officer ki tarah hi mera bhi ek sapana hai ki mai aapke, acp sir aur daya sir ki tarah ek kabil cid officer banoo. After hearing daya sir's name acp sir and abhijeet sir became sad and all were see pain in their eyes.

Then suddenly abhijeet sir gaze felt on divya's hand in which she hold file...

Abhijeet sir : divya yeh tum kaun si file pakadi ho ...after hearing this sachin sir also looked towards the file and bit tongue and murmur : mar gayaaaa...

Divya : wo...woh sir case no 545.

Acp sir said in serious voice : yeh file tumhare pass kahan se aayi haan...

Divya became scare after hearing acp sir's serious voice...she looked towards sachin sir...he signal her to said...so she said hurriedly : sir woh me yeh file conference room se layi hoon.

Acp sir and abhijeet became surprise and said together : conference room seeeeee...

Acp sir said in more serious voice : yeh file record room me thi toh phir yeh conference room me kaise pahoonchi haan...Now instead of divya sachin sir said in between.

Sachin sir: wo...woh sir mai lekar gaya tha.

Abhijeet sir said in serious voice : tum lekar gaye the par kyunnnnn...aakhir tumhe three and a half years purane case file ki kya jarurat pad gayi haan.

After hearing his serious voice sachin sir was became little bit more scare and said in murmur voice: wo...woh sir meeting thi aur meeting me is file par discussion hona tha isliye.

Acp sir and abhijeet became surprised and then Abhijeet sir said : meeting thi, mere aur acp sir ke abscens me kisne rakhi thi yeh meeting haan.

Here all were became scare and thought ab kya karein kaise batayen sir ko ki kisane rakhi thi meeting.

Here after getting no reply which made acp sir more irritated and he said in angar : tum log batate kyun nahi ho haan yeh meeting kisane rakhi haan. All became more scared and about to said but stopped in between after hearing the voice.

Person : meeting maine rakhi thi sirrrrrr...

Acp sir and abhijeet sir stayed away for a moment after hearing the voice...They were listening to this voice after one year and two months and in a moment they recognized that voice...tears were developing in their eyes they immediately looked towards that side where the voice came from eagerly...yes he was the same person whom they recognized... To see whom their heart's were agonizing for so long and finally today he stood in front of them breathing alive ...tears were rolling down from their eyes but these tears were happy tears...and only one line came out from their mouth : dayaaaaaaaa...zinda haiiiiiii...after hearing those word from their mouth all were became confused and shocked except shreya, divya, jaywanti and pankaj.


	25. Chapter 25

Zindagi ban gaye ho tum chapter - 25

Person : meeting maine rakhi thi sirrrrrr...

Acp sir and abhijeet sir stayed away for a moment after hearing the voice...They were listening to this voice after one year and two months and in a moment they recognized that voice...tears were developing in their eyes they immediately looked towards that side where the voice came from eagerly...yes he was the same person whom they recognized... To see whom their heart's were agonizing for so long and finally today he stood in front of them breathing alive ...tears were rolling down from their eyes but these tears were happy tears...and only one line came out from their mouth : dayaaaaaaaa...zinda haiiiiiii...after hearing those word from their mouth all were became confused and shocked except shreya, divya, jaywanti and pankaj.

Here daya's eyes were also had tears after looking his brother and his father for so long...: haan sirrrrr mai..mai zinda hoon...aapka daya zindz hai sirrrrr... jisake sar par aap aur salunke sir jaise father ka aashirwad ho aur abhijeet jaisa pyar karne wala bhai ho aur mera cid team jaisa pariwaar ho toh use maut bhi kuch nahi kar sakti...after saying that he could not able to hold himself...he immediately moved towards them...as soon as daya sir started to move abhijeet sir and acp sir also progressed towards him and when they were meet...daya firstly bent down and touched acp sir's feets. Acp sir kept his hand on his head and caress his head... And then he helped him to get up...and hugged him tightly and said.

Acp sir : maine toh socha ki maine tumhe hamesha hamesha ke liye kho diya hai dayaaaaaa..., par aaj tumhe apani aankhon ke samne sahi salamat dekhkar mujhe kitani khushi ho rahi hai mai bata nahi sakta...

Here after looking both of them in hug abhijeet sir said.

Abhijeet sir: areeee mai bhi toh yahan par hoon...koi mujhe bhi toh hug karo. After hearing his voice both acp sir and daya looked towards him and said in tearful smile.

Acp sir and daya : haan toh aao na kisane mana kiya hai...

Abhijeet sir was smile and he too joined with them and three hugged each other tightly...after few minute passed but they were still in their hug...No one wanted to be separated from this hug neither daya nor abhieet and acp sir...as if he lives them..then he will lose them and same things going on in Abhijeet and acp sir's mind if they lives him... Then they will lose him once again...After few minute they were separated from the hug and acp sir said to daya. all officers were admiring their bonds but acp sir and abhijeet sir's words were echoing insides their mind and they wanted to asked them.

Afte some minute they were separated to hug and as soon as they were separated rajat sir couldn't able to hold himself to ask this question that why they were said that daya zinda hai.

Rajat sir : sirrrrr aapne aur abhijeet sir ne abhi thodi der pahle aisa kyun kaha ki daya sir zinda hai...

Acp sir took a deep breath after hearing his question : haan woh actually aaj se one year and two months back daya ki car me bomb blast hua tha. And then he remembered that moment when gaurd had informed him about the blast after remember those worse moment when security guard informed him about bomb blast... tears were developed in his eyes. After hearing this abhijeet sir and shreya also became sad.

All were shocked (except pankaj, divya and jaywanti) and only one word came out their mouth : kyaaaaaaa...

Acp sir : haan aur blast ke five minutes pahale security gaurd ne ise aur inspector tasha ko car me bethte dekha tha, blast itana jabardast tha ki Isaki car poori mit gayi aur hume car ke tukdon ke sath sath body ke parts bhi mile jinhe jaanch ke baad dr. salunke ne daya aur tasha ke body parts bataye the. during the statement those scene had been flashed in front of his eyes When he reached at the site of blast and saw the pieces of body and blood along with car pieces sprinkled on the ground here and there and he couldn't controlled on himself collapsed on ground broken badly.. ... After remember those worse moment tears were rolling down from his eyes... He rubbed before no buddy sees but late abhijeet already saw... He felt pinched in his heart... shreya felt also pinched in her heart and her body was tumbled...and both were looked at daya.

Dushyant sir : ohhhh isliye aap log keh rahe the...

Sachin sir : par sir, daya sir toh zinda hai toh phir body parts kiske the jinhe jaanch ke baad salunke sir ne daya sir ke part bataye the.

Acp sir : wo hi tohhhh samajh nahi aa raha sachin...aakhir salunke se jaanch me gadbad kaise hui...

Abhijeet sir : yaa phir aisa toh nahi ki salunke sir ne jaan bhoojhkar hume gumraah kiyaho ...Kyunki salunke sir se janch me galti hona impossible hai.

Sachin sir : I am sorry sir, par mujhe nahi lagata ki woh aisa jaanbhoojhkar karenge, woh bhi ak insaan hai hosakta hai is baar sir se galti ho gayi ho...lekin sir ek baat mujhe samajh me nahi aa rahi hai ki daya sir ne bhi inform karane ki kosish nahi ki woh zinda hai.

Acp sir : wahi toh sachin, salunke ki report ke anushar wah body ke parts daya ke the par daya toh zinda hai...isaka matlab hai ki ya toh salunke se jaanch me koi gadbad hui hai ya phir usane janbhoojhkar hume gumrah kiya hai ...aur daya ne bhi hume apane zinda hone ki informaion nahi di... (After hearing their conversation daya became little bit nervous) ...yahan kuch toh bahut badi gadbad hai abhijeet sachin...kuch toh badi gadbad hai..(he said in his style moving his hand and afte hearing these words "kuch toh bahut badi gadbad hai" and seeing his hands movement...a cute smile appeared on daya's lips jise wo etane months se miss kar raha tha)...ab is baat ka jabab ya toh daya de sakta hai ya phir salunke...salunke toh abhi yahan nahi hai toh daya ab tum batao...and all were looked towards daya and found a cute smile on his face...after looking his cute smile all became confused ki etane serious baat par bhi unahe hashi aa rahi hai...except two people...First abhijeet who became irritated after looking his smile and other was shreya who became lost in his cute and most killing smile.

Acp sir : dayaaaaaa tum aise mushkara kyun rahe ho batao na aakhir baat kya hai haan... wo body parts kiske the jise salunke ne tumhare aur tasha ke bataye the?...aur tum us blast se zinda kaise bache...? jabki guard ne tumhe aur tasha ko blast ke pahle car me baithte dekha tha toh phir tum bache kaise haan?.. aur tum etane dino se kahan the haan? ...he said all question in one breath and eagerness... which made daya's smiles brite..

Here daya sir's smile and silence make abhijeet more irritated... and due to irritation he grabbed daya sir's collar in aggregation.

Daya's smiling face turn into shocked...and only one word came out from his mouth said : abhijeetttttt...tu...tum yeah..but cut by abhijeet.

Abhijeet sir said in irritated voice : "what's wrong with you haan"... acp sir ne koi jok nahi mara hai jo tum aise mushkaraye ja rahe ho... Batate kyun nahi ki tum us blast se kaise bache haan aur etane din tak kahan the tum...

Here acp sir did not like that his senior officers is arguing each other in front of their junior officer, so he came in between to handle the situation and said.

Acp sir : Abhijeetttttttt... Tum shant ho jao... aur chodo use...mai baat kar raha hoon na usase..

Abhijeet sir : kaise shant ho jaoon mai sir haan Kaiseeeeee...pain was clearly visible in his voice and eyes...daya felt pinched in his heart after hearing his painful voice.

Acp sir : Mai samjh sakta hoon tumhare derd aur takleef ko abhijeet.

Abhijeet sir : haan sir, aap se behtar mere derd aur takleef ko kaun samjh sakta hai kyunki jis derd aur takleef se etane months tak mai gujar raha tha, usi derd aur takleef se aap bhi etane months se gujar rahe the... ise humesha humesha ke liye khone ka derd...(shreya was also had tears because she was also beared the same pain) par sir, jisake liye hum tadap rahe the ...wo toh hume apana manta hi nahi hai.

Daya sir : abhijeetttt...ye...yeh tum kya keh rahe ho haan, mai...mai tumhe apana nahi manta...tum aisa soch bhi kaise sakte ho haan... jante ho na mai tumhe apana bada bhai manta hoon aur maine acp sir ko humesha apane pita ka darja diya hai aur phir bhi aisi baat keh rahe ho...

Abhijeet sir :hunhhhh bada bhai manta hoon...etane mahinon me tumhe ek baar bhi humara khayal nahi aaya ki hum tumhare bina kaise jee rahe honge haan...etane mahinon me tumhe ek baar bhi humse milane ki ya hum se contact karne ki bhi kosish nahi ki...daya was stare him for a second and about to say but instead of him acp sir said in between eagerly.

Acp sir : haan daya jab tum us bomb blast se bach gaye the toh tumne hume bataya kyun nahi haan...

Abhijeet : sir yeh kya bataye ga ise toh humari bilkul bhi fikar nahi thi...

Acp sir : abhijeet tum chup raho...mai baat kar raha hoon na...after hearing his voice abhijeet unwantedly keep quite... Then acp sir said to daya sir : daya tum batao tum humse milne kyun nahi aaye .

Daya sir : wo... Woh sir mai majboor tha sir.

After hearing his sentence abhijeet sir couldn't controlled himself and said in between : achchaaaaaa majboor... . jara hum bhi toh jane ki tumhari aisi kya majboori thi jisaki wajah se tum apane bhai aur pitah se contact nahi kar paye haan...toh ab tumhari majboori kahan gayi haan...ab kyun aaye ho yahan...kya dekhne aaye ho haan ki tumhare bagair hum jee rahe hai ya phir marrrrr... But could not said further because daya cut him.

Daya : Abhijeetttttttttttt...and nodded his head in no.

Abhijeet sir : kya abhijeet haan...humare bare me tum woh word sunane me takleef ho rahi hai... Kabhi humare bare me socha kya beeti hogi jab humne tumhare bare me suna tha... Kya beeti hogi jab acp sir ne tumhari car ke tukdon ke sath sath woh body parts dekhe honge... here after seeing that both of them are once again started argument in front of their junior, acp sir once again intervened between their arguments and said in serious voice.

Acp sir : abhijeetttttt...maine kaha na shant ho jao mai baat kar raha hoon na.

Abhijeet sir : lekin sirrrrrrr...

Acp sir glared at him...after looking acp sir's angry glare abhijeet sir keep quite unwantedly.

Acp sir : haan toh daya without any arguments mujhe batao ki tumhari aisi kya majboori thi ki tum humse milne nahi aa paye aur nahi humse contact kar paye haan... Aakhir tum us bomb blast se kaise bache haan...all were looking towards daya curiously... Specially shreya... She was looking at him eagerness.

Daya took a deep breath and said : sir aaj agar mai aap sabke samne zinda khada hoon toh usaka shrey vivek, salunke sir aur dcp chitrole ko jata hai sirrrr... After hearing those name all became shocked...

Here acp sir and abhijeet sir became more shocked and dumbstruck and they repeat those name in shocking voice : vivek, salunke / salunke sir and dcp chitrole...

Acp sir : isaka matlab salunke aur chitrole ko pata tha ki tum us bomb blast me bach gaye ho haan... toh phir salunke ne galat report kyun banayi ki woh body parts tumhare hai kyunnnn... Batao daya aakhir usane aisa kyun kiyaaaaa haan hume kyun nahi bataya ki tum zinda ho haan...

Daya about to said but he was intrupted by the voice.

Person : mai majboor tha boss... all were turn towards that side where the voice came from... Except acp sir and abhijeet sir and they were found salunke sir and were standing on entrance gate.

All were said together : salunke / salunke sir, Dr. Tarika.. ...

Salunke sir and tarika enter in the bureau...as soon as tarika's gaze felt on daya... she became shocked..she whishpered in shocking voice.

Tarika : dayaaaa tu... Tum zinda ho ... Tu... Tum us blast se kaise bache... Aur etane din tak kahan the she said in one breath. Daya was smile after hearing the same question from her mouth.

Here after hearing her voice abhijeet sir moved towards her and asked her : matlab tarikaji aapko bhi salunke sir ne nahi bataya ki daya zinda hai..

Tarika : nahi abhijeet.

Abhijeet sir opened his mouth and about to said but he cut by acp sir.

Acp sir said in very serious voice: chup raho tum dono and he turn towards salunke sir and gave him angry glance...and said in serious voice : mai soch bhi nahi sakta tha salunke ki tum humshe etani badi baat kyun chupaoge haan...aakhir tumne aise kyun kiya haan...kyun woh galat report banayi haan...tumhe pata tha na ki humare upper kya beetegi...tumhe ek baar bhi hum par taras nahi aaya haan.

Salunke sir took a deep breath and said : mai majboor tha pradumen...

Acp sir : band karo yeh majboori ka drama aur sach sach batao ki aakhir baat kya hai... mujhe sab kuch janana hai samjhe...it's my order.

Instead of salunke sir, daya sir said in between

Daya sir: sir mai bata hoon...all were looked at daya sir.

Daya sir : sirrrrr aapko toh yaad hi hoga ke jis din blast hua tha uske ek din pahale ek case report hua tha...

Acp sir : haan yaad hai toh.

Daya sir : toh sir, is us raat vivek case ke regarding apane informer se milane hotel king palace (guys maine hotel ka naam apane maan se diya hai so please kisi ko bhi Isase problem ho toh plz ignore it) gaya tha...woh apane informer se baat kar hi raha tha ki tabhi usaki nazar case ke suspect par padi...

Flashback...

End the chapter...

I know bahut boring hai...guys agar aapko pasand nahi aaya hai toh please ignore kijiyega...waise bhi is story ke ab bas 2 or 3 chapter hi baki hai

aur haan sabse badi baat is sabse pyari and cute jodi ko hamesha aise hi pyar dijiyega jaisa ab dete aa rahe hai...so always keep loving dareya and also keep this loving and cute couple indise your heart.


End file.
